Saint Dan I, El Retorno de la Esperanza
by danotaku2001
Summary: Todos los héroes de la cultura pop/geek unidos en una sola historia que relata la batalla contra un enemigo común, causante de sus problemas: Lord Zalgo. En esta primera parte, Dan de Pegaso se aventura por los misterios del Santuario y su pasado, conociendl a grandes amigos y encarandose a enemigos peligrosos para preservar la paz tal como sus padres alguna vez lo hicieron...
1. CAPITULO 1: Una Nueva Mitología

**CAPITULO 1**

**Una Nueva Mitologia**

Un día, muy oscuro, ocurrió una batalla feroz entre unos extraños guerreros y un ejército que parecía salido del mismo inframundo. Era una batalla entre el bien y el mal.

El bando del bien estaba constituido por unas personas vestidas con armaduras, otras con ropa de un clan de artes marciales, lo curioso era que de cada uno de ellos desprendían unas auras luminosas. Parecían que capaces de desgarrar el cielo con un puñetazo y romper el suelo de una patada. En cambio, el bando del mal tenía unos extraños seres oscuros con cuernos de color rojo sangriento igual que sus garras y sus afilados colmillos, a su vez, estaban acompañados de otros guerreros que portaban armaduras y, al igual que sus contrapartes, desprendían un aura, pero oscura.

-Llevate a nuestro hijo lejos de aquí- dijo un Caballero de armadura dorada. Era un adulto de cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos, algo alborotado. Estaba armado con un arco.

-No te abandonare, cariño-dijo una mujer vestida con una armadura plateada con detalles dorados. Ella tenia un largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura de color lila, con ojos azules y muy brillantes.

-Amor, tienes que entender, él es nuestra única esperanza, y tú lo sabes- dijo el Caballero abrazando a su prometida-.El tiene que vivir, sino todo estará perdido.-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bien- contestó la mujer mientras de sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas-.Estaré en casa cuidando al bebé en su habitación.

A esto el guerrero dio su último beso a su amada y se despidió de ella.

-Te amo.- dijo el esposo.

-Lo sé, y yo a ti.-respondió la esposa.

Rápidamente, regresó a su casa para cuidar de su hijo donde escucho llantos del mismo.

-Dime que no... por favor.- suplicó muy asustada la madre. Pensó que alguien estaba en la habitación de su hijo a punto de hacerle daño. Entro a la casa y subió las escaleras.

-No...no...¡no!- decía mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Afortunadamente el pequeño estaba a salvo y seguía llorando. La mujer lo tomo en brazos para calmarlo.

-Shhh... Aquí estoy hijo...- la madre consoló a su hijo- ...no te dejare solo...nunca...

La batalla había comenzado. Habían pasado varias horas desde que la mujer se retiró del campo de batalla y rezaba por el bien de todos, en especial de su prometido. A lo lejos se veían varias ráfagas de luz en el cielo que parecían proyectiles. El niño seguía muy angustiado y la madre lo siguió calmando. Lo colocó en la cuna y se quito un accesorio de su cuello.

-Hijo...te daré esto...-al oír a su madre, el bebé se tranquilizó-este collar que tendrás-agrego la mujer colocando el accesorio en el cuello de su hijo-...te protegerá y siempre estaré contigo mientras lo tengas puesto.

De repente, se escucharon unos grandes estruendos a lo lejos y la mujer miro por la ventana. No lo creía las ráfagas de luz ya no estaban, ahora eran ráfagas oscuras. El niño quería llorar por un mal presentimiento, pero su madre le habló:

-Papá esta bien, cariño.-la madre cargó de nuevo a su bebé y ambos miraron por el cristal de la ventana muy preocupados.

Pasadas unas horas, de repente, ya no se escuchaba nada. No había ni una sola ráfaga de luz o de oscuridad. ¿Habría terminado la batalla? ¿Quién gano? ¿Murió aquel caballero? La mujer rezaba muy preocupada.

-Por favor...- suplicó la mujer mirando una foto del ella, su hijo y su esposo en un escritorio.

-Han fracasado-dijo una voz ronca y tenebrosa.

En el fondo del pasillo, de pie, un extraño ser, con una poderosa armadura oscura, se aproximó hacia la habitación mostrando una sonrisa muy macabra empuñando una espada.

-No...- gimió la madre cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y dejando a su bebé en la cama.

El extraño abrió la puerta de golpe y levantó su espada desprendiendo un aura oscura

-No hay donde esconderlo, Athena-exclamó-.Si me das al niño-mirando a la cuna-,te perdonaré la vida.

-No te entregaré a mi hijo, prefiero morir, maldito asesino.-dijo firmemente la madre colocándose como escudo humano para proteger al niño. Su cosmo aumentaba cada vez más y más.

-Si asi lo quieres...-el hombre se acercó rápidamente a Athena y estaba decidido a matar al que se interpusiera en su camino; sea hombre, mujer o niño.-Muere, Athena.-dijo e inmediatamente apuñaló el corazón de la madre, pero esta no gritó de dolor y hablo:

-Mi hijo...el... te derrotará...yo lo sé...yo...lo sé...- y finalmente Athena fue asesinada.

-Que conmovedor, Athena.-dijo el malvado enemigo y retiró su espada del pecho de su víctima, dejándola caer en la alfombra de la habitación.

Posterior a esto, se acerco al bebé quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus lagrimas parecían brillar.

-A...mi...ami.- decía el pequeño infante.

-Descuida, pronto estarás con ella.-exclamó y levantó su espada, pero algo lo dejo paralizado del miedo.-¿Y este cosmo?

Una luz emanaba del collar que Athena le entregó a su hijo. Conforme el bebé lloraba, la luz se hacía más intensa y parecía que salía como una esfera de energía.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE ÉL...!-antes de que terminara de hablar, la esfera de luz lo atacó y este desapareció, dando un grito de dolor al recibir el golpe. El asesino de Athena fue derrotado por su hijo.

Después de eso, la luz se desvaneció y el pequeño Dan se quedó dormido como si hubiera utilizado toda su energía.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el cielo, que se torno oscuro y rojo al inicio de la batalla, se volvió de un azul profundo y oscuro lleno de estrellas, dando una sensación de paz y tranquilidad por todas partes. Sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo del campo de batalla pues todo estaba hecho trizas, había guerreros caídos y otros que terminaron muy mal heridos en el combate contra las fuerzas del mal. Mientras que en la casa donde se encontraba Dan, este se encontraba aun dormido en su cuna tranquila y profundamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto, alguien entró en el hogar muy alarmado. Era el Caballero Dorado, el padre de Dan. Estaba muy hérido y su aramdura estaba muy resquebrajada.

-¡SAORI!-gritó el joven padre.

Se puso a buscar en toda la casa a su esposa e hijo. Revisó el sótano, el patio trasero, la alacena debajo de las escaleras, en todas partes y no encontró nada. Sólo cuando subió a la habitación del bebé. Allí encontró el cadáver de su esposa tendido y cubierto de sangre.

-Saori...No...por favor... ¡NO!-gimió el guerrero y abrazó por última vez a su amada.

Se sentía destrozado y furioso a la vez. Tenía ansias de venganza contra el que asesinó a uno de sus seres más queridos en todo el mundo.

De repente, un llanto llamó su atención, un llanto proveniente de la cuna a sus espaldas.

-¡DAN!-gritó muy acelerado y dejo el cuerpo de su difunta mujer y se acercó a la cuna.-¡Dan!

Tomó al bebe en brazos y lo abrazó mientras lloraba tanto por su pérdida como por el hecho de que su otro ser querido siguiera vivo. Se sentó con él en una silla tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Shhh...- exclamó el padre y tranquilizo a su hijo el cual, poco a poco, dejaba de llorar.-...ya está bien... ya terminó...ya estás a salvo, Dan...te protegeré... lo prometo...-miró una foto de él, Saori y Dan juntos.-Te lo prometo... Saori...-dijo y fijó la mirada en el collar que colgaba del cuello del pequeño.

Padre e hijo salieron de la casa tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

En la entrada de la construcción, los esperaban unos cuantos guerreros muy preocupados.

-Gracias a Dios.-exclamó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules tomando en brazos al pequeño Dan.-¿Y Saori?

Hubo un profundo silencio el cual fue roto por el padre después de dar unos pasos al frente y bajar la mirada.

-¿Canuto?- preguntó un joven con orejas de gato sobresaliendo de su largo y gris cabello y de ojos amarillos, pero el Caballero Dorado no respondió.

-No es cierto que...-se sorprendió un hombre de vestimenta azul y naranja con un cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

-Canuto... ¿qué pasó?-cuestionó un extraño ser de piel verde con ropa morada.

-Saori... ella...-Canuto, el padre de Dan, no quería aceptar que su esposa había fallecido pero tenía que decir la verdad.-...No... no sobrevivió...

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oír esa terrible noticia. La Diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena fue asesinada.

-¡Imposible!-dijo una Amazona (Caballero femenino) de Athena, pero de armadura de Plata. Esta al oír tal cosa, se tiró de rodillas muy decepcionada de si misma.

-Ella no murió en vano-dijo Canuto y cerró sus dos puños-.Ella dio su vida por nuestro hijo.

-Canuto...-habló un Caballero Dorado de cabello verde y de ojos azules parecidos a un cielo nocturno.

-Amigo...-otro Caballero Dorado equipado con varias armas le tomó el hombro. Era un hombre de cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color azul muy oscuro.-...lo lamento.

-A nosotros también nos duele, Canuto.-dijo un Caballero Dorado de pelo rubio.

-Amigo, cuentas con nosotros.-le consoló otro de pelo güero y de ojos verdes oscuro.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar...-continuó otro de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos.

-Si... hay algo...-respondió Canuto y camino hacia Inuyasha y Kagome, los que cargaban al pequeño mientras su padre hablaba con sus amigos.-...Inuyasha...

-¿Si?-dijo el joven de orejas.

-Ya que ustedes son sus padrinos, quiero que cuiden de Dan.-ordenó el padre.

-¿Estás loco?-se extrañó Kagome, la chica de cabello negro.-Es tu hijo, nunca has estado con él.

-Es mejor así...-aclaró-Zalgo no sabe que Dan es él.

-¿Aún piensa que tu eres él?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Así es, pero pronto averiguará la verdad-replicó Canuto.-.Si Dan se queda conmigo, correrá peligro, estará más seguro con ustedes.

-Habría que decirle lo que pasó, ¿no?-preguntó Kagome.

-No todo...-sugirió Canuto.-solo que es hijo de Saori y un Caballero.

-Tú.-intervino Goku, un saiyajin (el de pelo azul).

-No, no puede saber quien fue su padre.-repitió Canuto.

-Comprendemos.-dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez.

-¿Lo cuidarán tanto de Zalgo como de la verdad?-preguntó Canuto acariciando la cabeza de Dan.

-Siempre.-contestó Kagome.

-Hijo... tú eres nuestra única esperanza- exclamó el padre.-.Dan, tú eres el que dará luz al todo...


	2. CAPITULO 2: Los Caballeros de Athena

Ya han pasado 11 años desde lo ocurrido en aquella batalla donde Zalgo fue derrotado al igual que su temible ejército. El Caballero Dorado, que era el esposo de Saori, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero no sin antes dejar a su hijo con sus padrinos que le protegerían hasta el final, otorgándole solamente el collar de su difunta madre.

Dan, como es obvio, dejo de ser un bebé para ser el joven adolescente que es ahora, gozando de una época de paz y alegría junto a su nueva familia.

Este chico se encontraba en su habitación muy espaciosa donde tenía el cesto de ropa sucia lleno hasta el borde, varias sabanas tiradas por la alfombra. En las paredes había varios dibujos que él hizo, los cuales mostraban a guerreros muy poderosos. En su escritorio tenía un collar, el de su madre, muy resguardado detrás de una foto suya.

Estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama con el lateral de la cabeza muy pegado en la almohada, con su cabello negro y alborotado sobresaliendo de las sabanas que le cubrían de los pies a la cabeza.

El Sol entraba por la ventana y proyecto una sombra algo extraña.

—¿Seguirá dormido?—preguntó el extraño ser.

Era una especie de animal que caminaba en dos patas, con apariencia de lobo de pelaje azul y negro y en su tórax de color amarillo del cual sobresalía una punta de acero al igual que en sus muñecas. Era un Pokemon.

—Quizás...—respondió una silueta que salió de un lateral de la cama donde yacía el muchacho.

De repente, el muchacho dio un bostezo e hizo un esfuerzo en abrir sus ojos para ver que ocurría. Sus ojos eran azul claro como el cielo y muy brillantes.

—¡Ahora, Lucario!—gritó la silueta proveniente del lateral, levantando lo que parecía ser una espada de bamboo.

Levantó el arma y, al igual que el ser extraño, atacó a Dan con ella. Pero algo no iba bien.

—No fuiste tan rápido, hermanito, ¿no es así, padrino?—dijo Lucario en tono burlón.

—Sí, debes de entrenar, hijo.—respondió Inuyasha, el padrino de Dan y al parecer de Lucario. Este se acerco aun más al bulto envuelto en sabanas y las retiro, pero no vio lo que quería.

—¿Dónde está?—se extrañó Lucario, y miró a todas partes.

—Aquí.—exclamó una voz proveniente del techo del cuarto. Era Dan quien colgaba de una lámpara y riéndose de la ingenuidad de su "hermano" y su padrino. Este se veía en una excelente condición física y traía una camiseta de tirantes de color azul y unos pantalones negros.

—Mocoso listo.—dijo entre dientes Inuyasha y saltó hacia su sobrino para volverlo a atacar. Sin embargo este logró detener la espada con una mano para romperla con la otra.

—Creo que te estoy superando, padrino.—exclamó el chico y de un golpe mando a su padrastro al suelo. Luego cayó de pie al piso para ser recibido por una embestida de Lucario la cual provocó que callera.

—Yo aun sigo aquí, Dan.—replicó el ser.

—Y aun no cuidas tu punto débil, hermano.—señaló el muchacho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó contra su adversario.—¡Las Cosquillas!

Dan comenzó a hacer reír a suenemigo y este se retorcía de tantas cosquillas que le daban. Finalmente, lo dejo y se fue directamente a las escaleras que bajaban a la sala de estar de la casa.

Inuyasha y Lucario se reincorporaron y siguieron al joven. ¿Por qué lo atacaban? ¿Cómo puede un niño ser tan hábil en el combate?

—¡OIGAN!—gritó la señora de la casa.

—Oh oh—exclamó Inuyasha muy asustado antes de atacar a su ahijado.—.Hola, amor.—Este puso una cara de estúpido tratando de hacer que su esposa no viera que había una pelea.

El no era el único. Dan y Lucario, que se tenían inmovilizados tomando el cuello de cada quien simulaban darse un nuevo "abrazo".

—Si van a pelear, váyanse afuera.—ordenó Kagome, la madrina de Dan.

Los tres guerreros se fueron directamente hacia el patio frontal de la casa.

Estaban rodeados de un bosque con gigantescos arboles donde varias aves extrañas se posaban en sus ramas para ver el combate que se aproximaba. Dan se colocó en la entrada del mismo bosque y Lucario e Inuyasha lo rodearon para evitar que escapará.

Kagome salió y se sentó en una silla a observar como sus familiares se divertían mientras acariciaba a Pikachu, un Pokémon como Lucario, el cual le pertenecía a Dan.

Era como un ratón algo grande como un perro. Era de pelaje amarillo con unas rayas negras en su espalda y una cola en forma de rayo, con unas largas orejas de puntas negras. Tenía unas mejillas rojas y unos ojos café oscuro.

—¡Ahhhhhh!—gritó Inuyasha y levantó su puño para golpear a su hijastro.

—¡Inuyasha, ABAJO!—exclamó el niño y, como si de magia se tratará, su padrino fue atraído por el suelo donde su cara quedó marcada por la caída.

—¡Aura-Esfera!—musitó Lucario y, de sus palmas, una esfera de luz azul salió disparada en dirección a Dan el cual la esquivo dando un gran salto

Miró al cielo y vio como su rival eclipsaba el Sol. Dan dio una voltereta en el aire y bajó, dando una patada la cual fue esquivada por Lucario, pero recibió un poco de daño.

—¡Toma esto!—gritó Dan y le dio un puñetazo a Lucario, mandándolo a volar muy alto.

El Pokémon cayó en lo más profundo del bosque ya que pegó un grito de dolor. Dan pensó que había caído cerca de una manada de Litleo, pues logró ver un poco de humo a lo lejos.

Inuyasha se levantó al fin y tomó su verdadera espada: Colmillo de Hierro. Era algo grande, su hoja era curva y tenía un felpudo que la separaba del mango.

—¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí?—preguntó el padrino a su ahijado.

Dan se abalanzó contra Inuyasha solo para ser golpeado en el pecho haciendo que se estrellará con un árbol.

—Ugh...—exclamó el chico y se levantó con un poco de sangre en su labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?—preguntó Kagome muy angustiada por Dan.

—Descuida, madrina.—la tranquilizó el joven guerrero.

Dan lo intento nuevamente y esta vez iba más rápido a tal punto de que sus puños parecían meteoros muy veloces para Inuyasha. Sin embargo nada le hizo ningún daño al hombre de la casa y atacó con su espada.

—¡Viento Cortante!—musitó y de su espada, un rayo de luz salió disparado.

El chico se alejó y logró esquivar el poderoso golpe de su padrino el cual corto varios árboles y se formó un sendero muy ancho.

Inuyasha siguió usando su mejor técnica y en varias ocasiones logró dar pequeñas cortadas a Dan las cuales, a pesar de su tamaño, la heridas fueron muy profundas.

Pikachu a lo lejos chillaba y saltaba para animar a su dueño y poder acabar con su oponente. Sin embargo, fue en vano. Un viento cortante provocó que una enorme roca cayera encima de Dan.

—¡Dan!—se asustó Inuyasha y corrió para sacar a su ahijado.

Pero no hacía falta, la roca se hizo añicos de un solo puñetazo dado por aquel que enterró.

—Yo... aun... sigo en pie...padrino.—dijo Dan entre respiraciones muy lentas.

—Yo digo que lo dejemos hasta aquí, ¿quieres?-sugirió Inuyasha.—Debes de...

—¡NO!—contestó Dan con una mirada desafiante.—Yo no me rendiré. Si me entrenaron es para ser más fuerte. Se lo debo al maestro Goku.

¿Goku? ¿El mismo guerrero que participó en la batalla de hace 11 años? ¿El maestro de Dan?

—Se nota que eres igual a tu padre, hijo.—le felicitó Inuyasha.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH!—exclamó el muchacho y a su alrededor aparecían rayos de un tono rojo. Su poder se incrementaba al igual que su masa muscular.—¡KAIOKEN!

El niño fue rodeado por un aura rojiza su cabello oscuro fue iluminado por la luz que proyectaba dicha aura, haciendo que se viera algo rojo.

Se abalanzó hacia Inuyasha y de un golpe lo mandó muy lejos de la casa haciéndolo estrellar contra una montaña.

El hombre se veía muy lastimado después de aquel golpe.

—¡Ya llegue!—avisó Lucario quien estaba arañado y este se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermano.

—Hola—saludó Dan y se abalanzó ahora contra su "hermano".

—¡NO, AHHHHH—suplicó—,YA NO JUEGO, YA NO JUEGO!

—¡Tiempo!—gritó Kagome, parada en la entrada de la casa cargando un pastel con 12 velas.

Pero nadie le hizo caso. Inuyasha corrió hacia Dan y le dio una patada muy fuerte haciendo caer hacia una roca que estaba debajo del bosque.

—Aaaag.—gritó y se levantó.—¡No me rendiré!

Dan se reincorporó y dio un gran salto. Cayó de pie y el aura roja se torno de un azul intenso como unas llamas. Su puño derecho estaba rodeado de una esfera del mismo color.

—¿Y esto?—se extrañó Inuyasha.

El ahijado comenzó a mover sus manos de forma consecutiva y en un orden extraño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué su puño era azul?

—¡Dame tu fuerza...!—suplicó el chico y posó con la mano izquierda hacia arriba y su mano derecha a la altura de su abdomen. Una figura se proyectó a sus espaldas. Era muy parecida a un caballo pero con alas.

—¿Qué rayos?—gritó el padrino.—¡Es un Pegaso!

Tanto Lucario como Inuyasha corrieron de Dan para evitar su ataque.

—¡PEGASO!—dijo Dan alzando la voz.

—¡Corre, Lucario, CORRE!—ordenó Inuyasha.

Dan corrió como un rayo de luz e interceptó a sus dos familiares. Con una mirada fija en ellos, lanzó su puño derecho al aire y musitó:

—¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Una esfera apareció frente a su puño y la misma se dividió en otras del mismo tamaño y atacaron a Inuyasha y Lucario como meteoros tal y como el nombre de la técnica decía.

Ambos fueron derribados por aquellos Meteoros de Pegaso. ¿Qué rayos era esa técnica? ¿Por qué un Pegaso salió de la nada? ¿Por qué Kagome cargaba un pastel?

—¡¿Van a venir por el pastel o no?!—gruñó la madrina. A pesar de que su cara mostraba enojo por haberla ignorado, sus pensamientos eran muy curiosos. Pensaba en lo que hizo su ahijado. ¿Utilizó la técnica de su padre? ¿Iba a ser como él?

—Yo si quiero.—respondió Dan y corrió hacia el exquisito postre.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño!—lo felicitó Kagome.

Ese día era especial ya que era el cumpleaños de Dan, el hijo de Saori. Para la gente común el cumplir años era que tus seres queridos te despertaran con un fuerte abrazo, con muchos globos, regalos y un delicioso pastel. Sin embargo, Dan y su familia no eran como los demás, ellos eran unos guerreros que no luchaban contra el mal pues no había más desde la última batalla.

Los tres entraron a casa y cantaron "Feliz Cumpleaños" al pequeño el cual se sonrojó un poco.

—No todos los días cumples 12, Dan.—afirmó Lucario muy orgulloso.

—Apaga las velas, hijo.—sugirió Inuyasha y sopló a un espanta suegras y riendo un poco.

Cuando Dan iba a soplar, algo perforó el techo de la casa y cayó en dirección a la cabeza del chico haciéndolo caer de boca contra el suelo.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado y levantó a su ahijado. Inuyasha recogió aquel objeto que golpeó a Dan en su nuca.

Lucario salió fuera y buscó al que lo lanzó, sin embargo no encontró nada. Kagome literalmente trajo de su cuarto un mini hospital ya que allí tenía todo lo que un consultorio tiene: vendajes, recetas medicas, antibióticos, jeringa s, inhaladores y hasta paletas para el paciente.

Inuyasha analizó el paquete con el objetivo de no saltarse ningún detalle cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo saltar los amarillos ojos que tenía.

No podía hablar así que solo se limito a tomar de su esposa del brazo muy nervioso.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto...?—al igual que su amado, Kagome se quedo sin palabras al ver una parte del extraño paquete.

Dan se quitó todos los vendajes de mas que le colocó su madrina en la cabeza, y en el resto del cuerpo, y se acercó a sus padrinos para preguntarles que ocurría pero estos no le daban ninguna respuesta.

—¿Crees que esté listo?—preguntó Kagome.

—Si lo enviaron, quiere decir que si, ya lo está—afirmó Inuyasha con mucha seriedad mirando fijamente los ojos de Kagome que mostraban un gran miedo por el bienestar de Dan.

Ambos se voltearon y llamaron a Dan para ir a la sala de estar y explicar lo que estaba pasando. Dan vio por primera vez el paquete que le llegó del cielo. Era una caja de acero con una tela de un color carmesí como adorno a su alrededor y en su cara superior tenía un pergamino con una escritura extraña en tinta negra intensa.

Ahijado y padrinos se sentaron uno al frente del otro en los muebles acogedores de terciopelo rojo con cojines de cuero negros posados en una lujosa alfombra.

—Dan...—habló Kagome con ojos lagrimeando de felicidad y orgullo.

—Lo que sea que fuera no es mi culpa, madrina.—se asustó Dan pues creyó que lo regañarían.

—No es eso—aclaró Inuyasha colocando la caja en la mesa de centro.—.Dan... ¡Serás un Caballero!

—¿En...en...en ser...en ser...ser serio?—se sorprendió el joven, no lo creía iba a ser un Caballero.

—¡Si!—chilló Kagome de felicidad.

Al confirmar la noticia, Dan dio un gran salto y se subió a la mesita de la sala.

—¡Voy a ser Caballero!—decía consecutivamente Dan muy contento y caminando en la mesa, pero se detuvo en seco.—¿Qué es un Caballero?

A este comentario Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron muy apenados frente a Dan. Nunca le dijeron que son los Caballeros.

Comenzaron a discutir con susurros para que uno le explicara al niño lo que iba a ser después de que llego aquel paquete.

—Dile TU—ordenó Kagome jalando de una oreja a su esposo.

—Pero...—Inuyasha parecía que iba a llorar por el dolor de su oreja.

—No me hagas decir ya sabes que.—advirtió la mujer refiriéndose a la palabra abajo pues Inuyasha seria atraído por el suelo mágicamente.

Inuyasha se hincó frente a Dan y este, al ver la mirada de su padrino, se tornó serio y bajó de la mesa para prestar más atención.

—Dan...-dijo Inuyasha.—Un Caballero no es como los que hay en los cuentos de hadas, un Caballero es un guerrero, uno que lucha por la paz y la justicia en nombre de la diosa griega: Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría.

—¿Athena?—se preguntó Dan.

—Athena, en la era mitológica, luchó contra varios adversarios entre ellos Dioses con la ayuda de sus Caballeros.

—¿Dioses? ¿Por qué?—interrumpió Dan.

—No todos los Dioses son buenos, hijo.-añadió Kagome tomando el hombro de Inuyasha.—La mayoría querían destruirnos a los humanos por nuestros pecados, pero Athena no se los permitió.

—Dan, ahora, tal y como tu padre lo hizo, lucha por Athena y la paz en el Universo.

—¿Pero cómo?-se extraño el chico.— ¿Cómo pelearé contra Dioses si solo soy un humano?

—Con ayuda del cosmo, Dan—aclaró Inuyasha.

—¿El cosmo?—preguntó el joven futuro Caballero.

—Es una energía que todos tenernos en nuestro interior: un universo infinito.—respondió Kagome a la pregunta.—Esa energía ya la has dominado, hijo, cuando usaste tu constelación contra tu padrino y tu hermano.

—¿Mi constelación? ¿Te refieres a aquel Pegaso que use?—preguntó de nuevo Dan pues ya se revolvió con aquella explicación del cosmo.

—Así es, Dan—contestó Inuyasha.—.Por eso te hemos entrenado desde que aprendiste a caminar. Siempre supimos que serias como tu padre, el cual protegió a su amada Athena.

—¿Papá engañó a mamá con Athena?—se sorprendió Dan malpensando el mensaje.

—¡NO!—gritaron a la vez los padrinos.—¡Tu madre era ella, Saori era Athena!

Dan se quedó atónito. Él era el hijo de Athena y eso lo convertía en una clase de semidiós según su conocimiento nulo sobre el tema.

—Bien, ya entendí, seré como mi padre y protegeré al universo del mal que lo amenace.

De repente, un Pegaso hizo acto de presencia frente a Dan y se transformó en una caja grande con un emblema de sí mismo.

Una nueva etapa para Dan iba a llegar, él será un Caballero de Athena. Comenzó a verse vestido con una armadura y atacando a diestra y siniestra protegiendo a Athena contra todo pronóstico.

—Bueno, hay que ir por tus útiles escolares.—agregó Inuyasha.

—¿Escolares?—se extraño el chico.

La visión de héroe se convirtió en una pila de exámenes y trabajos de escuela.


	3. CAPITULO 3: Las Espadas Gemelas

Al día siguiente, la familia de Dan despertó al primer rayo de sol en el horizonte ya que debían ir a comprar los útiles del futuro Caballero de Athena para entrar al Santuario; reino de la Diosa de la Guerra y escuela para sus guerreros.

Antes de irse, Kagome recordó el paquete del Santuario y rápidamente volvió a casa para tomarlo.

—Casi lo olvido.—dijo jadeando.—¡Ya vámonos!

Dan se encontraba en su habitación contemplando su collar y su armadura. Tenía todas sus pertenencias en un par de maletas pues el ser admitido en el Santuario significa hospedarse en él por un lapso de tiempo.

No aguantaba las ganas de portar su nueva armadura de Pegaso para ver como se veía, pero tenía que aguardar más ya que solo podía usarla al llegar a la escuela. Al oír la voz de su madrina, tomó su caja con el Pegaso y se colocó el collar de su madre. Bajó a la entrada de la casa y salió para encontrarse con una clase de pentagrama morado dibujado por Kagome.

Cuando terminó de dibujar aquella figura abrió el paquete de admisión y de allí salió un holograma con lo que parecía ser el Santuario proyectado por una platina electrónica y un pergamino con un listón dorado.

—Parece que siguen con las presentaciones—dijo Inuyasha que tenía un par de mochilas vacías.—.Esa es la lista?

—Sí.—afirmó Kagome abriendo y mirando el pergamino largo. Eran los útiles escolares que todo Caballero debe de tener.

UTILES PARA LOS CABALLEROS DE PRIMER INGRESO:

Un Arma Sagrada (opcional).

Libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Libro de Historia del Cosmo.

Libro de Pociones

Una criatura mágica (fénix, dragón de comodo, salamandra).

Armadura otorgada (Aparecerá cuando el portador la llame).

Vestimenta de combate.

—Vaya, son muchas cosas.—dijo Inuyasha muy preocupado.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué más da?—replicó Kagome enrollando el pergamino y sacando de su bolsillo un polvo verde esmeralda.

—¿Segura que Dan podrá?—se extrañó el padrino mirando a su hijastro muy angustiado.—Nunca ha viajado así, amor.

Dan mostró una mirada de entrecejo.

—Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar, cariño—sugirió Kagome y llamó a todos para entrar en el pentagrama.—.¡DIAGON!

Con voz firme, la mujer tiró el polvo con gran fuerza al suelo y este se transformo en una niebla que cubrió al grupo. Dan sentía que volaba pues no podía pisar nada. De hecho no podía moverse ni siquiera. La casa desaparecía junto a Lucario y Pikachu que despidieron a sus familiares deseándoles suerte y el gran bosque.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la espesa niebla se desvaneció y en lugar de ver el bosque tan grande, al frente tenían a la ciudad de Nueva York, con sus calles repletas de personas con tecnología de alta calidad al igual que los grandes anuncios colocados en las grandes torres.

Estaba repleta la ciudad de speeders; autos que volaban a una altura media. Dan se quedó muy asombrado, realizó una teletransportación a la gran manzana. Fue algo muy especial para él. Sin embargo, ese asombro se convirtió en miedo al ver como llego hasta allá. Sobrevolaba a los autos y, por ley de la física, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Y así, Dan cayó al suelo de cara afortunadamente junto a sus padrinos.

Detrás de ellos había un local con un letrero que decía "Caldero Chorreante" que, a diferencia de los demás, se veía antiguo.

—Rayos, tenemos que pasar por aquí.—dijo Kagome algo asustada mientras el Caballero de Pegaso se levantó de la marca de su cuerpo en el pavimento.

—Oye...—habló Inuyasha al ver a su amada.—...¿Estás bien?

—Es que ese vejete no tiene respeto a las mujeres, es un depravado.—respondió la mujer muy enojada.

Dan no lo comprendía así que solo avanzó a la puerta del local para abrirla.

—Ya lo sé, pero así es él, cariño.—la calmó Inuyasha.

Cuando Dan extendió su mano para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y de allí un anciano salió corriendo en dirección a Kagome, específicamente, a su pecho. Era calvo con un bigote y barba plateados, vestido con ropa playera y con unas gafas rojas de cristal verde oscuro.

Kagome, sin pensarlo, sacó una sartén y golpeó la cabeza brillante del abuelo.

—¡Sáquese, pervertido!—chilló la madrina de Dan como si hubiera visto una rata fea.

—Solo tengo una pregunta.—se excusó el anciano.

—¡¿Qué?!—gruñó Kagome muy asustada.

—¿Me das tu ropa in...?—antes de que acabará, Inuyasha se colocó en medio de el anciano y Kagome.

—No ha cambiado nada, maestro Roshi—dijo.—.Sigue igual de depravado.

—Ahhh, Inuyasha, ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo.—saludó el hombre.—¿Y a que se debe el que vengan aquí, alumno mío?

—Hemos venido para comprar los útiles a nuestro ahijado.—respondió amablemente Inuyasha.

Dan se asomó y el maestro Roshi lo miró fijamente y corrió hacia él.

—Tú eres Dan, el hijo de Saori Kido, ¿verdad?—preguntó el abuelo al niño.

—Si... ese mero.—respondió el chico.

—¿No tendrás una foto de ella des...?—al igual que su madrina, Dan golpeó a Roshi pero con un poste enorme.

—¡CON MI MADRE NO SE META, COCOLISO!—gritó Dan muy furioso.

—Eres igual a tu padre...muy sensible.—se burló el maestro del hijo de Saori.

—Ahorita le doy su sensibilidad.—gruñó de nuevo el niño y levantó su puño, pero fue detenido por Inuyasha.

—Mejor vayamos al Callejón Diagon de una vez.—añadió el padrino llevándose a Dan en brazos.

—¡Volveré, calvito!—avisó el chico.

Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante, se percataron de que estaba a oscuras y muy silencioso. De repente, algo rompió la tensión que se provocó.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron varias personas y la luz hizo acto de presencia. El establecimiento era muy acogedor; tenía una chimenea, sillas y mesas de maderas, apartamentos para hospedarse y hasta un restaurante.

Había muchos huéspedes en el local; tanto humanos como otros seres extraños. Algunos vestían ropa de guerreros y otros usaban prendas comunes (para la época en la que estaban). Eran alienígenas y también criaturas antropomorfas como zorros, tigres, lagartos, entre muchos otros. El lugar estaba decorado con adornos de fiesta; serpentinas, globos, gorros de punta, hasta pequeños fuegos artificiales que hacían movimientos extraños. En las mesas había varios pasteles que tenían la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños, Dan".

—¿Uh?—exclamó Dan muy dudoso. Buscó entre toda la multitud para ver si reconocía a uno, pero no fue así.

—Señor Dan, es un gran placer tenerlo en mi establecimiento—dijo un hombre con un delantal de color verde, el cual le extendió la mano.—.Thomas Peterson, a su servicio.

—Gra...gra...gracias, creo.—dijo Dan y sacudió su mano con la del señor Peterson.

—Señor—exclamó una extraterrestre con ojos verdes y una piel azul. Era algo anciana, pero no lo aparentaba. Tenía dos coletas de piel que le caían de su cabeza.—,mis hermanas: Jynn y Assaj, horneamos estas galletas para usted.

—Gracias, pero... ¡¿Son de chocolate?!—se asombró Dan y sin dudarlo tomó todas y se las comió de un bocado.—Son mis favoritas, gracias señora...

—Rita, querido.—se presentó.

"Señor Dan" por aquí, "Señor Dan" por allá, Dan no lo comprendía.

¿Cómo es que esas personas lo conocían? ¿Por qué sabían que era su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué se dirigían a él con tanta amabilidad y respeto? Sin embargo todas esas preguntas se fueron cuando comenzó a comer de los pasteles y las galletas que le dieron allí. Inuyasha y Kagome no se quedaban atrás, pues ellos se quedaron charlando con algunos conocidos mientras su ahijadlo se atragantaba de postres.

—Fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos—dijo Inuyasha.

—Si nos disculpan...—se excusó Kagome y se llevó a Dan a la puerta trasera que llevaba hacia el basurero.

Al entrar en ella, solo había un contenedor y un muro enorme de ladrillos.

—Madrina,-habló Dan.—¿por qué me conocen esas personas?

—Luego te lo contamos.—dijo Kagome muy nerviosa por la pregunta del niño.

Inuyasha golpeó el muro de una forma ordenada con su sable y se pudo ver como los ladrillos que tocó brillaban. Al finalizar los movimientos, la pared de ladrillos se comenzó a desarmar para convertirse en un arco a una calle que apareció de la nada.

—¡Amo la magia!—exclamó Dan después de ver la calle.

Y allí estaba: el Callejón Diagon. Era una calle algo estrecha, pero muy larga, repleta de personas que iban para comprar toda clase de cosas: armas, comida, ropa, libros, entre otras cosas. Era una plaza comercial en pocas palabras.

Niños, jóvenes y adultos paseaban por la hilandera y Dan hizo lo mismo. Siempre que veía algo interesante en alguna tienda, se quedaba pegado al ventanal de la misma. Cuando se alejó de sus padrinos chocó con alguien.

—¡Ayyyy!—gritó la niña que chocó contra él.—Perdón.

—No, descuida—añadió Dan levantado a la chica del suelo.—.Fue mi culpa.

Era de ojos cafés con unas gafas negras con cristales rectangulares en los cuales se reflejaba la luz del Sol. Su cabello era rizado de color negro azabache. En sus brazos tenía una pila de libros muy extensos y en su espalda, al igual que Dan, cargaba una armadura. Ella también era un Caballero, pero femenino: una Amazona.

—Mi nombre es Diana—se presentó la dulce niña mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba amabilidad.—¿Y tú?

—Yo... soy Dan...—se presentó el muchacho pero fue interrumpido por Diana.

—¡¿Dan?! ¿El mismo que derrotó a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?—interrogó Diana a su amigo.

—Eso creo...—contestó Dan para no ser mal educado aunque se vio muy extrañado por aquella pregunta.

—¡Sí! Eres tú—chilló Diana al ver lo que colgaba en el cuello de Dan.—.Ese collar era de tu madre, ¿no?

—Si...—:dijo Dan muy alegre.—...espera, ¿Cómo sabes que era de ella?

—He escuchado tu historia un montón de veces, Dan.—respondió la chica.

—¿Mi historia?—se extrañó de nuevo el Caballero de Pegaso.

—Sí—reafirmó la Amazona.—¿Vienes solo?

—Vengo con mis padrinos, ven conmigo, te los presentaré.—dijo Dan muy entusiasmado y tomó los libros de Diana para luego llevársela de la mano y esta accedió muy optimista.

La sensación de Dan era indescriptible, por fin había conocido a su primer amiga Amazona de Athena. Ambos hablaron en todo el camino sobre cómo fue que les llegó la armadura, como les fue en los días antes de recibir su admisión al Santuario. Cuando casi iban a llegar a su destino, dos niños los interrumpieron.

—No es cierto, va a tan solo 0.8 parsecs.—dijo uno de estatura un poco más alta que Dan y Diana. Era de ojos negros como su cabello largo.

—No, va a 1.43 parsecs.—debatió el otro niño de cabello pelirrojo de estatura baja. Le llegaba a Diana a los hombros. Tenía ojos verde claro. Ambos chicos vestían un traje de combate y cargaban armaduras, eran Caballeros.

—¿De que hablan?—preguntó Dan a ambos chicos que parecían no tomarlo en cuenta.

—Del Nimbus 2000.—aclaró el niño alto sin mirar a Dan y prosiguió con su discusión.

—¿De qué?—se extraño Dan al oír ese raro término.

El efecto en esa frase fue muy sorprendente. Los dos chicos dieron una media vuelta con salto y se indignaron. El pequeño tomó a Dan de los hombros y el alto lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué has dicho, niño?—dijo el chaparro con gran furia.

—Él no sabe, es nuevo en este mundo, par de tontos.—Intervino Diana, sujetando a su amigo del brazo y lo alejó de ellos, defendiendo a Dan como una abogada.

—Ahh.—exclamaron a la vez los dos amigos. Parecían hermanos gemelos, a pesar de ser muy distintos físicamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico raro?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Dan—contestó el muchacho de manera amable.—,y ella es Diana.-agregó señalándola.

—Yo soy Alan.—se presentó el de pelo negro señalándose con sus pulgares.

—Y yo Leonardo—dijo el chaparro, dando un salto.—,pero llámenme Leo.

—Un placer—contestó Diana con una mirada que reflejaba ignorancia hacia los dos nuevos compañeros.—.Por cierto, va a 1.20 parcecs.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—se extrañaron los dos chicos.

—Está en el letrero.—aclaró y señalo el pequeño cartel que aparecía en el ventanal. Adentro, se encontraba el dichoso Nimbus 2000. Era una clase de vehículo algo pequeño que se asemejaba a una bicicleta de color azul metálico con detalles rojo vino. En su parte trasera, había 4 turbinas de oro que, a pesar de ser algo pequeñas, se veían potentes. En la parte delantera, habían dos manijas separadas que hacían de volante (tal y como el de una bici). También tenía un par de tubos que sobresalían en la parte frontal, unidos por una cubierta de color negro brillante en forma de flecha.

—Ahhh.—repitieron los dos de nuevo.

—¿Me podrían decir que es eso?—pidió Dan con mucha impaciencia.

Tanto Alan como Leo le explicaron que era aquel vehículo. Era un pod de un deporte llamado Battle-Pods. Consiste en un deporte que combina algunas reglas del futbol americano con el soccer. Lo emocionante es que los jugadores, literalmente, vuelan con ayuda de los pods. Son 14 pilotos; 7 en cada equipo. Uno hace de portero: el Guardián, el cual protege tres altos aros de luz que aparecen suspendidos en el cielo. Dos son los bateadores, encargados de defender al equipo con dos bates que desvían las blodgers, pelotas de acero que vuelan como locas para golpear a ambos equipos (son dos). Tres mas son cazadores, se encargan de anotar puntos con una pelota de cuero en algún aro. Por último, está el buscador, el más importante. Su trabajo está lleno de una gran responsabilidad: atrapar la snitch dorada; una pelota diminuta con alas que vuela a una gran velocidad. Si el buscador la toma su equipo gana automáticamente y el partido acaba.

—¿Y hay campeonatos?—preguntó Dan muy emocionado mientras Diana solo repetía: "Hombres".

—¡Claro!—respondió Leo apoyándose en su nuevo amigo.

—Está el mejor de todos...—Alan se subió de un salto a una mesa y gritó:—...¡El Campeonato Mundial de Battle-Pods!

—Mi blusa.—chilló una mujer extraterrestre de piel verde y ojos azul oscuro. Su blusa quedo manchada de un líquido azul viscoso y brillante.

—¡¿Oye que te pasa?!—gritó un chico de la misma raza de aquella extraterrestre. Era el novio.

—Yo... esto... perdón...—tartamudeo Alan my apenado y quito su pie del plato que pisó.

—¡LARGATE!—ordenó el enfurecido novio.

—¡Ya voy, pero no te esponjes!—sugirió Alan y se alejo rápidamente, dejando huellas de comida.

Dan, Leo y Diana se reían por la tontería que hizo Alan y este se limitó a dar un zape a Leo.

Entonces, el Caballero Pegaso volvió a mirar el Nimbus 2000 y se imaginó como un jugador. Pero un reflejo de alguien familiar lo distrajo.

—Ja, si juegas en Battle-Pods, no dudes en que yo también, Dan y lo haré mejor que tú.—se burló un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Dan lo miró y se quedó paralizado, pero no de miedo. Sintió como si volviera al pasado, mientras que Diana, Alan y Leo miraban a ambos chicos muy extrañados. Dan, por su parte, sentía alegría. Tanta que, al igual que el otro chico, intento golpearlo. ¿Por qué se golpearon sus puños? ¿Quién era ese niño?

—¡Mario! No has cambiado—dijo Dan y se reincorporó para saludar como se debe a ese amigo que había llegado.

—Tu tampoco, Dan.—contestó Mario y tomó a Dan del cuello para frotarle la cabeza.

—¡¿Mario?!—gritó una niña que no se llegaba a ver entre la multitud.

Mario soltó a Dan y trató de ver a la chica que le llamó.

—¡Por aquí!—respondió el chico y levantó su mano para que su amiga lo viera.

—Dan...—hablaron Diana, Alan y Leo a la vez en voz baja.—...¿Quién es él?

-Él es Mario, mi amigo de la infancia—aclaró el Caballero.—.Bueno, más que un amigo, mi rival.

Finalmente, la chica que gritó el nombre de Mario salió. Era algo pequeña pero no tanto como Leo. Era rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo. Tenía un sombrero de paja y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro que le llegaba al ombligo. En sus brazos tenía unas mangas que no tapaban sus hombros pero el resto sí.

—¡Que bueno que ya te encontré!—exclamó la chica y besó a Mario en la mejilla. Esto provocó que se sonrojara.

Dan se quedo impactado al ver aquella acción. ¿Mario con novia? Nuevamente se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Ella es...tu...tu...tu.—se extrañó y no era el único, el resto de amigos se quedaron igual.

—¡MI AMIGA!—se apresuró a decir Mario y se reincorporó.

—¡Si, su amiga!—respondió la niña de igual manera.—Soy Yellow.

—¡Hola!—saludaron todos y Dan se acercó a Mario.

—Oye para ser tu amiga es muy bonita.—susurró el chico y Mario lo golpeó muy celoso.

—¡No hables así de mi... amiga!—gruñó Mario.

Fue tan fuerte el golpe que logró mandar a Dan al suelo y sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver lo fuerte que era Mario.

Sin embargo, Dan le devolvió el golpe dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla. Esto lo mando a volar.

Mario se quedó flotando y Dan voló para seguir con la pelea. Ambos comenzaron a competir para ver quien golpeaba mas fuerte; si Dan o Mario.

—¡Mario!—gritó Yellow my enojada.—Baja, ahora.

—¡Tu también Dan!—agregó Diana y ambas amigas jalaron de las orejas a ambos chicos, separándolos.

El grupo de amigos se fue a pasear por todo el callejón mientras hablaban de anécdotas raras que les habían pasado antes de que les llegara el paquete del Santuario. Reían y reían por cada tontería que hacían Alan y Leo.

—Oigan, tengo una pregunta.—intervino Yellow que caminaba junto a Diana, las cuales ya se trataban como las mejores amigas de toda la vida.—¿Qué armadura los escogió?

—A mi Andrómeda.—respondió Diana y al frente de ella, su armadura hizo acto de presencia. Todos se sorprendieron.

—A mi Unicornio.—exclamó Leo y su armadura lo aplastó literalmente. Todos se sorprendieron y se rieron por el golpe.

—Yo soy el Dragón.—afirmó Alan y la armadura salió de una fuente en dirección hacia él.

—Yo Cisne.—dijo Yellow y del cielo cayo un copo de nieve del cual surgió la armadura del cisne.

—Yo soy el imponente Ave Fénix.—presumió Mario y de una tienda de dragones una gran llama apareció y de allí salió la armadura de Fénix.- ¿Y tú, Dan?

—Pegaso.—musitó y de su puño salió un meteoro de luz azul y se transformó en su armadura.

—Esperen...—se extrañó Diana y se puso en medio de todos.—...Escuche que estas armaduras pertenecieron a 6 grandes guerreros de los que pelearon contra Ya saben.

¿Ya saben? Dan no sabía al parecer, pero lo ignoró.

—¡Dan!—gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos quien cargaba un montón de cosas encima de su cabeza con una sola mano.

—¡Padrino!—se alegró Dan y corrió hacia él para presentarle a sus amigos, quienes lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—Usted...—tartamudeó Leo.

—Us...ted es...—continuó Diana.

—Es... él...—siguió Alan.

—Señor Inuyasha.—finalizó Yellow.

—Así es—aclaró el padrino y frotó la cabeza de Alan.—.Mario, que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Hola, señor.—saludo amablemente el chico.

—Dan, no se te olvide tu arma.—sugirió el padrino a su ahijado.

—Cierto, ¿me acompañan?—preguntó a sus nuevos amigos y estos asintieron.

Los seis caballeros se fueron a toda prisa hacia la tienda de armas. Dan y Mario iban muy pegados y comenzaron a correr más que Yellow Y Diana. Empezaron a competir de nuevo. Leo y Alan se quedaron a comprar algo de comer y unas cuantas golosinas para el camino.

Finalmente, llegaron a la tienda de armas Ollivander. Era a, diferencia de los otros locales, algo antigua. Estaba hecho de un mármol negro resquebrajado con ventanas algo polvorientas. Su puerta era de madera oscura y su manija estaba oxidada. Se encontraba un poco abierta y daba un mal rollo.

—¿Y si esperamos afuera?—preguntó Leo retrocediendo un poco por miedo.

—Yo acompañare a Dan.—se ofreció Mario y ambos amigos se adentraron al establecimiento de armas.

Al entrar, se percataron de que casi no había luz en todo el lugar. Solo tenía unas cuantas velas en algunas mesas pequeñas. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta se hallaba el mostrador que era de un mármol verde esmeralda y encima tenía un arma hecha pedazos, parecía ser un hacha extraña. Al otro lado había un cofre negro cerrado con varias cadenas y con un letrero que decía "No Tocar para NADA".

—¡Ahhh!—se sorprendió un anciano que salió inesperadamente de las espaldas de Dan y Mario los cuales saltaron del susto. Tenía una vestimenta negra muy andrajosa y tenía un cinturón repleto de herramientas.—Sabía que vendría, señor Dan.

—Disculpe, pero... ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Mario muy nervioso.

—Rufus Ollivander, señor. Si gusta pasar, Caballero Fénix.—dijo y se fue hacia el mostrador donde buscó algo en él.

Esto último dejo a los dos rivales sorprendidos. ¿Cómo sabe que Mario es Fénix?

Mario, sin dudar, se acercó al mostrador y se miró al señor Ollivander el cual tenía en sus manos un paquete de madera que tenía un símbolo que parecía un fénix.

—Tómelo.—ordenó el vendedor.

Mario tomó el paquete y lo abrió. De allí tomó una batuta muy gruesa. Dan iba a reírse por el hecho de que Mario tuviera una vara de madera como arma, pero fue callado al ver como esta se incendió y de allí salió un bastón de acero con una punta de fuego afilada. Era una lanza llameante.

—Bien, ahora usted Pegaso.—habló Ollivander dirigiéndose a Dan y este paso para recibir una espada de color roja. Después de dársela, señalo un jarrón naranja.—Ataque con ella a ese jarrón.

Dan se extrañó, pero acató la orden y cortó el jarrón. El efecto fue devastador, tanto que destruyó un muro entero, conectando la tienda de armas con la de perfumes.

—No, creo que esa no es la indicada.—afirmó el anciano y le arrebato la espada a Dan.

—Lo lamento, señor...—se disculpó el chico.

—Descuida, luego lo arregló—se excusó el dueño de la tienda como si nada hubiera pasado.—.Debe de ser una espada...

Rufus Ollivander rebuscó en una estantería y de allí tomo un arco de plata con una flecha negra.

—Tal vez sea igual que su padre.—dijo.

—¿Conoció a su padre?—intervino Mario muy extrañado.

—¡Claro!—admitió como si fuera obvio el saberlo.—Él dejo mi tienda en este estado. El era un joven muy fuerte, y no dudo que su hijo también. Adelante, dispare.

El hijo del Destructor de Tiendas disparó la flecha y esta salió en dirección a ninguna parte. Chocó con muchas cosas las cuales evaporizó. Estuvo a punto de golpear al anciano pero esta la detuvo con un dedo.

—Tampoco...—cuando iba a continuar algo lo interrumpió.

El cofre encadenado comenzó a agitarse como loco y de su interior salía una luz muy intensa. El vendedor se acercó al objeto y colocó su oreja en él.

—Si...—susurró—...es él, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Dan y Mario se miraron y creyeron que estaba hablando solo y que lo mejor era irse lo más rápido que pudieran. Sin embargo, Dan fue llamado por Ollivander y este le dio un objeto envuelto en una tela negra.

Dan la tomó y, de manera extraña, sintió que volvía al pasado, específicamente, once años atrás. Comenzó a ver varios guerreros que desprendían luz luchando contra otros que desprendían oscuridad.

El collar de su madre comenzó a brillar y la tela oscura se desvaneció para mostrar una espada con una hoja blanca muy luminosa y con un mango negro del cual tres diamantes brillaban de igual manera que el collar.

—Impresionante... y raro, —dijo Ollivander.—muy raro...

—¿Por qué?—dijo Dan y ambos objetos dejaron de brillar.

—Esa espada es única, solo una es igual a ella, técnicamente, ambas espadas son gemelas.—aclaró el señor.

—¿Gemelas?—se extrañaron los dos niños.

—Si...—afirmó Rufus y tomó asiento en un escalón.—...lo raro es que esa gemela estuvo a punto de matarlo ya hace 11 años atrás y fue la culpable de que le quitara a su madre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Dan tomó su espada y no dejo de verla. Salió del local y sintió mucha familiaridad con su arma a pesar de que nunca la había visto, o por lo menos eso creía


	4. CAPITULO 4: El Pasado de Dan

—Dan, comete el helado, cabezon.—dijo Mario algo furioso por la actitud de su amigo.

El grupo de amigos se fue a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la tienda Ollivander. Se encontraban comiendo unos conos de helado, (excepto Dan quien no dejaba de ver su espada) sentados en una banca. Yellow, extrañamente, se acurrucó en el hombro izquierdo de Mario y este la abrazó. Diana comenzó a mirarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras que Leo y Alan trataban de comerse el tazon que compraron de nieve de un solo bocado.

De repente, sin esperarlo, Dan fue golpeado por Mario al ver que aun no reaccionaba. Este golpe provoco que su cono cayera al suelo.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?—se quejó el chico y le devolvió el golpe.

—¡Auch! Porque estas actuando como loco.—aclaró Mario.—¿Qué tienes?

—Aun pienso en lo que me dijo el señor Ollivander de mi espada.—contestó Dan algo inquieto.

Sentía familiaridad y miedo a la vez al desenvainar el arma luminosa. Era como volver al pasado, un pasado trágico y espantoso. Cada vez que la miraba escuchaba dos voces: una mujer y un hombre. Siempre hablaban del bienestar de su hijo por algún raro motivo.

—Oigan, hay que irnos, el barco al Santuario zarpará en 9 horas y no he hecho mi equipaje.—avisó Diana y se levantó de su asiento.

—Tiene razón, nos vemos allá, amigos. Vámonos Alan.—se despidió Leo y se fue junto a su mejor amigo a toda prisa.

—Amor...—dijo Yellow, dirigiéndose a Mario, y Dan y Diana voltearon hacia ella muy sorprendidos.

—¿Amor?—repitieron ambos chicos.

—¡Amor al helado!—dijo Yellow muy timida la cual se sonrojó.

—Mario...¿acaso tu y ella...?—preguntó Dan muy extrañado.

—Nos tenemos que ir, ¡Adios, los veremos en el muelle!—se apresuró a decir el rival y tomó de la mano a Yellow para irse a toda prisa de allí.

—¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos?—preguntó Diana a su amigo mientras se iban del parque.

—Conociendo a Mario, no creo que sean novios—admitió Dan caminando en reversa para mirar a su amiga.—.Digamos que no es el chico indicado para expresar sentimientos en el noviazgo.

Finalmente, ambos amigos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

Dan, al llegar a casa, se fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco y preparar su equipaje. Al entrar, se percató de que había una jaula con un ave algo grande dentro. Era de un plumaje café en su mayoría, en su panza era de un amarillo palido y en su cabeza tenía un copete de color rojo.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dan!—dijo un hombre que salió atrás de él.

Era un sujeto de vestimenta de combate de color naranja y azul, con un cabello negro al igual que sus ojos algo alborotado. Se veía en una excelente forma.

—¡Maestro Goku!—se alegró el niño y abrazó muy fuerte a su maestro.—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vengo a darte tu regalo—dijo Goku y abrió la jaula para que el ave se posara cerca de su amo.—.También, he venido a desearte suerte.

—Gracias, maestro—exclamó Dan mientras acariciaba a su mascota.—.Es un Pidgeotto, ¿cierto?

—Si—afirmó Goku y de su cinturón azul de tela sacó un pequeño cartón.—,toma, lo necesitaras para el barco.

—Gracias...—Dan tomó el boleto y de pronto escuchó una voz de mujer.

—Hijo, te quiero...—decía la voz

—¡MUERE!—gruñó otra, pero de hombre, muy tenebrosa acompañada de una macabra risa.

Dan perdió el equilibrio y cayó, tirando su espada la cual comenzó a brillar al igual que su collar.

—¡Estas bien?—preguntó el guerrero a su alumno reincorporándolo.

—Si, descuide maestro.—dijo el chico tomando su collar con fuerza, pensando en su madre.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—dijo Goku y salió por la ventana de la habitación volando.—,saluda al maestro Seiya de mi parte. Él sabe quien soy.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.—dijo Dan mientras miraba como su maestro se alejaba en dirección al hermoso ocaso que había en ese paisaje.

Dan cerró la ventana y se tumbó en la cama donde su Pidgeotto, al que decidió bautizar como Ventus, se posó para ser acariciado una vez más por su nuevo dueño en la cabeza. El chico se quedó pensando en varias cosas. Por un lado en lo que había entre Mario y Yellow; los imaginaba en un lugar muy juntos besuqueándose. Al ver aquella imagen pasar por su cabeza, se dijo a si mismo: "Yo no voy a hacer eso nunca". Esto lo puso algo triste y lleno de envidia por Mario, pero luego recordó su espada. La desenvainó y miró su reflejo en ella. Aquella espada, por algún motivo, parecía que hablaba. El reflejo del chico se fue hacia el lado izquierdo de la hoja y del otro lado una sombra un poco parecida a él apareció. Dan parpadeó varias veces porque no creía lo que veía y la sombra desapareció y creyó que era cosa de su imaginación, o al menos eso pensaba. La guardó y la colocó en su mesa donde tomó la foto de su difunta madre la cual se movía por si sola. Entonces, recordó algo muy feliz para él. Fue como un recuerdo, el estaba en una cuna y veía, no solo a su madre, sino también a su padre quien jamás conoció debido a que no tenía ningún objeto relacionado a él. Lo más cercano para Dan a su padre era él. Sus padrinos siempre lo veían muy parecido a su padre, a excepción de sus ojos que eran azules como los de su madre.

—Desearía haberlos conocido mejor...—dijo Dan algo triste y dejo la foto en su lugar.

Después de descansar, comenzó a hacer las maletas para su hospedaje en el Santuario ya que debía quedarse allá por un largo periodo de tiempo. Comenzó con su ropa. Abrió su closet y de allí una pila de ropa hecha bola salió disparada, creando un desastre en su habitación y alarmando a Ventus.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó el chico y colocó toda su ropa en un baúl café.

Prosiguió con sus útiles escolares. Tomó los libros del Santuario y los colocó en una mochila negra que tomó de lo mas profundo del closet. Al abrirla encontró una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla algo sucios.

—¡Dan, es hora de la cena!—avisó Kagome.

—¡Ya voy!—respondió Dan y bajó con aquellas prendas que encontró.

Al bajar, sus padrinos se levantaron de las sillas que ocuparon y se miraron al ver la ropa que traía en manos su ahijado.

—¿Y eso, Dan?—preguntó Kagome algo asustada.

—Lo encontré en mi closet.—dijo el chico mostrando la ropa.

—Eso no, hijo...—tartamudeo un poco Inuyasha.—...eso

Ventus había seguido a Dan hacia el comedor y se colocó sobre su cabeza como si nada.

—Es Ventus, mi mascota.—aclaró Dan y se sentó en una silla, dejando la ropa en la siguiente silla.—Me lo regaló el maestro Goku.

—Pero si te compramos un dragón pequeño.—dijo Inuyasha tomando en brazos un dragón verde muy tierno.

—Dénselo a Lucario.—dijo el chico muy apenado.

—¡Me lo quedo!—se apresuró a decir el Pokémon y tomó al pequeño en brazos.

—Padrinos...—continuó Dan en un tono serio.—...¿les puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, hijo...—dijo Inuyasha pensando muy distinto a Dan.—...Kagome, creo que ya sucedió ya sabes qué.

—Ohhhh, bueno hablen de hombre a hombre...—dijo la madrina y se alejó muy nerviosa.

Al irse, Inuyasha llevó a Dan a la cocina para tener mas privacidad.

—Hijo, todos crecemos y... ocurren cambios...—habló el padrino.

—¡¿Qué?! No, eso no, padrino...—dijo el chico y se estremeció un poco al ver que su padrastro le iba a hablar de la pubertad.—...Es sobre... mis padres... ¿Quién los...los mató? Me prometiste en mi cumple anterior que me lo dirías.

—Oh... bueno...—dijo Inuyasha y dio un suspiro de alivio.—...yo tampoco quería hablar de la pubertad sinceramente, pero Dan eso no...

—Dime quien...los mató, por favor.—suplicó Dan.

—Dan... Fue Z... fue Za... fue...—Inuyasha estaba sudando y tenía mucho miedo por alguna razón.

—Escribelo...—sugirió el chico.

—Eso es peor, esta bien lo dire...—dijo Inuyasha y con tono decididio dijo: —...Zalgo.

—¡¿Zalgo?!—se sorprendió Dan.

Inuyasha le pellizco el brazo a su ahijado y lo calló.

—No digas su nombre nunca.—sentenció Inuyasha muy furioso y a la vez asustado después de mencionar a aquel despiadado asesino.

—Ouch, ¿pero quien es el y por que mató a... mis padres?—interrogó Dan sobándose el brazo que fue pellizcado.

—Eran tiempos muy oscuros, hijo...—continuó Inuyasha y miró hacia la ventana, mas especifico, hacia una montaña que parecía haber sido modificada por algo que no fue natural.—...Zalgo era el Dios de la Oscuridad y fue alguien muy peligroso...

—¿Cuan peligroso era?—interrumpió Dan algo asustado.

—Fue mas despiadado que los enemigos que Goku, Vegeta, tu padre y yo enfrentamos antes de que nacieras. Diría que estaba aun mas loco que Majin Buu y mas fuerte que los doce dioses del Olimpo.

Dan tragó saliva al oír aquella comparación. Majin Buu fue un enemigo del maestro Goku muy poderoso que hasta destruyo varias galaxias como si nada, nunca tuvo piedad alguna. Si eso era este monstruo, Zalgo debía estar aun mas loco.

Inuyasha se sentó en un banco que allí se encontraba y continuó:

—Aunque no lo creas, logró conquistar los doce universos que existen y a cada uno logró atormentar. Tenía a varios en su bando, no solo Caballeros de las Tinieblas y demonios sino también a varios de los nuestros.

—¿Quieres decir que... varios Caballeros de Athena se le unieron?—se extrañó Dan.—¿Por qué se unirían a alguien como Zalgo siendo ellos los protectores de la paz?

—Si... solo unos cuantos se quedaron en la luz. Pero no solo nos traicionaron Caballeros, fueron todos; humanos, alienígenas, criaturas y toda clase de ser existente.—aclaró el padrino.

—¿Y por qué quizo... asesinarme?—continuó preguntando el chico esperando saber mas de su pasado.

—No lo se... nadie lo supo... solo tus padres...—respondió.—...No obstante, tal vez haya sido porque tus padres fueron los que le dieron mas problemas entre los que pertenecíamos a la luz. Ellos siempre trataban de derrotarlo cuando tenían la oportunidad y él se molestó.

—¿Y fue tras ellos para cobrar venganza?—dijo Dan muy convencido.

—Asi es...tus padres se escondieron pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrará. Tu padre... lo enfrentó... fue una mala decisión... tu madre corrió hacia ti para llevarte lejos de el Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

El niño comenzó a oir voces que iban acompañadas con una visión que apareció inmediatamente después de escuchar lo que sucedió.

—¡Vete con Dan!—ordenó el padre del muchacho.

—¡NO ESCAPARAN, MUERE, MALDITO!—gruñó la voz de Zalgo quien levantó su espada, la gemela a la de Dan. La visión se volvió oscura y solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Saori al ver a su fallecido esposo.

—¡Dan!—gritó Saori y la visión se desvaneció.

Dan vio lo que quería, saber como fue que murieron sus padres. Al principio, sintió miedo y tristeza, pero después sintió algo de orgullo al ver que era el hijo de dos héroes que tuvieron el valor de luchar en contra de Zalgo.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Inuyasha al ver la expresión de su hijo la cual reflejaba algo de miedo e inseguridad.

—Si... estoy bien...—respondió el joven tomando su collar el cual brilló un poco a pesar de no haber ni un solo rayo de luz en la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban. De repente, Dan recordó las prendas que encontró y se las mostró a su padrino.—...Padrino, ¿de quien era esto?

Inuyasha tomó tanto la playera como aquel pantalón. Dan no comprendía lo importante que tenían esas dos cosas, pero su padrino si al ver su reacción. Al extenderla, Inuyasha soltó una risa y se sintió en el pasado.

—Esta playera y este pantalón eran de tu padre...—contestó Inuyasha y volteó hacia el pequeño Dan.—...Eres muy parecido a él, hijo. Con el paso de los años te darás cuenta. ¿Qué tal si te la pruebas? Veamos que tan parecidos son Canuto y su hijo.

—¿Canuto?—se extrañó Dan.

—Era el apodo de tu padre...—aclaró Inuyasha y le entregó a su hijo la ropa para que se la probara.

Dan entró al cuarto de baño y allí se cambió. Al ponerse el pantalón, logró notar que se encontraba algo roto de las rodillas y cubiertos de sangre, pero lo ignoró. Al probarse la playera, visualizó que había sido perforada cerca del corazón.

—¿Por qué, papá?—se preguntó Dan.

Finalmente, salió para que su padrino lo viera. En sus manos, Inuyasha tenia dos pares de bandas rojas algo maltratadas.

—Ponlas en tus brazos y muñecas.—Inuyasha se las dio y su ahijado las colocó en donde se acató.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Dan tratando de evitar que las heridas que mostraba la vestimenta fueran muy obvias.—¿Cómo me veo?

—Wow, es como tenerlo de vuelta a...Oh perdón, no debi...—se disculpó Inuyasha pues creyó que había hecho recordar a su ahijado su oscuro pasado.

—Oye, Inuyasha, ¿no has visto mi libro de...?—Kagome entró a la cocina y tiró los platos de porcelana accidentalmente al suelo los cuales terminaron rompiéndose. Vio a Dan de espaldas y recordó a su muy antiguo amigo de hace más de 11 años.

—¿Verdad que es muy parecido?—preguntó Inuyasha a su amada.

—Si... ya lo veo...—respondió con una sonrisa.—Pero necesita repararse.

Kagome alzó su mano y de ella una luz azul salió disparada hacia Dan y lo rodeó. La vestimenta nueva de su hijo fue restaurada y limpiada en un santiamén.

—¿De dónde sacaste la ropa de Canuto, amor?—preguntó el demonio.

—¿Creí que tú se la habías dado?—argumentó la mujer.

Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a decir quién podría habérsela dado a Dan, pero no llegaban a una conclusión satisfactoria. Dan salió de la cocina y fue a la sala de estar para ver como la luz de la luna pasaba a través de la ventana circular que allí se encontraba. Dan miró a través de la misma y comenzó a pensar en sus padres. A Saori la imaginó como una mujer de cabello largo y morado, con ojos azul cielo y siendo una madre muy amorosa con su pequeño hijo. A su padre, por otra parte, lo imaginó con la misma ropa que el chico traía, cargando su Armadura en la espalda. Lo veía muy idéntico a él, solo sus ojos los torno de un color negro, pero no lo convenció y los tomó de color verde y ni así lograba su objetivo. A lo lejos vio dos sombras humanoides que no lograban distinguirse muy bien ya que se encontraban en frente del satélite natural que está en el planeta. Una tenía una capucha que se movía con el viento y la otra tenía una clase de armadura con alas algo largas que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas.

El chico se talló los ojos para ver si era real lo que veía. Para su bien, no fue real pues pensó que eran dos entes malignos.

—Mamá, papá... les prometo que me haré el Caballero más fuerte y salvaré a todos del mal que hay en nuestra era.—dijo Dan y subió a su habitación para dormir de una vez y despertar temprano para ir al muelle donde se encontraría el barco que lo llevaría al Santuario.

Soñó con sus nuevos amigos. A Diana, al ver lo lista que era, la imaginó explicándole a Mario, Leo, Alan y él temas muy complejos. A Yellow la soñó como una amiga que animaría a todo el grupo en ocasiones difíciles, mas especifico, en los exámenes. A Leo y a Alan los vio como los amigos que harían travesuras junto a él y los demás y dándole clases de Battle-Pods. Y como olvidarse de Mario, a él lo vio como debería de ser, ambos luchando para ver quién era el mejor. Finalmente, vio a todos luchando como equipo contra las fuerzas del mal, unidos por el cosmo y permaneciendo así hasta el final.

Pero no todo fue tranquilo. Posterior a aquel sueño, llegó una terrible pesadilla. En ella, Dan se veía en un bosque muy oscuro, acompañado solo de su collar, su armadura y su espada. De uno de los arboles salió una sombra alta y encapuchada. Era Zalgo, quien se veía muy intimidante. De su mano derecha, apareció la espada gemela de la que Rufus Ollivander habló. Se veía muy poderosa y ambas espadas, la de Dan y Zalgo, desprendían luz y oscuridad respectivamente. Zalgo levantó su arma y atacó Dan quien respondió con el choque de espadas. Sorprendentemente, Zalgo desapareció al igual que el bosque y en su lugar una serie de batallas aparecieron donde se podían visualizar a un sinfín de personas inocentes asesinadas.

—¡NOOOOO!—gritó un hombre que no pudo ser identificado. Aquel grito fue acompañado de una serie de peleas con lo que aparentaban ser sables pero de luz; verde y azul contra rojo. A su vez en el cielo se lograban ver diversas naves que se atacaban con blasters al igual que varios soldados.

—Jamás los salvarás a todos...—dijo Zalgo entre risas y el chico fue transportado hacia otro lugar donde no era el planeta Tierra. Se lograba ver una plataforma circular gigantesca y en ella a 10 guerreros con trajes como el de Goku, uno con una especie de armadura blanca y otro con una túnica blanca y de una piel verde cubierta de heridas. Todos luchaban contra unas sombras que se veían demoniacas.

—¡No dejaremos que destruyan la Tierra!—dijo un guerrero de cabello azul que desprendía un aura del mismo color.

Cuando ambos grupos lanzaron sus mejores ataques, la colisión mandó a Dan hacia otra batalla.

—¡Por Athena!—exclamaron un gran ejército de Caballeros, los cuales se dividían en armaduras de bronce, plata y oro. Todos atacaban a otros Caballeros que tenían armaduras oscuras.

Detrás de Dan, un hombre saltó delante de él. Una bola de energía oscura iba a impactar contra Dan, pero fue interceptada por el Caballero Dorado el cual musito en voz alta:

—¡Meteoros de Pegaso!—una ráfaga de golpes azules iluminó el lugar y se logró ver a aquel Caballero. Era de cabello castaño y alborotado y Dan lo reconoció de inmediato: era su padre.—¡Saori, llevate a nuestro hijo lejos de aquí, YA!—ordenó.

Detrás del chico, una mujer de cabello morado y largo tenía en barzos un bebé. Como era obvio, era su madre.

—No lo esconderán tan fácilmente, lo encontraré y lo mataré para que él deje de intervenir en mis planes—sentenció el Señor Tenebroso muy decidido.—.Donde hay luz, hay oscuridad...

—Donde hay oscuridad, hay luz... siempre...—dijo una voz proveniente de una intensa bola luminosa que llegaba a verse a lo lejos de la batalla.

—¡NOOOO!—gritó Zalgo, grito que fue acompañado de un llanto de un bebé. Ese fue el momento de su derrota a manos de Dan, el niño que vivió.

—Eres la única esperanza, hijo...—dijo el padre de Dan.

Después de eso Dan se encontraba en medio de un espacio oscuro y luminoso. Allí una sombra sin forma humana apareció y dijo con doble eco:

—Estoy a punto de volver, Dan...—era Zalgo.

Dan despertó muy asustado y sudando por temor a aquel espantoso sueño que parecía muy real. Delante de él, su espada se encontraba flotando y brillando. El chico miró la espada y se vio a él junto a una sombra plateada con armadura, una que se veía imponente. Al lado de él, su collar brillaba intensamente.

—¡Dan, date prisa, nos vamos en cinco minutos. Ya tenemos tus cosas listas! —avisó Kagome.

Dan se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que tenía a la mano, es decir, la ropa de su padre. Fue al ropero para colocar su ropa en orden y de allí salieron unas cuantas prendas raras. Eran de color rojo y negro, una playera y un pantalón, junto a unos guantes, una máscara casera y unas pulseras con un extraño diseño. En la playera había una araña estampada.

Dan la miró y la tomó para meter esa ropa en una mochila roja con detalles negros.

Finalmente, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su familia quienes lo esperaban impacientemente.

Allí, junto a la Inuyasha y Kagome, se encontraban una pareja mas. A diferencia de los padrinos de Dan, estos se veían un poco más ancianos, a tal punto de llegar a tener canas.

—¡Hola, Dan!—saludó la mujer amablemente. Su peinado era algo extraño pero que se veía atractivo. Tenía un jersey rojo vino y un chaleco de color café. En su cinturón se lograba ver un blaster.

—Así que este es Mini-Canuto, ¿eh?—preguntó el hombre con una chaqueta de cuero negra que cubría su camisa blanca. Tenía unas botas cafés con un pantalón negro con franjas amarillas en los costados y, al igual que su esposa, tenía un blaster.

—Padrinos... ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó Dan en voz baja para no sonar maleducado.

—Ellos son amigos de tus padres y nuestros—respondió Inuyasha.—.Ella es la princesa... perdón... General Leia Skywalker y él es el Capitán Han Solo.

—¡Ustedes lucharon en la batalla contra el Imperio Galáctico!—se asombró Dan.

—Asi es, enano.—afirmó Han Solo.

—¿Pero usted no era Han Solo, el contrabandista?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Y lo sigue siendo, muchacho.—aclaró Leia mirando a su amado.

—Bueno...—exclamó Han tratando de cambiar de tema.—...¿Nos vamos ya o qué? No llené el tanque del Halcón Milenario para nada.

—¿Iremos en el Legendario Halcón Milenario?—preguntó Dan aun mas emocionado.

—Si, pero deprisa Dan, ya falta poco para que el barco zarpe.—advirtió Kagome.

Inuyasha y Lucario subieron las maletas al Halcon Milenario que se encontraba en frente de la casa.

Era una nave enorme de forma circular de mas o menos 30 metros de longitud y 25 metros de ancho. En su parte de abajo había una torreta, esa torreta se usó en las multiples batallas contra el Imperio al igual que la torreta en la parte de arriba. Tenia una clase de satélite en su lado izquierdo, en la parte superior del vehículo. A su costado derecho se hallaba la cabina para pilotar el Halcón la cual tenia una forma de cúpula. Era, supuestamente, la nave mas rápida en toda la Galaxia.

Dan se despidió de su hermano en primer lugar, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Prosiguió a tomar en brazos al pequeño Pikachu el cual dio unas ligeras cargas eléctricas que le hicieron cosquillas al chico. Después de entregárselo a Lucario, llamó a su Pidgeotto para que se fuera con él al Santuario. Al dejar a Pidgeotto en su jaula, Dan se dirigió a sus padrinos.

Kagome estaba literalmente llorando por aquella despedida. Inuyasha trataba de tranquilizarla y de decirle que Dan volvería.

—Los voy a extrañar, padrinos.—dijo Dan y abrazó muy fuerte a sus dos padrastros los cuales lo abrazaron de igual forma, en especial Kagome quien casi le sacó el aire.

—Dan... antes de irte, toma esto...—dijo Kagome limpiándose las lagrimas y entregando un paquete envuelto con un pergamino viejo a su ahijado.

El chico abrió el paquete y resultó ser una foto con un marco de madera algo deteriorado. Puede que solo sea una foto cualquiera, pero para Dan no lo era. Técnicamente, era muy distinta a las fotos comunes pues esta se movía como si estuviera viva. Dan miró la foto y vio a una mujer cargando a un bebé.

—Mamá...—dijo el chico y sus ojos parecían humedecerse un poco.

—Si...—afirmó Inuyasha.—...tu madre sabía que serías un Caballero y que ese camino no iba a ser nada fácil y que necesitarías apoyo familiar, por eso nos hizo prometer que te la daríamos cuando eso pasara.

—Y no solo fue ella la que te dejo algo.—dijo Kagome y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una carta con un sello que tenía la insignia de Pegaso.

—¿Es de papá?—preguntó el muchacho y abrió la carta.

Ambos padrinos asintieron.

Cuando abrió la carta se sorprendió al ver que casi no tenía nada escrito, pero esas palabras eran suficientes.

Hijo:

Apuesto a que tus padrinos te dieron esta carta que escribí cuando te llegó la carta de admisión al Santuario. Yo se que tu puedes lograr lo que sea si te lo propones.

Lamentamos tanto tu mami como yo no podemos estar contigo, pero escúchame bien; yo voy a estar cuidándote siempre, no importa donde estés yo estaré allí siempre.

—Se los agradezco mucho...—exclamó Dan.

—Ya vete, hijo, se les hace tarde.—sugirió Inuyasha y, junto a su prometida y Lucario, despidieron a Dan el cual abordó el Halcón Milenario.

La nave de carga se elevó y se fue a toda velocidad en dirección al muelle destinado. Dan se sentó junto a Leia y Han en la cabina. Se ponía cerca de la ventana para ver el cielo que surcaba el imponente Halcón.

—Oye, niño, toma tu regalo.—dijo Han entregándole una caja de metal a Dan de mala gana.

—Han, no seas un canalla.—se quejó Leia.

—Te gusto porque soy canalla, su alteza.—se burló el capitán.

Dan ignoró la discusión entre los dos héroes de guerra y se limitó a abrir la caja. Al abrirla se percató de que había un blaster pequeño de color negro con un mango café. A su vez había munición dentro y un cinturón.

—Acordamos que no le darías eso, Han.—se quejó nuevamente la general.

—Tú le vas a dar el sable de tu hermano, eso es aun más peligroso ¿Sabes?—refutó Han.

—Bueno...—dijo Leia algo avergonzada.—...Feliz cumpleaños, Dan, se que usarás esto como se debe.

Leia le entregó un tubo de metal con detalles negros, rojos y dorados. Era un sable de luz, pero no cualquier sable; era un sable Jedi. Dan lo analizó y accidentalmente lo encendió. Afortunadamente, no lastimó a nadie. Al momento en el que lo encendió, Dan recordó su sueño y recordó al primer hombre que gritó.

Se sentía mal y tiró el sable de luz al suelo el cual se apagó por el golpe.

—Oye... ¿estas bien, amigo?—preguntó Han disminuyendo la velocidad de la nave.

—Si... estoy bien...—mintió Dan.

Finalmente, llegaron al muelle. Había una gran cantidad de Caballeros allí, de todas las edades. El océano se veía genial y muy azul. En él se encontraba el barco que los llevaría al Santuario el cual se veía muy pequeño para llevar a todos de un solo crucero.

Mientras descendían hacia una plataforma para naves, el comunicador implementado en el Halcón comenzó a sonar.

—Aun no encontramos rastro de él, General y Capitán, cambio.—dijo un hombre.

—Entendido, seguiremos buscando, cambio y fuera.—respondió Han algo decepcionado.

¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Por qué Han y Leia se miraban muy preocupados? Era lo que dan se preguntaba.

—Bueno...gracias por traerme, señor Solo.—agradeció el muchacho y se dirigió hacia el compartimiento de equipajes para recoger sus cosas.

—Dan—llamó Leia al niño el cual inmediatamente regresó.

—¿Sí, señora Skywalker?—preguntó Dan amablemente.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe, muchacho—dijo la general.

—Y a ustedes, gracias—se despidió el chico y salió juntó con Ventus quien cargaba parte del equipaje como si no pesara.

Dan paseó por toda la zona donde se encontraban los Caballeros, esperando encontrar a sus amigos para reunirse con ellos.

Buscó y buscó, pero no logró encontrar ni siquiera a Alan y Leo que creía que estarían haciendo trastadas. Cuando iba a girar para seguir buscando, alguien le hizo tropezar.

—¡Ahhhh!—gritó el chico y sus maletas cayeron cerca de él.

Ventus se alarmó y trató de reincorporar a su dueño pasando su ala por la cabeza de Dan.

Diana, Alan, Leo, Mario y Yellow por fin encontraron a Dan. Al verlo Mario y Alan lo levantaron del suelo; Diana, Yellow y Leo ayudaron con el equipaje.

Alguien comenzó a reírse de la torpe caída de Dan. Era un chico de la misma edad que todos los amigos. En su espalda cargaba una gran espada y su armadura que era perteneciente a la constelación de Hidra. Era de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes.

—Vaya, que tonto eres.—dijo el presumido muchacho.

—Esa voz... y esa mediocre risa...—dijo Dan mientras se reincorporaba.

—No es cierto...—se sorprendió Mario.—...¿Emilio?

—Wow, dos tontos deducen mejor que uno.—se burló de nuevo Emilio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, ímbecil?—se quejó Dan, queriendo golpearlo por lo que hizo.

—¿Tu que crees, idiota?—dijo de mala gana el muchacho.—Soy un Caballero, par de inútiles.

—Menudo desperdicio...-se burló Diana.

—Así se habla, loca—alabó Leo a su amiga.

—¿Y a ti quien te hablo, Cadenitas?—Emilio le quitó los lentes a Diana y esta no podía hacer nada ya que no veía.

—¡Devuélveselos!—gruñó Dan y le arrebató los anteojos a Emilio para dárselos de nuevo a su amiga.

—¿Acaso formas un ejército, huérfano?—preguntó Emilio de forma desafiante.

Dan se quedó callado, esa palabra le dolió aun mas que los golpes que tenía en cada entrenamiento con Inuyasha y Goku.

—Polvo de Diamantes.—musitó Yellow en voz baja muy furiosa por el comentario del tonto.

Sin explicación alguna, Emilio calló de sentón sobre una capa de hielo que apareció debajo de él. Esto provocó que se indignara y se fuese como un cobarde. Todos se rieron de aquella caída, todos menos Dan.

—Eso fue fantástico, Yellow.—admitió Alan.—¿No crees, Dan?

Dan no respondió y sintió mucha tristeza a tal punto de irse corriendo lejos de los Caballeros incluso de sus amigos. Emilio logró corromper las emociones de Dan.

El chico se fue a un lugar ocultó para que no lo vieran llorar ya que ese comentario fue muy fuerte y pasó el límite.

Diana y los demás lo siguieron para traerlo de vuelta y hacerlo entrar en razón, razón para atacar a Emilio por su fechoría.

—¡Dan!—gritaron todos y finalmente lo encontraron.

—Estoy bien, descuiden...—mintió el muchacho limpiándose las lagrimas, simulando que ataba sus zapatos.

—Ignoralo, Dan, no vale la pena.—sugirió la amazona de Andromeda levantando a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos de una vez al barco, ¿si, Dan? Pero deja de llorar.—suplicó Leo.

—No esta llorando, esta sudando por los ojos.—aclaró tontamente Mario.

Esto hizo reír a Dan y al resto. Los seis amigos se fueron corriendo al barco para tomar un camarote.

En el camino, Dan pensó que ya no habría espacio y que no podrían llegar a tiempo al Santuario. Para su sorpresa, el barco se veía mas grande adentro que afuera. En primer lugar, se veía aun mas de lujo de lo que aparentaba, en segundo, tenia varios pisos que parecían no terminar, y en tercer lugar, los camarotes parecían ser mas espaciosos de lo que se esperaba.

Al entrar en uno, los seis chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era una gran habitación que mas bien parecía una casa de un solo piso. Solo tenía una cama que, mágicamente, se dividió en seis para cada uno. Las ventanas eran enormes

Diana y Yellow pidieron las camas del extremo izquierdo para hablar y estar las dos juntas. Leo y Alan les dio igual y se limitaron a decorar la habitación con varios posters de Battle-Pods. Mario y Dan, como era obvio, compitieron por una cama que tenía una vista hacia el océano.

—Yo la quiero—gruñó Dan tratando de derribar a Mario.

—No, es mía.—protestó Mario tratando de usar el peso de Dan para tirarlo.

—¿Por qué la quieres? Si a ti no te gusta el mar, Yerena.—se quejó Dan y quizo dar un puñetazo a Mario pero fue interceptado por el mismo.

—Porque cuando lo veo, recuerdo a Yellow.—gruñó Mario.

—Espera ¿Qué?—se extrañaron todos.

Mario tomó ventaja de eso que admitió y derribo a Dan para acostarse de una vez en la cama y tratar de no sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso de Yellow?—preguntó Dan muy dudoso.

—¿De que hablas?—trató Mario de olvidar aquello que, no solo sonrojo a Yellow, sino también a él.—Mejor acomoda tus cosas.

Dan y los demás compartieron miradas que demostraban que se encontraban realizando una teoría sobre sus dos amigos que se ocultaron bajo las sabanas algo timidos: Mario y Yellow podrían ser novios.

Dan lo veía asi por que Mario y él son amigos desde niños y lo conoce muy bien y sabe que así actuaría si tratara de ocultar que esta en un noviazgo. Para Mario tener novia, según Dan, era algo vergonzoso ya que, de esa manera, nadie lo veria como el rival que es.

Diana, por su parte, lo dedujo al ver como su amiga veía a Mario cuando ambas chicas comenzaban a hablar. Yellow, de alguna manera, se perdía en los ojos de Mario.

Leo y Alan lo dedujeron porque era obvio.

Justo cuando lo dos traviesos del grupo terminaron de colocar sus cosas, tres chicos entraron al camarote con sus maletas.

—Oh, esta ocupado.—avisó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros. En su espalda tenía su respectiva armadura: la del Vampiro. Se veía un poco mas alto que Dan. Era de una piel algo pálida, con el cabello grasoso y despeinado, aunque no tanto como el Caballero Pegaso.

—Descuiden, yo buscaré otro.—intervino un muchacho de cabello castaño al igual que sus brillantes ojos que eran semejantes a los de un ave mitológico. Se veía en mejor forma que todos los que se encontraban en el camarote. Llevaba la armadura de Halcón junto con una salamandra algo pequeña encima de la misma.

—¡Sean sociales, zopencos!—ordenó el ultimo niño de piel morena y un peinado raro debido a que tenía un copete de color negro castaño. En su mano izquierda se veía un hacha de doble hoja de color azul marino con detalles metálicos, en su espalda se lograba apreciar la imponente armadura de León Menor.—Perdón, ¿podemos?

—Si... adelante.—confirmó Diana tratando de aguantar la risa al ver cómo reaccionó el León Menor con los Caballeros de Halcón y Vampiro.

—Gracias. Mi nombre es Carl, Caballero de Bronce de León Menor.—se presentó el chico dejando su hacha al lado de la entrada. Al ver que sus dos compañeros no saludaron por jugar con unos cromos, les golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Hector!—saludó el Caballero de Vampiro sobándose la nuca.

—¡Kevin!—exclamó el otro sobándose la frente.

Otras tres camas aparecieron en la habitación y los tres chicos se acomodaron en las mismas. Diana y Yellow se estremecieron un poco al ver que eran las únicas mujeres del grupo y, para ellas, se veía un poco mal aquello.

—Oigan, ¿Y Ángel, May y Zulle?—preguntó Kevin a Carlos y Hector.

Dan sintió algo que le llamó la atención. Era como tener un sentido de la persuasión porque sentía que algo había pasado. A diferencia de los demás, sintió el peligro cerca del barco, o mejor dicho, dentro de él.

Sin que lo vieran, salió del camarote por la ventana. Una vez fuera, de su mochila que aun tenia sacó la vestimenta que encontró con la máscara y los guates. Técnicamente, estaba trepado al costado del bote donde nadie lo vio. El traje era un pantalón negro, con unas rodilleras rojas al igual que sus zapatos de correr. Su playera era de un color rojo fusionado con negro que se hallaba en el torax y en los brazos. Los guates no tenían dedos y eran negros en las palmas. Las pulseras que venían con el disfraz tenían una luz roja que brilló al momento en el que Dan presionó un botón que se encontraba implementado al guante con su dedo índice y mayor, haciendo una seña de rock por asi decirlo.

Sorpresivamente, de la pulsera salió disparada una tela que se pegó en la parte mas alta del muelle.

—¡Dasela, tonta!—ordenó una chica de cabello lasio y azabache. Al igual que Diana y Kevin, tenia un par de lentes cuadrangulares que cubrían sus ojos cafés que se asemejaban al chocolate que preparaba Kagome por navidades.

—¡Calla, Aguila!—gruñó otra y atacó a la muchacha.

—¡¿Por qué la golpeaste?!—protestó otra niña de una estatura parecida a la de Leo. De su mano, un latigo de color azul emergió y con él atacó a la amazona que le quitó su gato. Sin embargo, el ataque no resultó y enfadó aun más a aquella maleante.

—¡Insolente!—gruñó.—¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—musitó y la pequeña chica fue a parar en un poste.

Dan decidió subir para detener la batalla que iba a empezar. Utilizó su tela para subir la cual era elástica, casi como una telaraña.

—¿Estás bien, May?—preguntó la Amazona de Aguila. De su labio, resbalaba un poco de sangre.

—Devuélveme a Puny.—ordenó May, la Amazona de Camaleón; la misma por la que preguntaron Carlos, Kevin y Hector.

Dan al oir esto concluyó que si la mas pequeña era May, la otra debía de ser Zulle, la Amazona de Aguila.

—Dejen en paz a mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?—habló otro chico que tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que Zulle. Ese debía de ser Ángel, el Caballero de Leopardo.

—¿O qué, Leopardo?—preguntó un Caballero de mas de 2 metros. Era tan alto que incluso Alan se veía muy pequeño.—¡Toma!

—¡Haaa!—de forma inexplicable, el Caballero se transportó hacia la espalda del gigante dejando unos cuantos rayos detrás de él. Una vez allí golpeó al rufian.

—¡Estupido!—gruñó el abusivo guerrero y quizo golpear a Ángel, pero no pudo porque alguien lo detuvo.

—Oye...¿Dónde están tus modales, amigo?—se burló el chico disfrazado.

—¿Quién eres, imbecíl?—preguntó el gigante.

—Yo soy Spider...¿Saint?—se presentó el chico algo dudoso.—Aun trabajo con el nombre.

—¡Toma esto!—dijo el muchacho tratando de golpear al superhéroe, pero no lo logró pues este pudo esquivarlo.

Dan esquivó todos los golpes dados por su adversario de forma rápida y con cada golpe el chico se trepaba al techo o a un muro para contraatacar. Por alguna razón, él podía hacer tales cosas, como si fuera una araña.

—¿Qué pasa, elefante?—se burló el enmascarado del malhechor.

Esto le costó la vida ya que el gigante lo tomó del cuello con sus dos grandes manos. Dan no se percató de que la armadura de ese Caballero había llegado y cada golpe que daba no hacía ningún efecto.

—¡Ahora sentirás la ira de Titan de la Osa Mayor!—avisó el Caballero y comenzó a estrangular a Dan con el objetivo de asesinarlo.

Cuando Titan apretaba más el cuello de Dan, este derramaba sangre por la boca y, a pesar de llevar la máscara puesta, caían pequeñas gotas que fueron formando un gran charco.

—¡Aggg!—gritaba el Caballero de Pegaso, casi no sentía su cuello y se estaba quedando poco a poco sin oxígeno.

Un hombre los encontró. Llevaba una armadura dorada que brillaba como el Sol. Es su mano izquierda llevaba una clase de Rosario con numerosas cuencas de un color gris oscuro. Su Cabello era de un verde oscuro que le llegaba casi a la clavícula y cubría su cuello. Sus ojos eran celestes con un intenso brillo que reflejaba una tranquilidad profunda. Tenía una piel blanca en la que la luz solar rebotaba.

—¡Deja en paz a ese muchacho!—ordenó el Caballero Dorado muy furioso a pesar de que su cara no reflejaba odio.

—¡Metete en tus asuntos Virgo!—dijo descortésmente Titan quien provocó una onda de cosmo en sus manos. Esta energía rasgo la máscara de Dan, dejando su cara al descubierto. Su boca tenía sangre en su totalidad y a penas y podía hablar.

—¡Obedece!—refutó de nuevo el Caballero de Virgo. Pero fue frenado por alguien más cuando iba a meterse en la pelea. Era otro Caballero Dorado pero este, a diferencia de Virgo, tenía varias armas implementadas en su armadura. Un par de escudos, unos ninjaku, dos lanzas, un par de espadas y unos báculos. Sin duda alguna, era el Legendario Caballero de Libra. Su cabello era de un negro verdoso intenso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran esmeraldas y su piel era algo morena.

—Shun...—dijo el Caballero Libra a su compañero.—¿No te recuerda a algo?

—¿De qué hablas Shiryu?—se quejó Shun de Virgo.—¿Cómo diablos quieres que recuerde a alguien que estranguló a una persona inferior?

—Observa bien al chico.—sugirió Shiryu señalando a Dan quien trataba de liberarse dando patadas y golpeando los brazos que le dificultaban la respiración.

Shun y Shiryu miraron a Dan y Titan, tratando de recordar una pelea similar. Fue entonces que recordaron. Hace mucho tiempo había un torneo entre Caballeros donde uno estaba estrangulando o alguien que era más pequeño. Sorprendentemente, aquellos Caballeros eran Pegaso y la Osa Mayor tal y como pasaba en el presente. Resulta ser que ese Caballero de Pegaso tenía un parentesco con Dan, uno muy cercano.

—¿Crees que sea su hijo?—preguntó Shun muy convencido.

—Lo sabremos si logra salir de esta.—respondió Shiryu mirando fijamente a Dan como si fuera alguien más.

—¡¿Qué pasa, ya te vas a morir?!—preguntó Titan muy confiado de la muerte de Dan.

—¡Oye, vamos, amigo, tú puedes!—animó Ángel a Dan sin saber quién era.

Dan dejo de moverse y bajó la mirada. Zulle, May, Ángel y Titan tomaron esto como la muerte del enmascarado. May se tapó la boca y Zulle se recargó en su hermano muy triste el cual quería vengar al sujeto que trató de ayudarlos. Sin embargo fue detenido al ver como Dan colocó de nuevo sus manos en los brazos de Titan.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Titan.

—¡Arde al Maximo Cosmo!—gritó Dan y un Aura azul lo rodeó. Su cosmo se elevó cada vez más y más. Con todo ese poder, logró destruir la armadura de los brazos de Titan, rompiéndole los mismos.

—¡Aggggg!—gritó de dolor el gigante.

—¡Haaaaa¡—Dan dio una potente patada a Titan en la cara y así fue derrotado. Al ver a su compañero en el piso, la Amazona huyó y lanzó al gato de May muy alto.

Dan logró atraparlo y lo dejó en el suelo para huir y que no vieran su cara debido a que para él era peligroso saber quién era Spider Saint.

Shun y Shiryu volvieron a sus labores, pensando en aquel amigo suyo que fue el Caballero de Pegaso. Según ellos, eso fue "De tal palo a tal astilla".


	5. CAPITULO 5: El Santuario

Dan se encontraba muy herido y no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Sentía como el cuello le tronaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Tuvo que quedarse en un costado del barco para descansar. Su collar brillaba incluso mas que el sol.

—¿Cómo diablos el Hombre Araña va a venir al Santuario?—dijo Carl quien se encontraba platicando con May, Zulle y Ángel.

—Es técnicamente imposible que él sea un Caballero.—agregó Diana quien leía un libro de pasta dura de un color azul.

—Es la verdad—insistió Ángel corriendo de un lado a otro a toda velocidad.—,y su nombre era Spider Saint.

—¿Y Dan?—preguntó Hector al ver que faltaba alguien y dedujo que el Caballero Pegaso se había esfumado.—¿No estaba aquí con nosotros?

—Siento haberme ido así.—Dan entró al camarote vestido de distinta forma. Resulta que decidió cambiarse de una vez fuera de la vista de sus amigos y de toda la gente. Se veía mas despeinado de lo que estaba y de su boca resbalaba un poco de sangre que, a comparación de la que salió de su combate con Titan, no era nada. Estaba muy cansado y a penas se mantenía en pie.

—¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó Kevin algo furioso por el estado de su nuevo amigo. Tan furioso que, tanto él como Hector, se vistieron con sus armaduras y planeaban ir a buscar a aquel que dañó a Dan.

—¿Esto?—preguntó Dan limpiándose la poca sangre que tenía.—Es frambuesa.—mintió.

—¿Dijiste frambuesa?—preguntaron Alan y Leo, los cuales salieron disparados a toda prisa hacia la cocina del barco.

—¿Fue el tonto de Carrizales?—preguntó Mario refiriéndose a Emilio.

—No me pasó nada, se los...—antes de que terminara, Dan escuchó el agudo grito de su pequeño amigo Leo.

No fue el único, también Kevin, Ángel, Hector, Mario y Carl lo escucharon. Yellow, Diana, May y Zulle tomaron sus armaduras listas para luchar con aquello que provocó el grito.

—Es mejor ir.—sugirió Dan y tomó su armadura y su espada.

Los diez amigos se fueron directo hacia la cocina, esperando ver a Alan o Leo con la cara enrojecida por comer algo picante. Eso era lo que todos esperaban que fuera.

Sin embargo, otro grito los condujo hacia unas escaleras que bajaban al sotano oscuro del bote.

—Ese debe de ser Alan.—afirmó Hector portando su armadura de Vampiro y teniendo en sus puños dos guadañas.

—¡Me dirás donde esta él, ahora!—ordenó un extraño de voz grave que resonaba por todos los camarotes, incluso por todo el océano.

Dan, Ángel y Kevin bajaron primero solo para ser recibidos por un par de ráfagas de luz que los hicieron estrellarse con un montón de cajas vacías.

Hector, Mario y Carl aparecieron y se sorprendieron al ver un montón de Caballeros muy extraños. No parecían ser alumnos, mas bien hombres hechos y derechos.

Sus armaduras eran totalmente negras, pero no tan imponentes. Sin embargo su cosmo era inmenso, tanto que incluso Kevin siendo el de mejor forma se atemorizó. Tenían a Leo y Alan amarrados con nada menos que serpientes negras enormes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Carl haciendo arder su cosmo hasta el limite.

Los guerreros se dieron la vuelta para mostrar sus rostros. Esto atemorizó a Dan y Mario quienes se asustaron y dejaron su rivalidad para abrazarse y gritar como niños cobardes. Hector y Kevin corrieron como locos por todo el sotano. Carlos se colocó detrás de Dan y Ángel detrás de Mario.

Diana, Yellow, May y Zulle bajaron mas valientes que sus amigos. Al ver a los guerreros retrocedieron un poco.

No tenían cara. Solo tenían una piel negra fantasmal y ojos rojos. Sus manos se conviertieron en armas listas para asesinar. Dan analizó detenidamente a los Caballeros. Sintió que ya había visto esto anteriormente. Tanto que hasta sabía sus debilidades.

—¡Hay que luchar!—ordenó el Caballero Pegaso a sus amigos.

—¡¿Estas loco?!—preguntó Leo muy asustado.—¡No se si lo sepas, pero podemos morir!

—¡Dan tiene razón!—refutó Diana y sus cadenas levitaron por si solas para verse amenazantes.—Si no ¿Para que somos Caballeros de Athena?

—¡Bueno pues andando, Ave Fenix!—dijo Mario y de su palma derecha una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada, conviertiendose en un fénix.

—¡MUERE, CABALLERO!—gruñó el enemigo mas grande y musitó en voz alta.—¡AUGURIO MORTAL!

Inesperadamente, una niebla rodeó a Mario y esta provocó que se produjeran varias heridas graves en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Polvo de Diamantes!—gritó Yellow muy enfurecida y logró acertar su golpe en la cara del Caballero Oscuro. Sin embargo, otro guerrero la sorprendió por la espalda. La atrapó con lo que parecían ser serpientes para elevarse y chocar brutalmente su cabeza con el suelo. Esto hizo que sangrara un poco, pero fue un gran impacto.

—¡Maldito seas!—gruñó Hector y se elevó por los aires.—¡Nocturno Sangriento!

Una ráfaga de espinas color sangre atacaron a todos los enemigos, pero no pasó casi nada. En su lugar, los Caballeros Oscuros tuvieron mas ira y, por lo tanto, mas poder.

—¡IDIOTA!—un adversario tomó del cuello a Hector y lo estampó en un muro, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¡Vuelo Estelar!—musitó Kevin y un halcón se proyectó en dirección a aquel que golpeó a su amigo. El halcón encajó sus afiladas garras y logró hacer un gran daño al objetivo. Afortunadamente, el enemigo desapareció, haciendo parecer que fue derrotado.

—¡Cadena de Andromeda!—musitó Diana y su cadena derecha, con una punta triangular, atacó directamente al corazón de un guerrero oscuro. Nuevamente, otro adversario cayó. Las serpientes que rodeaban a Leo y Alan desaparecieron y estos atacaron juntos.

—¡Dragón Naciente!—dijo Alan y de su puño derecho un dragón salió disparado, acertando en aquel que los amarró.

—¡Galope del Unicornio!—contraatacó Leo dando una potente patada que evaporizó al ser oscuro.

—¡Torbellino Llameante!—gritó Carl y de sus dos puños unos tornados de fuego chocaron contra el enemigo.

—¡Golpe Meteorico!—musitó Zulle y su ataque era algo similar al Meteoro de Pegaso. Las ráfagas golpearon brutalmente al Caballero contra la pared.

—¡Látigo de Camaleon!—May logró amarrar a un oponente para estrujarlo hasta derrotarlo.

—¡Rayo Atómico!—Angel lanzó un rayo de sus dos puños y logró carbonizar a un enemigo.

—¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—finalizó Dan y atacó a ultimo que quedaba, destruyendo su armadura.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente fueron todos teletransportados hacia un extraño lugar que no podía ser identificado. Era una plataforma de mármol y estaba suspendida en el espacio.

—¿Alguien sabe que pasa?—preguntó Ángel sin bajar la guardia.

—Esto no me gusta...no me gusta nada.—respondió Hector.

Detrás de ellos un enorme monstruo embistió a Dan, Kevin y Diana, dejándolos muy débiles. Era un ser humanoide de piel azul con ojos negros y unos afilados colmillo llenos de sangre fresca. Estaba totalmente loco.

—Dan, Kevin!—gritó Hector muy preocupado, pero antes de hacer algo la bestia lo arañó con sus gigantes manos.

—¡Golpe Meteo...!—Zulle fue casi aplastada por el despiadado ser quien la tenía en el piso con una sola mano y con la otra planeaba destrozarle el rostro. Afortunadamente, May y Ángel fusionaron sus ataques y lograron detener la garra de la bestia, la cual se enfureció y les lanzó a su amiga.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Yellow cuando el monstruo la rasguñó en la espalda. Esto enfureció tanto a Mario que se subió a la espalda del enemigo para incrustar su puño, cosa que logró pero fue en vano.

—¡Aaaaag!—Leo, Alan y Carl fueron golpeados con los cuerpos de Mario y Yellow.

Todos los Caballeros de Bronce fueron derrotados y ahí no acabó. La bestia se dirigió hacia Dan en especifico, como si su deber fuera matarlo en principio a él. De repente, el Caballero de Pegaso tuvo un dolor de cabeza fuerte y cayó de rodillas. Vio de nuevo a Zalgo en el momento en el que asesinó a su madre. Luego vio a su padre luchando contra un monstruo semejante al que los atacó.

Cuando el monstruo iba a matar a Dan, el Caballero dio un salto para esquivarlo. Su collar comenzó a brillar intensamente y, sin explicación alguna, su cosmo se elevó casi como el de los Caballeros Dorados.

—¡Cometa de Pegaso!—gritó Dan y una enorme bola de cosmo azul salió de su puño.

Logró atizar a la bestia y esta fue destruida sin dejar rastro alguno. Dan cayó inconsciente después de ese arduo combate. Pero antes de caer, un extraño apareció junto a él. No se podía apreciar bien, Dan solo vio a un ser antropomórfico con un par de orejas hacia arriba de color castaño. Parecía un perro humanoide. Creyó que era otro rival, pero no lo pudo averiguar. El antropomorfo se quedó mirando al debilitado Dan. Tenia una túnica verde palido y una vestimenta andrajosa de color negra. El sujeto le dio la túnica a Dan y se la colocó cuidadosamente en su espalda para cobijarlo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué era tan peludo? ¿Por qué cuidó a Dan?

Cargó a Dan para llevárselo al camarote. Detrás de él, otros guerreros con armaduras y vestimentas de combate cargaron a Hector, Kevin, Carl y los demás para dejarlos junto con Dan.

—Tenía razón...—dijo Shun de Virgo quien cargaba a Diana y a Kevin.—...Ellos son fuertes, son los primeros que logran derrotar a esos demonios.

—Eran una ilusión, Shun—aclaró Goku cargando a Leo y Carl en sus hombros.—.Pero a decir verdad... no esperaba que desataran todo su poder, en especial... Dan.

—Entonces...¿Es él?—preguntó un hombre algo bajo de traje azul con una armadura blanca con detalles amarillos cubriendo solo su torso quien cargaba a Ángel y a Zulle.

—Vegeta...—se detuvo Goku muy serio.—...tú mas que nadie debes de saber que Dan es un niño muy fuerte...

—Incluso mas que yo...—habló por fin el hombre perro mirando el collar de Dan detenidamente.—...Saori lo dijo... él es nuestra única esperanza.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Shiryu cargando a Alan y a May.—Ellos alcanzaron el cosmo de un Caballero Dorado sin entrenamiento alguno.

—Tiene razón...—habló Ikki de Leo, el hermano de Shun de Virgo, cargando a Mario y a Yellow.

—Serían una gran ayuda para Dan—admitió el antropomorfo.—.Dudo mucho que solo tenga a estos muchachos en su bando.

—¿Crees que pueda reunir a todos de nuevo?—preguntó un extraño ser de piel verde con una túnica blanca con un par de hombreras pesadas que cubría su vestimenta morada y un vendaje en la cabeza.—¿No crees que será mucho para un niño de su edad?

—Piccolo...hay que ser pacientes.—calmó el peludo ser al nameku.—A parte, yo le prometí a Saori que lo ayudaría y protegería siempre.

Finalmente, los guerreros entraron en el camarote y dejaron a los exhaustos muchachos en sus respectivas camas. Todos salieron excepto el hombre que cargó a Dan quien le cobijo con otra colcha. La luz de la luna se asomaba por las ventanas y lograba iluminar el rostro de Dan y su alborotado cabello al igual que el ser quien seguía viéndolo con sentimiento de orgullo.

—Saori... tenías razón...—dijo el hombre perro y frotó la cabeza del muchacho sin despertarlo. Después de verificar si se encontraba bien, el perro huyó del lugar dejando solo su túnica como manta para Dan.

Dan comenzó a soñar de nuevo. Esperaba que fuera otra terrible pesadilla, pero no fue así afortunadamente. Parecía encontrarse acostado en lo que parecía una cuna. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba Saori sonriéndole a su lindo hijo el cual reía sin parar. A su derecha se encontraba su padre que tenía una apariencia muy parecida al antropomorfo pero este vestía una armadura dorada. El padre tomó en brazos al pequeño y lo levantó alto para que Dan pensará que volaba por los aires.

Dan despertó inmediatamente.

—¡Papá!—se sorprendió el muchacho. Miró a todas partes esperando verlo, pero recordó que lamentablemente estaba muerto.—¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Dan miró su collar el cual parpadeaba una luz pasiva. Al verlo, sentía una gran tranquilidad, como si alguien lo estuviera cuidando.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron muy heridos y apenas podían sentarse en sus camas. Diana sentía un gran dolor en el abdomen, como si un rinoceronte gigante le hubiera golpeado consecutivamente. Kevin despertó con sus lentes rotos y sus brazos estaban fracturados. Por su parte, Leo y Alan tenían sangre en la frente y en el pecho, apenas y podían hablar, sentían que les faltaba aire. Zulle y Ángel estaban peor; la Amazona de Aguila se había dislocado el hombro derecho y el Caballero de Leopardo se había roto la pierna. Carl y Hector tenían varias cortadas en el torso y en parte de los brazos las cuales seguían sangrando. May tenía un rasguño en la mejilla y una herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo, un poco arriba del codo. Yellow y Mario estaban, por alguna razón, juntos. Yellow tenía la profunda garra de la bestia marcada en su espalda y Mario estaba sentado al lado de su cama algo dormido; sus heridas eran pocas, pero se veían muy graves. Dan por su parte tenía el labio partido y de su boca resbalaba sangre, le dolía no solo el cuerpo sino también la cabeza.

Pidgeotto se encontraba fuera de su jaula y estaba posado en un brazo dorado que reflejaba la brillante luz del Sol. Al momento en el que Dan se reincorporó, con cierta dificultad, su ave Pokemon salió disparada para tratar de ayudar a su amo, chillando por el estado del Caballero Pegaso.

—Veo que ya despertaron...—dijo una voz masculina proveniente de un hombre cubierto de oro. Su cara estaba escondida entre las sombras de la habitación que aun quedaban a pesar de que ya era de día.

—¿Quién...quien... es...us... usted?—preguntó Ángel tratando de levantarse de la cama pero recapacitó al recordar su fractura.

El extraño salió de las sombras para que pudieran verlo. No lo creían, Diana se levantó inmediatamente e hizo un cordial saludo al Caballero Dorado. Mario despertó a Yellow cuidadosamente mientras balbuceaba por los nervios. Leo y Alan escondieron todos los dulces y rebanadas de pizza que se habían robado de la cocina. Zulle y Ángel se miraron muy sorprendidos al ver quien vino a verlos. May, Kevin, Carl y Hector estaban tan impresionados que a mas de uno se le metió una mosca en la boca.

Dan miraba atentamente al Caballero Dorado. Parecía haberlo visto antes. Había visto a ese Caballero en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome de noche junto a otro extraño. También, podía jurar haberlo visto en el primer sueño que tuvo con Zalgo. Incluso en sus sueños donde su madre aparecía.

Su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos que brillaban intensamente. Sus cejas eran un poco pobladas. Mostró una sonrisa amigable a los doce muchachos para ganarse su confianza. Su armadura era muy diferente a todas las Armaduras Doradas. Tenía un par de alas que le llegaban casi al suelo, en su espalda tenia una flecha dorada junto a un arco del mismo material con un hilo brillante.

—¡Aleluya!—gritó de alegría el Caballero Dorado.—Son los primeros que no me conocen... gracias al cielo.

—Disculpe... ¿Por qué es eso bueno?—preguntó May limpiándose la poca sangre que tenía.

—¡Cierto! Están muy heridos... esperen...—el Caballero sacó de su cinturón una bolsa café con una cuerda que la cerraba. Al abrirla, tomó 12 frijoles verdes muy extraños; uno para cada uno.—...Tomen, les ayudará.

El Caballero Dorado les otorgó una semilla para que la comieran. Al dársela a Dan, este se quedó inmóvil y miró al hombre el cual le sonrió amigablemente guiñando un ojo.

—¿Son... Semillas del Ermitaño?—preguntó Dan algo nervioso.

—Veo que Goku ya te las presentó, ¿No es cierto, Dan?—refutó el guerrero.

Dan recordó los diversos entrenamientos que tenia con Inuyasha y Goku desde que aprendió a caminar. Uno le hizo mucha gracia pues en ese ganó con tan solo perder el equilibrio ya que su padrino y su maestro chocaron con el rostro. Cada vez, luego de terminar, Goku les daba a Inuyasha y a Dan una semilla para recuperarse de sus heridas. Después de recordar los duros entrenamientos, el muchacho volvió a una memoria importante que ocurrió un dia antes de llegar al barco.

—¿Conoce a Goku?—preguntó Dan esperando un sí.—Es que... él me pidió que lo saludara de su parte... Según él ustedes se conocen.

—Sí—respondió Seiya entre risas, dándole la ultima semilla a Hector.—,me contó mucho de ti, hijo...—Seiya dejo su mirada de amabilidad y se convirtió en una de nervios.-Digo... chico.

—Descuide, señor... Seiya... ¿verdad?—preguntó sonriente el Caballero Pegaso, ignorando la manera en como lo había llamado. No hacia falta ver a sus amigos porque estaban murmurando sobre Seiya.

—Bueno, el que me digas señor me hace sentir viejo, pero que mas da; no falta mucho para que tenga canas, tenga artritis y me la pase como el Maestro Roshi.—dijo Seiya.—Soy Seiya, el Caballero de Sagitario y tu director, por si no sabías. Come la semilla, la necesitas.

Dan se comió la Semilla del Ermitaño y sus heridas desaparecieron y su estado mejoró. Incluso se sentía mas fuerte.

—Gracias, señor...perdón, Seiya.—agradeció Dan saltando de la cama al piso.

—Descuida, llamame señor, pero no anciano.—suplicó Seiya y Dan rió un poco al igual que sus amigos.—¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Niño? ¿Bodoque? ¿Mini-Canuto?

—¡Mini-Canuto?—se extrañó Dan.

—Olvidalo...¿Qué tal, Pegaso?—sugirió Seiya.

Dan asintió con la cabeza para confirmar a su director.

—Bueno me retiro tengo que llegar al Santuario, aunque técnicamente estamos a tres horas de llegar... Creo. Mejor cámbiense de ropa. Adiós.—dijo el Caballero de Sagitario y salió de la habitación sonriéndoles a todos.

—¡¿Dijo que ya llegaríamos?!—se asustó Diana y corrió con una mochila hacia el baño de la habitación. Al salir, traía puesta su vestimenta de combate de un color rosado rojizo.—¡Deprisa, deben de cambiarse!

Dan decidió salir hacia otro lugar para cambiarse y encontró el baño de la cafetería. Afortunadamente, no había nadie ni en las mesas y ni en los baños. Su vestimenta era un poco diferente a la de Diana, solo por las piernas del pantalón.

Yellow, May y Zulle se fueron al baño de niñas de la cubierta la cual también estaba desierta. Esto mosqueó mucho a las tres chicas, pero lo ignoraron. Los trajes eran muy distintos entre las tres amigas; el de Yellow era negro y blanco, el de May era de un color azul marino y el de Zulle era de color negro con detalles rojos.

Mario, Ángel, Alan, Carl, Kevin, Leo y Héctor se dirigieron hacia los baños de hombre que se hallaban en el primer piso del gigantesco barco. Al igual que con los demás, el sitio estaba vacío. Después de ponerse los trajes, todos calentaron un poco.

Dan se reencontró con sus amigos en la cubierta y allí vieron unas grandes montañas que tenían columnas de mármol algo deterioradas.

El ocaso había sido absorbido por una gran noche estrellada iluminada por la luna que se reflejaba en el mar al igual que los demás cuerpos celestes.

Leo y Kevin lograron ver al resto de la tripulación saliendo en manada de los camarotes. Al parecer ya habían llegado a su destino: el Santuario de Athena.

Al bajar, los doce muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos. El Santuario era demasiado grande. Estaba muy escondido en unas cuantas montañas en Grecia; lo más visible del lugar eran doce construcciones de mármol blanco algo requebré bajado pero que, sin duda alguna, eran sorprendentes.

—Esas son las Doce Casas—dijo un hombre detrás de Dan y sus amigos. Era alto, de cabello castaño anaranjado. Sus ojos eran azules y encima de estos, a la altura de la frente, tenía dos lunares de un color lila. Su piel era albina y mostraba todo rasgo para ser lo que Héctor pensaba.—.Mi nombre es Kiki, soy el Caballero Dorado de Aries.

—¿Usted es un Caballero Dorado?—preguntó Héctor para confirmar su hipótesis.

—Así es, Caballero Vampiro.—asintió Kiki a Héctor.–¡Todos, síganme!

La tripulación de estudiantes era tan grande que si los pusieran en una casa de cuatro pisos y muy ancha y larga estarían apretados y algunos saliendo por las ventanas. Todos los Caballeros siguieron a Kiki de Aries. Había de un total de treinta y cinco estudiantes de Bronce (el resto son de Plata y hay doce Caballeros Dorados, ambos grupos serían los profesores). Dan no se separó del grupo debido a que todos se amontonaban. Podía ver a varios niños de su edad o un poco mayores a él, incluso a hombres hechos y derechos acompañados de mujeres quienes también eran Amazonas de Athena.

Al caminar por las montañas, todos se sorprendían al ver a varios hombres y mujeres en armaduras de plata, doradas, y otros vestidas con una vestimenta especial de combate (el maestro Goku), droides, naves y muchas otras cosas.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

—¡Bienvenidos!—alzó la voz un hombre alto y corpulento. Tenía una casco dorado con dos cuernos a los costados. Su piel era morena, sus pequeños ojos apenas se visualizaban debido a que la única ceja que tenía de color blanco como la nieve, al igual que su larga melena que sobresalía de su casco y su barba que le tapaba el pecho. Tanto la ceja como la barba eran tan poblada que podía peinarse. Él era el Caballero dorado de Tauro: Aldebarán.

—Buenas noches, amigo.—saludó Kiki a Aldebaran.

—He oído que todos los Caballeros Dorados de Tauro se llaman Aldebaran.—dijo Diana en voz baja a sus amigos quienes veían detenidamente el gran Santuario de Athena.

—¿No te han dicho que eres una sabelotodo?—se burló una muchacha de cabello rubio rizado y corto que le llegaba hasta el final de la cara.

—Déjala, ¿quieres?—gruñó Yellow colocándose en modo de ataque para defender a su amiga. No fue la única, May y Zulle hicieron lo mismo.

Detrás de la joven amazona rubia salieron tres chicas más y mostraban una sonrisa mediocre. Una era de cabello morado oscuro y de ojos rojos carmesí, de piel albina. Otra era de estatura baja, ojos verdes y de cabello escarlata, semejante a un rubí ya que su peinado era de esa forma. La última era un poco más alta y tenía una piel morena. Tenía una trenza detrás de su cabeza saliendo de unos pelos verdes que llegaban a su cintura. Su fleco que le llegaba a la mejilla tapaba su ojo izquierdo mostrando solo el derecho de color amarillo dorado.

Diana, Yellow, May y Zulle cerraron sus puños y miraron con odio a las cuatro guerreras que insultaron a la Amazona de Andromeda.

—Mi nombre es Lyra, Amazona de Quimera.—se presentó la chica de cabello rubio.

—Yo soy Giselle, Amazona de Zorro.—dijo la chica de cabello morado en tono desafiante.

—Yo me llamó Jynn, Amazona de Cuervo.—agregó la muchacha de rizos escarlatas mostrando una sonrisa estúpida.

—Y yo Olivia, Amazona de Acromantula.—finalizó la chica de fleco, quitándolo de su ojo para presumir aún más.

—Vámonos, Diana.—ordenó May tomando del brazo a su amiga quien levanto sus cadenas para atacar a las Amazonas que la insultaron.

Mientras las cuatro amigas se iban de vuelta con Dan y los demás, lograron ver que sus nuevas rivales les hacían señas a modo de insulto. Como es obvio, Zulle no soportó el ignorante comportamiento de esas chicas y lanzó una roca a Giselle la cual la detuvo como si fuera algo simple a pesar de ir a una gran velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Kevin a sus amigas.

—Nada...—respondieron las cuatro a la vez sin mirarlo.

Después de irse lejos de Lyra y las demás, Dan y sus amigos se fueron hacia donde todos iban: un castillo enorme. Era del tamaño de una montaña gigante y tenia un puente extraño que brillaba de un tono dorado resaltando aun a las armaduras de Kiki y Aldebaran. Tenia dos estatuas en la parte inicial y final. No había mucho sobre ellas que pensar ya que se deducía que eran estatuas de Athena. Dan se sorprendia bastante al ver todo lo que rodeaba al Santuario. Primero vio un gran bosque negro con muchos arboles de gran tamaño donde se posaban distinta cantidad de criaturas como los pequeños Pidgey y los terroríficos Murkrow. Luego vio un enorme lago que era separado del océano por donde cruzaron. Era muy extraño debido a su color de agua que era verde esmeralda. De allí, salian toda clase de seres; sirenas, peces grandes, pequeños dragones y otros mas. Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue una montaña muy lejana de las doce casas. Era incluso mas grande que la estatua de Athena ubicada en su casa. Era de un color negro y estaba rodeada por una barrera invisible, deducción a la que llego al ver como un Aerodactyl no podía pasar por ahí.

Una vez dentro, todos se quedaron mas impactados al ver el vestíbulo del castillo. Era prácticamente del tamaño de una casa, mejor dicho de dos. Tenia varias antorchas de flama azul que iluminaban todo el lugar como si no hubiera anochecido. A su vez, había al lado derecho una cantidad de ocho escalones que conducían a algún lugar que estaba oscuro. Leo y Hector pensaron que era un portal a otra dimensión mientras que Kevin y Carl pensaban de manera realista diciendo que solo era una habitación oscura, donde quizás vivía un monstruo. Mario y Yellow no estaban prestando atención a nada solo a ellos mismos. Estaban jugando y haciendo tonterías que terminaban en un abrazo cariñoso. May y Zulle miraban las antorchas y a los muros del castillo, esperando que tuvieran algún dote mágico mientras que Diana prestaba atención a los Caballeros Dorados.

—Bueno, es hora de que se presenten en el Santuario.—avisó Aldebaran acercándose a dos grandes puertas de madera las cuales se abrieron solas. Dentro, había una gran cantidad de Caballeros muy jóvenes sentados en varias mesas. Estaban divididos en grupos de diez hasta catorce personas. Todos estaban platicando y conviviendo en varias mesas redondas donde había banderas de distintos colores y simbolos en la parte central. Era un comedor gigantesco, mas que el vestíbulo. Al frente había un balcón largo donde se encontraban varios Caballeros de mayor edad que los demás; algunos jóvenes adultos y otros viejos, ellos eran los profesores. Dan visualizó a algunos conocidos en la mesa donde estaban.

—Mario...mira—habló Dan a su rival y este le prestó atención.—.Son el maestro Goku y el maestro Vegeta.

—Y también el señor Piccolo.—agregó Mario muy sorprendido.

Aquellos tres maestros conocían a Dan y Mario desde muy jóvenes, casi cuando eran rivales infantes. Goku y Vegeta venían de una raza llamada Saiyajin, proveniente del destruido Planeta Bejita a manos de un tirano conocido como Freezer quien fue derrotado por Goku gracias a su transformación del Super Saiyajin, una forma en la que el poder incrementa demasiado y el cabello del transformado se ponga dorado. Ambos Saiyajin son los únicos que quedan con vida, siendo Vegeta el Principe de su raza y Goku un guerrero de clase "baja", a pesar de tener un poder igual a de su compañero. Los dos tienen una gran rivalidad comenzando cuando el Principe Saiyajin llegó a la Tierra para destruirla. Lamentablemente, Goku le arruinó ese plan, iniciando asi una rivalidad de amigos; similar a la de Mario y Dan. Goku se encargó de entrenar al pequeño Dan y Vegeta de entrenar al infante Mario durante todo este tiempo. Ahora esa rivalidad era entre maestros y aprendices. Piccolo, por su parte, no pertenecía a la raza Saiyajin sino a la raza Nameku, otra raza guerrera pero no tan superior como Goku y Vegeta. Él es el hijo de Piccolo Daimaku, el primer Nameku en llegar a la Tierra para destruirla con ayuda de las poderosas Esferas del Dragon, siete joyas capaces de invocar a un dragon para cumplir cualquier deseo. Afortunadamente, su tirania en la Tierra desapareció cuando Goku combatió contra él, teniendo solo ocho años de edad. Cuando su muerte era segura, Daimaku expulsó un huevo en el cual se encontraba su maldad, prometiendo que el planeta sentiría de nuevo el terror. Después de perdonarlo, Goku le ayudó a recuperarse y Piccolo se convirtió en el Kamisama de la Tierra, destruyendo su parte maligna. Siete años después aparece Piccolo Jr., es decir, el actual. Decidió hacer lo que su padre no pudo, matar a Goku y dominar al mundo. Se presentó en un torneo de artes marciales junto a Goku y sus amigos (a excepción de Vegeta debido a que aun no llegaba en ese entonces a la Tierra) con el nombre Majunia para ocultar su identidad y derrotar a Goku. Ese plan fracasó debido a que el Saiyajin logró derrotar al Nameku dejando la pelea en empate. Goku, al igual que con Kamisama, curó a Piccolo prometiéndole que pronto lo enfrentaría. Pasarían nueve años y una nueva amenaza aparecería: Raditz, el hermano mayor de Goku y un Saiyajin. Raditz secuestra al hijo de Goku, Gohan, quien era apenas un niño pequeño. Es aquí cuando los únicos dos guerreros mas fuertes de la Tierra en ese entonces, Goku y Piccolo, unirían fuerzas para acabar con Raditz, lo lograron, pero Goku falleció en el combate. El moribundo Raditz avisa que vendrán dos Saiyajin mas: Vegeta y Nappa (un ayudante del anterior). Piccolo decide entrenar a Gohan por un año y termina teniendo un gran afecto por él, a tal punto de considerarlo su hijo. El Nameku moriría en su batalla contra Nappa, sacrificándose por Gohan. Una vez que murió, Kamisama también conviertiendose las Esferas del Dragon en simples rocas. Posteriormente fue revivido gracias a otras esferas ubicadas en Namek. Asi desaparecería la rivalidad entre Goku y él para turnarse como padres de Gohan y Goten (el segundo hijo de Goku) y transformándose en amigos en el combate. Piccolo también ayudó en la crianza de la hija de su discípulo: Pan. Los tres maestros, junto a Gohan, Krillin (el mejor amigo de Goku desde su niñez), Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, y Majin Buu (un monstruo que fue creado por el mago maligno Babidi, pero que se hizo bueno gracias a su mejor amigo Mr. Satan), son los Guerreros Z.

—¡Mira, Dan, es el Caballero Seiya!—señaló Kevin al ver el que les dio las Semillas del Ermitaño.

Seiya llegó un poco tarde y se sentó en única silla que quedaba la de en medio que se veía mejor que las de los demás, aunque todas fuesen hechas de oro y una tela roja suave. En el momento en el que se sentó, llamó a Kiki y Aldebaran para que se sentarán con el resto de maestros. Kiki se esfumó literalmente junto con aldebaran para aparecer en sus respectivas sillas; el Caballero de Aries dos sillas a la derecha de Seiya y Aldebaran cuatro sillas a la izquierda.

—¡Atencion!—gritó Seiya de Sagitario y todos se callaron, mirando fijamente al guerrero.—Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en el Santuario y, si es el caso, bienvenidos a su primer año en este legendario lugar y bla, bla, bla...

Dan se extrañó por el comportamiento del Caballero Dorado pero decidió mejor eso a tener un director estricto.

—Parece que esta loco.—susurró Leo a Alan en broma.

—¡Puede que me vean como un loco y descuidado!—alzó la voz el Caballero Dorado. Leo creyó que lo había escuchado y se quedó petrificado.—Pero es mejor ser asi que ser igual de gruñon, estricto e impaciente como el maestro Vegeta.

Todos en la mesa de maestros se rieron un poco menos Vegeta quien se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos con un poco de ira, pero a la vez felicidad.

—¡Vamos, Vegeta, no te pongas asi!—animó Goku a su rival mientras masticaba su comida preparada por Milk, su esposa, como si fuera su ultima cena.

—Aun asi, nunca hay que ser igual de ingenuo y confiado como el maestro Goku—añadió Seiya y Vegeta se reincorporó solo para burlarse de su rival.—.Bueno, volviendo a mi aburrido trabajo de director, debo de darles unos avisos importantes que deberán respetar en este curso; va para todos, incluyendo a los de primer año. Primero, el cuarto de Athena es un lugar al que no se podrá acceder sin autorización de algún maestro. Segundo, el Bosque Prohibido ubicado al noroeste del castillo. Es un lugar al cual no quisieran ir, créanme.

Dan dejo de observar a Seiya cuando vio que otro Caballero lo veía fijamente. Era uno de los doce Dorados y estaba al lado de un Caballero de Plata de cabello rojo y largo mirando hacia atrás. Decidió ignorar al pelirrojo y concentrarse en el otro que era de un cabello azul oscuro y de ojos del mismo color. Tenia una piel algo palida y daba un aire de miedo. Por algún motivo extraño el chico sentía un dolor extraño proveniente de su cabeza. Era el mismo dolor de cuando veía a Zalgo aunque este era mil veces peor.

—Aaag.—se quejó cerrando los ojos fuertemente y llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó May.

—Si... descuida.—la tranquilizó Dan mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Por ultimo—continuó Seiya.—,este aviso va dirigido para los de primer año, escuchen con atención. En el Santuario hay ochenta y ocho Caballeros; cincuenta y dos de Bronce, veinticuatro de Plata y doce de Oro, entre ellos yo, siendo estos últimos junto a algunos de Plata sus maestros y superiores. El resto serían uestedes, estudiantes. Como podrán ver, el Gran Comedor esta dividido en grupos de diez hasta catorce personas. Estos grupos son equipos de Caballeros. Pueden ser de Bronce todos, Plata tal vez o incluso mixto. Su primera tarea es formar sus equipos y todos los miembros, una vez seleccionados, serán como su familia.

—Creo que ya sabemos con quien vamos a tocar.—dijo Alan frotando el cabello de Dan.

—¿Con quien?—preguntó Leo muy extrañado.

—¡¿Cómo que con quien?!—gruñó Alan y golpeó a su pequeño amigo.—Con Dan, claro.

Varios Caballeros se juntaron en grupos de doce o trece. Dan, Hector, Kevin, Mario, Leo, Carlos, Ángel, Alan, Diana, Yellow, Zulle y May se unieron como equipo y prometieron que serían una familia unida. Se sorprendieron al ver que Emilio los llamaba.

—El Club de los Perdedores, ¿eh?—se burló el Caballero y un grupo de trece guerreros se rió de Dan y sus amigos.

No lo creían, Emilio había hecho un equipo con los que dieron problemas a Diana, Zulle, May y Ángel en el barco y en la entrada del Santuario. El equipo estaba conformado por el tonto de Emilio, Giselle, Lyra, Jynn, Olivia, Titan, Adrian (Caballero del Buitre), John (Caballero de Hercules), Saito (Caballero de Tigre), Kimba (Caballero de Cuervo), Ray (Caballero de Minotauro), Mike (Caballero de Sanguijuela), Gary (Caballero de Mono) y Tony (Caballero de Serpiente). La rivalidad de Mario y Dan contra Emilio se esparció por ambos bandos. Una nueva rivalidad daba lugar; doce Caballeros Unidos contra catorce Caballeros Brabucones.

—Bueno... sin mas que decir. Pueden comenzar a comer el festín en sus mesas.—dijo Seiya y mas mesas aparecieron en el Gran Comedor donde se colocaron los nuevos estudiantes. Al sentarse, un gran pastel apareció en el centro de la mesa de Dan junto a doce plato con piezas de pavo acompañadas con pure de papa. Era de chocolate y se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Dan de Pegaso".

Dan miró a su director quien le guiñó un ojo y le saludó. Él había hecho aparecer el pastel que fue devorado en su mayoria por Leo, Alan, Dan y Mario.

—¿Por qué no comes, Kevin?—preguntó Zulle observando a su amigo.

—¿Eh?... Ah, es que no tengo hambre... yo... esto...—Kevin parecía muy nervioso al hablar con Zulle.

Después de la cena que dejo mas que satisfechos tanto a los alumnos como a los maestros, Seiya dio la orden de retirarse a las Salas Comunes. Estas salas se ubicaban en la habitación oscura que vieron los muchachos antes de entrar al Gran Comedor donde había siete pisos los cuales estaban separdos por grados. El primero era para los nuevos, es decir, para Dan y los demás Caballeros de primer año. El segundo para los del año siguiente y asi consecutivamente.

Mario y Yellow se habían quedado abajo y decidieron irse al patio central para estar a solas. Cada vez las deducciones de Dan y sus amigos señalaban que el Caballero Fenix y la Amazona Cisne tenían algo en común. Pero otro caso apareció al ver que Kevin y Zulle actuaban un poco igual a los otros. Diana en el camino le susurraba a May que era obvio que a Zulle le gustaba Kevin. Ángel, por su parte, estaba muy sobre protector con su hermana cuando Kevin la abrazaba a tal punto de lanzarle descargas eléctricas al Caballero de Halcón. Leo, Hector y Alan hablaban sobre Battle-Pods y decidieron separarse del grupo cuando vieron en un piso del castillo una tienda de dulces. Carl y Dan iban hablando acerca de una estrategia de combate que el maestro Goku le había enseñado al último en caso de que Emilio y su pandilla aparecieran.

—Oye, Dan...—trató de cambiar de tema Carl al ver por una ventana a Yellow y Mario jugando de manera afectiva en el patio y a Kevin y Zulle peleándose por que el chico le quitó los lentes a la chica y al ser mas alto se burlaba de ella un poco.

—¿Si?—preguntó Dan viendo como Diana y May se iban junto a los demás alumnos a la Sala Comun.

—¿Alguna vez haz tenido novia?—preguntó el Caballero de Leon Menor a su amigo esperando una respuesta positiva con preocupación.

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió Dan y se sonrojó un poco.—Bueno... no... nunca he tenido...—respondió con tristeza.

—Uf... creí que era el único.—se alegró Carl y dio unas palmadas al Caballero Pegaso quien se rió un poco.

—Oigan ya vámonos.—sugirió Leo cargando junto a Alan y Hector un montón de dulces en un saco que estaba a punto de reventar.

De repente, una chica le guiñó el ojo a Carl y este quedó hipnotizado por su sonrisa. El muchacho se fue con aquella chica y se fueron a un lugar a solas, dejando a Dan, Leo, Alan, Hector y Ángel solos, siendo ellos los únicos hombres del grupo que no tenían nadie con quien estar mas que ellos. A Dan no le importó mucho, en cambio a Hector si le afectó pero muy poco. Leo y Alan se fueron a la Sala Común para separar los dulces de manera equitativa entre todos.

—Creo que somos los únicos.—dijo Ángel riéndose.

—Oigan, ¿Qué tal si entrenamos?—preguntó Dan a sus dos amigos y estos asintieron.

—¿Dijeron entrenar?—Mario y Kevin se aproximaron a sus amigos de manera rápida sin aviso alguno.

—¡Sí, pero ya vámonos!—respondió Hector tomando su hoz y yéndose junto a Dan y Ángel hacia el patio central

—Esperen.—pidió Kevin, pero fue ignorado por sus amigos.

—Ve con ellos, no hay problema.—dijo Zulle mientras tomaba la mano de Kevin.

Al ver lo que hacia su amiga, Kevin se sonrojó un poco y quitó su mano lentamente para no parecer un maleducado.

—Te veo en la Sala Común.—dijo el chico despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo que enrojeció como un tomate a la Amazona.

Mientras el Caballero se iba a toda prisa tras Hector que apenas y se veía en el largo pasillo, Zulle veía muy tímida a Kevin quien se encontraba muy raro.

En cuanto a Mario y Yellow, ellos se fueron a un rincón para que ni siquiera Zulle, que había la única que se había quedado, los viera despedirse de manera muy afectiva a tal punto de casi besarse.

—Espera...—lo detuvo Yellow.

—¿Qué pasa, Hielitos?—se burló Mario.

—No empieces, Pollo Asado.—se enojó la chica aunque no lo parecía ante la mirada que su amigo le ponía.—¿Y si se dan cuenta que tu y yo...?

—No hay nadie, y es mejor cuando Dan no está.—contestó Mario algo nervioso.

—Oye... es como tu hermano, debe de saberlo.—sugirió Yellow tomando de la mejilla a Mario.

—Es que no quiero que me vea como un sensible perro faldero.—contestó de mala gana el Caballero Fenix.

—Técnicamente, ya eres un perro faldero desde que me conoces.—se burló la chica.

Mario cargó a Yellow y comenzaron a jugar, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, mientras todos entrenaban y se abastecían de dulces.

Zulle se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas mordiéndose el labio y pensando de alguna razón en Kevin en el camino. Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala, fue tomada de los hombros por la fuerza y esto la asustó.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?!—gruñó la Amazona de Aguila al ver que Diana y May fueron las que la asustaron.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Diana con entrecejo.

—¿Bien que, tonta?—se extrañó la chica.

—Kevin, Zulle.—dijo May muy entusiasmada.

—¿Te gusta?—se apresuró Diana.

—¿Lo amas?—agregó May.

—No lo sé... es que... es complicado.—dijo la chica sin mirar a sus dos compañeras.

—Ni creas que te daré permiso.—dijo Ángel quien apareció en la ventana.

—El hecho de que tengas los poderes de papá y mamá unidos no te hace mi jefe, Ángel.—protestó Zulle.

—No es por eso, temo que te pase algo malo con tu corazón.—respondió corriendo hacia ella a una gran velocidad que Diana y May no lo vieron venir.

—¡Kevin no es asi!—gritó.—Yo se que eres mi hermano y me quieres, pero tampoco seas mi pesadilla cuando trate de conseguir...

—¿Novio?—se extrañó Ángel.—¿Crees que papá lo aceptará? ¿Crees que mamá lo permitirá?

—Escucha, dices eso solo porque no quieres que crezca, pero lo haré.—respondió de mala gana.—Sin embargo eso no significa que ya no sea tu hermana. Si a eso temes, eso quiere decir que deshonras el nombre de nuestros padres.

Ángel y Zulle eran hermanos e hijos de dos seres que no eran humanos, o mejor dicho, el hombre mas veloz del mundo y la gran amazona justiciera. Resuta que sus padres eran dos superhéroes: Flash y la Mujer Maravilla. Ellos son parte de un equipo de superhéroes llamado la Liga de la Justicia. Desde que nacieron, ambos niños han tenido un sinfín de peleas donde Ángel resulta ganador siempre debido a que, a diferencia de Zulle que solo tiene los poderes de su madre, ha logrado dominar los poderes de sus dos padres.

Ángel se fue algo molestó para seguir entrenando y dejando solas a las tres amigas.

Después de un duro entrenamiento, una larga charla sobre los amoríos del grupo, un par de juegos y una cita asombrosa, todos se quedron muy dormidos a excepción de Dan que seguía despierto, acariciando el lomo de Pidgeotto. Estaba teniendo unas cuantas pesadillas con su pasado y esta vez con el Caballero Dorado que lo miró en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Dan!—gritó Saori en la mente de Dan y fue absorbida por la ocuridad de donde salió el Caballero de cabello azul.

-Mamá...-habló el chico en voz baja.-te prometo ser un Caballero de Athena como papá.

Y Pidgeotto salió volando por la ventana, desapareciendo entre los arboles que eran iluminados por la gran luna acompañada de un bello cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en la superficie del océano.


	6. CAPITULO 6: Somos una Familia

—Dan.—susurró Mario mientras se ponía una mochila con algunos libros.

El siguiente día en el Santuario había iniciado, con un sol pasando por la ventana por la que Pidgeotto había salido para surcar los cielos.

Por algún extraño motivo, Dan se encontraba trepado de cabeza en una esquina superior de la Sala Común. Estaba con un par de mantas y una almohada. No parecía incomodo a pesar de que su posición decía otra cosa.

—Esperen, yo lo levanto.—avisó Ángel y de sus manos dos rayos amarillos salieron disparados en dirección al Caballero dormilón.

Inesperadamente, Dan logró esquivarlos con mucha agilidad y golpeó a Ángel dormido.

—¿Eh?—se extrañó Dan tratando de acomodarse el pelo, pero ya lo tenía igual de alborotado.—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué me golpeaste?—se quejó de dolor el Caballero de Leopardo.

—Es que... tenias una araña.—mintió Dan ya que en realidad había sido su sentido arácnido, un poder de Spider Saint.

—Bueno ya, vístete con la ropa de combate, tenemos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.—ordenó Diana quien ya estaba afuera de la habitación.

Dan se cambió con algo de cansancio y se llevó su arma y armadura junto con sus libros. Decidió lavarse la cara en el baño de la sala, pero, al momento de mirarse al espejo, vio una silueta oscura y terrorífica con cuernos que lo despertó

—Zalgo...—gruñó en voz baja y levantó su espada para girarse y atacar, pero no había nadie en el baño más que él. De repente, su collar comenzó a brillar de manera extraña y escuchó una voz de una mujer.

—Estas a salvo...—susurró.

Dan salió algo dudoso por lo que pasó, pero lo ignoró y decidió dirigirse a la torre oeste donde estaba la clase que tocaba. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos donde habían alumnos yendo a otras clases o teniendo un tiempo libre, estos mismos susurraban acerca de él, sobre todo las chicas que se podía escuchar que le daban elogios que se sonrojaban ellas solas cuando las miraba. Mario y Yellow iban un poco más atrás del grupo para seguir diciéndose cosas que hacían sonreír a ambos. En cambio, Zulle y Kevin iban muy adelantados tomados de las manos.

—Oye, Dan, ¿No crees que hacen linda pareja?—preguntó Héctor refiriéndose a Kevin, pero el Caballero de Pegaso prestaba más atención a Mario ya que se le hacía raro verlo actuar así, en especial con Yellow.

—Ambos pares hacen bonita pareja.—intervino Carl.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. El aula estaba algo desierta. Tenía unos bancos y mesas polvorientas y llenas de telarañas donde vivían un par de ratas. Diana creyó que se habían equivocado de aula y se asustó con llegar tarde. Yellow vio una puerta de madera y la abrió. Llevaba al exterior donde había una gran plataforma donde muy bien podían estar más de cincuenta personas. Debajo de la misma se encontraban los estudiantes y dos hombres mayores que eran Goku y un Caballero de armadura plateada. Había un par de costales para boxeo, lanzas, peluches de entrenamiento, pesas y muchas otras cosas.

—¡Dan!—se alegró el maestro Saiyajin al ver a su aprendiz.

—¿Ya llegó?—preguntó el Caballero y se volteó para mostrar su cara amigable. Ese Caballero de Plata era el mismo que estaba al lado del de pelo azul.

—Tártaro, él es Dan—lo presentó Goku.—.Es mi aprendiz desde que era un bebé y te puedo asegurar que será un gran guerrero en la clase de hoy.

—Hola, señor...—saludó algo nervioso el chico.

—Hola, soy Tártaro, como ya dijo Goku, y soy el Caballero de Plata de la Flecha—se presentó el Caballero pelirrojo.—.Bueno sin más que decir, hay que comenzar la clase. Si tienen alguna duda, levanten la mano.

Tártaro se colocó en el centro de la plataforma para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes, mientras que Goku llamaba a todos para que se acercaran.

—Bueno, yo seré su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como primera sesión, aprenderemos a usar nuestros cosmos para así, en caso de estar en el peligro, contraatacar y defenderse del mal.—refutó.—¿Alguien me puede decir por qué no usaremos aun nuestras armas?

Diana fue la única en alzar la mano rápidamente y su sugerencia fue escuchada por el maestro.

—Porque un Caballero no usa armas nunca, a menos que la Diosa Athena lo permita o sean necesarias con un adversario.—respondió.

—Correcto, cinco puntos para tu equipo, Andrómeda.—la felicitó Tártaro.

—Sabelotodo.—gruñó Lyra de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, para la primera práctica de hoy necesitare a un equipo. ¿Alguien?—preguntó el maestro.

—¿Y si pasamos?—susurró Zulle a Dan.

—¡Nosotros, maestro!—se ofreció el Caballero de Pegaso junto con su equipo.

—Bien, adelante—asintió el Caballero y dejo el centro para que los doce jóvenes se colocaran en él.—.Lo que harán será un simulacro que hemos preparado donde trataran de trabajar como equipo para derrotar al ejército enemigo, ¿podrán?

—Sí.—respondieron todos.

Tártaro chasqueó los dedos y del suelo salieron nada menos que ciento veinte guerreros que se veían imponentes. Diez enemigos para cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.

—¡LUCHEN!—ordenó el maestro alejándose del frente de batalla.

Dan saltó muy alto haciendo que sus oponentes se cegaran con el sol. Una vez hecho eso, un aura celeste rodeó al Caballero de Pegaso para dar una patada a un solo guerrero la cual desprendió varios Meteoros de Pegaso contra los enemigos. Mario quiso superar a Dan y encendió su cosmo a tal punto de ser su aura una intensa flama la cual se transformó en un ave fénix listo para repeler al mal. Yellow y Diana atacaron de mejor manera, uniendo sus ataques. La Amazona Cisne congeló a los adversarios y la Amazona Andrómeda los destruyó con su Cadena Nebular. Zulle y Kevin realizaron un potente ataque del cual no había escape alguno. El Puño Meteórico de la Amazona Águila rodeó a los oponentes y el Vuelo Estelar del Caballero de Halcón los apaleó. Leo acabó con todos sus blancos de una patada utilizando su impresionante Galope del Unicornio. Héctor arrastró el piso con sus objetivos con su Nocturno Sangriento. Ángel y Alan fusionaron el Dragón Naciente y los Rayos Atómicos para no solo embestir a sus enemigos sino electrocutarlos al momento de que el Dragón los tocase. Carl y May hicieron un gran trabajo; la Amazona Camaleón rodeó a los luchadores para ser recibidos por el Torbellino Llameante del Caballero de León Menor. Fue pan comido acabar con ellos.

—¡Magnifico!—admitió Tártaro dando un salto de orgullo.—¡Diez puntos, muchachos, gran trabajo!

—Bien hecho, amigos.—felicitó Dan a su equipo.

—Maestro...—habló Emilio desde el fondo de la multitud que aplaudía a Dan y su equipo.—...¿Mi equipo puede luchar contra ellos?

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendieron todos menos Dan y Mario quienes estaban de acuerdo en pelear.

—¡Claro!—accedió el maestro y los catorce brabucones saltaron a la plataforma listos para acabar con Dan y sus amigos.—¡Los primeros en caer de la plataforma serán descalificados y si todo el equipo cae se contará hasta diez para determinar la derrota, COMIENCEN!

—¡Garras de la Hidra!—gritó Emilio y atacó ferozmente a Dan, clavándole dos garras de cosmo en los hombros de las armaduras.

—¡AGGGG!—gritó de dolor el Caballero.

—¡Dan!—gritaron todos.

—¡Preocúpense por ustedes, Alas Mortales!—musitó Adrian y atacó brutalmente a Zulle haciéndola volar por los aires.

—¡HIJO DE...!—Kevin estalló en ira y atacó a Adrian.

Un duelo entre las aves carroñeras iba a comenzar.

—¡Serpiente Celestial!—gritó Tony de Serpiente.

—¡Dragón Naciente!—contraatacó Alan de Dragón.

Los dos monstruos de sangre fría se enfrentaban a muerte.

—¡Dientes de Sable!—atacó Saito de Tigre.

—¡Rayo Atómico!—musitó Ángel de Leopardo.

Los dos felinos mas rápidos se enfrentaban para ver quién era el mejor.

—¡Ondas Relampagueantes!—gruñó John de Hércules.

—¡Torbellino Llameante!—respondió Carl de León Menor.

La leyenda de Hércules contra el Gran León se hizo realidad.

—¡Soplo Oscuro!—rugió Kimba de Cuervo.

—¡Nocturno Sangriento!—replicó Héctor de Vampiro.

Las dos bestias de la oscuridad estaban sedientas de sangre.

—¡Gran Embestida!—gruñó Titán de Osa Mayor.

—¡Galope del Unicornio!—contestó Leo de Unicornio.

Los galopes del Unicornio contra el peligroso Oso Justiciero.

—¡Hacha Justiciera!—musitó Ray de Minotauro.

—¡Mordedura Sangrienta!—agregó Mike de Sanguijuela.

—¡Ave Fénix!—repelió Mario de Fénix.

El Minotauro y la Sanguijuela aprenderán a no jugar con el Fénix.

—¡Golpetazos Sapiens!—atacó Gary de Mono.

—¡Meteoros de Pegaso!—contraatacó Dan.

El gran Pegaso demostrará su poder ante el rey Mono.

—¡Tri-ataque Mortal!—gruñó Lyra de Quimera.

—¡Tormenta Nebular!—respondió Diana de Andrómeda.

Andrómeda controlaba a la imponente Quimera.

—¡Cuerdas Justicieras!—gritó Olivia de Acromantula.

—¡Látigo de Camaleón—contraatacó May de Camaleón.

La reina de las arañas trataba de devorar al invencible Camaleón.

—¡Alas Cósmicas!—musitó Jynn de Cuervo.

—¡Puño Meteórico!—replicó Zulle de Águila.

Las dos aves celestiales se atacaban brutalmente.

—¡Cazador Rojo!—atacó Giselle de Zorro.

—¡Polvo de Diamantes!—detuvo Yellow de Cisne.

El gran Zorro rojo cazaba al bello Cisne de los hielos.

Una gran explosión destruyó parte de la plataforma y las batallas eran cada vez más difíciles para Dan y sus amigos. De alguna manera, Emilio y sus amigos eran más fuertes no solo por ser más sino por ser unos tramposos. Cuando alguno de los chicos del equipo de Pegaso llevaba la delantera (lo cual era muy complicado), llegaban más de dos miembros del equipo de Hidra para quitarle la ventaja.

Dan se tuvo que elevar muy alto para esquivar el golpe de Gary pero fue recibido con un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza por parte de Emilio.

—¡¿Qué pasa, huérfano?!—se burló Emilio y le dio una gran patada en el estomago a su adversario que estaba en el suelo.

—¡AGGGGGG!- Dan escupió un poco de sangre.

—¡Déjalo en paz!—ordenó Héctor y golpeó al Caballero de Hidra, llegando a hacerlo sangrar de la boca.

—¡TOMA!—se enfureció Emilio y dio un sinfín de ataques frenéticos al Caballero de Vampiro, destruyendo parte de la armadura de su pecho y rompiéndole el brazo.

—¡NOOOOO!—gritó Dan muy enojado.—¡Kaioken!

Un aura rojiza rodeó al Caballero y su poder aumentó al igual que su velocidad. Se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Emilio y comenzó a golpearlo sin pausas en la cara. El abusivo niño no tenía con que defenderse.

—Dan...—se sorprendió Mario al ver la actitud de su amigo.

—¡No te metas con ellos!—amenazó Dan y dio una patada a Emilio, pero...

—¡Súper Sen-Kai!—gritó y un aura gris igual a la del Kaioken le rodeó, aumentando sus poderes aun mas que los de Dan. Comenzó a devolverle sus golpes con el cuádruple de fuerza y velocidad en el lateral de la cara. La corona de Pegaso fue casi destruida.—¡Ni pienses en aumentar el nivel del Kaioken, oíste!

—¡Cadena, salva a Dan!—ordenó Diana y su cadena de defensa, caracterizada por tener una argolla grande en el final de la misma, rodeó a Dan como un remolino que detuvo su masacre.

Inesperadamente, la mayoría del equipo enemigo la golpeó en conjunto, haciendo que su armadura de los brazos y cadenas se destruyeran. Cuando sus amigos iban a su auxilio, fueron detenidos fácilmente.

—¡AHORA!—habló Giselle y lanzaron a todos los del equipo de Dan a un punto exacto.

Emilio y los demás se colocaron alrededor y una gran energía salió de las manos de cada unos. Era un Big Bang de fusión, un ataque muy potente de cosmo. Todos salieron volando quedando separados los unos de los otros.

—Z... Zulle...—trató de hablar Kevin a su amiga extendiendo su mano.

—¡Lo ven, Dan, no son más que unos perdedores que no sirven para ser Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Emilio entre risas.

—Da... Dan...—habló Zulle a su amigo mientras intentaba reunirse con su equipo, empezando con Kevin.—...Le...levan... ¡levántate!

—No puedo... ya no... ya no me... no me quedan energías...—respondió Dan intentando levantarse del suelo.

—¿Qué... estas... diciendo, i...idiota?—gruñó Héctor.—Eres... un...un Caballero... el de Pegaso... ¡Levántate!

—Todos... todos somos... Caballeros, Dan.—añadió Carl limpiándose la sangre de la cara por los múltiples golpes en la cabeza.

—Pero... son más... que nosotros, Carl—respondió Diana quien sangraba del labio.—.No podemos.

—Diana...Diana, tu... no eres... así...Tu eres una Amazona, no te rindas.—admitió May tomando su látigo acercándose a su amiga para ayudarla.

—Mario...vamos... levántate...te necesito... no... mejor dicho te... te... ¡Te necesitamos!—suplicó Yellow acercándose al Caballero Fénix quien tenía una respiración regular.

—¡Ya...ya... voy!—contestó Mario y abrazó a Yellow para ayudarse mutuamente a acercarse al grupo.

—¡Leo... vamos, enano... ponte de pie... y di lo tuyo!—ordenó Alan tomándose el hombro destruido de su armadura.

—Tal vez... lo que vamos... a hacer... sea tonto... pero es estúpido.—dijo entre risas el Caballero de Unicornio arrastrándose junto a Alan hacia Dan.

—Mis padres... jamás han sido... vencidos... Ahora, Zulle y yo... seremos los... invencibles.—afirmó Ángel apoyándose en el hombro de Dan.

—Puede que... seamos...pocos y débiles, Dan.—refutó Kevin llevando a Zulle hacia el equipo.

—Pero... no hay que rendirnos.—ordenó Zulle sentándose espalda con espalda junto a Kevin.

Todos estaban muy cansados y heridos. Dan sangraba de su brazo, pierna, boca y frente. Mario y Kevin estaban muy arañados del torso y tenían sangre en la nariz. Zulle y Diana tenían sangre en la espalda y en las mejillas. May y Yellow estaban golpeadas del estomago a la cara. Héctor, Carl y Ángel tenían sus cascos destruidos en su totalidad. Leo y Alan tenían heridas sus piernas y brazos.

De repente, el collar de Dan comenzó a brillar demasiado y el chico sintió una presencia junto a él muy familiar.

—Hijo...—habló una voz femenina.

—¡Mamá!—se sorprendió Dan al ver a su madre detrás de él y sus amigos, pero ellos no veían nada.

—Hijo, ¿Por qué te rindes? ¿A caso no quieres ser como tu padre?—preguntó Saori arrodillándose para escuchar a su hijo.

—Pero... ya no nos quedan energías, mamá.—se lamentó Dan bajando la mirada.

—Hijo...—habló un hombre que apareció junto a Saori. Era muy parecido a Dan a excepción de sus ojos.—...un Caballero no necesita poder, ¡necesita valor y coraje!

—Sobre todo, Dan, necesitas confiar no solo en ti sino en tus seres queridos.—dijo Saori poniéndose de pie.

El chico miró a su equipo quienes lo rodearon y seguían con el deseo de seguir luchando, no iban a rendirse.

—Confía en ti y en ellos, así logre ganar mis peleas contra las fuerzas malignas de Zalgo, hijo. Ahora te toca a ti, junto a tus amigos protege al mundo en nombre de la luz, la justicia y Athena.—ordenó el padre de Dan y junto a Saori desapareció.

—¡Tienen razón!—gritó Dan levantándose poco a poco.

—¿Uh?—exclamó Emilio.

—¡No... me rendiré, Emilio!—refutó Dan tambaleándose y a punto de caer.

—Ni nosotros.—agregó Mario ayudando a su rival a ponerse de pie junto a su equipo.

—Amigos... gracias...Ahora... ¡Hagan explotar su cosmo hasta más allá del límite!—ordenó Dan y junto a Héctor y los demás aumentaron sus cosmos.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los adversarios ante el gran poder de la amistad de Dan y sus amigos.

—¡Ahora les mostraré el gran poder de los imponentes meteoros del gran Pegaso...METEOROS DE PEGASO!—la ráfaga de Dan aumentó su velocidad y poder mas allá de lo esperado.

—¡Les enseñaré que con el Ave Fénix no se juega...AVE FENIX!—las llamas del Fénix aumentaron extendiéndose el triple de largo.

—¡Les mostraré los poderosos vientos del gran Cisne que gobierna los hielos... POLVO DE DIAMANTES!—la corriente helada de Yellow se transformó en un gran cisne de hielo que surcó los cielos con el ave fénix.

—¡Las dos aves más rápidas y poderosas se fusionan para dar justicia al mundo de una buena vez...VUELO METEORICO ESTELAR!—musitaron Zulle y Kevin a la vez.

—¡Millones de galaxias siendo destruidas por grandes fuerzas nebulares que crean y destruyen todo a su paso... TORMENTA NEBULAR!—el ataque de Diana cubrió a todo el campo de batalla.

—¡Los dos feroces felinos dejan su rivalidad para dar lugar a un gran equipo...TORBELLINO ATOMICO LLAMEANTE!—rugieron Ángel y Carl, haciendo un gran tornado que devastaba todo a su paso.

—¡El Dragón místico que asciende en las montañas de Rosan ha despertado por el resurgir de la maldad... DRAGON ASCENDENTE!—el gran Dragón de Alan rodeó al tornado, llevando la Tormenta Nebular hacia el mismo.

—¡Si los grandes Meteoros de Pegaso son tan rápidos, los imparables Galopes del Unicornio los ayudarán...GALOPES DEL UNICORNIO!—el Galope del Unicornio dejo de ser una simple patada para ser un sinfín de puñetazos conocidos como Galopes del Unicornio que se unieron a los Meteoros de Pegaso.

—¡El rey de la noche sangrienta deja su afán de sangre para luchar en nombre de Athena...LLUVIA CARMESI!—el Nocturno Sangriento de Héctor era poderoso, pero la Lluvia Carmesí lo era aun mas.

—¡El Camaleón Justiciero deja de esconderse para poner en su lugar a la terrorífica oscuridad...CASTIGO REPTILIANO!—de su látigo salieron un millón de reptiles en dirección a Emilio y su equipo.

—¡¿Fusionaron sus poderes?!—se extrañó Olivia y trató de protegerse al igual que los demás pero fue en vano.

—¡Emilio... nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza y jamás nos rendiremos!—gritó Dan mientras daba todo de sí.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!—Emilio y su pandilla fueron retirados de la plataforma hasta los muros de la torre noroeste.

Dan y sus amigos quedaron exhaustos y muy heridos después del duro combate.

—¡Dan y su equipo ganan!—afirmó Goku mientras Tártaro los felicitaba.

Todos felicitaban a Dan y los demás por su logro contra Emilio, pero no sabían lo heridos que estaban.

—Uff... ¿vamos a comer?—preguntó Leo entre risas. Sus amigos se carcajearon mucho aunque les dolía por los golpes.

—Mamá...Papá...lo hice...—dijo Dan.

—Tomen las Semillas del Ermitaño, muchachos.—dijo Tártaro mientras reparaba las armaduras de los debilitados niños y Goku les entregaba las semillas.

Cuando Tártaro se acercó a Dan sintió un fuerte dolor por alguna extraña razón. Dan también sintió un dolor ante su presencia.

—¿Estás bien, Tártaro?—preguntó Goku, pero el Caballero se fue a toda prisa de allí.

Después de que los participantes fueron curados y sus armaduras restauradas por otro Caballero de Plata, la clase continuó hasta que comenzó el atardecer donde el sol se reflejaba en el lago por donde sobrevolaban las aves Pokemon.

Dan y sus amigos regresaron a la Sala Común después de ir a comer un par de cajas de pizza en el Gran Comedor donde Emilio los veía con envidia. Parecía tan furioso que se veía como el humo del odio salía por su nariz y orejas.

Al entrar, Pidgeotto estaba posado en la cama de Dan con dos paquetes encima de ella. Uno era algo simple y tenía un largo mensaje escrito en él; Dan supuso que era de sus padrinos, mientras que el otro era pequeño y no tenía nota alguna y era algo muy detallado.

—¿Quién te los envió?—preguntó Kevin acostándose en su cama para descansar antes de ir a la próxima clase: Pociones.

—Este es de mis padrinos.—dijo el niño y abrió la caja donde habían un par de pastelillos junto a una nota.—"Saluda a Seiya de mi parte. Atentamente Inuyasha"—leyó.

—¿Y este?—preguntó Héctor dándole la caja pequeña.

—"Esto me lo obsequió tu madre cuando era joven, espero y lo recibas después de que estés a salvo...—leyó Dan pero se quedó mudo al ver de quien era.—...Papá".

Cuando la abrió, vio una venda de color rojo para la cabeza. Estaba algo dañada, pero a Dan no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

—¿Era de tu padre?—preguntó Carl algo sorprendido.—Te lo dejo en herencia.

—Sí...—respondió Dan y se colocó la venda en su cabeza.—...Gracias...papá.

—Bueno... hay que ir a la siguiente clase en diez minutos, nos tocará con el maestro Saga de Géminis.—avisó Diana preparando sus libros.

Pero todos se habían quedado dormidos a excepción de Zulle, Kevin, Yellow y Mario quienes salieron a pasear por el castillo. Ambas parejas se separaron para estar a solas.

Dan soñó con sus padres sonriéndoles por el gran trabajo que hizo como Caballero, esperando que estén de lo mejor en donde sea que estén...


	7. CAPITULO 7: El Rencor de Saga

Dan había despertado después de un corta siesta que dio hace ocho minutos y, al ver que iba tarde y que ya no había nadie en la Sala Común, recogió sus libros y se fue a toda prisa hacia torre sur en dirección a las mazmorras del castillo. Entre la multitud varias chicas guiñaban el ojo a Dan y este se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacían. Algunos Caballeros le saludaban y le decían "Muy buena paliza que le diste a Hidra" refiriéndose a Emilio.

Estaba ya cinco minutos retrasado y sentía que el mundo se le iba encima. Cuando ya iba a llegar a la torre sur vio a Mario y Yellow en un rincón, muy pegados en lo que a rostro se refiere.

—¿Mario?—se extrañó Dan.

De repente, su rival le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿No deberías estar en clase?!—gruñó Mario muy sonrojado mientras Yellow trataba de no reírse.

—Eso les digo a ustedes.—respondió Dan dándole un golpe de igual magnitud a su amigo.

—Dejen de pelear. Dan tiene razón, am...Mario—se puso Yellow muy nerviosa.—,ya tenemos cinco minutos tarde a la clase, es mejor que entremos.

Los tres se fueron muy preocupados al ver la hora que era. Sentían que Saga los castigaría por su rostro que daba muy mala espina.

Al entrar a las mazmorras se aliviaron al ver que no estaba el maestro. Era un lugar tétrico y muy poco iluminado. Tenía unas estanterías de máximo ocho espacios donde reposaban botellas y frascos con líquidos de todos los colores y brillaban intensamente aunque no tanto para iluminar la sala. Los alumnos estaban muy callados y algunos hasta asustados por alguna razón, quizás el simpe hecho de estar en un lugar asi.

—Menos mal que no está...—suspiró Mario.

—A Otra Dimensión—musitó una voz ronca.

Los tres muchachos se elevaron por los aires y un portal los llevo a un lugar extraño por la fuerza. Los demás solo veían discretamente como eran absorbidos.

—¡Ahhhhh!—gritaron de dolor al ver que la potente gravedad de esa dimensión les retorcía el cuerpo levemente.

De pronto, la dimensión desapareció para dejar caer a los niños de sentón e incluso de rostro.

—Llegan tarde...cinco puntos menos para su equipo.—castigó Saga.

—¿Cinco?—se sorprendió Mario.

—Entonces ocho, vayan a sentarse antes de que les quite veinte.—sugirió Saga mirándolos con sus azules ojos oscuros con furia.

Los tres se fueron con Diana y los demás que estaban muy atemorizados.

—Bien, después de ver lo que le pasará al próximo que llegue tarde, me presentaré—dijo el maestro sentándose en su escritorio.—.Mi nombre es Saga y soy el Caballero Dorado de Géminis y su maestro de Pociones por el resto de su estadía en el Santuario, fin de la historia ¡Adiós!

—Es un gruñón este tipo.—se burló en voz baja un Caballero de Plata.

—Quince puntos menos a tu equipo, insolente—amonestó.—.Sin mas interrupciones continuaré, en este curso yo les enseñare el noble arte de los filtros torturadores y gran poder de los venenos dulces. Les enseñaré a embotellar la fama y la grandeza para triunfar como Caballero... cosa que no creo... ¡que alguien pueda lograr y que se encuentra en este momento entre nosotros...de milagro!

Dan estaba tomando apuntes de lo que estuvieron haciendo Carl y May en lo que había transcurrido de clase.

—Dan...—susurró Diana algo mortificada, rezando porque no les bajaran puntos.

—Vaya...Dan de Pegaso... nuestra nueva celebridad, compañeros...—se burló Saga.—...Dime, Pegaso... ¿Cómo logró crear Filtro de los Muertos?

—Con un asfódelo.—contestó.

—Bien... ¿Qué es un bezoar?—preguntó de nuevo Saga.

—Una piedra capaz de ser utilizada en pociones de antídoto contra el veneno.—respondió Dan con firmeza.

—Correcto...por ultimo ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?—puntualizó

—Son lo mismo.-dijo con calma el joven.

—Bien...otros cinco puntos menos para tu equipo.—dijo con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Dan muy confundido.—Pero si conteste a todo bien.

—Lo hiciste, pero no dirigiste respeto, Pegaso—aclaró Saga.—.Cada vez que te dirijas a mi me responderás con "señor". Me imagino que tus padrinos te educan bien ¿no? Y creo que te tienen como un niño consentido y mimado ¿cierto? Ellos no saben educar, no sirven de nada.

Dan miró con enojo a Saga para desafiarle mientras murmuraba insultos.

—¿Te quedó claro o quieres que te lo escriba?—preguntó Saga acercándose a su mesa.

—Si...—dijo entre dientes el Caballero.

—¡Si, "señor"!—corrigió el Caballero Dorado.

—No hace falta que me diga señor, maestro.—respondió muy confiado Dan.

—Castigado, lo veo en mi oficina al anochecer, Pegaso—contraatacó el maestro.—.Creo que dejare de bajar puntos por simple honor, no crea que haber derrotado a catorce Caballeros le da respeto...Niño que Vivió.

Dan quiso seguir discutiendo pero Héctor lo tranquilizó y se puso a hacer los trabajos que el gruñón maestro había encargado.

Saga era en muchos sentidos malo. Era el maestro más directo y estricto de entre todos, superando por mucho el temperamento de Vegeta y Piccolo. Desde mucho antes de que Dan naciera, ya tenía ciertas quejas como maestro. Pero eso no era todo, tenía un oscuro pasado que quedó en el olvido a lo largo de los años.

—Bueno, hagan la Poción de la Cabeza Maldita.—ordenó el Caballero sin mirar a nadie.

—¿En qué pagina, señor?—dijo un chico tímido.

—¿A caso no puedes buscarla?—gruñó Saga.—¿Por qué eres Caballero entonces si no puedes encontrar algo tan sencillo?

A Dan se le hizo injusto que Saga se molestara por una simple pregunta seria de alumno a profesor que el odio hacia su maestro aumentó.

—¡Dan!—dijo Diana muy enfurecida.

—¿Eh? Oh si, debemos hacer la poción.—dijo el Caballero de Bronce y tomó el caldero negro y grande para colocar los ingredientes que decían las instrucciones leídas por Kevin.

Los ingredientes eran realmente asquerosos; ojos de buitre, sangre podrida de salamandra roja, cuerno de unicornio (que había sido arrancado por la fuerza donde la sangre aun era visible), tripas de sirena, entre muchos otros. El líquido cambiaba de verde a negro, de negro a morado, de morado a amarillo y de amarillo a rojo hasta llegar al color azul después de un montón de meneadas a la poción.

—Tiempo—alzó la voz Saga y cerró un gran libro del cual salió un pequeño pergamino que llamó la atención de Dan.—.Primer equipo, pase con su pócima.

—Ya me dio miedo el maestro Saga, ¿y a ustedes?—preguntó Héctor.

—¡Vampiro, pasa al frente, AHORA!—ordenó el Caballero Géminis y el muchacho paso junto al equipo.—Bien... toma de la pócima.

Los amigos de Héctor se asustaron ante aquella orden, pensando que su cabeza iba a desprenderse de su cuello o explotaría, las opciones eran múltiples en la imaginación de los muchachos.

—Ojalá no sea tan mala.—suplicó el Caballero líder del equipo, dándole una botella a Héctor con la poción la cual bebió.

El efecto fue increíble. Las mejillas de Héctor aumentaron considerablemente de tamaño, pareciendo dos enormes globos.

—Tres puntos, descuida, Vampiro, la inflamación bajará pronto en una hora.—calificó el filtro.—¡Tu, al frente!

Saga fue pasando a varios Caballeros al frente para probar la pócima. La cabeza de todos tenía un montón de cambios drásticos. Algunos tenían barros en toda la cara e incluso en el cabello, otros tenían plantas saliendo por sus orejas y narices y a unos pocos se les inflaba toda la cabeza.

—Dos puntos. Pegaso, pasa.—ordenó.

El niño pasó al frente algo asustado de quedar como Héctor o peor aún.

Desafortunadamente, Saga eligió a Emilio para darle el filtro y eso fue una decisión fatal.

—Esta es por lo de hace rato, huérfano.—dijo entre dientes el tonto.

—Seis puntos menos, Hidra. Dale la poción.—ordenó de mala gana el maestro.

Dan no pudo tomar del frasco porque Emilio le dio por la fuerza gran parte del caldero.

—¡Suficiente!—gruñó Saga y torció el brazo de Emilio quien estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo.

La cabeza de Dan no tuvo ningún cambio, más bien una transformación. Su cabeza se convirtió en una calabaza con ojos y sonrisa muy grande. El equipo de Hidra se burló del pobre chico que apenas y podía ver.

—¡Veinte puntos menos, tómalo, Pegaso, es un antídoto!—regañó Saga dándole un frasco diminuto a Dan con un liquido blanco. Al tomarlo la cabeza volvió a la normalidad.—Aquí acaba la clase...Lárguense, ya.

Dan volvió a su asiento no sin antes recoger el pergamino del libro de Saga y logró ver lo que era. Una especie de diamante rojizo se dibujó en el trozo con unas runas extrañas. El Caballero se acercó a Saga para entregárselo.

—Señor...—habló Dan para llamar la atención de Géminis.

—Igual de tonto que el padre, metiéndose en cosas que no le corséeme, ¿verdad, Pegaso?—afirmó.

—Oiga, con mi padre no se meta...señor.—dijo Dan cerrando sus puños.

—Igual de provocador... tu castigo iba a consistir en ayudar a apilar las pociones pero ahora lo harás tu solo.—gruñó Géminis.—¡Ahora, lárgate!

Dan se fue rápidamente de allí y se junto con su grupo muy enojado con Saga.

—Es un viejo gruñón ese maestro.—admitió Leo, tocando los cachetes de Héctor.

—Prefiero no pensar en él ni estar donde él esté—añadió Dan.—.Debemos de ir a práctica de Battle-Pods.

—Esta en el patio este.—señaló Mario tomando de la mano a Yellow.

—¡Bueno andando, amigos!—exclamó Kevin saliendo a correr junto a Zulle hacia la clase de Battle-Pods. Esto a Ángel lo puso celoso que corrió como un rayo para alcanzar a su hermana.

El resto a penas pudo alcanzarlo pero llegaron más temprano que ellos por algún motivo.

—No tenías por que hacerlo correr en un laberinto, Kevin.—se quejó Zulle con los brazos cruzados cuando ella y Kevin salían hacia el patio.

—Perdón, no volverá a pasar...—se lamentó el Caballero Halcón, tratando de aguantarse de la risa porque veía a Ángel por las ventanas de la torre oeste buscándolos.

—¡Perdón, mangos!—gruñó Zulle y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Kevin.

—¡Pues entonces no, ya me voy!—respondió el chico muy indignado y decidió irse de la clase para no estar con la Amazona Águila.

—¡¿Por qué siempre es así?!—chilló Zulle yendo a por su amigo.

—Se ven como una pareja disfuncional, Dan.—se burló Emilio aun lado de su equipo.

—Si sigues metiéndote con ellos juro que te destruiré.—advirtió el muchacho.

—Trato hecho, a la media noche. Te espero en la plataforma de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—señaló Emilio.—.SOLO.

Dan accedió solo para poner en su lugar a su tonto enemigo y que dejara en paz a los que consideraba ya parte de su propia familia. A todos los veía como si fuesen familiares cercanos. A Mario lo imaginaba como su hermano que siempre competiría con él. A Yellow, inesperadamente, como su cuñada ya que pensaba que ella y su rival eran novios. A Diana y May las veía como las primas que le ayudarían en todos sus problemas, pero siendo estas soluciones serian muy estrictas. A Leo y Alan los veía como otros primos que nunca dejarían de ser niños por el resto de sus vidas. A Héctor y Kevin los visualizaba como dos hermanos gemelos menores debido a que los dos actuaban de igual manera ante todo y siempre recibían consejos de Dan o de Mario. A Zulle la veía como una cuñada más de parte de Kevin. Finalmente a Carl y Ángel los veía como los primos que nadie podría tener siendo ellos los que más defendían al grupo.

Después de una larga espera, el maestro apareció. Era de piel aperlada y tenía un cabello rubio y rizado que era cubierto por un casco dorado con un par de cuernos en la parte frontal. Era de ojos naranjas y sonrisa algo amigable aunque se mirada no lo aparentaba.

—Hola, clase...soy su maestro de práctica de Battle-Pods, mi nombre es Grimm de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado más leal a Athena, aunque siempre digo que todos los Caballeros son leales ante nuestra diosa, ¿o me equivoco?—preguntó el maestro mostrando una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Señor...?—levantó la mano Diana.

—¿Andrómeda? ¿Cuál es tu duda, pequeña?—respondió Grimm sentándose en el verdoso y brillante pasto.

—¿De qué nos servirá montar un par de chatarras en nuestro trabajo como Caballeros de Athena?—preguntó con firmeza la niña.

—Interesante tu cuestión... La razón simple: habrá ocasiones en las que no podamos usar nuestras armas y armaduras, jóvenes. Estaremos rodeados por millones de espectros, generales marinos y demonios, tanto que tendremos que huir—dijo el Caballero de Capricornio.—.Sin embargo, no huiremos como tal. Buscaremos recursos para tener asegurada nuestra victoria. Quizás los enemigos estén en un lugar como un crucero estelar donde habrá centenares de armas láser y vehículos incluso más complejos que los Pods... ¿Alguien me podría decir la diferencia entre Pods y Speeders?

—¡YO!—saltó Leo sobre Alan, esperando a que el maestro lo tomara en cuenta.

—Unicornio, dinos...—exclamó el hombre, señalando a Leo que pasara al frente para que todos escucharan.

—Un Pod es un pequeño vehículo utilizado para recorridos en tierra que vuela a una altura media. Se dice que fueron utilizados por soldados de una alianza rebelde para detener la tiranía de un estricto imperio intergaláctico—respondió el pelirrojo de forma objetiva.—.Es común verlos hoy en día en partidos de Battle-Pods.

—Seis puntos, Unicornio, prosigue.—felicitó Grimm, poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño pequeño.

—En cambio, un Speeder es como un automóvil que puede volar un poco más alto, dependiendo de cómo lo quiera el conductor. Sinceramente, es más rápido el primero que el segundo.—puntualizó el muchacho.

—Cinco puntos más, excelente—dijo Grimm muy satisfecho.—.Bueno, la razón de porque aprenderemos a usar primero Pods es muy sencillo. Son vehículos no muy complejos y fáciles de usar...

Mientras Grimm seguía dando explicaciones, dos droides llegaron al patio con un par de cajas. Uno era de tamaño humano, cubierto por una capa dorada de pintura que reflejaba la poca luz del sol en el lugar. El otro era pequeño y su cabeza, que era una mitad de una esfera plateada, tenía como visor un lente negro bordado por un cuadro azul y tenia detalles de ese color en todo su cuerpo blanco. Lo que los hacia diferentes, a parte de su tamaño, era que uno tenía piernas y el otro se desplazaba mediante ruedas que tenía en tres patas; dos a sus costados y una debajo de su cuerpo el cual parecía un barril.

—¡Oh, mis disculpas, maestro Capricornio!—se lamentó el droide dorado.

—Adelante, 3PO—dijo amablemente el hombre.—.Jóvenes, él es C-3PO, un droide de protocolo y un muy gran amigo.

—¿No es el mismo droide que participó en la Guerra Civil contra el Imperio?—preguntó un niño de estatura alta.

—Efectivamente, señor. Yo acompañe al maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker y a la princesa...más bien, General Leia.—contestó C-3PO.

De repente, el pequeño droide quiso llamar la atención de Grimm para que lo presentara, golpeándolo con su cuerpo en la pierna izquierdo.

—Descuida... él es R2-D2, muchachos.—agregó el maestro.

—¿Es el droide que salvó a C-3PO en muchas ocasiones, señor?—preguntó una muchacha de cabello rosado.

—Técnicamente, me salvó solo dos veces, señorita.—se excusó el droide.

R2-D2 hizo unos sonidos roboticos y se acercó a la niña para aclarar algo.

—Lo de Endor no cuenta, barril rodante.—se quejó C-3PO dando un golpe a la cabeza de su pequeño amigo.

R2-D2 y C-3PO eran conocidos como los Droide Héroes debido a que ellos no son comunes. Ambos se adentraron a grandes aventuras que pudieron haberles costado la vida de no haber sido por la ingenuidad y valentía de R2. Ellos pertenecieron primeramente a la reina Amidala de Naboo, un planeta lleno de lugares verdes ubicado en una galaxia lejana a la que estaban Dan y todos los demás. El era un droide de emergencia en caso de que la nave donde estaba resguardado, junto a otras unidades R2, sufriera un daño y salir a repararlo. Por su parte, 3PO era un droide de protocolo que fue creado por un niño; Anakin Skywalker, proveniente del planeta desértico Tatooine, uno de los más alejados en el borde exterior de su galaxia. Cuando se conocieron, C-3PO aun estaba en proceso de creación y todos sus circuitos eran visibles y R2-D2 estaba junto a un grupo de Jedi y habitantes de Naboo que escaparon de allí debido a que los Separatistas, un ejército que quería dejar a un lado a la República Intergalactica, invadieron ese sistema, esclavizando a los pocos que quedaron. No se adentrarían juntos a una aventura sino hasta doce años después de la batalla en Naboo contra los Separatistas, donde acompañarían al creador de C-3PO y su amiga Padme Amidala quien se convertiría en su amante después de su intento de rescatar al maestro de Skywalker: Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien estaba secuestrado en un planeta llamado Genoisis. C-3PO se sintió en una pesadilla ya que la única manera de realizar el rescate era pasar hacia la fábrica de droides separatistas, utilizados para la guerra. Aquí, el pobre droide es decapitado y su cabeza es implantada en el cuerpo de un droide de batalla, mientras que su cuerpo fue tomado por la cabeza del otro que debía ser creado. Viendo que no solo C-3PO estaba en peligro sino también Padme y Anakin, R2 detiene la fábrica, evitando que la señorita Amidala fuera incinerada por la lava. Desafortunadamente, fueron emboscados a excepción del barril astuto quien fingió ser un droide de apoyo. A partir de ahí, nacería una amistad que duraría hasta la eternidad, dependiendo uno del otro. Pero cuando estaban muy a gustos con sus amigos y dueños, llegaría un tiempo oscuro para toda la galaxia. Anakin Skywalker cayó al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en Darth Vader. Kenobi tuvo que luchar contra él y matarlo para asi salvar a los inocentes de su poder que era monstruoso y lo logró, pero Vader milagrosamente sobrevivió, dando un régimen en el Imperio Galáctico junto al Emperador Palpatine, quien fue su maestro en el Lado Oscuro. Padme falleció debido al odio de Anakin pensando que lo había traicionado al venir con su antiguo maestro Jedi, siendo este momento el que marcaría el gran paso al Lado Oscuro de Skywalker. Pero logró dar a luz a dos gemelos que eran hijos de Vader: Luke y Leia. Para protegerlos del Imperio, el sabio maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan decidieron ocultar a los niños, separándolos para no llamar la atención del Emperador; Luke iría con sus tíos Owen y Veru, de la familia Skywalker, en Tatooine bajo el cuidado de Obi-Wan y Leia con el Senador Organa y su esposa en Alderan. La vida de Luke era aburrida y sin aventuras, esperando que el Imperio los gobernara, hasta que llegaron los droides de sus padres los cuales fueron reiniciados para no revelar nada a los pequeños o al mismo Vader. En su estadía, R2 se comportó extraño, escapándose de la casa de Luke para ir a entregar un mensaje proveniente de la Princesa Leia para el viejo Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi envejeció y en ese exilio que realizó en Tatooine, como Yoda en Dagobah, adoptó al hijo de Anakin como aprendiz aunque por poco tiempo debido a que Darth Vader lo asesinó en la Estrella de la Muerte, esperando que su sacrificio hiciera que Luke deseara enfrentarse a Vader y derrotarlo. Pasaron los años y el joven Skywalker se hizo amigo de sus droides, cuidándolos ante todo.

—Bueno, maestro Capricornio, me temo que debemos retirarnos. Tome las capsulas que nos pidió.—se despidió C-3PO entregando la caja junto con R2-D2.

De repente, R2 hizo un sonido algo agudo y se acercó a toda velocidad a Dan muy emocionado, tanto que se tambaleaba sobre sus dos piernas.

—¡R2, compórtate!—ordenó el droide muy enojado.—¿Qué es quién? ¿El hijo de Sagitario? ¡Deja de decir tonterías, lata tonta... el señor Hernández es el Caballero Pegaso y este niño es... ¡CIELOS, es Dan Hernández!

—Ho...Hola...—saludó el chico algo tímido.

—Mil disculpas, maestro Pegaso.—se disculpó el droide muy nervioso

—¿Qué sucede, 3PO?—se extrañó Grimm dando a sus alumnos las capsulas.

Cuando Dan quiso dar unas palmadas a R2-D2, comenzó a ver de nuevo el sueño que tuvo antes de llegar al Santuario. Era el mismo donde había una guerra con naves estelares donde él tenía un sable de luz, curiosamente el que le había obsequiado Leia en el Halcón Milenario y detrás de él apareció un sujeto alto de vestimenta negra con capa. Parecía más un robot que un humano.

—No conoces el poder del Lado Oscuro, Padawan.—dijo el hombre con voz desafiante acompañada de una respiración producida por su máscara.

De su cinturón tomó un sable de luz muy parecido al de Dan a excepción de que este tenía detalles negros y su hoja era de color rojo. Ambas espadas chocaron y una voz de un anciano habló entre la oscuridad y la luz.

—Ya diste tus primeros pasos...

—¿Dan, estas bien?—preguntó Capricornio que le estaba dando la capsula al niño pero este quedó en un trance.

—Creo que esta fuera de sí, maestro.—dedujo C-3PO alejándose junto a R2-D2 el cual para arreglar el problema dio unos toques a Dan que le hicieron saltar y retorcerse.

—¿Ya estas mejor?—se preocupó Grimm acercándose al Caballero de Bronce de rodillas para comprobar si tenía algo.

—Si...Si, señor...—contestó Dan tomando la capsula lentamente.

Sus amigos se miraron algo asustados por Dan y su manera de actuar cuando veía a alguien importante en alguna batalla anterior. Era como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo o como si hubiera participado en ellas.

—¡Bueno, actívenlas!—ordenó el maestro y sus alumnos tiraron sus capsulas al suelo las cuales explotaron para dejar un Pod muy simple.

Todos eran iguales en modelo, diseño y velocidad. Una armadura de cuero se colocó instantáneamente sobre las vestimentas de combate de los alumnos cuando Grimm levantó su mano derecha, formando una espada la cual desprendió varios haces de luz.

—Bien, a comenzar la práctica. Cuando mi Excalibur corte la montaña al sur de las Doce Casas, todos encenderán sus Pods y surcaran el patio.—refutó el maestro levantando su brazo derecho de nuevo para cortar.

Cuando todos montaron sus Pods, tenían sus manos en el botón para encender los propulsores y en el volante, preparados para la señal, en especial Leo, Alan y Dan.

Antes de que la Excalibur cortara la montaña, Héctor accidentalmente encendió el Pod y, tratando de apagarlo, aceleró alejándose a toda velocidad de la clase. Grimm mostró mortificación y trató de atrapar al vehículo, pero le fue inútil ya que activó los superpropulsores, casi golpeando la cara al maestro.

Héctor voló por todo el Santuario, sobre el océano, sobre las montañas, entre las torres del castillo, dentro de las doce casas y alrededor de la estatua de Athena donde quedó atrapado cuando la manga de su camisa se quedo incrustada en Nique, diosa de la victoria posada en la mano derecha de la gran estatua de la diosa de la guerra. Estaba muy alto que, si hubiera caído, dejaría de ser un cuerpo a sushi recién hecho. Ojala y no hubiera tenido tanta mala suerte; la manga estaba rompiéndose, asegurando la dura caída de Héctor y posiblemente su muerte. Todos se taparon la boca, gritaron por ayuda y corrieron por todo el patio. Fue entonces cuando por fin el muchacho cayó. Grimm fue a gran velocidad por el Caballero Vampiro pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Pero del cielo, una silueta apareció, vestida de rojo y negro. Lanzó una telaraña hacia la estatua para columpiarse y lograr atrapar a Héctor, y asi fue. Era Spider Saint quien se dio cuenta del peligro y salto al rescate. Se columpió hacia donde estaba Grimm y dejo a su amigo en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres y como osas entrar aquí?—gruñó Grimm a punto de atacar.

—Eso no importa, Capricornio.—respondió el héroe y se fue a toda prisa, antes de que la telaraña fuera cortada por Excalibur.

Sin embargo el Pod seguía estando en movimiento y chocó con nada menos que C-3PO, explotando junto con él. Afortunadamente, sus piezas solo se separaron mas no recibieron gran daño. La cabeza de 3PO rodó hacia los pies de Emilio quien no dudó en tomarla y jugar con ella junto a sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?—preguntó Grimm tomando a Héctor de los hombros.

—Auch... creo que... se me dislocó el hombro, maestro.—respondió el Caballero muy adolorido.

Ambos se fueron con cuidado hacia donde estaba el grupo de alumnos para ir a la enfermería donde lo atendería Shun de Virgo.

—Llevaré a Vampiro hacia la enfermería. Aquel que vea montado en un Pod, será expulsado. ¿Oyeron?—advirtió Grimm algo furioso.

Cuando se fueron, todos murmuraban entre equipos lo malo que iba a estar Héctor después de que se le dislocara el brazo. Algunos decían que había una leyenda que si Nique te tocaba, serias el nuevo enemigo de Athena. Otros que le iban a cortar el brazo por alguna tonta razón. Pero Emilio solo jugaba con la cabeza dorada del droide de protocolo.

—¿Dónde está Héctor?—preguntó Dan quien llegó de la nada.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—se quejó Diana algo angustiada por su amigo que fue a la enfermería.—Grimm lo llevó con Shun, estará bien.

—¡Que alguien me ayude!—gritó C-3PO mientras jugaban voleibol con él.

—Cállate, cabeza de balón.—se burló Giselle dando al droide a Emilio.

—Déjalo, Emilio, ahora.—ordenó Dan tomando del hombro a su enemigo y girándolo hacia él con brusquedad.

—No... que R2-D2 encuentre a su amigo en la estatua de Athena.—gruñó Emilio y subió a su Pod para huir con el droide.

—¡Ayuda, maestro Pegaso!—chilló.

Dan rechinó sus dientes y montó su Pod para ir tras Emilio, pero Diana le jaló del cabello alborotado muy enojada.

—¡No, Dan!—negó varias veces con la cabeza.—¿No escuchaste a Capricornio? Te expulsarán.

Pero el Caballero no escuchó y se elevó hacia donde estaba el Caballero de Hidra.

—Qué testarudo más idiota.—dijo entre dientes la Amazona Andrómeda.

—¡Devuélveme la cabeza de C-3PO, maldito, o te tiraré del Pod!—amenazó Dan cerrando su puño derecho para golpear.

—¿En serio?—fingió Emilio estar muy asustado.—Esta bien... tómala... perdón... tómala...

Cuando el niño iba a tomar la cabeza dorada que le dejó su rival, este último lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar junto con su Pod.

—Ya verás, Emilio.—gruñó Dan y lanzó sus Meteoros de Pegaso a Emilio quien los esquivó.

—Atrápala, huérfano.—Emilio lanzó demasiado fuerte a C-3PO que se podía ver como su cabeza explotaría contra la torre central del castillo.

—¡AHHHHH!—gritó la cabeza mientras giraba en el trayecto.

Dan se abalanzó sobre el Pod para obtener más velocidad y así atrapar a su robótico nuevo amigo. Leo y Alan se quedaban boquiabiertos ante las maniobras excelentes de Dan y le animaban para que salvará al pobre y mutilado 3PO, R2 también lo hacía. Cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarla, Titán pateó la "pelota" hacia el cielo.

—Ups.—exclamó y Dan la siguió a mayor velocidad para evitar otra desviación.

—¿Por qué siempre a mí?—se quejó C-3PO.

Ahora el Caballero Pegaso estaba más cerca, pero su objetivo fue desviado hacia la derecha por Giselle.

—Lo perdiste, Potro Alado.—se burló la muchacha.

Y asi fue el vuelo de Dan; de un lado a otro, arriba abajo, abajo a arriba, de una diagonal a otra, en círculos y todo desplazamiento posible.

—¿Ustedes también?—preguntó Zulle al ver que Kevin, Alan y Leo elevaban sus Pods.

—Todo buscador necesita guardianes.—se excusó Leo, dando una señal a sus dos compañeros para que fueran por Emilio y Giselle.

—¡Kevin!—gritó la Amazona Águila.

—¿Sí?—respondió Kevin regresando a toda velocidad por el llamado de su amiga.

Cuando estaban juntos, Zulle besó en la mejilla a Kevin el cual se sonrojó un poco mirando hacia el botón de encendido para ocultar su pena.

—Suerte...—le deseó.

Finalmente, Kevin volvió junto a Leo y Alan quienes estaban en posición algo nervioso y sin dejar de mirar a Zulle desde lo alto que estaba.

—Esta es la estrategia—dijo Leo.—;Alan, tu por el tonto de las garras, Kevin, tu por la tonta zorra y yo por el obeso oso.

Los tres fueron a taclear a sus objetivos para que Dan fuera por C-3PO el cual parecía querer vomitar aceite por tanto golpe que lo hacía marearse. Kevin chocó fuertemente contra Giselle, casi haciéndola caer de su Pod. Leo golpeó la enorme y ganchuda nariz de Titan con una patada. Alan dio un puñetazo a Emilio en la mejilla derecha, evitando que C-3PO fuera desviado, pero iba en dirección a estrellarse en una ventana en la torre sureste. Dan activó los superpropulsores y logró tomar posesión de 3PO, dando un giro perfecto de trescientos sesenta grados para ir en dirección al suelo. Lo que no vio venir fue que Jabu de Escorpio, maestro de Historia del Cosmo de segundo año, logró verlo.

Mientras descendía, todos fueron a felicitarlo, incluso Diana quien en un principio lo veía como un tonto impulsivo como cualquier otro hombre. Dan se sintió como nunca, fue un gran viaje, mejor que el Halcón Milenario. Leo, Alan y Kevin fueron a cargarlo sobre sus hombros como si hubiera ganado una final de Battle-Pods. Emilio y los demás solo gruñeron mientras Carl, Ángel y May les hacían muecas.

—¡Pegaso!—gruñó Jabu quien se veía desde la multitud de alumnos que rodeaba a Dan el cual tragó saliva.—Ven aquí, inmediatamente.

Los tontos del equipo Hidra se reían al ver cómo iban a expulsar a Dan del Santuario mientras que los del equipo Pegaso se preocuparon.

Dan y Jabu se dirigieron hacia la torre central donde Dan dedujo que se encontraba Seiya, listo para expulsarle del Santuario. Imaginaba a sus padrinos con miradas de odio y desilusión. Cuando subieron al último piso, el Caballero de Escorpio abrió la puerta lentamente, aumentando el suspenso de Dan y su ritmo cardiaco.

—Pasen, Jabu.—habló Seiya.

La oficina del director era enorme, tanto que hasta parecía, o mejor dicho, era su casa ya que había una cama y hasta un baño. Era de casi dos pisos, el primero era una librería que rodeaba los muros y el segundo era conducido por dos escaleras al lado del gran escritorio y ahí se encontraba el dormitorio del director. No había indicios de donde se encontraba el propietario de la lujosa sala.

—Aguja Escarlata.—musitó Jabu de mala gana hacia una ventana tapada por una extraña cortina.

Sorprendentemente, Seiya era esa cortina y cayó de espalda contra el suelo. A Dan se le escapó una pequeña risa y a Jabu una mirada con entrecejo al ver como su colega estaba en una posición vergonzosa para su rango.

—¡Oye, Jabu, te he dicho que solo grites mi nombre si me necesitas!—se quejó Seiya frotándose la nuca.

—Seiya, tú eres el Patriarca de esta época y eso no quiere decir que puedas comportarte como un niño de cuatro años.—regañó el maestro a su superior.

—Pero tampoco voy a ser un ruco que se quede sentado durante las veinticuatro horas a ver como nadie viene a atacarnos—dijo Seiya haciendo una imitación de un Patriarca que estaba sentado todo el tiempo.—.Bueno, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu presencia?

—Él.—dijo el Caballero Dorado acercando a Dan hacia el director y Patriarca.

—¿A caso sabes lo que hiciste allá afuera?—dijo Seiya tomando en brazos al pequeño muchacho.

—¿Volar un Pod para mi expulsión, señor?—se preguntó Dan esperando un sí por respuesta.

—Acabas de darnos la victoria, hijo—Seiya agitó a Dan con entusiasmo.—.Tú eres un gran Buscador de Battle-Pods, Dan.

—¿La victoria?—se extrañó Dan quien estaba muy mareado.

—¿Podrías ser parte del equipo de Battle-Pods del Santuario?—solicitó el director muy emocionado por las tácticas de Dan al volar.

—¿Qué, parte del equipo?—se sorprendió Dan dejándose caer de los brazos de su director y subiéndose a una silla.

—¿Qué dices?—se acercó Seiya.—Contigo le ganaremos a los Artemisianos.

—¡Claro! Pero... ¿Qué pasa si... no soy... tan bueno, señor?—preguntó Dan con la mirada baja y con cierto miedo de desilusionar al Santuario.

—¿Cómo que no vas a ser bueno? Ese don lo llevas en la sangre.—aclaró Seiya.

—¿Mi madre era una buscadora?—se extrañó el muchacho.

Seiya se cayó de nuevo al oír esa deducción y Jabu solo soltó una carcajada por aquel comentario.

—No, Dan... bueno, hubo una vez en la que... ese no es el punto—exclamó Seiya algo apenado.—.Tu padre era el Buscador de nuestro equipo y ahora te toca a ti, se la viva leyenda de Canuto.

Dan no creía, su padre era un gran jugador de Battle-Pods. Sentía como si el espíritu de Canuto hubiera estado con él desde que tomó el Pod de Grimm. Ahora sabía que tanto su madre y su padre eran importantes en su estadía en el Santuario.

—Bien, entraré, señor.—accedió Dan y después de una explicación un poco más detallada que la de Alan y Leo de Battle-Pods dada por Seiya, regresó a la Sala Común.

Nuevamente, todos le felicitaban por su nuevo puesto de Battle-Pods en el equipo Ateniense, el equipo del Santuario. Incluso fue atrapado por un grupo de chicas que comenzaron a pelear por él hasta que Ikki de Leo, maestro de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras de tercer y cuarto año, les ordenó que dejaran al Jugador Estrella de todo el Santuario. Cuando finalmente llegó a su dormitorio, Alan, Leo, Héctor y Kevin se lanzaron sobre él.

—¿Es cierto?—preguntó Leo.

—Dime que si es cierto.—agregó Alan.

—¿De verdad serás el buscador?—intervino Héctor.

—¿Nos presentarías algunas fans?—preguntó Kevin, ojalá lo hubiera pensado dos veces porque Zulle lo lanzó por las escaleras.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Un Battle Pods muy Extraño

Después de varias semanas de entrenamiento, la semana de la noche de brujas ya se había avecinado, estando a tan solo dos días de la fiesta de esta fecha. Dan ya estaba preparado para su primer partido que se celebraría el dia de Halloween. Hoy estaba el dia algo nublado y el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estatuas de brujas, zombies, hombres lobo y vampiros que se movían, listas para asustar a los estudiantes en un descuido.

—¿Dentro de dos días?—se sorprendió May y su cabello cambió de color celeste a negro. May tenia una especie de don que le permitía cambiar su color de cabello de distinta tonalidad cuando sintiera algo; azul (que era el que más se veía reflejado) era cuando estaba feliz, rojo cuando estaba enfadada, negro cuando temía a algo o alguien y rosado cuando sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Estaban todos desayunando en sus mesas unos panqueques en forma de calaveras las cuales les guiñaban el ojo. A Emilio le dio la mala suerte de que su almuerzo le mordiera la mano. Sentía envidia de Dan, pero este ultimo le agradecía. Por los pasillos todos alababan al droide que le había dado la oportunidad de ser un gran buscador, quitándole la popularidad por un tiempo a R2-D2.

—Sí...—respondió Dan con la boca llena mientras leía un viejo periódico donde se veía como Canuto, el Trueno Atomico (como se le apodó a su padre), lograba nada menos que doce victorias seguidas en el campeonato de hace treinta y cinco años.—...Aun no creo que Seiya me haya dicho que soy el jugador más joven que ha habido en Battle-Pods, después de papá.

—Oigan, ya no distraigan a nuestro jugador estrella.—ordenaron Alan y Leo quienes eran los "entrenadores personales" de Dan.

Después de un día exhausto de entrenamiento, ambos jóvenes hacían que Dan hiciera abdominales, lagartijas, barras y pesas para evitar que lo destruyeran en el juego y, a su vez, tratar de contraatacar las embestidas del equipo contrario. Fue tanto el entrenamiento que llegó a estar en la misma forma física que tenía Kevin. Mario no se quedó atrás, para mantener la rivalidad contra Dan tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de Héctor y Kevin para ser sus "entrenadores personales". También pidió ayuda a Vegeta y el maestro Grimm con quien hizo una buena amistad de discípulo y maestro, incluso mejor que con el Saiyajin.

—¿Dónde estará?—preguntó una chica de cabello rubio del cual colgaba una coleta con un liston negro y rojo. Parecía de cuarto año.

—Allá...—respondió un chico de cabello azul y alborotado con una armadura negra de cuero que le cubria la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Ese se veía de sexto año.

—Es Goliat.—dijo Dan levantándose y llevándose una maleta consigo con la leyenda "Atenienses".

Goliat Ignotus de Cocodrilo era el guardian y capitan del equipo de Atenienses y el entrenaba a Dan solo en esquive y unas cuantas veces en atrapar la snitch, aunque eso no era necesario. La muchacha se llamaba Beverly Greenstein de Gallo y era una de las mejores cazadores del equipo a la cual apodaban como Jaguar Rojo. Ella se encargó presentarle a Dan a los miembros del equipo, empezando con los cazadores: Kiro de Anguila, el Escurridizo, Henry de Comadreja, el Gladiador y Penny de Iguana, la Invisible. Y finalizó con los bateadores: Runo de Castor, la Reflejadora, y Ronald de Rinoceronte, el Imponente.

—Debemos irnos al entrenamiento, hoy es el ultimo.—dijo Goliat corriendo hacia el campo de Battle-Pods junto a Dan y Beverly, donde se encontraba el resto del equipo entrenando.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ventus descendió desde las nubes en dirección hacia Dan con una pequeña caja dorada que era iluminada por el sol que estaba saliendo cuando se habían despejado las nubes. En la caja había una nota de pergamino algo maltratado.

Dan

Lamento no habértelo dado en persona, pero he tenido un pequeño inconveniente con un artefacto del cual no puedo hablarte, no aun. Esto me lo dejo tu padre cuando éramos amigos, espero y te sirva.

Seiya

Al abrirla no podía creerlo, era una capsula que tenia el nombre de N-2000. Dan saltó de la emoción y lanzó la capsula con fuerza. Como el lo imaginaba, apareció el lujoso Nimbus 2000 que estaba algo sucio por el tiempo. Lo que más le preocupó fue un agujero que se veía en una turbina.

—¡Es el Nimbus 2000!—gritó Kiro muy entusiasmado.

—Tiene una de las turbinas destrozadas y en la parte de suspensión de gravedad tiene ligeras fallas—se lamentó Goliat.—.Lo mejor es que lo lleves con Saga de Geminis, tiene una especialidad con estos vehículos de manera extraña.

—¡¿Qué?!—se extrañó Dan.

Sin mas remedio, el Buscador tuvo que ir a la oficina de Saga una vez más para que le reparase el Pod de su padre. Imaginó que le tendría algo de rencor al vehiculo y lo destrozaría, fingiendo que fue un accidente, pero no pareció ser así.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su Pod.—dijo de mala gana el Caballero.

Dan observó el escritorio de Saga y, sorprendentemente, se encontraba allí reposando el pergamino que encontró en la clase de pociones. Logró leer en una nota las dos palabras "Piedra Filosofal".

—Señor... qué es... una piedra filosofal...—preguntó Dan algo nervioso.

—¿No entiendes que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe?—gruñó Saga quien seguía reparando al Pod sin mucha dificultad.—Pero lo mejor será que te lo diga para que me dejes en paz. La Piedra Filosofal es una roca mistica en la Alquimia, puede hacer oro con cualquier objeto y también... da el Elixir de la Vida Eterna.

Cuando Saga dijo esto, un frío y un miedo pasó por Dan y miro hacia atrás donde vio un curioso pergamino negro.

—¿Y por qué hay mucha importancia sobre ella para usted, señor?—preguntó Dan tomando el pergamino con un extraño símbolo con una escritura encima.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, ahora si quieres toma algo de los pergaminos creo que ya no me son utiles.—ordenó.

Dan tomó el pergamino que tenia en manos para guardarlo en su pantalón.

—Ya esta, solo hay que darle una campa de pintura—dijo Saga guardando el Nimbus 2000 en la capsula y entregándosela a Dan.—.Te deseo suerte, Pegaso y, en caso de que asi sea, no creas que te justificare faltas por una lesión en el partido.

—Gracias, señor... y descuide, si me fracturo, prometo ponerme al corriente.—dijo Dan y dio la mano a Saga quien se la dio de mala gana.

Ya habían pasado los dos días y el gran primer partido de Dan iba a dar comienzo en unos minutos. Los jugadores estaban en sus vestidores preparándose en cuerpo y cosmo para la batalla en el campo de juego. El uniforme de los Atenienses era de color rojo y negro con el nombre de cada jugador en dorado con su constelación. La de Dan decía su nombre y debajo del mismo estaba la cabeza de un Pegaso. A su vez, los jugadores escribían el apodo que se les había puesto debajo de la constelación.

—Dan, voltéate para poner tu apodo.—dijo Seiya quien venia vestido con una camisa del equipo del Santuario.

—Señor...—Dan se vollteó y Seiya escribió en su espalda "Mini-Canuto".—...Me agrada ese apodo.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó el Patriarca mirando los ojos de Dan que expresaban ese sentimiento.

—Es que... —antes de continuar, Seiya levantó la cabeza de Dan para hablar con él.

—Dan, tu padre y yo pertenecíamos al equipo y recuerdo que también estaba igual de nervioso que tú, hijo.—dijo.—Recuerdo lo que le dije desde que te ví con este uniforme: "Canuto, bueno, Mini-Canuto, usa ese miedo como motor, y no como freno".

—Entiendo, gracias, señor.—Dan abrazó a Seiya y este también.

—Dan, deprisa ya debemos irnos.—dijo Beverly.

—Anda, vayan a hacernos ganar.—dijo Seiya, deseando suerte a ambos muchachos.

El estadio era demasiado grande que parecía el castillo gracias a las gradas que estaban en grandes torres y en algunos muros que llegaban a la mitad de las mismas torres. Mario y los demás estaban sujetando un cartel que hicieron Zulle, May, Diana y Yellow con la leyenda "Vamos, Atenienses, vamos. Tu puedes, Dan".

—¡Muy buenas tardes, tengan todos ustedes!—habló el comentarista del partido que se encontraba en una plataforma flotante acompañado de varias camaras.—Como muchos sabrán, hoy se celebra el gran clásico, Atenienses contra Artemisianos.

Todos hicieron un gran alboroto.

—Calma, publico, ahora unas palabras del Gran Patriarca del Santuario.—tranquilizó el comentarista al publico.

—Bueno, solo quiero decir que suerte para ambos equipos y que vengan a presentarse.—exclamó con alegría Seiya.

Finalmente, después de tanta espera, los jugadores salieron de los vestidores para dar un espectáculo de vuelo. Primero salieron los visitantes, dando una gran combinación de vuelos. Hubo uno en el que apagaron sus motores para dejarse caer y volver a subir, rozando el suelo. Después salieron los locales, empezando con Goliat quien salió en dirección hacia el comentarista solo para asustarle y regresar junto al equipo que aguardaba la señal de salida. Cuando todos creían que el Santuario no tenía ninguna táctica de vuelo como presentación, todos salieron a excepción de Dan con varios fuegos artificiales que formaron las ochenta y ocho constelaciones pertenecientes a los Caballeros de Athena de las cuales Pegaso resaltó más. De allí salió Dan, lanzando Meteoros de Pegaso para dar una mejor impresión. Sus amigos le daban porras como locos y Kevin y Carl lanzaron más pirotecnia, haciendo mejor el espectáculo.

—¡Equipos, colóquense!—ordenó la señora Parkinson, arbitro de la mayoría de partidos de Battle-Pods en el Santuario.—Quiero un juego limpio, va para todos.

Goliat y el capitán de Artemisianos se dieron la mano amistosamente, deseando lo mejor para ambos bandos. La señora Parkinson lanzó la quaffle al aire y los cazadores se fueron en dirección a ella como si fueran lobos acorralando a una presa para comerla en ese instante. Las blodger fueron liberadas para lograr golpear a algunos jugadores, aunque lograron mantenerse en el aire para seguir jugando. La snitch dorada apareció frente a los ojos de los buscadores, rodeando sus cabezas para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad en el cielo azul. Y asi comenzó el partido.

Henry tomó posesión de la pelota de cuero para anotar un gol, pero un cazador Artemisiano logró arrebatársela. Sin embargo, Beverly la recuperó de nuevo.

—¡Diez puntos para los Atenienses!—dijo el comentarista y el marcador cambió: diez a cero, a favor el Santuario de Athena.

Dan dio piruetas con su Nimbus 2000 de alegría, pero fue detenido al ver que una blodger casi lo golpeaba de no haber sido por Runo que lo salvó.

—Descuida, al otro buscador solo lo decapitaron.—fingió la muchacha tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Dan, pero lo asustó aun mas.

Dan sintió que un rayo dorado lo segaba desde el suelo, era la snitch.

—Ya te tengo.—dijo y como Seiya le dijo el miedo lo convirtió en motor para acercarse a su objetivo.

—Parece que Mini-... ¡Mini-Canuto! No lo creo, es el hijo del difunto jugador estrella de hace veinti-tantos años: Canuto.—se asombró.

—¡Vamos, Dan!—gritó May mientras su gato bailaba para animar a Dan.

Cuando el Buscador estaba cerca de tomar la pelota dorada, el pergamino que recogió en la oficina de Saga salió de su pantalón para incendiarse y de las cenizas sacar un demonio que subió al Pod de Dan. Era pequeño, de piel negra y ojos rojos, con afilados dientes amarillentos y recorría el cuerpo de Dan para arañarlo. El muchacho perdió el control.

—Parece que Mini-Canuto se desvió conscientemente de la snitch que ya estaba en sus manos.—se lamentó el comentarista.

¿Cómo que conscientemente? El demonio al parecer era invisible a los ojos de todos a excepción de Dan quien trataba de librarse de la demoniaca criatura que le mordió el hombro.

—¿Qué le pasa a Dan?—se asustó Héctor y vio con los binoculares a su amigo que apenas y podía mantenerse en su Pod.

-¿Creen que el Nimbus 2000 le haya hecho eso?—preguntó Diana.

—No es posible, es un vehiculo muy bien diseñado sin falla alguna—respondió Alan.—.Solo es posible si alguien lo averió o lo configuró.

—¿Y si esta maldito?—preguntó Leo mientras comía un chocolate de nuez.

—Bueno, si ese fuera el caso... ¡DAN!

Dan luchaba contra el pequeño diablo que siguió arañándolo por todo el cuerpo. En un descuido, le mordió la pierna derecha y le arañó el cuello. Sin esperarlo, el demonio lo tiró del Nimbus 2000, pero logró sujetarse.

Todos se taparon la boca al ver como Dan se estaba "suicidando". La criatura comenzó a morderle la mano y arañarla para que se soltara y cayera. Los Atenienses prestaron atención a su compañero en peligro, esto provocó la caída de Goliat desde muy alto, dejando las porterías libres. Los Artemisianos aprovecharon y marcaron sesenta puntos.

—Dame los binoculares, ¡ya!—ordenó Diana y le colocó un cristal rojo en los lentes del aparato. Logró ver al demonio y una conexión cósmica hacia la grada de maestros.—Si, es un demonio.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Yellow.

—Alguien le esta ordenando hacer esto—agregó la niña.—.Busquen entre los Caballeros Dorados y demás maestros que estén murmurando sin parpadear.

Zulle, May, Kevin, Ángel, Carl y Héctor miraron en las gradas mientras que Mario, Leo, Alan y Yellow le decían a Dan que resistiera.

—Es Saga, el invocó al demonio—señaló Ángel.—.Iré por él.

—Trata de hacer que no te vean y hazlo perder la concentración.—ordenó Zulle.

Ángel corrió a toda velocidad por las gradas sin que lo vieran ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados y empujó a Saga junto a Tártaro quien dio un quejido espantoso.

El demonio se retorció y Dan lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer hacia una bandera con una punta de oro encajándose en ella. El muchacho dio un gran salto y montó su Pod en dirección al buscador Artemisiano para quitarle la snitch antes de tomarla.

—¡Wow, vamos, Mini-Canuto!—animó el comentarista.

Dan embistió al oponente haciéndole chocar con un muro, pero no le pasó nada y le devolvió el golpe a Dan, rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo y haciéndolo casi caer de nuevo del Nimbus 2000. Mini-Canuto no se quejó de dolor, al contrario golpeó de nuevo al oponente y asi estuvieron hasta que la snitch descendió. Ambos lo hicieron igualmente, pero el Artemisiano tuvo miedo y se elevó para no estrellarse. Dan por su parte descendió al nivel de suelo y se elevó ligeramente para seguir la snitch que ya estaba cerca él, pero el demonio lo embistió tirándolo del Pod hacia el frente. Finalmente la criatura oscura desapareció.

Todos sintieron el mismo dolor que Dan cuando rodó por el piso. No había indicios de la snitch y todos los jugadores se quedaron pausados. Ángel se asustó y Yellow se tapó la boca. De repente, el Buscador se paró y quiso vomitar. Del vomito salió la snitch dorada cubierta de baba y con las alas rotas.

—Oh, no... per... perdón.—se lamentó.

—¡Mini-Canuto atrapó la snitch, el partido acaba y los Atenienses ganan!—gritó el comentarista muy emocionado.

El equipo de Dan bajó a felicitarlo al igual que los rivales quienes fueron buenos perdedores y le entregaron el trofeo al Buscador que se hizo su ídolo. Dan jamás había sentido tanta felicidad que hasta saltó muy alto y olvidó aterrizar de pie, estrellándose de cara. Seiya bajó para darle las gracias por su victoria y sus mejores amigos le lanzaron serpentinas gritándoles "Campeones" a su equipo.

La fiesta de Halloween estuvo acompañada de la celebración del equipo ganador junto al que no pudo. Dan se encontraba con sus amigos discutiendo acerca de lo que pasó en su Pod.

—¿Saga?—se extrañó el muchacho que tenía varias marcas de besos de muchas chicas al igual que Leo y Alan.

—Sé que suena descabellado, pero te juro que lo vi muy concentrado y la conexión cósmica con aquel demonio que te atacó.—respondió Diana.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me dio un pergamino negro.—recordó Dan cuando se incinero el dichoso papel viejo.

—El Pergamino de la Perdición...—dijo Héctor con voz temerosa.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Dan.

—Es un arte oscuro que llama a un demonio para asesinar a alguien, siendo este ultimo el único que lo puede ver.—aclaró el Caballero.

—Pero, vamos, hablamos de un Caballero Dorado, el rango mas leal a Athena.—se calmó Ángel aunque no lo parecía.

—Pero estuvo a punto de matar a Dan, Ángel.—se quejó Kevin quien tomaba la mano de Zulle quien seguía asustada con lo ocurrido.

—Quita tu mano de mi hermana.—amenazó el Caballero de Leopardo muy celoso, mostrando las garras de su armadura asustando a Kevin.

—Tiene razón, Ángel—intervino Mario quien abrazaba a Yellow.—.Logré averiguar algo de Saga gracias a Grimm y me dijo que él... traicionó a Athena hace veinticinco años. El asesinó al Patriarca Shion para tomar su lugar y matar a... matar a...

—¿Athena?—aclaró Dan muy extrañado.

—Tu madre, Dan...—continuó Mario. Esto dejo muy asustado a Dan y una ira entró en él.—...Según el maestro Grimm, Saga quiso asesinarla para proclamarse el ser más poderoso y dar justicia a los mismos dioses. Su plan falló dos veces cuando Aioros, el portador de la armadura de Sagitario antes que Seiya, salvó a la bebé Athena, sacrificando su vida por ella y cuando cinco Caballeros de Bronce... entre ellos tu papá... la salvaron... derrotando a Saga.

—Asi que... asi que... Saga... maldito...—Dan hizo arder su cosmo que sus puños posados en la mesa destruyeron los platos de sus amigos y el suyo.—...quiso matar a... mi madre...

—Calmate, Dan...—lo tranquilizó Mario.

—Por eso me odia... mi padre lo derrotó y mi madre logró librarse de él.—dijo Dan muy furioso.

De repente, Seiya entró al Gran Comedor y llamó a los alumnos muy serio.

—¡Caballeros, la diosa Athena ha llegado, Recibámosla!—ordenó el Patriarca y salió a toda velocidad hacia el muelle donde llegó un barco un poco mas pequeño que el de los alumnos.

Dan sentía tanta ira contra Saga que solo imaginaba como torturaba a su papá mientras luchaban para rescatar a su mamá. Fue tanto el odio que cuando veía su rostro quería golpearlo. Fue tanto el rencor que escuchó a su madre quien lo calmaba.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, una chica salió de ahí acompañada de Saga y Seiya con una mascara cubriendo su rostro.


	9. CAPITULO 9: Ally, la Diosa Athena

Carl, Diana, Kevin, Diego, Zulle, Mario, Alan, Leo, May, Héctor, Yellow y el resto de Caballeros en el Santuario se arrodillaron al momento en el que la reencarnación de Athena hizo acto de presencia a excepción de Dan quien murmuraba palabrotas hacia Saga que se veía algo sonriente. La joven Athena se quitó la máscara de la cara para que pudiesen verla. Era una niña tan bella que el odio de Dan desapareció para sustituirlo por mariposas en el estomago del Caballero de Pegaso quien miró los ojos celestes de Athena que eran celestes como un lago sin contaminación alguna, parecían reflejar las estrellas que se avecinaron con el anochecer. Tenía un cabello castaño del cual colgaban dos coletas que la llegaban al comienzo del abdomen y llevaba un fleco hacia la izquierda. Como vestimenta tenía una blusa que le llegaba a la mitad del estomago y un short corto de color negro. Era muy bonita para Dan que quedó hipnotizado por una sonrisa que mostró.

-Dan...-murmuró Carl al ver que su amigo no se arrodillaba.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Dan al ver a todos de rodillas, había olvidado que estaba en la presencia de la mismísima Athena. Kagome le hubiera jalado el alborotado cabello por no mostrar respeto e Inuyasha pediría disculpas por su insolencia. Rápidamente se arrodilló muy sonrojado.

Soltó una risita que a Dan se le hizo dulce y tierna y volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha. Era como si de verdad sintiera algo en especial por esa niña que era de la misma edad que él.

-Como habrán deducido, estará con nosotros y por lo tanto deberemos protegerla en su estadía, bienvenida diosa Athena.- dijo Seiya a la chica la cual se le había escapado.

-Se ve que aun no sabes educar niños...-dijo de mala gana Saga.

Resulta que Athena se fue en dirección hacia Dan y sus amigos, más especifico, al primero. Dan se puso de pie instantáneamente, golpeando accidentalmente a Héctor y Kevin.

-Hola...-saludó Athena a su Caballero.

-Ho... ho... hola...-dijo Dan muy hipnotizado por la dulce voz de su diosa, frotando su alborotado cabello.

-Espero y seamos buenos amigos...-dijo la niña mostrando una sonrisa la cual enamoró a Dan.

-Oye, Héctor...-susurró Kevin.-Creo que a Dan ya le picó el amor.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Athena tratando de recuperar el mensaje.

Dan dio una patada discretamente a Kevin en la cara para que se callara.

-Olvídelo, señorita Athena...-se disculpó Dan muy apenado.

-Si gustas... puedes llamarme Ally.- sugirió la reencarnación.

-Ally...-Dan pensó "Que lindo nombre tiene y es muy linda".

-Si... Ally... A, l, l, y: Ally.- se burló la niña.

-T... Tú puedes... lla... llamarme... Dan.- sugirió el chico rascándose la nuca por los nervios de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal Pulgoso?- se burló de nuevo Ally.- Es que desde que me hablaste te frotas tu cabello.

Ally acarició el cabello de Dan haciendo que se sonrojara aun más de lo que estaba.

-Prefiero... Dan... pero si quieres llámame como tú quieras.- repitió Dan entre risas.

-Dan... es un lindo nombre...-dijo Ally y tomó la mano de Dan.

"¡Me tomó la mano y dijo que mi nombre es lindo!" gritó Dan en su mente.

-Athena, deje que le mostremos el Santuario.- se ofreció Aldebarán.

-Quisiera que mi amigo Dan me lo enseñara, ¿puedo?- suplicó Ally.

Los Caballeros Dorados se miraron y murmuraron mientras Dan seguía sonrojado y sus amigos especulaban sobre él y Ally.

-De acuerdo, Athena.- dijo Sally de Picis, maestra de Pociones en cuarto año.

-¡Gracias, Amazona de Picis, vamos, Dan!- chilló Ally y se llevó a Dan de la mano.

-¡Cuídala bien, Pegaso!- ordenó Eddy de Cáncer, maestro de historia del Cosmo de séptimo año.

-Se ve que es igual al padre, un Casanova de Athena... ¿o no, Seiya?- preguntó Ikki de Leo entre risas.

Seiya solo se frotó el cabello como Dan.

Ally y Dan pasearon de la mano mientras veían todo el Santuario.

-Ally... esto... yo...-tartamudeó el Caballero Pegaso.

-¿Te... incomodo?- preguntó Ally muy apenada.

-NUNCA, porque tú me...-antes de que Dan terminara, se mordió la lengua.

-Yo te...- se sonrojó Ally.

-A... Am... agradas, si, me agradas mucho.-mintió Dan ocultando su verdadero sentimiento.

-Oh... bueno tu también me gus...- Ally se sonrojó más que Dan.

-Te gus...- dijo Dan muy nervioso.

-Me gustan las flores, ¿y a ti?- preguntó Ally muy tímida.

-Eh... si me gustan mucho, mira, toma.- Dan le dio un pequeño ramo de flores que salió de ningún lugar.

-Gracias, Dan...-Ally besó en la mejilla a Dan quien se sonrojó tanto que se volteó para que Ally no lo viera. De repente una flor calló del ramo y Dan la tomó.

-¿Puedo?- refiriéndose a poner la flor en el cabello de Ally como broche.

Ally asintió y Dan le colocó la planta en el cabello, sintiendo su suavidad mientras Ally colocó mano en el pecho de Dan para ver su collar.

-Dan... eres... Dan Hernández...- preguntó Ally cuando su amigo terminó de colocarle la flor en el cabello. Al verla, Dan miró sus ojos que se veían llorosos.

-Sí... soy yo... ¿Por qué...

Ally abrazó a Dan muy fuerte y lloró en sus brazos. Dan la abrazó y sintió que le había hecho algo malo.

-Lamento lo de tus padres...- dijo con voz débil Ally.

-No tienes porque ponerte así, Ally.- dijo Dan levantando la cara de Ally y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Pero es que... no puedo creer que... alguien como... Zalgo... hubiera podido... quitarte de esa... cruel manera a tus padres.- Ally rompió a llorar y Dan se sentó junto a ella.

-Escucha, mis padres... eran... muy fuertes... Ally, pero... Zalgo lo fue aun más solo por un descuido.-la tranquilizó.- A parte, según mis padrinos, se sacrificaron porque ellos sabían que sería un Caballero y te protegería hasta el final, y aun sigo queriendo protegerte...

Ally y Dan se quedaron callados por unos minutos muy abrazados, pensando en los difuntos Canuto y Saori. De pronto, un rayo de luz intenso iluminó a ambos muchachos y estos miraron con dificultad de donde provenía. El collar de Dan brilló de igual forma y parecía que lo que produjo el rayo luminoso y el accesorio estuvieran conectándose.

-¿Qué... pasa?- se extrañó Ally colocándose detrás de Dan mientras este se ponía de escudo humano.

Una vez que la luz se consumió por un objeto muy familiar para Dan, se pudo visualizar mejor que antes.

-¡Es mi Espada!- respondió Dan al ver como su arma estaba siendo rodeada por un aura blanca. Se dirigió a tomarla y vio una silueta al lado de su reflejo que era igual a él.

-Tiene una gemela... ¿verdad?- preguntó Ally acercándose a Dan.

La espada comenzó a parpadear más luz cuando Athena estaba en su presencia.

-Si... esa otra espada era de él...-aclaró Dan.- Pero que hará aquí, jamás la vi actuar de esa forma... solo cuando... me eligió.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo Emilio quien salió de una torre.

Dan colocó a Ally detrás de él para que Emilio no se atreviera a meterse con ella, aunque era muy improbable siendo ella Athena.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dan.

-¿Olvidaste que tenemos una pelea pendiente, huérfano?- se burló el joven.

Ally tomó de su cinturón un pequeño blaster y a punto a Emilio con él.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así, Hidra...- advirtió Ally dando un disparo a un muro el cual no recibió daño alguno.

-¿Crees que con eso...-antes de que Emilio acabara su tonta frase, del muro salió un hoyo negro que consumió algunas rocas y flores. El Caballero se asustó y suplicó de rodillas. Ally presionó un botón en su blaster y tomó el hoyo negro sin ninguna dificultad.- ¡Estás loca, Athena!

-No te permito que le hables así...- gruño Dan muy enfadado por el insulto.- Si quieres pelear, aquí estoy, adelante, uno a uno...

-¿Con armas?- preguntó Emilio, invocando su espada que parecía mejor a la de Dan.

-Claro...- respondió Dan y ordenó a Ally esconderse en un lugar seguro, orden que acató la chica sin dudarlo.

La pelea comenzó. Dan, por más fuerte que allá sido en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no tenía experiencia alguna en el manejo de su espada. Emilio llevaba la delantera y logró cortar al chico en el brazo. La herida fue tan profunda que seguía sangrando el resto del combate. Ally trató de pedir ayuda, pero lo mejor era que rezara por Dan ya que, si lo hacía, lo expulsarían. Comenzó a animar a Dan desde donde estaba.

-Con que ya tienes novia, ¿eh?- preguntó Emilio chocando su espada con la de Dan empujándolo hacia un muro.

-Yo...- Dan apenas y podía resistir la fuerza de su contrincante.

-¿La amas, huérfano?- se burló y dio una carcajada como un idiota.- ¿Qué pasa si la metemos en esto?

Dan, al oír esto, dio un grito y atacó brutalmente a Emilio logrando hacer una ligera cortada en sus piernas. Un aura luminosa se desprendía tanto de la espada como del portador de la misma. El cosmo de Dan llegó a superar el sentido más poderoso de un Caballero: el Octavo Sentido. Ally sintió un gran poder emanante de su amigo. Era sorprendente.

-¡Ahhh!- Dan dio un grito que más bien pareció un rugido de una bestia desencadenada y golpeó a Emilio con el Cometa de Pegaso, privándolo de su espada. El Caballero de Pegaso había ganado el combate.- Si vuelves a meterte con ella, no tendré piedad alguna, gusano insignificante.

Emilio tomó su arma y huyó muy aterrorizado por las palabras de Dan que eran impropias de él, siendo alguien amigable y tímido. Ally se acercó lentamente a Dan el cual se quedó muy exhausto por el combate a pesar de solo usar un simple Cometa de Pegaso. Ally se sentó junto a él, tomó una venda y tapó la herida de su amigo.

-Fuiste muy hábil...- le felicitó Ally dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que escuchara una voz.

-Athena... siempre estaré ahí- dijo.

Dan se reincorporó con ayuda de Ally.

-Gracias...- agradeció Dan y quitó el cabello de la cara de Ally para que pudiera ver mejor. Esto provocó que ambos se sonrojaran y estuvieron a punto de estar muy cerca el uno del otro cuando de repente...

-¿Qué hacen?- gritó Héctor de manera amable y Dan lo golpeó creyendo que era Leo y sus deducciones malpensadas.

-Uy, perdón...-reaccionó Dan muy lamentado y levantó a su amigo del suelo para presentarlo.- Ally, él es Héctor... Héctor, ella es Athena pero le gusta que le digan Ally...

-Un placer- dijo la muchacha y agitó la mano educadamente al igual que su nuevo amigo.

-¡Dan!- gritaron Kevin y Carl- Unas chicas te bus...

-Mejor olvídalo, Dan, ya vemos que conseguiste una n...- antes de que Carl terminara, Dan lo mandó a volar en dirección al lago. Ally soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Así son tus amigos, Dan? Son muy graciosos...- dijo Ally entre risas.

-Oye, Athena... si te ayuda, a Dan le gustan las niñas como tú...- Carl fue a parar hacia una columna de mármol en dirección a la casa de Leo. Ally se sonrojó un poco y miró a Dan fijamente.

-Toma, dale estos dulces...- dijo Leo dándole unas gomitas de corazón a Dan.

-Y estas otras flores...- dijo Alan ordenando dárselas a Athena.- Si sigues así, ella será tu...

-¡Ella solo es mi crush... digo... amada...DIGO... amiga!- se apresuró a decir Dan y Ally solo se rio muy sonrojada.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos... Casanova...- se burló Diego dándole una caja con dos collares de corazón que hizo él junto a Zulle.

-¡Esperen a que los vea en la Sala Común!- amenazó Dan levantando su espada.

-Es muy lindo cuando se enoja...- susurró Ally admitiendo un sentimiento.

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó Dan muy tímido.

-¡Na... nada!- tartamudeó Athena.- Que tal si me muestras el castillo por dentro.

-Esto... si... vamos...- Dan tomó de la mano a Ally y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

Mientras Dan y Ally paseaban por los pasillos y comían en el Gran Comedor, en el Bosque Prohibido se encontraba más atemorizante desde la llegada de Ally por alguien que salió de la espesa niebla del mismo lugar. No se le podía ver la cara, solo su túnica oscura era visible. Varios Pokemon salieron huyendo cuando este extraño pisaba el sitio donde estaban, como si fuese alguien que aterrorizó a estas criaturas.

-Mi Lord...-habló la sombra consigo mismo.-Athena ha llegado, ¿cree que es el momento para matarla?

-¡No!- respondió una tétrica voz de ultratumba desde ningún lugar.-El chico es el objetivo después de la Piedra, amigo... Aunque nos facilita y dificulta a la vez la llegada de la chica.

-¿Qué debo hacer, maestro?- preguntó la silueta poniéndose de rodillas.

-Athena solo es una niña... no sabe su verdadero potencial en esta era...-aclaró la voz.-Sin embargo, el vástago de Saori y Canuto de Sagitario es el verdadero peligro...

-Solo es un Caballero de Bronce, mi Lord... no creo que pueda contra nosotros y su ejército.- dijo el ser mirando hacia el cielo.

-Es igual a su padre... con un millón de sorpresas, pero lo que de verdad es preocupante es... la Espada de la Luz.-gruñó.- Esa espada es muy peligrosa para nosotros dos... Sin embargo, no sabe usarla aún y eso nos beneficia... a no ser que él se entrometa...

-He sido informado de que la Piedra esta aquí en el Santuario, señor.- respondió el espectro levantándose y mirando la estatua de Athena.- Pero no logro averiguar donde... si me permitiera usar más poder...

-¡¿A caso quieres matarme?!-gruñó la voz y la silueta sintió un gran dolor.- ¡Necesito mis fuerzas para hacerlo sufrir, ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! Pero... necesitamos llamar la atención de Seiya para que se vaya de aquí...

-Una invasión no sería una mala idea, señor...-dijo la sombra reincorporándose.- Si me deja, puedo hacer un llamado al Patriarca y así alejarlo junto a los otros Dorados del chico. No tendrá salvación alguna.

-Si... también mataríamos a Athena y, no solo el Santuario sino el mundo estará perdido... Solo hay que evitar su intervención...-la voz dio una carcajada como loco y se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de una larga noche, Ally y Dan se dirigieron a las doce casas para poder despedirse los dos e irse a dormir. Dan estaba riéndose cuando Ally le disparó un laser de verdad a Emilio en el trasero un centenar de veces sin que se diera cuenta.

-Supongo que ya debes irte a dormir...- dijo Dan algo triste.-Te veo maña...

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, solo por unos minutos.- sugirió Ally esperando que su amigo y protector accediera a su invitación.

-Esto... ¡sí!-respondió muy sonriente.-Espera... ¡¿Debemos subir las Doce Casas para llegar?!

Dan se alteró al ver el largo recorrido hacia el templo de Athena. ¿Qué Caballero sería tan tonto como para subir las doce casas sin descanso alguno? pensó el Caballero.

-No si estás conmigo...-dijo Ally tomando una esfera pequeña brillante.- Es un traslador, me permite ir de cualquier lugar a mi habitación. Toma mi mano...

Dan tomó la mano de su amiga la cual explotó, dejando una nube dorada que cubrió a ambos chicos. Dan se sintió igual a cuando se transportó junto a sus padrinos a la ciudad. Cuando la nube desapareció, las escaleras de las doce casas y el sendero que iba hacia el castillo fueron sustituidos por una cama roja con cortinas doradas con estrellas estampadas en ellas. Unas ventanas en forma de rectángulos de pie rodeaba la habitación, donde la luz de la Luna y las estrellas eran reflejadas. El suelo era de mármol blanco cubierto en su mayoría por una alfombra roja con un bordado dorado. Eso era de esperarse en el cuarto de Athena, lo que no fueron algunos posters colocados por Ally de algunas bandas de música rock, pop y electrónica. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue ver varios blasters y espadas en un rincón cerca de la estantería de piedra de Athena. Dan recordó el blaster que Han Solo le había obsequiado. Al no usarlo, decidió dárselo a su amiga para que tuviera más. Ally se alejó de Dan para cambiarse y ponerse la pijama. Se dirigió a un extremo del cuarto donde había una puerta de madera tallada muy bien ya que se veía muy llamativa.

-Wow... parece que... no eres como las...-dijo Dan muy sorprendido y viendo los distintos blasters de Ally.

-¿Las demás chicas?- gruñó Ally saliendo del vestidor con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas.- Se que se ve como el cuarto de un varón, pero...

-Me refería a como las demás Athena.- aclaró Dan viendo a Ally con su bello vestido.- Es que... las demás... incluyendo a mamá... no tenían un cuarto así...

-El Patriarca me lo dijo también... hasta se defenderme a mi misma.-presumió Ally mientras se sentaba en un sofá muy comodo y largo, abrazando un cojín.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dan quien desenvaino su espada para colocarla en una mesa y limpiarla un poco con la venda de su cabeza.

-Mi padre me enseñó... Oye... ¿me contarías como son tus amigos?- preguntó Ally acercándose a Dan para llamar su atención.

-Bueno... ¿por quién empezar?-pensó Dan.-Ya sé, esta Mario de Fénix, Ally. El es mi rival desde que nos conocimos, cerca de los tres años.

-¿Tres años?- se sorprendió la chica.- Yo a esa edad a penas y podía recoger mis cosas.

-Digamos que es como mi hermano... siempre está al pendiente de mí, aunque desde que conoció a Yellow esta mas al pendiente de ella.- aclaró Dan.- ¡Cierto! Yellow es la Amazona del Cisne, es muy simpática y muy amistosa... apuesto a que le agradarás mucho, es la única que ha logrado domar a Mario.

-¿Crees que Fénix y Cisne sean novios?- preguntó Ally tomando un blaster roto.

-No lo sé, pero es muy confuso... Mario no es alguien que exprese su sentimiento, bueno, hasta donde yo sé...- respondió el Caballero.- También hay teorías sobre Kevin de Halcón y Zulle de Águila...Ellos están muy juntos, y siempre se pelean... empezando con Kevin, siempre se indigna y Zulle lo obliga a dejar de ser así.

-Se ve que se aman.-dijo Ally soltando una risita.

-Tal vez...-Dan se rió un poco y prosiguió.- Héctor de Vampiro es una de las personas más fieles que he conocido... siempre me protege, al igual que Mario, de Emilio y su pandilla.

-Desearía echarlos de aquí.- deseó Ally con mucha sinceridad y Dan la miró como si todos en el Santuario quisieran eso.

-Luego esta May, es muy comprensiva con todo el equipo... está ahí para mantenernos unidos, siempre... lo que me agrada es que su cabello cambia de color según sus emociones.- continuó, tomando el blaster para ayudar a Ally en su reparación.-Esta roto el cañón, solo eso...¡Diana! Ella es la más lista del equipo... sin ella a duras penas logramos pasar los exámenes de Saga.- Dan se puso de pie e imitó la mirada y actitud de Saga para hacer reír a Ally.

-Oh... Hola, Saga...-saludó Ally a alguien detrás de Dan.

El niño se asustó tanto que abrazó a Ally quien se puso roja.

-Oh... esto... perdón... casi y parecía... ¡Leo!- recordó Dan.- Él, junto a Alan, son los graciosos del grupo y me enseñaron todo sobre Battle-Pods.

-¿Son el chaparrito y el alto?- preguntó Ally tomando un desarmador sónico para cambiar el cañón.

-Sí... son ellos.-dijo Dan mientras le tomaba la mano a Ally para ayudarle con el blaster.- Juntos son un par de traviesos, pero con Carl de León Menor son irremediables. Los tres están locos. Carl, sin ofenderle, es un poco mujeriego... siempre lo veo con diferentes chicas... aunque ahora lo veo por más tiempo junto a una en especial.

-Es muy parecido a ti... Mini-Canuto...- se burló Athena.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de...?-dijo Dan refiriéndose a sus locas fanáticas que lo perseguían por todas partes.- ¿Y si seguimos con mis amigos?

-De acuerdo, Pulgoso...-respondió Ally colocando el blaster sobre un escritorio.

-Por ultimo esta Diego... con él casi no me llevo, pero más que Kevin con él... es el hermano de Zulle, muy celoso por cierto.- dijo Dan acostándose en la alfombra.

-Apuesto a que son todos como tu familia.- dijo Ally sentándose y ofreciéndole sus piernas como almohada.

-¿Seg... segu... segura?-tartamudeó Dan.

-Si, desc... descuida...-dijo Ally sonriéndole y Dan reposó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Ally comenzó a acariciar su alborotado cabello negro mientras Dan la miraba con ojos de amor. De repente, un sentimiento raro recorrió la mente, el cuerpo y el alma de ambos chicos. Dan sintió mariposas en su estomago y Ally lo vio reflejado en la mirada de los ojos azules del mismo. Ally mordió sus labios muy sonrojada y Dan tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Dan...-exclamó Ally.

-Ally... yo...-continuó Dan.

-También...-respondió la niña cerrando sus ojos al igual que Dan.

Dan jamás se había sentido así antes. Era un sentimiento indescriptible. Recordó una charla que tuvo con Inuyasha acerca de los amoríos a primera vista y como lo hacían sentir a uno. Al parecer el muchacho estaba experimentando eso. Sin embargo, fue tan solo por unos segundos ya que su sentido arácnido fue activado por alguien que, dedujo, estaba cerca de ellos. Luego una voz proveniente de su espada llamó aun más su atención.

-Está vivo...-dijo con sorpresa la voz.

-A... Ally...-dijo Dan reincorporándose y escuchando con atención su entorno.

-¿Qué... qué sucede, Dan?- dijo Ally tomando su blaster al sentir un cosmo cerca de ellos.

-No...-respondió Dan bajando el arma de Ally.- Ve a esconderte... este cosmo... no es común.

-Está bien... ten cuidado... por favor...-suplicó Ally y se escondió en su vestidor, llevándose una espada con ella en caso de encontrar algo allá.

Dan ardió su cosmo y tomó su espada para sentir la presencia del enemigo. Buscó por toda la habitación y no parecía haber nadie. De pronto, un polvo cayó del techo, llamando la atención del Caballero Pegaso. Miró el techo y logró sentir una presencia por todo el lugar desde que cayó algo del techo.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo entre dientes. Finalmente logró encontrar la fuente del cosmo.-Meteoros de Pegaso.

El ataque rompió el techo, haciendo que varios escombros cayeran por todo el cuarto. De los mismo salieron once siluetas muy familiares para Dan.

-¿Mario, Diana...amigos, que hacen aquí?- se sorprendió Dan quitando las rocas de sus amigos.- Esperen... ¡Ally, ya puedes salir!

Ally salió muy temerosa con su espada en mano y su blaster listo para ser disparado.

-¡Athena! Disculpe nuestra presencia de esa manera.- Diana hizo una reverencia a su diosa.

-Descuida... Diana, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ally dejando sus armas sobre su cama.

De repente, los Caballeros Dorados entraron (a excepción de Saga que no estaba presente) a la habitación y tomaron por sorpresa a Dan y a sus amigos, encadenándolos con la Cadena de Andrómeda controlada por Shun de Virgo.

-¡Esperen, déjenlos ir!- ordenó Ally al ver como las cadenas electrocutaron a los muchachos.

-¿Athena?- se extrañó Ikki y ordenó a su hermano menor liberar a los Caballeros de Bronce que fueron detenidos por todos.

-Dan...- dijo Ally acercándose a Dan para tratar de sanar sus heridas.

-Es... estoy bien...-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Pegaso, responde?- gruñó Eddy de Cáncer a punto de usar sus Ondas Infernales.

-¡Basta, Eddy!- ordenó el Patriarca, Seiya de Sagitario quien parecía furioso.- Athena, le dije que no podía traer a nadie aquí.

-Perdón...- se disculpó Ally muy lamentada.

-No... no es su culpa, señor.-intervino Dan tratando de ayudar.

-Pegaso... explícate...- ordenó Seiya algo decepcionado.

-Fue nuestra culpa, señor, no de ellos.- habló Mario.

-¡¿Nuestra?!- se asustó Leo y fue callado por Alan.

-Comprenderemos si nos expulsa...- se lamentó Héctor esperando que les ordenaran ir por sus cosas.

-No los expulsaré...-dijo Seiya.-Sin embargo estuvo mal lo que hicieron y merecen ser castigados...

-Seiya... no...- se asustó Sally de Picis.

-No pensarás en...- trató Shun de calmar las cosas.

-¡Irán al Bosque Prohibido, junto con Athena!- refutó el Patriarca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los trece muchachos llenos de terror.

-Oye, Seiya, por lo menos que vayan con... con... ¡con Eddy!- sugirió Hyoga, esperando que el castigo no fuera tan malo.

-¡¿Estás loco, Hyoga?!- gritó Shiryu de Libra.- Eddy es un loco que muy bien los torturaría.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Eddy.- ¿A quién le dices Torturador, Ciego Irremediable?

-¡El hecho de haberme cegado fue algo útil, ¿sabias?!- gruñó Shiryu.

-¡Compórtense, los dos!- ordenó Aldebarán, haciéndolos chocar de cara a ambos Caballeros Dorados.- ¡Son Caballeros Dorados, no niños berrinchudos!

-¡Basta, Dan, tú y tus amigos irán al Bosque Prohibido junto a Goku, ahora mismo!- ordenó nuevamente Seiya.

Los trece jóvenes salieron muy lamentados por el desorden y se dirigieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde los esperaría algo esencial en el futuro...


	10. CAPITULO 10: Peligros Inminentes

Dan y sus amigos se sentían muy mal. Tan mal que sentían ya las terroríficas presencias de los monstruos que aguardaban ansiosamente su llegada en el Bosque Prohibido. Leo estaba muy tembloroso que hasta daba más suspenso con su temor que los pequeños Gastly que aparecían cerca de ellos. Alan estaba muy al pendiente del cuidado de Ally que usaba su escudo de Dragón en caso de que alguien los atacara, aunque no tanto como Dan quien la veía muy apenada y culpable por el castigo de Seiya hacia sus nuevos amigos. Zulle estaba muy pegada a Kevin quien solo caminaba, haciéndose pasar por un escudo humano para todos sobre todo la Amazona Águila. Diana solo estaba muy pensativa. Creyó que, con el tiempo perdido en espiar a Dan en su "cita", hubiera terminado el reporte de Historia del Cosmo dado por Piccolo. Yellow y Mario estaban hablando detrás del grupo en voz baja acerca de algo que a penas y podía oírse de no haber sido por la corriente fuerte de viento que se llevó con ella las palabras tan llamativas. Diego y Carl discutían sobre la infantil actitud de Zulle al estar con Kevin tanto tiempo. Dan se acercó a Ally un poco más y señaló a Alan que los dejara solos por unos minutos.

-Hola...- habló Dan algo lamentado. Ally no dijo nada así que se limitó a escuchar a su amigo.- Oye... esto... esto no es tu culpa, Ally, es nuestra... es que nos dio curiosidad y...

-Dan... no quiero que se culpen.- interrumpió Ally mirando a los ojos azules de Dan fijamente.- Es... mi culpa... Seiya me dijo que no podía llevar a nadie... Si alguien es la responsable de esto soy yo...

-¡Oye!-Dan tomó la mano de Ally deteniéndola.- Tú no tienes ninguna culpa... Es mejor que todos seamos los culpables... después de todo, somos una familia...

-¿Una... familia?- preguntó Ally apretando un poco la mano de Dan.- ¿Quieres decir... que... soy parte... de ustedes?

-¡Claro!- dijo Leo apoyándose en Athena.- Dan, al igual que todos nosotros, te tenemos mucho aprecio.

-¿De... verdad?- se cuestionó la chica con mucha felicidad.

-¡Si, Athena...! Bueno, Ally...-agregó Diana.- Todos somos una familia y jamás nos dejamos atrás.

-Si, como aquella vez que Dan salió corriendo con su cabezota de calabaza.- aclaró Diego entre risas.

Ally abrazó a Dan y este también lo hizo. Diana, Leo, Diego y May le hicieron señas que el identifico como "Eso, tigre" "Ahora, bésala" "No bajes la mano de la cintura" "Ese es nuestro tonto". Dan se limitó a hacer muecas a manera de insulto a sus cuatro amigos.

-¡Oigan, vamos a ir al Bosque ese o no!- gruñó Kevin quien estaba muy adelantado.- ¡Deja de ligar, Dan, después puedes ir con ella a un hotel!

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, POLLO IDIOTA?!- se enfadó Dan muy sonrojado y Ally solo le miró muy tímida.

Dan se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Kevin para golpearle por mal pensado en la cara.

-¡YO NO ESTOY IGUAL QUE TÚ CON ZULLE!- respondió el Caballero Pegaso.

-¡VUELVES A MENCIONARLA Y TE JURO QUE TE DEJARE LA CARA DEFORME, CABALLO EMPLUMADO!- amenazó el Caballero Halcón.

-Primera vez que se encela por Ally... Awww...- exclamó Diana.

Ally se sonrojó aun más.

De repente, Goku apareció detrás de los dos chicos que se estaban peleando y los tomó de sus camisas, haciéndolos volar por los aires. Kevin y Dan se abrazaron al ver lo alto que estaban.

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaron mientras caían. Afortunadamente, Goku los atrapó aunque seguían llorando por el terrible susto.

-Em... Dan... ya están en el suelo...- dijo Goku muy risueño.

Dan y Kevin se separaron rápidamente y solo se dieron la mano, fingiendo que habían unido fuerzas para que Goku los pudiera atrapar para salvarse. Ally y Zulle se rieron de ambos y el resto rodeó al maestro Saiyajin.

-Maestro... el Patriarca y director nos...- tartamudeó May

-Ya se, descuiden el Bosque Prohibido no es tan malo.- calmó Goku a sus alumnos.- A no ser que alguien tenga comida en los bolsillos... La última vez que lo hice, morí de hambre...

Todos miraron a Leo quien saco unos pastelillos de su pantalón muy discretamente y comenzó a comerlos.

-¿Qué?- se quejó, acabándose los postres.- Solo eran esos y ya...

-Está bien...- suspiró Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin. El aura dorada del maestro iluminó la oscuridad de la entrada hacia el Bosque Prohibido.- Tengo la tarea de buscar a un monstruo que ha estado... asesinando a las criaturas mágicas y algunos Pokemon.

-¿Asesinándolos?- se asombró Dan.

-Sí... lo curioso no es lo que hace sino a quienes toma por objetivos.- aclaró Goku dando unas antorchas a Dan, Carl y Héctor.- Siempre ataca a aquellos seres que dan alguna clase de poder, como los unicornios. Desde que atacó al primero, vi que absorbió su sangre por completo.

-¿Quién haría algo así?- dijo Ally muy enojada.

-No lo sé... pero no puede ser una criatura...- respondió Goku.

Cuando el Saiyajin dijo esto, Dan sintió una presencia que le hizo recordar su pasado. Fue un sentimiento de miedo, coraje, furia, sufrimiento y agonía. A lo lejos vio una sombra que los veía fijamente desde lo más profundo del bosque. Luego miró un poco lejos de los grandes y negros arboles y vio una silueta iluminada por la luna. Sintió paz, tranquilidad y valor al verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Dan?- preguntó Diego muy dudoso sobre la extraña actitud de su amigo.

-Nada...- respondió el chico, girándose para ver a su compañero.

-Bien... andando, niños.- ordenó Goku y los trece jóvenes le siguieron hacia el profundo Bosque Prohibido.

La espesa niebla que aparecía al caminar daba un ambiente sombrío a la situación, más de lo que debía. Goku estaba muy callado y muy concentrado con su entorno, intentando buscar al culpable de las masacres de las inocentes criaturas que ahí Vivian. Mario y Dan estaban tratando de ayudar, ardiendo su cosmo para sentir alguna presencia especifica del universo cerca de ellos, pero fue en vano. Diana utilizó las Cadenas de Andrómeda para que detectaran la presencia del enemigo ya que de ellas no había donde esconderse. Increíblemente, no detecto a nadie. Diego y Carl usaron sus poderes dados por sus constelaciones felinos para escuchar todo aquel sonido que sea extraño para el lugar, sin embargo, no lograron percibir nada. May usaba su látigo para ayudar a Diana a encontrar al enemigo. Alan intentaba usar algo que aprendió de Shiryu y se limitó a dejar de usar la vista y usar los demás sentidos como el oído, el olfato y el tacto. Como el resto no encontró nada. Kevin tropezó con un tronco y cayó sobre un charco de una sustancia viscosa. Finalmente, Goku encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Diego dándole la mano para levantarse.

-Si...espera... ¡AHHHHH!- Kevin saltó de un tremendo susto.

El tronco con el que tropezó no era más que un cadáver de un caballo adulto de pelaje amarillo opaco muy pálido y con una herida en su vientre que podían verse sus entrañas. De la misma herida, salía sangre fresca de color rojo brillante. May cambió su cabello cambio a negro y sus ojos se humedecieron. Ally se volteó hacia Dan y este la abrazó para que no volteara a ver el cadáver. Goku se arrodillo y verificó las heridas del caballo.

-G...Goku... ¿qué... criatura es?- preguntó Dan mientras Ally seguía pegada a su pecho.

-Es... un Rapidash...-respondió Goku, cerrando los ojos del Pokemon y tapándolo con unas hojas. Luego se aproximó a la sangre derramada.- Esto no lo hizo un animal... fue un humano... o no sé.

-Está aquí...-dijo una voz en la mente de Dan y el muchacho miró a todas partes para verificar de donde provenía.

-La sangre nos lleva a seis senderos...- dijo Goku contando a los integrantes de su equipo.- Nos dividiremos; Diana y Yellow, ustedes irán por el norte, Leo y May, ustedes al sur, Alan, Héctor y Mario, ustedes al este, Carl y Diego ustedes conmigo, Zulle y Kevin...

-Disculpe, maestro Goku...- interrumpió Diego.- Yo iré con Kevin, pienso que mi hermana le ayudará más que yo.

-Bien, Zulle, tú conmigo. Kevin, tú y Diego al noreste- dijo Goku.- Dan y Athena, al suroeste. Si algo pasa, lancen ráfagas de energía.

-Si.- respondieron los trece muchachos poniéndose sus armaduras. Mario tuvo que llamar a su lanza para mayor defensa.

-Dan, ante todo protege a Athena, ¿entendido?- ordenó Goku en tono serio.

-Lo haré...- prometió Dan y junto a Ally se separó del grupo el cual se dispersó por su dirección.

El Bosque Prohibido era tal y como Seiya lo dijo: un lugar al que nadie quería ir solo aunque su vida dependiera de ello. La sangre era bastante, tanta que mantenía a los chicos muy separados. Incluso la sangre de Rapidash se mezclaba con las de otras presas como Fearrow, Eevee, Rattata, Zubat, entre muchos otros que podían dar ciertos dones si se bebían correctamente. Kevin y Diego llegaron a un rio negro y lleno de arboles caídos y lograron ver a una pequeña familia de Hoothoot y Noctowl dormidos en un tronco. También vieron rasguños por todo el lugar al igual que un Machop agonizando.

-No...- exclamó Kevin y se dirigió al pequeño para intentar ayudarle. Solo lloraba de dolor.- Descuida, solo es... un rasguño...

-Toma.- Diego le dio una venda que tenía en el brazo a su amigo.- No aprietes mucho.

-Gracias, Diego...- Kevin vendó al Machop y se lo llevó en brazos en caso de encontrar un lugar seguro.- No creo que resista... Mira... una baya Aranja.

Diego se trepó al árbol y tomó la fruta del mismo. Era pequeña, de color azul e igual a una naranja. Como solo era una, busco más por todos los árboles con su súper velocidad. Sin embargo solo encontró tres bayas.

-Cómelas, te ayudaran...- ofreció el Caballero de Leopardo al Pokemon y las comió a pequeños bocados. Instantáneamente, la hemorragia comenzó a desaparecer gracias a la fruta que sanó sus heridas.

-Si él hizo eso, ya no debe estar aquí...- aseguró el Caballero de Halcón mientras se sentaba con el Machop para dejarlo descansar y respirar.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó Diego revisando el terreno.

-Porque conozco bien a seres como el que hizo esto...- aclaró Kevin.- Fue cuando tenía cuatro años, estaba jugando con el Growlithe de mi padre en el pequeño bosque de la ciudad y pude ver a alguien atacando a un Machoke quien defendía a una manada de Rattata.

-¿Crees... que sea el mismo que atacó a este?- preguntó el hijo de Flash verificando el entorno, esperando encontrar a sobrevivientes.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea único en su especie...- admitió Kevin y cuando se puso de pie, un ser enorme estuvo a punto de atacarlo.

-¡Cuidado!- Diego lo tomó del brazo y con su velocidad lo alejó del Machamp, el padre de Machop.

Tenía cuatro brazos y estaba igual de herido que su pequeña cría, junto a él venían dos Machop y un Machoke.

-Toma, estará bien...- dijo Kevin le dio al Machop que ya se encontraba mejor, pero por alguna razón no quería irse.- Vamos... es tu padre... debes irte...

El Machamp levantó su mano inferior izquierda y acercó a su hijo a su salvador y con la mano derecha superior frotó la cabeza de Kevin. Parecía muy agradecido y el Caballero de Leopardo dedujo que le estaba dejando a su hijo bajo su cuidado.

-Creo que quiere que lo cuides tú.- aclaró Diego acercándose al Machamp para darle unas cuantas bayas Aranja.

Finalmente, el gran Pokemon se fue junto con sus hijos a excepción de Machop quien se quedó con Kevin para estar a salvo del peligro.

-Sigamos...-ordenó Kevin mientras ponía a Machop en su espalda como mochila.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Diego mientras cruzaban el rio para seguir los arañazos.- ¿Tú y Zulle son novios?

-Eh...esto... no...- contestó muy nervioso Kevin, creyendo que si respondía afirmativamente Diego lo mataría.- Solo... somos...

-Descuida, solo es una pregunta... Responde con sinceridad y juro que no te sacaré los ojos...- se burló Diego y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Entonces, que son?

-Bueno... no te pongas celoso ni nada, pero...- Kevin se quedó estático pensando en Zulle durante un rato.- Ella es mi...mi...

-Crush... lo sé...- interrumpió Diego saltando sobre una roca.- No creas que soy el típico hermano mayor sobre protector. Admito que mi hermana está creciendo y no la puedo cuidar todo el tiempo.

-Zulle dice que le molesta que la cuides, pero yo le digo que no tiene porque ponerse así.- confesó el Caballero de Halcón mientras daba de comer al Machop unas galletas.

-Si... ese es mi trabajo: molestarla. Porque ya no estará conmigo...- dijo con firmeza y tristeza el Caballero de Leopardo.- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que serás alguien bueno en su vida, pero escúchame; si le haces algo malo, no te lo perdonaré.

-Jamás...- prometió Kevin con tono serio.

-Bien... es mejor que sigamos, Cuñado...- sugirió Diego y ambos se adentraron a un enorme tronco caído.

Mientras que Diego y Kevin hablaban sobre Zulle, Diana y Yellow se aproximaban hacia una cueva en una montaña muy oscura. Al entrar vieron algo espantoso: un Fearrow fue atravesado por una afilada roca en su pecho, alas y pico. Yellow se volteó un poco y Diana retrocedió, cayendo por un abismo.

-¡Diana, tu cadena!- ordenó Yellow y su amiga lanzó su cadena para que fuera atrapada.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Diana mientras subía.- ¿Crees que este aquí?

-Si Mario estuviera aquí diría que se fue por alguna otra presa.- admitió la Amazona Yellow mientras buscaba la salida de la cueva para seguir la sangre.

-Oye, Yellow...- exclamó Diana acercándose a su amiga.- ¿A caso tu y Mario son novios?

-¿Cómo lo...- se asombró Yellow.- Bueno, conociéndote, serias la primera en averiguarlo. Solo no le digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Diana que llevaba la antorcha y usaba su cadena como rastreador.

-Es que... Mario no quiere que sepan, y mucho menos Dan.- aclaró Yellow con las manos atrás.

-Pero Dan es su amigo desde niños.- se extrañó la Amazona de Andrómeda.

-Digamos que siente que, si Dan sabe que somos novios, perderá la racha que tiene con él.- admitió la Amazona de Cisne mientras apartaba unas raíces del camino.

-¿Pero por qué teme a eso?- preguntó Diana.

-No lo sé... Pero así es él. Por eso lo amo.- admitió Yellow muy sonriente.

Después de aquella platica entre amigas, escucharon un gruñido muy terrorífico que llamó su atención. La cadena de ataque percibió a un enemigo cercano y comenzó a retorcerse mientras que la cadena de defensa rodeó a su dueña y a la Amazona de Cisne la cual utilizó su cosmo para recargar la potencia del Polvo de Diamantes.

-Creo que tu novio se equivoco.- dijo Diana en voz baja y un bulto encapuchado salió de las sombras en dirección hacia las dos niñas. Ambas se hicieron a un lado para atrapar al monstruo pero otra silueta encapuchada y un poco peluda salió del mismo lugar, evitando que el asesino fuera capturado, perdiéndose en la niebla.

-Maldición, se escapó.- gruñó Yellow reincorporándose junto a Diana.

Después de la aparición de la bestia asesina, las Amazonas de Athena continuaron buscándola mientras estaban muy extrañadas por la otra silueta que apareció, se preguntaban si era aliado o enemigo. Por su parte, Dan y Ally estaban caminando muy cuidadosamente. El Caballero Pegaso tenía su espada desenvainada y en su otra mano tenía el blaster que Han Solo le había regalado mientras que Ally solo verificaba el sitió que parecía más sangriento ya que hasta en las hojas más altas de los arboles había manchas de sangre.

-Toma...- dijo Dan dando el blaster a su amiga.- Creo que lo usarás mejor que yo.

-Gracias, Dan.- respondió Ally tomando el arma y caminando cautelosamente junto a su amigo.- ¿Sientes algo?

-Tristeza... ira... miedo...- dijo Dan con voz temerosa. Era la primera vez en la que Dan sentía tanto miedo y dolor en su vida.

Ally tomó su mano para calmarlo y el joven Caballero comenzó a recordar el sueño que tuvo después de ir al Callejón Diagon sobre un bosque negro, el mismo en el que estaban. Miró a su derecha y vio una depresión de tierra pequeña, repleta de arboles caídos y cadáveres de Pokemon y demás criaturas que habían sido masacradas. En medio vio un Rhydon que estaba gritando de dolor y se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle.

-¡Dan, espera!- susurró en voz baja Ally bajando junto a él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando el Pokemon se calló y fue derrumbado por una sombra que le abrió el abdomen y comenzó a succionar su sangre de la obertura en el cadáver. Ally levantó su blaster y Dan cayó muy debilitado y comenzó a escuchar la voz de sus padres muriendo y Zalgo riéndose como loco. De repente, el asesino los miró y mostró unos dientes cubiertos por la fresca sangre y Ally disparó, sin embargo, el disparo le fue regresado. De no haber sido por Dan quien la empujó para que cayera, estaría muerta.

-A... Al... Ally, sal... ¡sal de... SAL DE AQUÍ!- ordenó el Caballero Pegaso levantándose con dificultad y empuñando su espada mientras que la sombra caminaba hacia ellos, produciendo más dolor para Dan.

-No te dejaré...- negó Ally colocándose de escudo, pero Dan la lanzó fuera de allí.

-Ve... por los demás...¡Hazlo, ya!- dijo Dan muy adolorido y con voz débil.

Ally corrió hacia atrás muy preocupada por Dan y dio varios disparos al aire para que vinieran al rescate.

Goku y los demás los vieron y se retiraron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el peligro. Dan se quedó solo y comenzó a retroceder para tener más Angulo y atacar, pero le fue inútil cuando la sombra lanzó unos rayos hacia un árbol, cayendo detrás de Dan.

-Hijo...de... SAORI- gruñó el monstruo con voz de ultratumba. De sus mangas, una espada negra muy parecida a la de Dan se hizo presente y se avalanzó contra Dan para matarle, sin embargo, el niño colocó la suya como escudo y de un saltó se puso de pie, lejos del asesino.

-N...no... v... vete...- suplicó Dan y huyo con mucho miedo, pero fue interceptado por la sombra y le desarmó, alejándolo a varios metros de su espada. El chico cayó de espaldas y retrocedió con una mirada de miedo.

-Nadie te... sal...salvará... ESTA VEZ.- gritó con dificultad la silueta y levantó su espada para encajarla sobre el Caballero Pegaso, pero fue golpeado por un cilindro de metal, alejándolo de Dan. Era el sable de luz que Leia le había dado. Desafortunadamente, cayó sobre una pequeña montaña de tierra y se quedó ahí.

Corrió hacia el arma, pero la silueta con la poca vista que tenía por aquel golpe logró derribar un árbol delgado sobre sus piernas. Afortunadamente, no logró hacerle mucho daño. Dan gritó por ayuda y trató de alcanzar el sable y de repente una voz pasó por su mente.

-Usa la Fuerza, hijo.- era su madre y su collar brilló, haciéndolo entrar en calma.

Dan cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Sintió una paz profunda y extendió su mano. Sintió más poder que cuando ardía su cosmo. El sable comenzó a moverse por sí solo, tratando de librase de la tierra. El Caballero estaba usando la Fuerza como una aliada para atraer a su sable. De pronto, la paz que sintió despareció para nublarse en miedo ya que la sombra se recuperó bebiendo más sangre y aproximándose hacia su nueva presa. Dan volvió a concentrarse con ira al escuchar de nuevo a Zalgo y el sable voló hacia él con mucha rapidez. Cuando el asesino saltó para cortar a Dan con su sable, este encendió el suyo y ambas espadas chocaron lo cual era imposible debido a que la hoja de luz cortaba todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, excepto una hoja igual a esta.

La batalla comenzó. El encapuchado atacó con ira y destreza a Dan mientras este retrocedía, esquivando y contraatacando a la espada de su oponente con dificultad. Finalmente, fue acorralado por el monstruo en un tronco y comenzó a apretarlo con las espadas.

-MORIRAS...- gritó el ser y tomó la muñeca de Dan, triturándola, haciéndolo dejar caer su única defensa. Lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo para encajarle la espada, pero alguien apareció, y la espada solo le cortó el pecho. Era grande, peludo, con un par de orejas de lobo o perro y tenía una capa negra andrajosa. Comenzó a arañar al sujeto y este huyo.

Dan se reincorporó y retrocedió por miedo y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas. Era como si estuviera frente a aquel que mató a sus padres desde que peleó con el sable de luz. El hombre peludo se acercó y mostró unos ojos de humano castaños y se retiró en busca de la espada de Dan. Finalmente regresó y se la entregó con delicadeza. Dan estaba muy asustado por lo ocurrido. El ser le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus manos peludas y lo abrazó. Dan sintió una paz al igual que cuando su madre estaba en sus sueños o le hablaba. De repente sintió un golpe en su cuello y cayó inconsciente. El extrañó se quitó la capucha y se la dio a Dan para que no tuviera frio, después huyó a toda velocidad.

Finalmente, Ally y los demás lo encontraron muy herido y Goku lo llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería. Dan estaba muy tranquilo al parecer. Sentía como si sus padres estuvieran a su lado todo el tiempo.

Al llegar al castillo, Goku usó su teletransportación para estar en el hospital y Mario, Yellow, Ally, Leo, Alan, Diana, Carl, Zulle, Kevin, May, Diego y Héctor se fueron a pie hacia donde atenderían a su amigo.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- suplicó Goku a Shun y unos Pokemon enfermeros.

-¿Qué le pasó?- se asustó Shun al ver el estado de Dan.

-¡Solo haz lo que debas, no preguntes!- gritó Goku muy enojado y angustiado.

-No pueden entrar.- respondió un droide médico a la entrada de la enfermería del castillo.

-Quítate, es nuestro amigo.- ordenó Héctor entrando junto a los demás por la fuerza.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el monitor de salud que daba un estado crítico hacia Dan. Mario se acercó rápidamente para ver a su amigo, pero fue detenido por Goku.

-¡Déjame verlo, por favor, déjame ver como esta Dan!- suplicó Mario entre lo que parecían sollozos.

-Estará bien, pero salgan.- calmó Shun a los niños.

-¡NO!- gritó Carl ayudando a Mario a pasar con su herido amigo.

-Si no se van, no podré trabajar bien y podría morir, comprendan.- ordenó Shun muy enfadado.

-Señor Virgo, ¿puedo quedarme?- suplicó Ally.

-Athena, usted...

-No me iré, Dan arriesgo su vida por mí y no quiero que este solo.- dijo Ally entre sollozos.- Por favor...

-Bien... solo usted, los demás váyanse.- permitió el enfermero y salió junto al resto para dejar solos a Athena y Dan.

Ally se sentó en la cama de Dan y tomó su mano muy triste.

-No te mueras, por favor.- decía consecutivamente mientras lloraba.- Yo...yo no quería esto... fue mi culpa... no debí ser una tonta y huir, dejándote con esa cosa...Dan, por favor, no te vayas...Te necesito...

El Caballero de Pegaso tuvo que quedarse tres días en el hospital para que sus heridas fueran curadas. En ese tiempo, sus amigos iban a visitarle y Ally siempre estaba con él desde la mañana hasta el anochecer. Todo el Santuario se enteró y le llevaban cartas a Dan para que las leyera. Sin embargo, no fueron correspondidas porque Dan estaba aun dormido.

Mientras era atendido, Saga de Géminis no se presentó por esos días ya que, según Eddy de Cáncer, sufrió un accidente la noche anterior. Esto dejo confundidos a Diana, Mario y los demás. La noche anterior Dan fue atacado. Comenzaron a hacer deducciones muy locas sobre que Saga había sido el que atacó a Dan por su pasado con su madre. Eso era improbable ya que sería traición y por lo tanto la pena de muerte hacia aquel que la hizo.

Una noche, Dan estaba solo y logró despertar con dificultad. Se sentó en su cama muy adolorido y vio en frente suya una silueta encapuchada. Creyó que era el ser que le atacó en el Bosque Prohibido y estuvo a punto de gritar.

-No te esfuerzos, ahorra esa energía, la necesitarás.- dijo la sombra quitándose la capa y descubriendo su verdadera silueta.

-T...tu me salvaste...- dijo Dan reconociendo al hombre peludo.

-No preguntes nada... luego lo harás, por ahora...- el ser le entregó un pergamino que tenía escrito en la parte superior:

-¡Piedra Filosofal!- leyó Dan muy sorprendido.- ¿Quién...

-No preguntes, solo lee.- ordenó el hombre verificando las ventas en caso de que alguien los estuviera espiando.

Piedra Filosofal

Lord Zalgo me ha dado la tarea de encontrar este artefacto que permitirá su regreso y nos dará a todos nosotros un lugar en su reino lleno de justicia.

¡¿Dónde ESTA?!

He estado buscando la dichosa piedra y no la he encontrado en Grecia.

¡¿El vástago?!

Dan es solo un niño y aun no sabe nada de quien es. Solo es igual al idiota de Canuto, menos mal que él y Saori no están para ayudarle así la tarea es más fácil y menos arriesgado. Pero sin duda resulta ser alguien peligroso.

¡ATHENA!

Debe de estar en un lugar al que no se tenga un acceso. Que tonto fue Seiya al colocar algo tan valioso en un lugar como ese y bajo el cuidado de ella. Debo de ser cauteloso y así, solo así, Lord Zalgo surgirá y matara al Hijo de Saori y Canuto y el caos volverá

-¿La Piedra Filosofal esta con Athena?- preguntó el Caballero Pegaso al extraño.

-Así es, y el que la busca es un traidor y aliado de Zalgo.- respondió el antropomorfo abriendo una ventana.- Es alguien que está muy cerca de Seiya y se ha ganado su confianza.

Dan pensó en algunos de los maestros que podrían traicionar al Santuario y quien mejor que Saga de Géminis con su mala racha en el pasado.

-¿A dónde vas?- se extrañó Dan al ver que su salvador se iba.- Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Creo que la necesitas, pero no ahora. A parte, tus amigos son igual de fuertes que tú.- se despidió el ser y saltó de la ventana, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Dan se volvió a acostar y analizó la información dada por el extraño que lo salvó en el Bosque Prohibido. Saga era el único al que a Dan se le venía ala mente, después de todo tiene, experiencia en traicionar a Athena yapostó sus heridas a que Saga escondió aZalgo en el bosque y esperó a que lo asesinara por venganza contra sus padres.El Caballero de Pegaso miró sus espadas reposadas en una mesa cerca de él.Ambas reflejaban le reflejaban junto a dos personas; el sable de luz tenia a unsujeto encapuchado y su espada a un hombre con armadura. Fue entonces cuandosupo lo que debía hacer: detener a Saga y Zalgo en su afán tras la gran Piedra Filosofal.


	11. CAPITULO 11: Que Empiece la Batalla

Dan se encontraba en su Sala Común muy pensativo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus amigos que lo veían muy preocupado. Pensaba una estrategia para detener a Saga y evitar que Zalgo volviera al poder y lo matara. Sin embargo, cada una fue peor que la otra. Primero pensó en esperarle en el cuarto de Athena, pero olvidó que los maestros lo castigarían por eso. Luego pensó en entrar por la fuerza al cuarto de Ally, pero mejor no tomó esa idea y prosiguió con sus ideas. De hecho, dejo de ir a algunas clases a excepción de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Decidió seguir yendo a la clase de Saga para ver si tramaba algo mientras mantenía a todos con la mirada baja haciendo un rollo de pergamino acerca del Fuego Negro. Y la clase de Tártaro, muy obvio, necesitaba aprender a usar su espada, pero últimamente el Caballero de la Flecha estaba muy pálido y muy gruñón aunque no tanto como Saga. Todo el tiempo libre lo dedicaba a entrenar para la gran batalla contra Zalgo y sus fuerzas con ayuda de Goku, mintiéndole diciendo que era a causa de un combate que tendría con Mario.

Sus amigos siempre se quedaban despiertos, turnándose para ver por la ventana como Dan se torturaba con un pesado día de entrenamiento. Ally a penas y podía ver a su amigo ya que estaba al cuidado de los Caballeros Dorados quienes dejaron sus clases a un lado por algún tiempo para estar al pendiente de ella. Seiya estaba muy frustrado por lo que le pasó a Dan que creó un campo de fuerza alrededor del Santuario.

Finalmente llegó el invierno y, sorprendentemente, no hacia frio solo se nublaron los días desde el casi regreso de Zalgo. Los Pokemon, incluyendo a Ventus, se ponían tristes y temían a salir de sus hogares a no ser que fuera necesario por falta de recursos.

Dan estaba luchando contra un ejército de hologramas con espada para aprender a usar la Espada de Luz, como decidió llamarla. Fue entonces cuando Mario y Héctor hablaron por todos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Héctor muy preocupado.

-No les puedo decir.- dijo Dan con firmeza y seriedad, continuando su pelea con espadas.

-Te revelaron algo de él ¿verdad?- preguntó Mario deteniéndolo con su lanza para que pudieran hablar.- No somos tontos, Dan, dinos de que te enteraste.

-Al parecer Zalgo está buscando algo aquí en el Santuario.- respondió Dan guardando su espada y subiendo barras.- La Piedra Filosofal.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- dijo Héctor muy enojado.- Podemos ayudarte.

-Esto es entre él y yo, Héctor.- respondió con tono furioso Dan.- Solo serian un estorbo.

-¿Un estorbo?- se indignó Diana que salió de la nada.- ¿Crees que tú, el Niño que Vivió, puede contra...él?

-Si le tienen miedo a su nombre, no son nada contra él.- dijo el Caballero Pegaso saltando sobre la barra hacia una montaña lejana.

-No tenemos miedo, Dan.- agregó Leo que apareció junto a Alan en la montaña.

-Sí, también somos Caballeros, es nuestro deber.- trató de convencer Alan a su amigo que solo dio un empujón ligero para tumbarlo.

-No es por eso, Zalgo se metió con mi familia, esto es personal.- aclaró Dan trepando por un muro sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de "somos una familia"?- preguntó Ally quien colgaba de cabeza esperando a que Dan se detuviera y así fue.- Zalgo no es nadie para detenerme a mí y a mis Caballeros.

-Ally...- Dan tomó a Ally en brazos y bajó junto a los demás.- No es que diga que no son mi familia... Es que esto es...

-También es personal para nosotros Dan.- intervino Zulle junto a Kevin, May y Diego.

-Zalgo... se metió con nuestro Dan, ahora las pagará.- aseguró Diego cerrando sus puños.

-Apoyo a Diego,- agregó Kevin.- si se mete con uno, se mete con todos.

-No es por nada, pero ni siquiera podemos con los Caballeros Dorados.- admitió Dan sentándose en el suelo.- Solo somos de Bronce y Saga es uno de los más poderosos quitando a Seiya.

-Saga puede usar su Explosión de Galaxias cuando quiera,- dijo Carl quien venía junto a Yellow.- pero jamás destruirá nuestra amistad.

-Y con ella venceremos.- agregó Yellow acercándose a Mario y tomando su mano.

-No puedes tú solo, Dan.- confesó Ally tomando la mano de su amigo.

-No quiero perderlos, por eso no quiero que vengan.- dijo Dan con tristeza y fue abofeteado por Ally.

-No creas que te vas a librar de nosotros así de fácil, Dan.- gruñó Athena.

-Tiene razón, si no quieres que te ayudemos, te ayudaremos a la fuerza.- dijo Mario tomando a su amigo del cuello de la camisa.

-Aunque debamos pelear contigo, ¿escuchaste?- añadió Kevin mostrando su puño.

-Sé que no puedo detenerlos, porque no tengo el valor para hacerlo, amigos.- admitió Dan poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano hacia el centro.-Por eso, si vienen, quiero que no se contengan.

-Lo entendemos.- asintió Mario colocando su mano sobre la de Dan.

-No quiero que retrocedan.- continuó el Niño que Vivió.

-Jamás.- afirmaron Alan y Leo a la vez, colocando sus manos junto a las de sus dos amigos.

-No quiero que cierren sus mentes a un solo plan.- prosiguió el hijo de Canuto y Saori.

-Para eso estamos, amigo.- dijeron Diana y Zulle uniéndose a las manos de sus amigos.

-No quiero que derroten, si hay que matar, lo haremos.- agregó el Caballero de Bronce.

-Así será.- confirmaron Diego, Kevin y Héctor, poniendo sus manos con los demás.

-No quiero que teman al enemigo.- siguió el aprendiz del gran Goku.

-Nunca, Dan.- negaron varias veces May y Yellow y se unieron.

-No quiero que caigan fácilmente.- añadió Dan, el Caballero Pegaso.

-No lo lograrán, te lo aseguro.- prometió Carl y, muy decidido, colocó su mano.

-No quiero que mueran.- suplicó el joven guerrero mirando a Ally.

-Viviremos hasta que Zalgo muera.- aseguró Ally y finalizó el equipo

-¡Atención, estudiantes, repórtense en las doce casas!- ordenó Seiya desde la casa de Sagitario.

Todo el Santuario se dirigió hacia la casa de Aries para encontrarse con todos los maestros esperándolos con mucha seriedad. Seiya estaba armado con su arco de Sagitario, Goku estaba transformado en Súper Saiyajin al igual que Vegeta, el resto de Caballeros Dorados estaban armados con las armas de Shiryu de Libra. Saga estaba mirando a Dan con cierta angustia y estaba muy arañado del rostro. Dan lo miró con odio al igual que los demás a excepción de Ally que tuvo que esconderse detrás de ellos para que el Patriarca no la viera y la regañara. Todos murmuraban acerca de porque los hicieron ir allá.

-¡Orden ante el Patriarca!- gritó Piccolo.

-¡Escuchen con atención Caballeros!- dijo Seiya muy enojado.- Estaremos fuera todos nosotros por un tiempo, tenemos una tarea importante. Necesito que acaten las siguientes reglas si quieren servir de algo. En nuestra ausencia, se retirarán las clases y necesito que cuiden el Santuario. ¡Por ningún motivo vayan al Bosque Prohibido, y mucho menos al cuarto de Athena! De hacerlo, morirán y si van al cuarto serán privados de sus sentidos.

-Maldición...- gruñó Dan en voz baja.- Saga esta apartando a Seiya y a los demás del Santuario para tener más fácil el trabajo.

-Sin Seiya, Zalgo puede entrar al Santuario y atacarnos.- se asustó Ally.

-No puede, Seiya hizo un campo de fuerza alrededor y nadie puede entrar y salir.- calmó Diana a sus dos amigos.

-Entonces Saga esta solo.- aseguró Héctor.

-Igual que nosotros.- agregó Carl.

-Nos retiramos, protejan a Athena y el Santuario.- se despidieron los maestros y se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno, pero un rayo dorado y negro se escapó.

-Ese debió ser Saga.- dijo Mario mientras se iban a un lugar para comenzar a entrenar juntos.

-Si... debemos prepararnos.- afirmó Ally.

-Tú debes de encargarte de proteger el cuarto, Ally.- ordenó Dan.

-Ve con ella y entrénala.- sugirió Diana.- En caso de que se atreva a entrar podrás detenerlo.

Y así, los jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce entrenaron duro mientras el resto de estudiantes protegían el Santuario. Diana comenzó a repasar las tantas páginas de los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Pociones mientras que Zulle, con los apuntes de su amiga, trató de crear un sinfín de estrategias para sus amigos en caso de que se enfrentaran a los monstruos mencionados por Tártaro y las plantas que mencionó Sally de Picis en la clase de Herbología. Yellow y Mario entrenaron juntos para perfeccionar una técnica que hicieron juntos, usando el Ave Fénix y la Ejecución Aurora, un ataque enseñado por Hyoga de Acuario y muy complicado de dominar. Por su parte, Leo y Alan trataban de usar sus conocimientos en Battle-Pods y tratar de tomar algunos Pods del armario del maestro Grimm con cierta dificultad y modificarlos. Carl, Héctor y Diego trataban de ponerse en forma como lo estaban Kevin, Dan y Mario y a la vez tratar de usar una técnica que podría ser muy poderosa, tanto que destruiría todo a su paso. Zulle y Kevin, bajo el consentimiento de Diego, se pusieron a mejorar la técnica que usaron en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dan y Ally se fueron a hurtadillas hacia el cuarto de Athena para comenzar a entrenar a la misma diosa en defensa con la espada. Todos estaban listos para enfrentarse a Saga de Géminis, pero la pregunta era ¿podrían contra él y Zalgo?

Pasaron cuatro días desde la ausencia de Seiya y los demás guerreros y no habían vuelto. Dan y sus amigos estaban a punto de terminar sus duros entrenamientos cuando se preguntaron por qué Saga no había aparecido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ocupados. Pero la pregunta fue respondida al ver como varias criaturas fueron ahuyentadas del Bosque Prohibido y el cielo de repente se hizo oscuro a tal punto de asustar a todos los Caballeros quienes no se escondieron y algunos decidieron salir para verificar el lugar lo cual fue un gran error.

-No...- dijo Dan desde la ventana del cuarto de Ally.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ally quien tenía una espada en su espalda y dos blasters en su cinturón que tenia sacos llenos de granadas.

-¡Dan, responde!- habló Diana desde un comunicador parecido a un audífono que estaba en la mesita de noche de Ally.

-Aquí Azul Cinco, cambio.- respondió Dan tomando el comunicador y colocándoselo en la oreja izquierda.- El Santuario está...

-Aquí Trueno Dos, alguien está saliendo del bosque a toda velocidad.- avisó Diego junto a Héctor quien observaba con unos binoculares.

-Oigan, algo ocurre a las afueras del castillo junto a los Caballeros.- se introdujo a la conversación Zulle mientras Kevin veía a un montón de agujeros rojos que habían sido creados por algo.

-Oh, no... ¡Se acerca!- se alarmó Diego y su transmisión fue cortada por una nube que dio un grito desgarrador y los hizo volar por los aires.

-¡Diego, responde... ¿Diego?!- Dan se asustó pero su atención fue llamada por su sentido arácnido y su espada.

-Se acerca...-habló el arma.

-Dan...- dijo Ally y Dan pudo ver a aquel que atacó a Diego, Héctor y Carl en su zona.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó Dan y se colocó encima de Ally para protegerla.

El extraño ser destruyó un muro de la habitación y sacó a ambos niños por la fuerza del lugar en dirección hacia las escaleras de Picis. Destruyó una pared con mucha facilidad y entró a través de ella, desapareciendo de la vista de Dan y Ally quienes estaban algo arañados. Diana y los demás dejaron sus puestos y se acercaron hacia las doce casas donde estaban Emilio y su pandilla custodiándolas. Los que salieron voltearon y se asustaron aunque no tanto con lo que les iba a caer por sorpresa. De los portales que aparecieron alrededor del Santuario, varios demonios salieron al ataque y todos tenían armaduras y armas muy potentes. Empezó la batalla contra Zalgo y Saga.

Cuando ya subían por la casa de Aries, los once muchachos del equipo de Dan fueron abatidos por los catorce miembros del equipo de Emilio.

-¿Qué hacen, idiotas?- gruñó Titán interponiéndose en el camino de Mario y los demás.

-Apártense, ¿Qué no ven que el Santuario está en peligro?- ordenó Yellow quien estaba lista para atacar.

-Ya lo sabemos, ¿pero por que quieren subir hasta allá?- se extrañó Giselle.

-Athena está allá, tontos.- gruñó Carl.- Si quieren ser de ayuda, vengan con nosotros.

-No podemos confiar en los únicos que quieren ir con Athena.- afirmó Emilio.

-Entonces tendrán que detenernos.- dijo Diana y ambos equipos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro para dar comienzo a una pelea que duró solo unos segundos.

Emilio y su pandilla fueron derrotados por Carl y los demás con mucha facilidad sin usar todas sus energías. Las armaduras fueron algo destrozadas y el equipo de Dan vio sus nuevos poderes obtenidos gracias a los entrenamientos.

-¿Co...como...como se hicieron tan fuertes?- se cuestionó Lyra quien estaba boca arriba sobre las escaleras de Tauro y con su armadura de los hombros destrozada.

-Si quieren ser de ayuda para Athena, vayan con los demás a luchar.- sugirió Mario quien levantó a Emilio y lo sentó en un escalón.- El Santuario está en peligro, Emilio, ve junto con tu equipo a luchar.

-¿Y por qué le haría caso a alguien como tú?- gruñó Emilio quien tenía su peto destruido.

De repente, una horda de monstruos y demonios se abalanzó contra Carl y Héctor para atacarles y llegar hacia donde estaban Ally y Dan. Titán y John saltaron para salvar a los dos Caballeros que fueron sus enemigos de forma sorprendente. Un gran animal de cuatro cabezas de león atacó a Yellow y May, pero fue interceptado por Jynn y Olivia que dieron un puñetazo en un par de ojos de la bestia.

Dan por fin había entrado en si después de la emboscada de Zalgo y Saga que lo dejo algo débil. Miró a su alrededor y vio al Santuario en un caos completo. Varios demonios habían masacrado a algunos estudiantes de primer año, todos estaban sin sus armaduras ya que fueron destruidas. Luego vio al equipo de Battle-Pods montando sus vehículos y realizando un ataque aéreo. Lo logró, Zalgo logró conquistar al Santuario. Lo que más le preocupó fue no encontrar a Ally cerca de él.

-No...No, Ally.- el Caballero Pegaso levantó cada piedra proveniente del muro que fue destruido del cuarto de Athena para verificar si Ally estaba debajo de las mismas.- Háblame, por favor.

-¡AHHHH!- un gritó llamó la atención de Dan y corrió hacia donde provenía.

Era Ally y estaba peleando contra tres bestias parecidas a la que atacó a Dan y sus amigos en el barco hacia el Santuario. Estas se veían mil veces peor puesto que tenían los ojos cocidos y armaduras que cubrían todo su cuerpo llenas de púas enormes que podían dañar a cualquiera. Dan no dudo y se lanzó al rescate de Athena. Zalgo tenía una clasificación para sus fuerzas según el libro de Historia del Cosmo. Son tres grupos los que invadían al Santuario; los Agnan, demonios con el poder de revivir a los muertos olvidados (caracterizados por ser simples sombras con ojos y colmillos rojo sangre y con afiladas garras), los Aamon, bestias capaces de destruir todo a su paso con tan solo rugir (las mismas que atacaron a Ally) y Abraxas, su poder es atraer a los guerreros que se atrevan a ir en contra de los dioses y asesinarlos con sus armas bañadas en sangre demoniaca produciendo un intenso dolor al momento de hacer contacto con la piel sin cura alguna (caracterizados por tener armas por brazos o piernas).

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!- musitó el chico y sus meteoros lograron apartar a los demonios de Ally.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si...- respondió Ally quien tenía sangre negra en su armadura, proveniente de los demonios.

Para sorpresa de los dos, los monstruos se regeneraron y volvieron a atacarlos solo que esta vez eran más. Dan tomó en brazos a Ally y dio un gran salto hacia la casa de Capricornio para reunirse con el resto y acabar con los diez demonios de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, fueron interceptados por otra horda de demonios de menor tamaño que tenían sables y lanzas como brazos. Ally decidió bajar de los brazos de su amigo y ponerse a luchar junto a él.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Dan volteándose hacia los Aamon y desenvainando su espada.

-Si.- asintió Ally colocándose espalda con espalda con su Caballero.

Inicio la batalla contra los demonios de parte de Athena y su Caballero más leal: Pegaso. Aunque sus poderes se hubieran incrementado, los demonios resultaron más fuertes y muy apenas podían contra ellos. Dan tuvo que usar sus telarañas de forma discreta para inmovilizar a los Aamon y hacerlos caer sobre estalactitas detrás de él y su plan funcionó pero lograron tomar su pie. Ahora estaba a punto de caer en su propia trampa. Ally utilizó el Kame Hame Ha enseñado por Dan contra los Abraxas para despejar el camino y atacarlos, tirándolos desde muy alto, pero su plan comenzaba a fallar cuando su Ki y Cosmo fueron disminuidos por el cansancio. Los Abraxas la atacaron hasta casi hacerla caer de no haber sido por la cadena de Andrómeda que la salvó.

Por fin, Mario y los demás lograron llegar hacia donde estaban Dan y Ally. Diego lanzo su Rayo Atómico y golpeó a los Aamon mientras que Mario y Carl incineraron a los Abraxas con facilidad al fusionar el Ave Fénix y el Torbellino Llameante. Sin embargo, algunos Agnan llegaban desde la casa de Leo para acabar con los que iban a detener a su amo.

-¡Héctor, Kevin, ahora!- ordenó Dan refiriéndose a tirar las casas que seguían de Leo.

Ambos Caballeros derribaron la casa de Virgo, Libra y Escorpio para obstaculizar a los demonios y poder ir tras Zalgo.

-¡Deprisa, Saga ya debe estar cerca de la Piedra, no tenemos tiempo!- dijo May corriendo hacia el cuarto de Athena junto a los demás.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. La cama había sido destruida y cubierta por una nube oscura casi por la mitad, los muros estaban negros y las antorchas que se encontraban ahí tenían la llama del mismo color. Desde que Zalgo y Saga la destruyeron, todo era oscuridad. Lo que llamó la atención de Dan fue ver que un muro no estaba para nada dañado y puede asegurar a que era la puerta hacia la Piedra Filosofal. Diana comenzó a analizar los muros mientras que Héctor y Carl tapaban el muro destruido por Saga con los muebles que Athena tenía, y Kevin y Alan cerraron la puerta del cuarto en caso de que alguien entrara.

-Es aquí...- habló Dan tocando la pared intacta.- Zalgo entró por aquí.

-¡Galope del Unicornio!- gritó Leo y su patada fue suficiente para derribar la pared la cual mostró un portal oscuro que los absorbió a pesar de hacer todo el esfuerzo para evitar serlo.

Dan sintió como caían hacia el vacío y pensó que era trampa hasta que cayó sobre unos escalones que iban hacia abajo. Diana clavó su cadena en un muro y logró caer tranquilamente mientras veía la oscura habitación. Alan y Leo cayeron junto a Dan de cara. Mario y Kevin llevaban a Yellow y Zulle en brazos respectivamente y lograron aterrizar gracias a las alas de sus armaduras de Bronce. Carl, May y Héctor cayeron sobre sus espaldas aunque les fue amortiguado por una planta que estaba detrás de los escalones. Ally seguía cayendo y Dan se percató.

-¡Ally!- se asustó y dio un gran salto a una velocidad impresionante y logró tomarla en brazos, adhiriéndose a un muro.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Dan...- dijo Ally algo sonrojada y apoyó su cabeza sobre Dan el cual bajo de un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Leo mientras ayudaba a Alan a ponerse de pie.

-Cerca de Saga, puedo sentir un gran cosmo...- aseguró Yellow mientras veía el lugar, pero era tan oscuro que no logró encontrar algo útil.

De repente, dos luces que daban algo de calor aparecieron en las palmas de Mario y Carl. Ellos caminaron al frente y lograron ver varias puertas muy debajo de las escaleras.

-Esperen, iré por unas ramas para usarlas de antorcha.- dijo May yendo a recoger algunos palos del arbusto que amortiguo su caída.

-¡No las toquen!- dijo una voz que revoloteó en la cabeza de Dan.

-¡NO!- ordenó el Caballero tomando a su amigo por la fuerza.

Inesperadamente, la planta bella se convirtió en un montón de lazos negros con espinas y se acercó a May y Dan, pero fue incinerada por Carl de forma rápida. El lazo se retorció como si fuera un humano torturado y se convirtió en simples cenizas.

-¿Qué... era esa cosa?- tartamudeó Leo con temor a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Son Raíces del Infierno.- aclaró Diana mientras Ally repartía linternas a May y Héctor que tenía en un bolsillo.- Son plantas muy peligrosas, aparentan ser flores para atraer a sus presas.

-Bien, no se acerquen a ellas, apuesto a que Saga las colocó por si acaso.- sugirió Dan reincorporándose y caminando junto a Ally al frente.

Las escaleras estaban repletas de varias Raíces del Infierno que era imposible cruzar el oscuro y sombrío lugar para atrapar a Zalgo junto al Caballero Dorado. Ally iba muy pegada a Dan y este tenía su espada lista para atacar mientras que el resto solo vigilaba que nadie los atacara de los laterales y desde atrás. Las luces de las linternas se estaban debilitando poco a poco a pesar de no requerir baterías. Era como si algo o alguien no quisiera que la luz apareciera. Finalmente, llegaron al final de las escaleras y se toparon con una pared solida y negra. No lo entendían, ¿a caso Saga ya habrá conseguido la piedra? ¿Fueron por el camino equivocado?

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Dan y dio un fuerte golpe al muro.

-Vamos, no pierdas la esperanza.- lo calmó Héctor.

-Oigan...- habló Kevin algo asustado.- ¿No sienten que se rompe el suelo?

-No... de segu... ¡AHHHHHHHH!

El equipo de Caballeros de Bronce cayó desde más alto que cuando el portal los absorbió. Esta vez iban a estrellarse contra el suelo lleno de estalactitas muy afiladas. Dan abrazó a Ally para que cayera sobre él de manera más segura y Mario hizo lo mismo con Yellow. Diana utilizó la cadena de Andrómeda para atrapar a todos y sujetarse de una estalagmita con la otra cadena. Sin embargo, fue interceptada por un lazo lleno de espinas negras. Cuando ya era asegurada su dolorosa caída y posible muerte, los jóvenes guerreros resultaron caer sobre un montón de flores que amortiguaron su caída.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Dan mirando a Ally que estaba sobre él.

-Sí, descuida.- dijo Ally mientras ayudaba a su protector a reincorporarse.

-Oh, no... ¡AHH!- Héctor fue inmovilizado por cuatro lazos que sostuvieron con fuerza sus extremidades, privándolo de su hoz

-¡Héctor...Wooooo!- Kevin fue enredado por la Raíz del Infierno y comenzó a estrujarlo.

Absolutamente todos fueron atrapados por la planta asesina. A Kevin y a Héctor los tenía en el aire, estirando y encajando sus espinas en las armaduras de los dos niños. Yellow y Mario estaban pegados a las paredes y comenzaron a chorrear sangre del cuello y de las piernas, mientras que sus petos eran poco a poco atravesados. May y Zulle fueron atrapadas de pies a cabeza por los lazos, haciéndolas un par de capullos. Diana y Diego estaban siendo golpeados contra el techo y el suelo de la habitación consecutivamente mientras, al igual que el resto, eran ahorcados por la planta. Leo, Alan y Carl eran apretados entre los tres para que sus huesos se rompieran. Ally y Dan estaban siendo ahorcados, arañados y estrujados por los lazos que rodearon sus cuellos, extremidades y cabezas. Una risa fue tomada por el grupo y creyeron que era Saga de Géminis, pero no fue así. Era un demonio de apariencia humanoide y con el rostro demacrado, de piel café opaca y tenía en sus brazos las raíces que salían hacia donde cayeron Dan y sus amigos. Su armadura era verde oscuro con detalles rojos que parecían recipientes que eran llenados con la sangre de los muchachos.

-¿D... Diana, alguna ide...idea? Aaaag.- preguntó Dan tratando de alcanzar su espada.

-Tenemos...que...¡calmarnos!- dijo Diana tratando de sujetarse a una estalactita y dar un poco de información.- Si no lo hacemos... nos matará.

-¡MATARNOS!- se asustó Leo mientras intentaba dar patadas a la raíz , pero solo golpeaba a Alan y a Carl.- Ahora si nos calmaremos.

-Es mejor que le hagan caso a Andrómeda.- dijo el demonio de voz femenina mientras se reía.

-¿Q...Quien... er... eres?- gruñó Ally tratando de quitarse el lazo del cuello que la hacía sangrar de las manos.

-Mi nombre es Lilith, Ángel del Paraíso Infernal.- se presentó la mujer diabólica mientras se acercaba a los niños en peligro.- Estoy aquí con las ordenes de asesinarlos, Caballeros...y Athena.

-A ella... la dejas... ¡O TE MATARÉ!- gritó Dan liberando su brazo y tomando la espada.- ¡Kaioken Aumentado Dos Veces!

Dan se volvió más fuerte que cualquier Caballero de Bronce gracias a la nueva fase del Kaioken que aumentó extraordinariamente su poder a casi el cuádruple de lo que debía.

-Tú eres el Hijo de la anterior Athena, ¿no es así?- se burló el demonio.- MORIRÁS. ¡Lazos de Lucifer!

-¡Dan!- gritaron todos al ver como una esfera de espinas iba hacia el Caballero Pegaso.

-¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!- suplicó Dan y lanzó un potente Meteoros de Pegaso que iba muy rápido, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el ataque de Lilith.- ¿Qué?

-¡Muere!- gruñó Lilith y abrió su mano la cual dio un brillo morado y los Lazos de Lucifer lograron atrapar a Dan, encajando sus espinas en todo su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAG!- gritó Dan mientras sentía como su sangre y poder eran drenados de tal manera que sufriera al hacerlo.

-¡Torbellino Llameante!- gritó Carl y de su palma salió una corriente de aire ardiente que lo liberó junto a Leo y Alan y logró ayudar a Dan.

-¡Ave Fénix!- rugió Mario y su cuerpo se lleno de llamas hasta liberarlo.

Ambos Caballeros usaron sus técnicas de fuego para liberar al resto que estaba en cautiverio con cierta dificultad. Al quemar las Raíces del Infierno, Lilith sentía un intenso y desesperante dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese conectada a la planta.

-¡Malditos sean, Fénix y León Menor... POLEN DEMONIACO!- del cuerpo de Lilith salió una espesa niebla de color rosa que rodeó a Mario y Carl. Ambos hicieron el error de seguir respirando. Comenzaron a vomitar sangre después de inhalar el polen y sus armaduras estaban siendo transformadas en simples plantas que tenían espinas que se incrustaron en las pieles de los muchachos.

-¡Mario, Carl!- gritó Dan al ver como sus amigos eran dañados gravemente. Sintió una gran culpa por lo que les ocurrió.

-¡Aaaag... No... no me... no me rendiré así de fácil!- gruñó Mario y de la nada su armadura de Fénix comenzó a arder en llamas las cuales quemaron las partículas de polen y curaron a Carl y a su portador.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- se cuestionó Lilith.

-Te mostraré que con el Ave Fénix no se juega, Lilith... ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!- musitó Mario y golpeó ligeramente a su enemigo. El efecto del ataque no fue físico y el demonio se giró hacia el Caballero de Fénix.

-¿Ese es tu poder?- se burló y soltó una risa macabra.- Prepárate... ¿eh?

De repente, el cuerpo de Mario, Dan, Ally, Héctor, Kevin, Carl y el resto fueron cubiertos por llamas negras y rojas de las cuales salieron trece horripilantes cuervos gigantes que se abalanzaron contra Lilith haciéndola caer y encajándose sus propias espinas.

-¡No, aléjense!- suplicó, pero fue callada cuando uno de los cuervos comenzó a comerse sus intestinos.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAG!

Posterior a este ataque, los demás cuervos comenzaron a comerse sus ojos, lengua, extremidades y demás cosas mientras estaba consciente de su dolor. La escena fue desgarradora, varios órganos salían volando del cuerpo hecho un desastre, acompañados de un gran charco de sangre que inundó a toda la habitación. El Puño Fantasma se acabó y Lilith estaba intacta.

-¿Piensas que eres un demonio, Lilith?- preguntó Mario muy amenazador.- Ni siquiera sabes torturar a una pobre e inmunda alma. Espero y esto te haya enseñado a ti y a Zalgo que no andamos en bromas.

Los demás se quedaron quietos y se preguntaron qué había sucedido después de que Lilith dejara de atacar. Reaccionaron al ver como el cuerpo de Lilith quedaba mutilado frente a sus ojos.

-¿M...Mario?- se asustó Yellow al ver como su novio había dejado al demonio.

-Zalgo nos ha estado haciendo sufrir desde que existe.- aseguró el Ave Fénix.- Creo que es hora de que alguien le enseñe que es el sufrimiento.

Dan ya no conocía a Mario. El rival y amigo que tenía desde que era un niño había desaparecido para dar lugar al verdadero Caballero Fénix.

-Deprisa, Saga debe estar a punto de llegar a la Piedra.- añadió Héctor.- Allá hay una puerta, vamos.

Una risa llamó la atención de nuevo de los jóvenes y vieron detrás de ellos a nadie menos que Lilith. Había renacido de extraña manera. Los trece guerreros se quedaron atónitos, ¿Cómo es que seguía viva?

-Gracias por mostrarme tu débil poder, Fénix.- se burló Lilith mientras sus Raíces del Infierno iban hacia Mario, pero fueron interceptadas sin complicación alguna por Alan.

-Váyanse ustedes.- ordenó el Caballero Dragón.

-Alan...- se sorprendió Leo.

-¡Todos, ahora, váyanse!- les gritó Alan a sus amigos.- Si siguen perdiendo el tiempo, Zalgo volverá al poder, idiotas.

-No te vamos a dejar.- protestó Kevin intentando acompañar a Alan, pero este le golpeó en el abdomen.

-Lo hare yo solo, Kevin, ahora váyanse.- repitió Alan empujando al Caballero Halcón junto a los demás.

-Alan...- suplicó Leo.- Ni creas que te dejaré la diversión, imbécil.

-¿Eh?- dudó Alan sobre la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, jamás te dejaría con todo lo emocionante, maldito.- aseguró Leo posando junto a Alan para luchar.

-No...- Dan quiso detenerlos, pero Carl lo tomó del hombro.

-Ya lo dijo Alan, no perdamos el tiempo.- sugirió el Caballero y tanto él como Dan y el resto se fueron por la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación.

Alan y Leo, Dragón y Unicornio, decidieron enfrentar solos al demonio Lilith, dando tiempo a sus demás amigos quienes siguieron su trayecto hacia la Piedra Filosofal para evitar el regresó de Zalgo y el horror al mundo. Dan estaba más furioso que nunca, dejo a dos miembros de su equipo solos contra alguien que era muy poderoso, pero confiaba en que Alan y Leo lograrían derrotarle y reunirse con ellos. Y así, la legendaria batalla contra Zalgo da inicio, una nueva mitología estaba por comenzar...


	12. CAPITULO 12: El Brillo Dorado

Mientras Dan y los demás seguían su trayecto escalones abajo hacia la Piedra Filosofal, Alan de Dragón y Leo de Unicornio se quedaron a enfrentar a Lilith una vez más para dar tiempo a su equipo. El Santuario, por su parte, estaba siendo protegido por Emilio, su equipo y el resto de estudiantes.

Lo que más inquietaba no era que lo estuvieran invadiendo ni que Saga estuviera a punto de obtener la Piedra sino que Seiya, Goku, Ikki y los demás maestros no estaban para ayudarlos. Resulta que alguien los envió a una misión para encontrar al debilitado Zalgo. Seiya estuvo buscando desde hace once años a Zalgo junto a varios conocidos que buscaron en todos los rincones del Universo. Finalmente, alguien logró darles su ubicación exacta, o al menos eso creían.

-Siento un cosmo muy cerca.- avisó Seiya a sus compañeros mientras surcaba los cielos junto a Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Shun.

-Lo mejor es que bajemos a ver.- sugirió Ikki quien volaba con ayuda de un Speeder junto a Hyoga, Shiryu y Grimm.

Los doce Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z descendieron y se encontraban en un lugar desierto y montañoso, con un cielo nublado y una corriente de aire fuerte. Seiya cerró sus ojos para sentir la presencia oscura por la que vinieron. Goku decidió concentrar su Ki para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca. Al parecer no había nadie, ni Seiya ni Goku encontraron rastro de cosmo y Ki malvado.

-No hay nadie, Seiya.- gruñó Eddy de Cáncer quien verificó un acantilado.

-Maldita sea...- se asustó Piccolo.- Fue una trampa.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Jabu de Escorpio buscando en una cueva junto a Sally de Picis.

-Alguien nos ha estado traicionando y nos trajo hasta aquí.- aclaró Aldebarán.- A pesar de estar lejos del Santuario, puedo sentir un cosmo maligno dentro de él.

-También siento como disminuye el cosmo bondadoso que tenia.- se preocupó Shun de Virgo.- ¡Debemos regresar, Seiya!

-¿Dónde están Tártaro y Saga?- se preguntó Shiryu.- Desde que nos fuimos no he sentido sus cosmos.

-Es cierto...- respondió Vegeta.- ¿A caso ellos...?

-Vegeta, conozco muy bien a esos dos.- tranquilizó Seiya a todos.- Solo uno sería capaz de traicionarnos... ¡Debemos regresar, ya!

Cuando Seiya dijo esto, un enorme ejercito de Abraxas, Aamon y Agnan apareció de las sombras proyectadas por las rocas y las montañas que ahí se encontraban y atacó a los guerreros, impidiendo su regreso.

-¡Zalgo ha...!- se asustó Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Dios y preparándose para luchar.

-Dan... ¡Por favor, se los dejamos a ustedes, protejan al Santuario!- gritó Seiya esperando a que su alumno pudiera derrocar a Zalgo y su ejército.

Otra batalla comenzó y ahora los Caballeros del Santuario estaban totalmente solos, sus maestros no podían auxiliarlos esta vez. Dependía de ellos proteger a Athena y al mundo entero.

En la búsqueda de la piedra, Alan y Leo por fin se decidieron a atacar primero y se abalanzaron contra Lilith con mucha rapidez. Comenzaron a dar una serie de ataques frenéticos los cuales eran evadidos por el demonio de forma sencilla y sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Es ese el poder de los sucesores de los Caballeros de la Esperanza?- se rió Lilith al ver los esfuerzos nulos de Alan y Leo.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Alan y junto a Leo gritó- ¡Galopes del Dragón Ascendente!

Un gran dragón apareció del puñetazo de Alan y embistió a Lilith para inmovilizarla con su cuerpo de serpiente. De la patada de Leo un unicornio salió y corrió sobre el dragón para dar un salto y dar un fuerte galope en la cara del enemigo. Nuevamente, Lilith fue derrotada, pero revivió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Jamás me matarán, Caballeros de Bronce.- afirmó Lilith quien con sus Raíces del Infierno logró abatir a Leo pero a Alan no gracias a su escudo.

-¡Leo, ¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Alan muy angustiado mientras trataba de retener a los lazos asesinos con el gran escudo de Dragón.

-Dicen que ese escudo es indestructible.- dijo Lilith con tono juguetón.- ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos? ¡PETALOS OSCUROS!

Un viento rodeó al Ángel del Paraíso Infernal y fue expulsado por el mismo del cual salían pétalos negros hacia todas direcciones y varios se adhirieron al escudo de Alan. Inesperadamente, el potente escudo fue casi destruido, dejándolo débil y quitando una gran ventaja a su portador.

-Maldición.- dijo entre dientes el Caballero de Dragón.

-¡MUERE, DRAGON!- rugió Lilith, pero Leo logró darle una gran patada en el abdomen, haciéndola estrellarse contra una estalagmita.

-¡HAAAAAA!- Leo se acercó y musitó:- ¡Galopes del Unicornio!

El ataque desintegró a Lilith de nuevo, pero esta volvió y con más poder. Fue tanto que logró atravesar la armadura de Leo con un golpe seco con la Raíz del Infierno. Leo vomitó un poco de sangre y un poco cayó sobre Alan quien solo veía como su amigo había sido apuñalado. Lilith comenzó a absorber la sangre de su corazón poco a poco para obtener más energía.

-¡Detente, Lilith!- ordenó Alan.- ¡Dragón Ascendente!

Pero el ataque de Alan fue inútil. Gracias a la sangre derramada y drenada por Leo de Unicornio se volvió más fuerte que un Caballero Dorado y, por lo tanto, más que Dan y sus amigos.

-¡Idiota!- se burló el demonio y atacó nuevamente. Sus raíces diabólicas la rodearon hasta convertirla en una afilada punta de flecha que señalaba a Alan como blanco.- Jamás me mataran, no si logran destruir mis Raíces del Infierno, pero claro para ello necesitan un gran poder y la luz del sol. Sin embargo, el Sol no está gracias a Lord Zalgo.

-¡A...ALAN, M...MUEVETE!- ordenó Leo algo debilitado.

-¡FLECHA DEL POLEN DIABOLICO!- la flecha fue cubierta por el polen que dejo sangrando a Mario y Carl cuando se enfrentaron al ángel. Se dirigió a una velocidad indescriptible hacia el corazón del Caballero Dragón y logró envenenarlo sin cura alguna, destrozando parte de su armadura.

-¡Alan!- se asustó Leo.- ¡Galope del Unicornio!

-¡No creas que me ganarás!- se rio Lilith y atacó con un ataque frenético al Caballero Unicornio, destruyendo toda su armadura en un santiamén y haciéndolo sangrar bastante.

-¿Le...Leo?- preguntó Alan quien estaba en el suelo por su amigo.- ¡No, Leo!

En medio del combate de los Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z contra las fuerzas de Zalgo, Eddy quien se encontraba ayudando a Sally con varios demonios sintió un terrible presentimiento.

-No, Leo...- dijo Eddy con voz muy débil al sentir el cosmo de su alumno muy bajo.

-Haz lo que debas hacer.- sugirió Sally.- ¡ESPINAS CARMESI!

Eddy se quitó su armadura y uso su tenaza para almacenar su sangre en ella, la suficiente para llevarla con la intención de ayudar a los aliados. Sally lo cubrió mientras colocaba de nuevo la pieza en su sitio. Una vez lista la armadura, Eddy envió a Cáncer hacia donde había un mayor peligro para alguien más.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Sally mientras veía como la armadura se iba a toda velocidad hacia el Santuario.

-A cumplir su deber.- contestó Eddy y continuó su batalla contra los Agnan.

Mientras Alan y Leo estaban agonizando, Dan y Mario sintieron como sus cosmos disminuían poco a poco. Ally dedujo lo que ocurría al ver la mirada de Dan muy preocupada y culpable de algo que les había pasado a sus dos Caballeros y amigos. Estaban cerca de la segunda habitación hacia la piedra. Las escaleras eran visibles gracias a las antorchas que se colocaron ahí de llamas verdes esmeralda que las iluminaban, resaltando su color rojo de mármol.

-Dan...- dijo Ally con voz débil.- Leo y Alan no pudieron...

-Lilith... los está... masacrando.- aclaró Mario muy molestó por no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

-¡Debemos de regresar!- ordenó Diana.- Tal vez si los ayudamos... si peleamos todos juntos podremos...

-¡No!- gritó Diego muy furioso y volteándose para seguir su camino hacia la Piedra Filosofal.- Leo y Alan confiaron en nosotros porque sabían que no perderíamos el tiempo y lograríamos encontrar esa tonta roca...

-Diego...- Zulle quiso ayudar a su hermano con ese coraje que tenia, pero Kevin la detuvo.

-Tienes razón, Diego,- admitió Kevin cerrando sus puños.- si desperdiciamos sus esfuerzos, no somos más que malos amigos con ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio y duda entre los once chicos y estaban por regresar para ayudar a Unicornio y Dragón, pero Dan habló.

-Debemos ir tras la piedra...- sugirió Dan.- Si somos en verdad sus amigos, debemos confiar en que lograran derrotar a esa maldita.

Ally tomó de la mano a Dan para calmarlo y los guerreros se fueron hacia la segunda habitación, estando a muy poco de llegar a la puerta que podía verse a lo lejos. Dan rezó por sus amigos que eran parte de su única familia para que pudieran salvarse.

Por su parte, los maestros del Santuario seguían luchando contra los infinitos demonios de Zalgo intentando regresar para ayudar en la batalla contra Zalgo y aquel que los traicionó. Seiya y Goku decidieron luchar contra los Aamon uniendo el Kame Hame Ha del Súper Saiyajin Dios y el Trueno Atómico de Sagitario. Vegeta e Ikki hicieron estallar sus límites hasta que ya no pudieran más para abatir a todos los Abraxas que estaban a punto de huir. Grimm y Shiryu se encargaron, junto a Shun y Hyoga, de los Agnan que iban a tomar por sorpresa a Sally, Eddy, Kiki, Jabu y Aldebarán. Pero Shiryu sintió una corazonada de que su sucesor de la armadura de Bronce que portó hace mucho tiempo estaba en peligro de muerte.

-¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? Concéntrate... ¡EXCALIBUR!- musitó Grimm.

-Alan...- se asustó el Caballero Dorado y decidió quitarse su armadura Dorada para llevarla hacia un lugar exacto.- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES!

-¡Maldición, Shiryu, ¿Y ahora porque también te quitaste la armadura?!- gruñó Aldebarán mientras usaba su Gran Cuerno contra varios demonios a la vez.

-Alguien la requiere más que yo.- respondió Shiryu acabando con facilidad con sus adversarios.

Regresando a la batalla con Lilith, Leo estaba cayendo hacia un montón de estalactitas, pero de manera milagrosa fue teletransportado por un rayo dorado acompañado de una verde. Era la armadura de Cáncer que llegó a su rescate. La vestimenta de Eddy fue enviada por el mismo para ayudar a los dos Caballeros. La misma armadura desprendió un aura dorada y comenzó a emitir un sonido parecido a un lamento. El Cangrejo Dorado estaba llorando por la cruel derrota de uno de los suyos a manos de la maldad.

-Leo, levántate... ¡Leo!- gritó Eddy.

-¿Qué? Maestro... Eddy...- se sorprendió Leo al sentir al Caballero Dorado.- Usted... me salvó, maestro...

-Escucha, no puedes darte por vencido.- dijo Eddy.- Tú y tus amigos son la única esperanza, deben de pelear.

-Pero... mi armadura... el Unicornio fue... destrozada.- dijo Leo muy lamentado y tratando de reincorporarse.

De repente, la armadura de Unicornio (o lo que quedaba de ella) fue elevada por los aires en dirección a la armadura de Cáncer la cual desprendió una de sus tenazas que tenía una pinza rojiza y afilada. La tenaza dorada apuñaló el trozo de la armadura de bronce con la punta de la tenaza y el color rojo se desvaneció para ser absorbido por la destruida armadura de Leo.

-Debes despertar el Séptimo Sentido.- ordenó el Caballero Dorado.

-¿El... Séptimo Sentido?- se extrañó Leo viendo como la armadura dorada se iba.

-Debes hacerlo, solo así podrás salvar al mundo, ¿Qué no quieres eso?- preguntó Eddy quien desapareció al igual que su armadura.

-¡Eddy!- gritó Leo poniéndose de pie y ardiendo su cosmo, pero fue derribado nuevamente por Lilith.

-Ahhh, ¿con que Cáncer te habló con el cosmo?- dijo Lilith pisoteando la herida que le dejo a Leo consecutivamente.- Ni creas que serás como él, Unicornio. Ninguno podrá llegar al Séptimo Sentido, ¿escuchaste, idiota?

-AAAAAG.- gritó Leo mientras su herida iba sangrando cada vez más.

-¡Dragón Naciente!- musitó Alan tratando de ser de ayuda pero nuevamente fue atacado por su mismo ataque.

Sin embargo, al igual que Leo, fue salvado por un rayo dorado acompañado por una luz verde. La armadura de Shiryu de Libra había llegado para rescatarle. Libra, la balanza dorada, estaba disgustada al ver como su próximo portador decidió dejar atrás su trabajo como el Creador del Balance entre el Bien y el Mal

-Maestro...- se alivió Alan mientras se ponía de pie.

-Debes hacer arder tu cosmo, Alan.- ordenó Shiryu.- Tú y Leo deben hacerlo para desatar el gran poder de sus constelaciones y lograr derrotar a Lilith.

-Pero...Maestro, ¿cómo?- preguntó Alan.

-A...Alan...-habló Leo mientras intentaba reincorporarse.- Debemos de... hacerlo explotar... HAY QUE ENCENDER NUESTRO COSMO HASTA MAS ALLA DEL LÍMITE.

-Háganlo, se los suplicamos, son los Caballeros de la Esperanza...- dijeron Eddy y Shiryu, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡MUERAN, YA!- gritó Lilith y con su terrible cosmo, dejo agonizantes a los dos guerreros quienes terminaron cubiertos de sangre por todo su cuerpo.

La armadura de dragón había sido destruida al igual que la de unicornio y ahora estaban en mil pedazos al igual que el espíritu de sus portadores. Alan pensó en cómo fueron tan tontos para pensar que podían derrotar a Zalgo y a sus fuerzas. Leo pensó en que ellos no servían para nada, no iban a ayudar a Dan a derrocar a Saga y Zalgo mas bien serian un obstáculo para todos. Desde que se conocieron, resultaron ser un gran peso para el equipo de Dan, reprobando los exámenes, siendo unos débiles, jamás poniendo atención a las estrategias de combate, yendo por instinto hacia el combate, mismo que pudo acabar con las vidas de sus seres queridos. Ahora todo eso quedaba plasmado en sus tumbas. Lilith comenzó a absorber la sangre que les quedaba poco a poco mientras reía y se alimentaba de más poder hasta ser un gran peligro, pero...

-¡Aaaag!- los lazos fueron incinerados por llamas moradas y verdes que salían de los cuerpos de Leo y Alan respectivamente.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde sacaron ese poder?

-Lilith... tal vez seamos... Caballeros de Bronce...- dijo Leo poniéndose de pie y su aura morada comenzaba a brillar cada vez más.

-Pero eso no importa... nosotros... con el Séptimo Sentido o no... te... DERROTAREMOS.- aseguró Alan mientras su cosmo incrementaba de manera monstruosa al igual que el de Leo.

-¡No es posible que...!- se asustó Lilith y retrocedió.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los restos de las armaduras de Unicornio y Dragón fueron reunidos para dar la resurrección de las mismas con una nueva forma. El escudo de Dragón se hizo mil veces más fuerte mientras que la armadura de Unicornio se veía más resistente y protectora que antes. Ambas armaduras se desprendieron para cubrir a sus amos quienes desprendían un aura dorada como los rayos del sol que logró cegar al demonio. Las armaduras también empezaron a cambiar de igual manera que las auras de Leo y Alan, es decir, se tornaron doradas.

-¡PREPARATE!- amenazó Leo acercándose a Lilith a la velocidad de la luz, la misma de un Caballero Dorado.

-¡No es posible, una armadura de Bronce no puede renacer de esa forma y transformarse en oro, es inaudito!- se asustó Lilith y huyó pero le fue inútil.

-¡Sentirás la ira del GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO!- la patada de Leo fue más rápida que nunca y no solo hizo un gran daño en la armadura de su oponente sino que logró quitarle un brazo junto a una de las Raíces del Infierno, debilitándola aun mas.

-¡Aaaaaaaag... MI BRAZO!- chilló el demonio. De su herida brotó una gran cantidad de sangre que cubrió la mayoría de la habitación, salpicando a las caras de los dos Caballeros de Bronce.

-¡Ahora le toca al Gran Dragón... DRAGON ASCENDENTE!- el dragón de Alan dejo de ser verde para convertirse en el legendario Dragón Dorado que logró destruir toda la armadura de Lilith y destrozar las plantas que le daban poder.

-¡AAAAAG!- gritó y se retorció de dolor Lilith chorreando sangre y quedando igual de pálida que cuando la vieron por primera vez. Ahora estaba tirada en un gran lado de sangre que cubría los pies de Alan y Leo hasta un poco arriba del tobillo.

-¡GALOPES DEL DRAGON ASCDENDENTE DORADO!- gritaron los dos Caballeros a la vez y un gran rayo de luz dorado atravesó a Lilith haciéndola explotar sin dejar rastro alguno. Esta vez no pudo regenerarse.

Los dos Caballeros quedaron algo exhaustos y el brillo dorado de sus armaduras fue apagado y volvieron a su estado de bronce evolucionado.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?- preguntó Alan viendo como su armadura y él mismo se hicieron más fuertes.

-Creo que han evolucionado.- aseguró Leo.- Diana me contó que cinco armaduras de las nuestras fueron bañadas por la sangre de los Caballeros Dorados anteriores y de la madre de Dan. Eran las armaduras de Pegaso, Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón y Fénix las únicas que fueron bañadas en esa sangre.

-¿Evolucionó gracias a la sangre de un Caballero Dorado?- preguntó Alan muy impresionado.

-Así es.- asintió Leo.- De hecho, tu armadura solo esperaba a que despertarás el Séptimo Sentido. Conmigo, ningún Caballero Dorado vertió su sangre en mi armadura... no hasta ahora... Gracias, maestro Eddy.

-Entonces... ¿hemos activado el Séptimo Sentido?- se cuestionó Alan mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras para seguir a los demás.

-Si... ¡Sí!- se alegró Leo muy emocionado.- Tenemos un gran poder... como los maestros Shiryu y Eddy.

-Genial... pero dejemos eso a un lado, debemos ir con Dan y los demás.- ordenó Alan.- En marcha.

-Si.- afirmó Leo.

-¡Revolución Estelar!- gritó una voz demoniaca y una ráfaga de estrellas abatió a los jóvenes Caballeros, dañando de nuevo sus armaduras y cayendo al piso dolorosamente.

Ambos Caballeros estaban muy fatigados después de la tremenda batalla, tanto que apenas lograron ver al que los atacó. Era alto, tenía una armadura dorada que cubría su negro cuerpo del cual solo podía verse una sonrisa macabra acompañada por una mirada atemorizante. Alrededor tenía un aura roja que iluminaba la habitación. Leo y Alan no lo creían: un Caballero Dorado había aparecido a sus espaldas y los atacó sin justificación alguna.

-¿K...Kiki?- preguntó Alan levantándose y ayudando a Leo a ponerse de pie.

-Yo no soy ese idiota Dorado...- dijo el extraño Caballero acercándose poco a poco a sus enemigos. Con cada paso, una oscuridad se adhería a la armadura Dorada, volviéndola negra hasta quedar en un aspecto terrorífico y poderoso.- Yo soy Aries, el Carnero Oscuro.

-¿A caso nos vez las caras de tontos?- preguntó Leo cerrando su puño y mostrándolo al Carnero Oscuro.- El único Aries que hay es el Carnero Blanco, es decir, Kiki, nuestro maestro.

-No, Unicornio, siempre hay oscuridad en todo.- se rió Aries Negro.- Desde mucho antes de la creación de los Dioses, Lord Zalgo ya existía al igual que el Dios de la Luz. Él creó a todos los seres que existen en todos los asquerosos universos, pero nuestro Señor logró crear a seres idénticos con la ayuda del Ying-Yang.

-¿Seres idénticos?- se sorprendió Alan retrocediendo un poco al ver como su nuevo adversario estaba a unos pocos pasos de estar junto a ellos.

-Si hay un Aries bueno, también hay un Aries malo, Dragón.- aclaró el Caballero Dorado Maligno.- Prepárense, Caballeros de Bronce, sentirán el poder del primer Caballero Dorado del Zodiaco Obscuria.

Aries Oscuro se abalanzó contra Alan primero y lo tomó del cuello para hacerlo estrellar contra una columna gigante para después encerrar su cabeza en una caja cósmica con ayuda del Muro de Cristal que consumía su poco oxigeno. Leo se acercó, pero fue detenido por la Revolución Estelar, destruyendo su corona de Unicornio.

-¡Ahora, tu cabeza explotará!- avisó Aries y comenzó a encoger la caja de la cabeza de Alan para aplastarlo y que los pedazos de esa parte encerrada volaran en mil pedazos.

-¡Dragón... ASCENDENTE!- musitó Alan y logró golpear en el estomago a Aries, liberándose.- ¡Leo, levántate!

-¡Galopes del Unicornio!- gritó el pequeño muchacho y sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz lograron golpear al Aries Oscuro.

Sin embargo, Aries no sentía ningún daño hacia su cuerpo, de hecho, ni su armadura daba indicios de que los golpes dados por Alan y Leo le hicieron efecto alguno. Ambos muchachos decidieron aumentar su cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido y acabar con el combate de una buena vez, pero ni siquiera con el gran Cosmo Dorado lograron hacer un gran daño. De hecho, Aries había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está?- se cuestionó Leo y miró a su alrededor con algo de temor.

-¡FILO ESTELAR OSCURO!- gritó Aries desde la espalda de Alan y este apenas y pudo girarse.

Una gran ráfaga de estrellas negras se unió en un solo punto para crear una espada negra en la mano de su creador. Se abalanzó primero contra Alan y cortó con facilidad su escudo, dejando el brazo del Dragón muy mal herido y sangrando sin parar. Luego prosiguió a atacar a Leo, cortándole limpiamente la armadura de los hombros con mucha facilidad y dejando a los brazos del Caballero Unicornio inmóviles.

-¡AAAAAAG!- gritó Alan cayendo de espalda muy adolorido mientras sufría una terrible hemorragia.

-Para que lo sepan antes de morir, el Filo Estelar Oscuro destruye todo lo que sea a su paso, absorbiendo el poder de aquello que ataca para volverse más poderosa que antes; como una espada al darle filo.- explicó Aries.- Ahora, con el gran poder Dorado de sus armaduras, he logrado superar a mi contraparte.

-¡Eres un... GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO!- gritó Leo lleno de ira dando una gran patada que era imposible de detener, o al menos eso se creía.

Aries tomó la pierna de Leo comenzó a romper su tobillo con gran facilidad hasta triturarlo y hacerlo polvo. Luego siguió con el fémur y la tibia, rompiéndolos al igual que la armadura de la pierna. Los huesos quedaron expuestos y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de ahí.

-¡AAAAAG!- sufrió de dolor el Caballeros Unicornio.

-¡Dragón Naciente!- se enfureció Alan pero un gran poder lo inmovilizó, haciéndolo estrellar contra cuatro columnas que fueron atravesadas por su cuerpo.

Un nuevo Caballero Oscuro del Zodiaco Obscuria hizo acto de presencia. Era más grande que Aldebarán, incluso el doble y era igual que Aries. Su aradura era la de Tauro, el Toro Diabólico. Comenzó a correr hacia Alan nuevamente para volver a atacarlo. Una vez que el Caballero de Dragón se reincorporó, Tauro musitó con voz alta:

-¡CUERNO INFERNAL!- al igual que Aldebarán, su ataque era muy impredecible y no había movido ni un solo musculo para la realización del mismo. Fue tan veloz el golpe que mandó a Alan hacia las escaleras por donde llegó.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras, imbécil!- gruñó Aries a Tauro, arrojando a Leo contra el piso y el joven cayó sobre su fractura.

-¡Lord Zalgo está cansado de que solo estés jugando con estos dos niños!- se quejó Tauro acercándose hacia su aliado.- ¿Qué no vez lo bajo que estas cayendo?

-Mira quien lo dice,- se burló Aries Oscuro aproximándose a Leo quien intentaba ponerse de pie.- el que dejo que once mocosos avanzaran a la siguiente habitación.

-¿Qué... has dicho?- preguntó Leo girándose con dificultad hacia los dos Caballeros Dorados de Zalgo.- ¿Dan y los demás... están llegando a la segunda habitación?

-¿Quieren... decir que... pasaran sin... problemas?- dijo Alan haciendo un débil aterrizaje de las escaleras hasta la zona de batalla.

-En eso te equivocas, Dragón.- respondió Tauro girándose para hablar con Alan.- A Pegaso y sus amigos les espera el gran terror de Géminis y Cáncer.

Leo y Alan se quedaron muy impactados al ver que nuevos Caballeros Dorados al control de Zalgo estaban a punto de atacar a Dan, Ally, Héctor, Mario y los demás. Pensaron en dos horribles conclusiones; la primera, que Saga había conseguido la Piedra y ahora él era el Géminis Oscuro para Zalgo, y la segunda, que Dan y los demás iban a ser masacrados por los Caballeros del Zodiaco Obscuria.

-Si,- añadió Aries pisando el pecho de Leo.- y pronto iremos a ayudar en cuanto los asesinemos.

-¡NO!- gritaron los dos niños y tomaron a Aries y Tauro haciendo arder sus cosmos muy altos.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- gruñó Tauro al ver como Leo ahorcaba a Aries con sus brazos y a él con su pierna buena.

-¡No dejaremos que Dan muera!- aseguró Alan mientras tomaba a los oponentes con gran fuerza.

-¡¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?!- preguntó Aries tomando el brazo izquierdo de Alan y estirándolo con fuerza.

-¡Son solo niños, mueran ya!- gritó Tauro tomando el brazo derecho de Alan y también estirándolo.

-¡Aaaag...AAAAAAAAAG!- los brazos de Alan estaban dislocados y comenzaron a perder fuerza, pero los mismos brazos se convirtieron en un par de dragones que enredaron a los dos enemigos junto a su dueño.- ¡Gran Dragón, eleva mi cosmo como el de los Caballeros Dorados!

Los dragones crecieron y se hicieron dorados para seguir inmovilizando a Aries y Tauro y acabar mordiéndose el uno al otro para hacer esos mordiscos candados indestructibles.

-¡No... QUITENSE, MALDICIÓN!- se asustó Aries Oscuro y trató de liberarse, pero Leo comenzó a apretar más fuerte su cuello.

-¡Muy tarde, maldito!- se rió Leo y con su peso logró derribar a los tres que estaban junto a él para cargarlos sin dificultad.

-¡AHORA, LEO!- ordenó Alan haciendo estallar su cosmo hasta no ser más que una gran llama humanoide de color esmeralda.

-¡NO, DETENGANSE!- suplicó Tauro Oscuro muy asustado.

Pero fue tarde para detenerse, Leo dio un gran Galope del Unicornio que lo impulsó tanto que se elevaron más allá de las nubes que se dispersaron. Ambos Caballeros se hicieron llamas que desprendían estrellas moradas y esmeraldas.

En cuanto ellos se elevaron, Dan y el resto de Caballeros habían llegado a la segunda habitación que los llevó a un lugar con varias columnas destrozadas y en el exterior, donde veían el estrellado cielo negro. Comenzaron a separarse para encontrar a algún nuevo enemigo, pero no había nadie. Sin embargo, un cometa que subía hasta el espacio llamó su atención.

-¡Dan!- gritó Ally.- Mira, allá...

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se extraño May

-¡No...!- se asustó Dan al mirar el cometa y sentir un par de cosmos muy poderosos y familiares para él.

-¿Qué suce...? ¡No, Alan!- se impactó Héctor al sentir al Dragón en aquella estrella verde.

-¡Leo, no...NO!- gritó Carl muy furioso y se dejo caer al piso.

Unas cuantas estrellas moradas y esmeraldas se desprendieron del cometa y cayeron sobre las armaduras de todos los chicos que solo veían con temor al cometa llameante.

-Dan, Dan...- gritaron las voces de Leo y Alan al Caballero Pegaso.- No te quedes ahí, que nadie se quede ahí...

-Leo, Alan...¿por qué?- preguntó Héctor a sus dos amigos mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Por favor, amigos, no desperdicien nuestras vidas...- suplicó Alan con tono calmado.

-Oigan, si quieren recuperar la Piedra Filosofal, dejen de ser unos tontos y exploten sus cosmos al Séptimo Sentido.- sugirió Leo entre risas.

-¿El Séptimo... Sentido?- se extrañó Yellow.

-Si, así lograran ser igual de fuertes que nosotros y derrotar a Saga y Zalgo.-aseguró Alan.- Dan, Mario, Yellow, Diana... en sus armaduras aguarda el cosmo dorado... ¡libérenlo!

-Alan...por favor... no hagan esa tontería...- suplicó Dan muy triste y sintiendo un vacio en su corazón.

-Tal vez sea tonto, pero también estúpido...- dijo Leo entre risas.

-Así somos Dan... bueno así fuimos...- agregó Alan.

-Escucha, gracias por ser nuestro amigo...- dijo el Caballero Unicornio mientras su cosmo desaparecía.

-Ve por la Piedra... Jugador Estrella...- se despidió el Caballero Dragón.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Dan mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

La estrella morada y esmeralda explotó sin dejar mas rastro que dos grupos de estrellas que dibujaron las constelaciones de Dragón y Unicornio. Alan y Leo, los dos graciosos del equipo, habían muerto para destruir a los Caballeros Dorados de Zalgo Aries y Tauro.

Todos estaban enojados, tristes, destrozados, llenos de ira, pero sobre todo destrozados. Dan comenzó a llorar y cayó al suelo para golpearlo con sus dos puños, Ally lo abrazó muy lamentada mientras que Mario se hincaba junto a él y también lo consolaba, frotando su espalda. Luego el resto de niños comenzó a acercarse a su compañero para acompañarlo en la perdida de sus dos problemáticos favoritos. Después de llorar por la pérdida de sus dos amigos, un miedo inundó a los once muchachos.

-No tengan miedo...- ordenó Dan limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara que limpiaron la sangre que había en sus mejillas.- Si ellos nos estuvieran viendo así...dirían: "Usen el miedo como motor, no como freno"...


	13. CAPITULO 13: Antiguos Enemigos

-¿Por qué lloran, pequeños Caballeros?- se burló un nuevo Caballero Dorado Oscuro: Cancer, el Cangrejo Apocalíptico.

-Si planean enfrentar a Lord Zalgo, dejen de llorar por dos idiotas de bronce.- sugirió otro Caballero Oscuro: Leo, el Leon Sanguinario.

-No tenían porque meterse en esto, Unicornio y Dragon siempre fueron unos inútiles.- aseguró un tercer Caballero: Virgo, el Virgen Nocturno.

Dan se giró con furia y atacó primero a Leo para matarlo por haber insultado de tal manera a Alan y Leo después de morir. No fue el único, también Héctor, Mario y Diego se abalanzaron contra Virgo y Cancer para atravesar sus cuerpos con sus golpes mas potentes. Inesperadamente, Dan y sus tres amigos fueron embestidos por un golpe que nadie pudo llegar a ver venir. Fue como si una gran cantidad de relámpagos les hubiera recorrido todo el cuerpo dañando todo sus cuerpos. La corona de la armadura de Dan fue destruida hasta no ser mas que polvo, mientras que las alas de Héctor fueron trituradas dejando solo el inicio de las mismas. A Mario se le rompió la armadura del hombro izquierdo, dislocando su brazo, y a Diego le fue destruida parte de la armadura que cubria su pecho.

-¡Mario, Héctor, Diego!- se asustó Dan mientras se quitaba la sangre de la cara que brotaba de una herida en su frente. Lo único que vio en el ataque fue a Leo Oscuro con un gran Leon detrás de él.

-Ese es mi Infierno Relampagueante.- dijo Leo Oscuro tomando del cuello a Diego.- Dudo que tú, Leopardo, seas capaz de ir a mi velocidad.

-Eres... ¡un maldito!- gruñó Héctor y se abalanzó contra el Caballero Dorado Oscuro de Leo, pero Virgo detuvo su puño sin tan siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Demonios en Pena!- musitó Virgo Oscuro y varios demonios con aspecto humano salieron de todas partes y atacaron a todos.

Diana fue estrangulada por uno de ellos mientras que otro la golpeaba con su cadena enredada en su puño, con cada golpe la sangre brotaba rápidamente de cada herida. Carl fue mordido en el cuello por un demonio pequeño haciéndolo sangrar un poco mientras otros dos arañaban sus brazos y piernas. May fue golpeada por un demonio que tenia cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas las cuales fueron utilizadas para amarrarla y comenzar a estrujarla para que su sangre cayera lenta y dolorosamente. Zulle era cruelmente golpeada por seis demonios gigantes que lanzaban golpes constantemente y Kevin solo podía ver como la Amazona de Aguila escupía sangre de su boca, pero el estaba en verdadero peligro de muerte ya que cuatro demonios con afiladas garras las encajaban en su pecho. Afortunadamente su armadura lo protegía pero era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera destruida. Ally fue obligada a pelear contra tres demonios con espadas como brazos y fue cortada en su espalda por una de las espadas.

-¡HAAAAA!- gritó de ira Dan y utilizó sus Meteoros de Pegaso para acabar con todos los demonios empezando con los de Athena que estallaron en mil pedazos salpicando sangre negra sobre los muchachos.

-¡Pegaso, ahora todos serán enviados al Infierno...ONDAS INFERNALES!- gruñó Cancer Oscuro y de su dedo índice varias ondas de color rojo rodearon a Dan, Ally, Kevin, Zulle, Mario, Yellow, May y Diana mientras que Héctor, Diego y Carl eran abatidos nuevamente por el Infierno Relampagueante.

-¡A Otra Dimensión!-intervino una voz acompaña de una esfera rodeada por una red que absorbió a Dan y los demás que fueron atrapados por las Ondas Infernales.

Dan, Ally, Mario, Yellow, Kevin, Zulle, May y Diana desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Sus cosmos se desvanecieron de la faz de la Tierra.

-¡Son... son unos malditos!- se enfureció Héctor creyendo que habían asesinado a los demás.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar la contraria?- gruñó Virgo y levantando su mano para lanzar un potente ataque a nada menos que Geminis Oscuro.

-Lord Zalgo quiere que se encarguen solo de ellos tres.- aclaró Geminis refiriéndose a Héctor, Carl y Diego.- A parte, me dio el honor de enfrentarme a Halcon... Si muere, será en mis manos.

-¿Y por que el resto debe de seguir con vida, Geminis?- preguntó Cancer algo extrañado.

-El chico debe de sufrir la perdida de cada uno de los seres que mas parecía. Lord Zalgo quiere hacerlo perder la cordura.- reafirmó el Caballero alejándose del frente de batalla.

-Es... espera...- ordenó Carl intentando reincorporarse.- ¿Don...donde están... Dan... y el resto?

-Descuida, Leon Menor, están vivos, pero en distintas zonas.- tranquilizó el Caballero de Zalgo y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y el resto de maestros por fin habían derrotado a las fuerzas de Zalgo que los habían emboscado para que dejaran el Santuario solo. Todos estaban algo exhaustos, menos Goku y Vegeta quienes tomaron el combate como un entrenamiento.

-Debemos de regresar, ya.- ordenó Seiya, pero antes de poder girarse sintió tres grandes cosmos llenos de maldad, acompañados de una esfera que atacó al Caballero Dorado sin aviso alguno.

-¡No es posible que...!- se asustó Goku al sentir cuatro Ki malignos muy familiares para él y el resto de Guerreros Z.

-¡Seiya!- dijo Jabu muy preocupado por una corazonada.- Unicornio...

-Y Dragon...- continuó Shiryu muy angustiado.

-Si, Libra, ellos dos han muerto...- replicó una silueta de las siete que aparecieron. La oscuridad que la cubria desapareció para dar lugar a un hombre, no, un Dios que tenia una armadura dorada con detalles de bronce. Como arma tenia un tridente. Su cabello y ojos eran igual a las olas del mar.

-Poseidon...- dijo entre dientes Ikki de Leo.

-Pegaso o debo decir Sagitario, ahora nos las pagaras por enfrentarnos.- advirtió un nuevo dios que tenia una armadura oscura, armado con una espada con una gema roja entre el mango y la hoja la cual tenia la leyenda de inframundo. Su apariencia era algo palida, con un cabello negro largo y brillante, de ojos azules verdosos y penetrantes.

-Hades...- gruñó Shun.

-Humanos... siempre enfrentando a los dioses.- intervino otra voz que provenía de un Dios pelirrojo que solo tenia un manto cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

-¡Apolo!- se sorprendió Sally un poco asustada. No lo creía, tres dioses estaban frente a ellos para luchar.

-Simios estúpidos, por eso los elimine...- dijo entre risas un silueta dorada con detalles morados y de estatura media. Su cola golpeaba el suelo con ira para atemorizar a los guerreros.

-¡Freezer!- gritaron Piccolo y Goku. El tirano emperador del universo había renacido para terminar con la vida de los Saiyajin que lo humillaron.

-Se sus técnicas, insectos, no tienen oportunidad ante mi.- dijo un extraño ser con un aura dorada y desprendiendo rayos.

-¡Cell!- se sorprendieron Eddy y Vegeta.

-Ustedes los humanos no saben cuando detenerse...- exclamó un ser de cabello gris y piel dividida en verde morado por la mitad.

-¡Zamasu!- se asustaron Goku y Vegeta al ver al Dios de la Vida que trató de destruir a la humanidad.

-¡Oigan! Ustedes dos son los malditos que se fusionaron.- gruñó una figura humanoide y diabólica de color rosa.

-¡Majin Buu!- gritaron Jabu y Shiryu.

-¿Cómo es que...?- se extrañó Hyoga retrocediendo un poco.

-Lord Zalgo nos ha permitido volver si los matábamos...- aclaró Cell.- Y eso es lo que haremos...

La batalla comenzó. Seiya y Goku fueron golpeados frenéticamente por Cell, destruyendo parte de la armadura de Sagitario y desgarrando la ropa del Saiyajin con mucha facilidad. Zamasu se fue contra Vegeta y Shun, extendiendo su brazo morado lo suficiente para no dejarlos huir y comenzar a utilizar su espada de energía para atravesarlos. Majin Buu convocó a los fantasmas kamikaze para contraatacar a Sally y Eddy brutalmente mientras estos les explotaban en todas partes. Frezzer fue tras Kiki y Shiryu para paralizarlos y comenzar a golpearlos sin defensa alguna. Hades fue por Grimm, Ikki y Aldebaran, usando su arma sagrada, creando una onda cósmica que los abatió sin mas. Poseidon utilizó su tridente para lanzar su máximo poder en contra Piccolo, Hyoga y Jabu, haciéndolos volar por los aires. Mientras que Apolo usaba su poder celestial para debilitar las armaduras doradas de los maestros.

-¡MUERE, SEIYA!- gritaron Poseidon, Hades y Apolo, uniendo sus tres cosmos en un solo ataque que devastó todo el lugar de combate. Una inmensa luz roja inundó toda la zona siendo visible desde el Santuario, donde Emilio y los demás Caballeros estudiantes tuvieron que esconderse del ejercito de demonios.

El Santuario estaba cubierto por una nube negra que cubria un cielo rojizo, rodeado por todas partes sin escapatoria alguna. Los alumnos de mayor rango tuvieron que quedarse en las entradas que no podían estar obstruidas. Los de rango medio tuvieron que proteger los pasadizos del castillo asi como los pasillos, mientras que los de rango menor se quedaron en el vestíbulo algo asustados, a excepción de Emilio y su equipo.

Ellos se encontraban en la torre mas alta del castillo. John y Titan estaban muy heridos. Mike y Saito ya no podían mas, sus armaduras habían sido hechas trizas, solo les quedaban los zapatos y los guantes. Adrian y Kimba habían perdido su sentido de la vista cuando Tres Agnan les lanzaron puas fantasmales que atravesaron sus únicas defensas, hiriendo sus ojos. Giselle, Lyra, Olivia y Jynn estaban exhaustas, tanto que comenzaron a ver borroso todo. Ray y Tony estaban llenos de sangre al atreverse a ir a luchar contra demonios armados con arcos, quienes lograron perforar sus armaduras. Emilio y Gary, quienes pueden llegar a ser Dan y Mario de su equipo, estaban mirando el cielo con enojo.

-¿Es cierto que Leo ha muerto... Gary?- preguntó Giselle algo lamentada.

-Idiota... tu igual Alan...- gruñó Emilio algo triste pero furioso.- Dan...¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Apresúrate!

Mientras todos estaban angustiados al ver como dos Caballeros estudiantes habían desaparecido al igual que sus cosmos, Dan y los demás por fin habían recobrado el conocimiento. Sin embargo, había algo mal después de lo que pasó.

-Ugh...- exclamó Dan algo adolorido y sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiera sido estirado por todas partes.- ¿Qué fue eso...? Fue como si hubiera sido transportado a varias dimensiones... Mario... estas bien...¿Mario?

Dan no sabia que ocurria, Mario, Yellow, Diana, May, Zulle, Kevin y Ally no estaban junto a él. Intento percibir sus cosmos, pero no los sentía.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo Dan algo preocupado, pero no tanto como lo que empezó a sentir.- ¿Por qué esta tan caliente aquí?

De repente, Dan sintió una onda ígnea detrás de él que le hizo sudar bastante. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio un monton de rocas que parecían estar quemadas. Cuando intentó caminar, decidió mejor no hacerlo. Con una sola pisada se enteró que estaba a la orilla de un precipicio dentro de nada menos que un volcán.

-¡Wow! Ya se de donde venia el calor...- Dan retrocedió un poco pero una gota de lava le quemó un pelo. Comenzó a olfatear y sintió algo de calor en su cabeza, mas que en su cuerpo.- ¡AHHHH, ME QUEMO!

Comenzó a correr alrededor de donde estaba, tratando de apagarse el fuego con palmadas y lo logró, pero algo llamó su atención; una figura familiar para él que se encontraba tirada en lo mas cerca de la lava. Ese cabello castaño con un par de coletas sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía.

-Oh no, ¡Ally!- gritó Dan tratando de hacer despertar a su amiga.

Ally comenzó a reaccionar y levantó un poco la mirada. Su cara tenia pocos rasguños y estaba algo sucia, se encontraba sudando mas de lo normal.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Ally al ver que estaba cerca de la lava la cual comenzó a subir.

-¡Ally, descuida alla voy!- tranquilizó Dan a su amiga y saltó hacia donde estaba ella. La tomó en brazos, ella se sujetó con fuerza de su cuello y el Caballero trató de encontrar una salida, pero le fue difícil. Lo único que veía como salida era ir por el cráter del volcán. De pronto, la lava subió a una velocidad inimaginable y logró quemar un poco el brazo de Ally, pero ni ella ni Dan se dieron cuenta. El Caballero de Pegaso salto hacia otra plataforma.

-Dan...- habló Ally mirando los azules ojos de su amigo. Dan vio angustia en ella.- ¿Qué haremos?

-No te preocupes te sacaré de aquí, Ally...- dijo Dan tratando de estarse calmado, pero no podía.- La única salida es ir por el cráter, pero la lava subirá mas rápido que yo...

De repente, el collar de Dan y su espada brillaron con intensidad y de la espalda del muchacho aparecieron dos alas grandes.

-Esas son... se sorprendió Ally.

-Las alas de Pegaso...- dijo Dan.- Sujetate, Ally, ¡Alla voy!

Dan dio un gran salto y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, pero el volcán había hecho erupción. La lava estaba a punto de alcanzar a Dan y Ally, pero de pronto...

-¡ARDE AL MAXIMO, COSMO!- el aura de cosmo azul de Dan de la nada se tornó dorada y consiguió mas velocidad.

-¡Ya casi llegamos, Dan!- avisó Ally y se sujetó mas fuerte a Dan y este fue rodeado por un aura celestial que no era propio de él.

Finalmente, ambos muchachos lograron salir sanos y salvos del volcán en erupción, pero una roca cubierta de lava golpeó a Dan, haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran.

-¡Aaaaag!- Dan y Ally caian rápidamente.-¡No, Ally!

Poco a poco se acercaban al suelo y Dan no tuvo otra elección que intentar frenar la caída con su mano, pero al momento de hacerlo se rompió el brazo y perdió el equilibrio, soltando a Ally.

-¡No!- el Caballero la tomó de la mano y a penas se dio cuenta que estaban en un barranco.- Mi... brazo... esta roto...

-Dan.- se asustó Ally al ver que un demonio iba en dirección hacia ellos para tirarlos.

-Oh no...- dijo Dan tratando de levantarse, pero le era imposible.

El demonio corrió primero hacia Ally para hacer mas peso y tirar a ambos junto a él, pero el Caballero de Bronce logró levantar a Athena por los aires y ponerse de pie, haciendo que el demonio quedara a unos milímetros de la muerte.

-¡Tenga!- gruñó Dan y dio una patada al enemigo, asesinándolo con una dolorosa caída.

Nuevamente, Ally se encontraba en los brazos de su Caballero quien la cargaba con un solo brazo. Logró ver que a partir del codo de Dan comenzaba a brotar sangre, al parecer su hueso había sido expuesto cuando aterrizó.

-¡Dan!- se preocupó Ally y bajo de los brazos de su amigo.- Estas herido.

-¿Qué?- fingió Dan.- No es nada, luego se me pasa.

Pero Athena no soportaba ver a su protector de esa forma y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Dan comenzó a dar unos débiles gemidos de dolor. Ally le quitó la armadura del brazo izquierdo para ver que tan mal estaba. Afortunadamente, la armadura logró contener un poco el hueso de su portador, pero aun asi logró dejarlo en mal estado.

-Tengo que volverlo a colocar...- avisó Ally algo lamentada.

-¡¿Qué?!- se asustó Dan al escuchar eso.- ¡No, por favor, no lo ha...AAAAAH!

Sin esperarlo, Athena golpeó el hueso sobresaliente de Pegaso y logró volver a colocarlo en su lugar de una forma dolorosa, pero efectiva. Dan saltó de dolor y derramó un poco de lagrimas por la sensación.

-Espera aun no acabo, Dan.- dijo Ally y tomó a su amigo de la mano nuevamente y esto lo tranquilizó al mismo tiempo que lo sonrojó. Cuando volteó a ver su brazo vio como una inmensa luz dorada lo rodeaba proveniente de la reencarnación de Athena.

En poco menos de un segundo, el brazo del chico dejo de doler y comenzó a recuperarse por completo al igual que las energias de Dan. Una vez que Ally terminó se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Ally!- antes de que cayera al suelo, Dan la tomó en brazos y ella se acurrucó en él.-¿Estas bien?

-S...si... solo que... utilice mucha energía...- dijo Ally algo cansada.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tranquilidad donde ambos chicos compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada azulada entre los dos. Dan comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él que lo hacia sentir bien cuando estaba junto a Athena. Era un sentimiento indescriptible. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desapareció de ambos al sentir como siete cosmos malignos aparecieron cerca de ellos.

-¿Y este cosmo?- se extrañó Ally reincorporándose, pero sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Dan y vio la quemadura que tenia la muchacha en su antebrazo.- Espera, dejame vendarte.- Dan se quito la vanda que tenia en la cabeza y la utilizo como vendaje para la quemadura de Ally la cual se sintió mejor al llevarla puesta.- Siento un cosmo maligno no muy lejos de aquí...

-¿Qué pasará con Mario y los demás?- preguntó Ally algo preocupada.-¿ Y si... ellos... y si ellos están muertos?

De repente, Ally hecho a llorar y Dan la abrazó, tratando de calmarla.

-Oye... conozco muy bien a mis amigos...- dijo Dan.- Ellos no se dejarían matar tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento... es que... aun no dejo de pensar en lo que les pasó a Leo y a Alan...- dijo Ally entre lagrimas.

Volviendo a la batalla contra los Caballeros Oscuros, Leo Oscuro comenzó a usar su Infierno Relampaguenate para destruir la armadura de Leon Menor con mucha facilidad, mientras desgarraba el sentido del tacto a Carl con cada golpe.

-¡VAMOS, LEON MENOR, DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN GUERRERO!- ordenó Leo y de un potente puñetazo logró destruir la armadura de Carl, haciendo volar por los aires.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó Carl y fue a parar hacia el interior de una montaña donde fue recibido desde atrás por otro Infierno Relampagueante.

Mientras tanto, Diego intentaba utilizar su Rayo Atomico junto a su velocidad para atacar a Cancer Oscuro, pero le era inútil a pesar de ser el mas rápido del equipo.

-Ustedes, los Caballeros de Bronce, solo van a la velocidad del sonido, Leopardo, nosotros vamos a la velocidad de la luz...¡Ondas Infernales!- musitó el Caballero de Zalgo y teletransportó a Diego hacia el Infierno donde perdió el sentido del oído al recibir los gritos y lamentos desgarradores de las almas que quedaron atrapadas en ese lugar para siempre.

En cuanto a Héctor, trató de usar su Nocturno Sangriento contra Virgo Oscuro. Sin embargo, sus ataques se convertían en partículas estelares que no eran nada e incluso los ataques se le regresaban.

-¡AAAAG!- gritaba de dolor el Caballero Vampiro.

-Es hora de que te muestre...¡El Tesoro del Infierno!- gritó Virgo y detrás de él apareció lo que parecía ser Zalgo.

La imagen del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado le dio mas poder al enemigo y logró enviar a Héctor a un sinfín de castigos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se quejó Héctor mientras sentía como perdia el conocimiento.

-Elige, Vampiro, el Infierno que mas se adecue a tu pecado...- sugirió Virgo mientras abria sus ojos, expulsando un gran cosmo, cercano al de un dios.

De repente, la armadura de Héctor fue hecha trizas sin dificultad y Virgo comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Primero, te quitaré el sentido del tacto.- dijo y comenzó a golpear al muchacho con la punta de sus dedos, perforando puntos vitales y dejando paralizado al joven Caballero.-Luego, el sentido del oído...¡Haaa!- Virgo perforó las orejas de Héctor, estallando sus tímpanos y dejándolo sordo.- Ahora el sentido del olfato... ¡TOMA, VAMPIRO!- logró golpear tan fuerte la nariz de Héctor, bloqueando su via respiratoria, haciéndolo respirar con la boca con dificultad.- Después el sentido del gusto.- el Caballero Oscuro hizo que el chico se destrozara la lengua con un golpe en la quijada, perdiendo el sentido del gusto.- Finalmente...¡LA VISTA, MUERE, HÉCTOR!- Virgo clavó sus dedos en los ojos de Héctor lo mas profundo que pudo y dio un sinfín de risas diabólicas.

Héctor estaba hecho un cadáver viviente. No tenia nada de sus sentidos, era un cuerpo casi sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin energía. Estaba cubierto de sangre por todo el cuerpo, su boca era técnicamente roja, no toda su cara estaba manchada.

-¡Héctor, no!- gritó Carl y trató de ayudar a su amigo, pero Leo lo tomó del brazo, rompiéndoselo en su totalidad.

-¡Preocupate por ti!- dijo Leo y comenzó a dar un ataque frenetico a su enemigo mientras reia.

-¡No...!- dijo Diego quien solo veía como sus amigos eran brutalmente masacrados desde el Infierno.

-Ahora sigues tu...¡MUERE!- Cancer perforó el pecho de Diego y destruyó su armadura por completo.

Shun, Ikki y Aldebaran sintieron como el cosmo de los jóvenes guerreros disminuía poco a poco con gran violencia de parte de los agresores.

-¡MUERAN, ANDROMEDA Y FENIX!- gruñó Poseidon refiriéndose a Shun e Ikki.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Shun y el Caballero de Leo asintió.

Ambos se quitaron sus armaduras y las mandaron al Santuario donde serian mas utiles.

-Diego...¡Resiste como un Toro, niño!- suplicó Aldebaran y al igual que los demás, dejo que su armadura se fuera junto a las de Shun e Ikki.

-¡MUERAN, TAURO, VIRGO Y LEO!- gritó Apolo y lanzó una esfera cósmica la cual esquivaron.

-¡Los que moriran son otros!- dijeron los tres.

-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!- gritó Shun y destruyo parte de la armadura de Poseidon.

-¡ALAS DEL FENIX!- agregó Ikki y este ataque privó a Poseidon de su tridente.

-¡ESTAMPIDA DORADA!- gritó Aldebaran y una estampida de Toros enormes golpeó a Apolo.

En un lugar lejano del frente de batalla de Héctor y el resto, Kevin y Zulle ya habían despertado después de ser victimas de la otra dimensión y se encontraban corriendo por unas escaleras en muy mal estado en forma de caracol.

-Kevin...- dijo Zulle mientras jadeaba.- ¿Dónde crees que estén los demás?

-No lo sé, pero aun siguen vivos.- afirmó Kevin.- ¿Quién crees que nos separó?

-No lo sé...¿Por qué preguntas?- se extrañó Zulle.

-Tengo por la mente quien pudo hacerlo...- respondió Kevin deteniéndose para hablar con su amiga.- Pero es improbable...

-Explicate.- sugirió la Amazona de Aguila.

-Puede que haya sido Saga.- aseguró Kevin.- Se que suena descabellado porque también afirmaría que ya obtuvo la piedra.

-Ahora que lo dices...- dijo Zulle mirando hacia atrás.- Su cosmo era igual a la de él...hasta su voz.

De repente, Kevin comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cayó de sentón en un escalon y comenzó a sentir como si la luz y la oscuridad le susurraran cosas.

-¡Halcon!- gruñó una voz grave.- ¡Te esperaré en la siguiente colina cerca de tu zona, solo peleando contra mi podras ir con Athena y Pegaso!

-¡Zulle...debemos irnos, ya!- dijo Kevin muy decidido.- Tenemos que llegar con Dan y derrotar a Saga.

Ambos Caballeros se dirigieron hacia el este una vez que terminaron de subir las escaleras. Kevin estaba muy confiado en pelear contra Geminis Oscuro, era como si fuera su obligación enfrentarlo.

Volviendo a la batalla de Carl, Héctor y Diego, los tres habían sido atacados por el Infierno Relampagueante de Leo Oscuro, destruyendo sus armaduras por completo y dejándolos con heridas muy graves. Hector quien seguía en pie a pesar de perder sus cinco sentidos y no tener ya su armadura siguió luchando.

-¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SOY UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA Y LOS DERROTARÉ, MALDITOS!- gritó el Caballero de Vampiro y con voz decidida musitó:- ¡TEN-HO-RININ!

De las palmas del chico, una esfera dorada salió disparada en dirección a los Caballeros Oscuros, logrando golpearlos y destruyendo sus cascos. Al ver sus rostros no lo creían.

-¿Ellos son los...?- dijo Diego mientras se reincorporaba con gran dificultad y muy impresionado.

-Imposible... ellos están...- dijo Carl aun mas impactado.

-¡Maldito seas, Vampiro!- dijo Virgo Oscuro.- Nosotros no queríamos llegar a esto...

Virgo se colocó de rodillas, junto sus manos y de ellas se manifestó un gran cosmo para alzarlas.

-Oh no... ¡Héctor!- gritaron Carl y Diego muy asustados.

-Ahora verán cual es nuestro verdadero potencial...- aseguró Leo Oscuro colocándose a un lateral detrás de Virgo y levantando sus manos en una posición parecida a la del Kame Hame Ha de Goku.

-¿Es la...- retrocedió Héctor para tratar de unir fuerzas con Diego y Carl para detener el ataque.- la Exclamacion Prohibida?

-No, idiota, esta no es Exclamacion de esa inútil de Athena.- dijo entre risas Cancer oscuro colocándose al otro lado de Virgo.-¡Esta es la Exclamacion de Zalgo!

Un aura rojiza y oscura rodeo a los tres Caballero Dorados Oscuros para darles un terrible cosmo capaz de competir con el de un dios.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Héctor a regañadientes, colocándose como Virgo Oscuro.

-Te atreviste a insultar a Athena, y eso lo pagaras con tu asquerosa vida.- amenazó Diego acercándose a Héctor para realizar la técnica final.

-Veremos cual Exclamación es la mas poderosa, malditos.- aseguró Carl y se colocó junto a los demás.

Un pequeño aura dorado rodeó a los tres muchachos. Ellos tratarían de hacer la Exclamación de Athena, el ataque prohibido. Del cielo, tres doradas estrellas cubrieron a los niños.

-Imposible, son...- se extrañó Leo Oscuro.

-¡Armadura de Virgo!- dijo Héctor.

-¡Armadura de Leo!- continuó Carl.

-¡Armadura de Tauro!- finalizó Diego.

-¡LUCHAREMOS HASTA EL FINAL POR ATHENA COMO LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS, DESPIERTA SEPTIMO SENTIDO!- gritaron los tres a la vez y el aura dorada se expandió tanto que llegó a ser visible desde el volcán donde estaban Ally y Dan.

-¿Héctor ha...?- se extrañó Dan y miró hacia la luz dorada.

-¿Lograron activar el Septimo Sentido?- preguntó Ally muy orgullosa del milagro de sus tres amigos, pero cuando volteó hacia Dan vio angustia en él.

-No...- dijo Dan muy preocupado.

-¡MUERAN, CABALLEROS DE BRONCE!- gritaron los Caballeros Oscuros y concentraron el aura en una esfera al frente de ellos.- ¡EXCLAMACION DE ZALGO!

-¡Por Athena!- gritaron Héctor, Diego y Carl.- ¡EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA!

Hubo un gran silencio y la luz dorada desapareció, solo para aparecer de nuevo y más grande aun junto a una luz rojiza. El choque de ambas exclamación destruyó todo el frente de batalla a excepción de los guerreros quienes ardían su cosmo hasta hacerlo explotar.

Terremotos, tsunamis, maremotos, derrumbamientos eran los resultados que dejaban las técnicas alrededor del Santuario.

-¡VAMOS, CABALLEROS...- ordenó Héctor.- SERA NUESTRA MISION, SOMOS LOS SANTOS DE BRONCE NO SOMOS COBARDES!

-¡¿QUE HACEN? SI DESBALANCEAN LAS EXCLAMACIONES, MORIRAN, ¿A CASO DESPERDICIARAN SUS VIDAS DE ESTA MANERA?- se preocupó Cancer.

-¡CANCER... NOSOTROS SOMOS CABALLEROS... NUESTRA VIDA SIEMPRE SERA POR ATHENA!- respondieron los tres Caballeros.- ¡COSMO, INCENDIATE HASTA QUE EL ENEMIGO DESAPAREZCA!

-¡HAAAAAAAA!

-¡Noooooo!- gritó Dan a lo lejos muy preocupado.

-Dan...- habló Carl por el cosmo.

-Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas?- siguió Héctor.- Debemos de detener a Saga aunque debamos morir...

Mientras Kevin y Zulle corrian hacia la siguiente batalla, la Amazona Aguila sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y cayo muy triste y angustiada. El Caballero Halcon trato de levantarla, pero sintió como Diego le hablaba.

-¡Kevin!- habló el Caballero de Leopardo.

-Diego...- dijo Kevin mirando la luz dorada y rojiza a lo lejos.

-Mario...Yellow... ¡Levantense!- ordenó Carl a sus dos amigos.

-¡Carl!- se asustó Yellow y despertó.

-¡Te escuchamos, amigo!- respondió Mario mientras levantaba a Yellow.

-¡Diana, May... ustedes también...!- dijo Héctor y sus dos amigas se levantaron con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Escuchame Kevin...-habló Diego.- quiero... que protejas a mi hermana mientras no estoy...

-¡Diego... CALLATE!- dijo Zulle muy triste.- Tu no vas a deshacer de mi... Soy tu hermanita menor, no me puedes dejar... te lo suplicó...¡Ire por ti, espera, resiste, pero no mueras!

-Me temo que ya es tarde, Zulle... ojala papá y mamá vieran como somos justo ahora y dejen de llamarnos buscapleitos.- dijo Diego entre risas.

-Dan... tu debes de proteger a Athena como lo haría tu padre...- dijo Héctor.

-No... mas bien todos... deben detener a Zalgo...- continuó Carl.

-Les mandaremos saludos a Alan y Leo de su parte...- dijo Diego.

-Adios, amigos...

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritaron todos desde donde estaban.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y asi es como termina el duelo entre los tres Caballeros de Bronce y los tres Caballeros Oscuros usando las tecnicas prohibidas. Ya se han ido cinco jóvenes guerreros que tuvieron valor en la batalla. Dan estaba siendo destrozado al ver como su familia era despedazada poco a poco. Los cosmos de los seis guerreros desparecieron al igual que la luz de los ataques. ¿Pero quienes eran esos Caballeros Oscuros?


	14. CAPITULO 14: El Precio de un Heroe

La batalla del destino del universo se encuentra muy compleja, solos quedan siete rayos de esperanza: Dan, Mario, Yellow, Diana, May, Zulle y Kevin quienes junto con Athena, es decir, Ally tratan de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal antes que el traidor.

Mientras todos en el Santuario, heridos de gravedad y exhaustos, estaban tratando de protegerlo desde adentro, pudieron sentir lo que el Caballero de Pegaso y sus amigos sentían después de perder a Leo, Alan, Carl, Héctor y Diego. Pero lo que les preocupaba mas eran los increíbles y aterradores cosmos que aparecieron a las lejanías del Santuario.

-¡TRUENO ATOMICO!- musitó Seiya quien se encontraba luchando contra la mayoría de los dioses que derrotó junto a Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu.

-Admito que eres digno portador de la armadura de Sagitario.- dijo Poseidon levantando su tridente y lanzando una esfera de energía hacia el director, destruyendo su hombrera izquierdo e hiriendo su brazo de gravedad.

-Pero es hora de que pagues por levantar tu puño ante nosotros.- aseguró Hades y con su espada lanzo una onda cósmica que abatió a Seiya, dejando su armadura con una cortada en diagonal en el peto.

-Ah ah... Aioros... ¡Dame el poder!- suplicó Seiya y lanzo de nuevo su Trueno Atomico, pero esta vez se desvaneció en su puño.-¿Qué?... Ah...¡AGGGG!

El Caballero Dorado comenzó a sentir un dolor muy terrible en su corazón. Su armadura lo abandonó de forma extraña y este cayo al suelo retorciéndose de la agonia que le daba su musculo cardiaco.

-Mi rencor sigue, Tenma...- dijo Hades mientras levantaba su espada para apuñalar al Caballero de Sagitario, pero fue detenido al ver como su espada se desvanecía. Mas bien el de todos los dioses que revivieron.

-¡Seiya!- chilló Sally algo preocupada.

-¡Seiya!- dijo Aldebaran tomando a su compañero sin esfuerzo alguno.- Responde, di algo, lo que sea...

-D...D...Dan...- balbuceo Seiya mientras trataba de tomar aire, pero le fue difícil cuando el Caballero de Tauro lo abrazo con sus enormes brazos.

-¡Estas bien, estas bien!- decía consecutivamente.

-¡Espera, lo estas dejando sin aire!- dijo un joven muy parecido a Goku que se encontraba volando.

-¡Gohan!- dijo Aldebaran y tomo al joven adulto antes de que descendiera para abrazarlo junto a Seiya.

-¡Aldebaran!- se quejo Sally.- Bajalos ya, los vas a asfixiar.

-Mejor concentrate, Tauro, aun quedan enemigos.- dijo una voz desde quien sabe donde.

-Es...- se asustó Freezer.- Hijo de Goku, dales las semillas y vete al Santuario junto a los demás.

-¡Deprisa, Gohan, queremos ir a luchar!- dijeron dos pequeños niños; uno igual a Goku físicamente y otro que tenia un peinado de color morado.

-¿Go...Goten?- se extrañó Goku.

-¿Trunks?- se sorprendió Vegeta al ver a su hijo.-¡¿Por qué dejaste sola a tu madre?!

-A mi nadie tiene que cuidarme, Principe Orgulloso.- gruñó una mujer de pelo corto y azul claro desde una cabina de un jet militar.

-¡SON GOKU!- grito una mujer de cabello largo de color negro que estaba sentada junto a la chica peliazul.- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tus hijos? ¿Rendirse?

-¿Bulma, Milk?- se asustaron los dos Saiyajin.

-¡Viento Cortante!- musitó un hombre de cabello plateado con un par de orejas saliendo del mismo, acompañado por una mujer que tenia un arco que desprendía un aura mistica.

-¿Inuyasha, Kagome?- se sorprendió Seiya.

-Descuida, ya estamos aquí, Seiya.- dijo Kagome protegiendo a su amigo mientras se reincorporaba con ayuda de Inuyasha.

Gohan les dio las semillas a los Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z para después ir junto a Goten, Trunks, Bulma y Milk hacia el Santuario.

-Esperen, iré.- dijo Seiya volando junto a Gohan.- ¡Goku, Piccolo, Ikki, Shiryu, todos dense prisa para regresar!

Mientras Goku comandaba a los maestros del Santuario y Seiya se dirigía al Santuario, los Demonios de Zalgo lograron destruir las ultimas defensas delo castillo y lograron atacar a los jóvenes estudiantes, comenzando con los mas experimentados, derribándolos en un santiamén.

-¡Emilio!- se asustó Giselle al ver los muros del castillo destrozados.

A lo lejos, Ally sintió como su Santuario, no, sus Caballeros, sus fieles guerreros, sus fieles servidores, sus fieles amigos estaban siendo destrozados. Empezó a sentir como su alma era desgarrada por cada rasguño que recibían los guerreros mas jóvenes, como su cuerpo era herido por cada herida grave en los Caballeros mas fuertes que tenia, pero sobre todo sentía como moria al ver como el sacrificio de sus únicos amigos, su familia, se estaba volviendo en unas simples muertes que no lograron nada.

-Detente...- dijo Ally con voz débil y deteniéndose para caer de rodillas y lamentarse.

-¡Ally!- dijo Dan y se hinco frente a su amiga.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas bien?

-Por favor...- suplicó Ally mientras cerraba sus puños recogiendo algo de tierra.

Diana y May iban subiendo una colina usando sus cadenas y latigo cuando sintieron como alguien importante se lamentaba.

-Athena...- dijo May y miró hacia el Santuario casi destruido.

Yellow y Mario iban corriendo por un sendero oscuro y sombrio el cual fue cubierto por una tranquilidad llena de tristeza.

-No...- suplicó Yellow.

-Athena, no...- se lamentó Mario mientras miraba al cielo en dirección a las constelaciones de Unicornio y Dragon.

Kevin y Zulle iban volando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Caballero Dorado Oscuro de Geminis y una trsiteza se avecinó en sus corazones, almas y cosmos.

-No, por favor, señorita Athena.- suplicó Kevin descendiendo sobre un pequeño sendero.

-Deje de sentirse asi...- agregó Zulle tomando la mano del Caballero Halcon y mirando las constelaciones de Vampiro, Leon Menor y Leopardo.

Aldebaran, quien se encontraba en un apuro al luchar contra Majin Buu el solo sin la ayuda de nadie, sintió la tristeza de la batalla. No fue el único, todos los Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z sintieron lo mismo y su pelea se pausó por un rato.

En las doce casas, mas exacto, en el cuarto de Athena, detrás, se encontraba la estatua de Athena la cual veia como su reino era destrozado. Sorprendentemente, la estatua comenzó a llorar lagrimas doradas.

-No, detente, no llores, Athena... Ally- suplicó Dan llorando un poco y mirando su collar y pensando en sus padres.

-¡Detengase, Athena!- suplicó el Patriarca mientras volaba.- No lloré, por favor...

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Ally entre lagrimas y levantó la vista al cielo.-¡¿Por qué no nos dejas, Zalgo?! ¡Deja de asesinar a los humanos, por favor, DETENTE!

Un aura celestial rodeó a Ally y sus lagrimas, en lugar de caer al suelo, subían a las nubes desprendiendo brillantes destellos que iluminaban el cielo. Los gritos de dolor de la joven Athena fueron los suficientes para que Dan se sintiera culpable por todo. Él fue quien los metió en esto, él fue quien hizo que sus padres murieran, él hizo llorar a Athena.

-Athena...- dijo Dan mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta el piso.- Leo... Alan... Héctor... Diego... Carl... ¡Mamá, papá, todo es mi culpa! Este collar...- dijo el Caballero arrancándose el collar muy decepcionado de si mismo y lleno de odio hacia él mismo.- ¡Este collar... no lo merezco! ¡Mucho menos ser Caballero, por eso muchas personas están muriendo por mi culpa!- aseguró y lanzó su collar detrás de él.

El cielo oscuro y rojizo comenzó a desaparecer para dar un poco de luz que fue acompañada por una fuerte lluvia que cayo sobre todo el mundo. Las gotas, de alguna extraña forma, debilitaban a las fuerzas de Zalgo y hasta lograba asesinarlas. A su vez, les daba tristeza a los Caballeros y mas fuerza.

-Dan...- dijo Ally mirando a su amigo quien lloraba por sus padres y amigos. Parecía que el sentía mas dolor que nadie.- No es tu...

-¡Es mi culpa, mis padres murieron por mi culpa!- respondió con ira el Caballero de Pegaso.- ¡Alan y Leo estallaron por mi culpa! ¡Héctor, Diego y Carl hicieron la exclamación de Athena por mi culpa! ¡Todos murieron por mi!

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Ally lanzándose sobre Dan para llorar junto a él y abrazarlo en su dolor.- ¡Dan, ellos no murieron por que tu los hayas matado! Tus padres murieron para protegerte de Zalgo y darte una vida llena de amor y felicidad, Alan, Leo, Héctor, Diego y Carl murieron porque confiaban en ti para detener a Zalgo. El único culpable es Zalgo.

-¡ATHENA!- se escucharon varios gritos desde el Santuario que llegaron a los oídos de la Diosa.

\- ¡Hicieron llorar a Athena, por eso moriran!- dijo un Caballero de Plata.

-¡Malditos sean!- gruñó Titan y tomo a un demonio del cuello y de las piernas para partirlo a la mitad.

Después de escuchar los lamentos de Athena, los jóvenes Caballeros se pusieron en pie y atacaron con odio a las fuerzas de Zalgo hasta acabar con cada una de ellas.

-¡Dan, cállate!- gritó Mario muy furioso con su amigo.- ¡Tu no tienes porque sentirte asi, si lo haces, no, si te detienes a llorar, los sacrificios de nuestros amigos serán en vano, imbécil, LEVANTATE YA!

-¡Athena, Dan!- gritaron Mario, Yellow, Diana, May, Zulle y Kevin desde muy lejos entre lagrimas.

-¡Dan!- habló una voz femenina al joven.

-¿M...ma...mamá?- dijo Dan mientras levantaba la vista llena de lagrimas.

-No llores, hijo.- dijo la madre de Pegaso mientras lloraba.- ¿Es que piensas que nuestro sacrificio fue en vano, el mio y el de tu padre?

-¡Mamá, tu y papá... yo fui...!- se lamentó Dan.

-¿Por quienes morimos?- dijo el padre de Dan.- Si, lo fuiste, por ti morimos, pero no por tu culpa, morimos por que te amamos, hijo, y sabíamos que serias un digno oponente para Zalgo. Debes de seguir, Caballero Pegaso.

-Hijo, nosotros no estamos muertos, no hasta que destruyan el amor que te tenemos y el que tu nos tienes.- aclaró Saori acercándose a su hijo para limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Tu madre tiene razón, jugador estrella.- dijeron Alan y Leo usando el cosmo.

-Debes seguir, Dan.- ordenó Héctor.

-¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?- se extrañó Carl.- Nunca nos rendiremos hasta que el mal se valla, la promesa, ¡la promesa!

-¡Hazlo por nosotros, Dan, por favor!- suplicó Diego.

-Hijo, si vas a sentir tristeza por nuestras muertes,- dijo el padre de Dan.- usa esa tristeza como motor para aumentar el poder con el que venceras, jamás como un freno!

-Dan...- habló Ally.- ¿Qué haremos?

El joven guerrero miró a su amiga y limpio sus lagrimas para ponerse de pie y hablar.

-¡Regresa!- ordenó el Caballero de Bronce.- Prefiero pelear con mis amigos y morir con ellos a que tu mueras junto a nosotros.

-¡No me iré!- chilló Athena.

-¡Vete, no voy a perderte, con la muerte de los demás ya es suficiente para destrozar a Zalgo con mi poder!- dijo Dan lanzando un potente Cometa de Pegaso que explotó en lo mas alto del cielo para caer sobre los enemigos que quedaban.

-¿Tu crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como el sacrificio, no de nuestros amigos, sino el de tus padres resulta en vano?- dijo Ally adelantándose hacia la siguiente pelea.

-Si vienes... no voy a dejar que mueras... antes muero yo por ti... como mi padre lo hizo cuando fue Caballero.- dijo Dan siguiendo a Ally y recordando una batalla en su pasado de sus padres contra Zalgo.

-Dan...yo...- dijo Ally deteniéndose y acercándose a su amigo.- Te quiero... eres el hombre mas valiente que he conocido.

-Ally... soy un hombre fuerte que puede protegerse...- admitió Dan abrazando a su amiga.- Pero quiero ser un hombre mas fuerte... Mi padrino Inuyasha me dijo una vez que el hombre mas fuerte es aquel que puede proteger a los demás.

-Se que lograras ser el mas fuerte... igual a tu padre.- dijo Ally y ambos siguieron su camino en dirección a la piedra.

-May...- dijo Diana.- Subamos ya... Dan... te prometo que te ayudaremos a luchar contra Zalgo.

Ambas amazonas llegaron a la cima de la colina donde se sorprendieron al ver un bello campo lleno de flores rojas hermosas. Eso fue muy sospechoso para ambas guerreras que decidieron pisar las flores, pero al momento de tocar un pétalo una voz gritó:

-¡Rosas Piraña!- de donde provenía la voz un monton de rosas negras iban a atacar a las Amazonas de Bronce.

-¡Defensa Rodante!- musitó Diana y su cadena de defensa las rodeo, pero cuando las rosas chocaron con la cadena esta fue destrozada y logró atravesar las armaduras de Andromeda y Camaleon, ocasionando un gran daño a las dueñas de las mismas.

-¡Aaag... mi cadena... fue destruida!- dijo Diana, pero le preocupa mas lo que sentía en su brazo que se hundió en las flores. Fue un hormigueo que siguió con una picadura dolorosa.

-¡Son escorpiones!- se asustó May y uso su latigo.- ¡Latigo de Camaleon!

El ataque destruyo el campo de flores y de él salieron varios escorpiones grandes muertos por el ataque hecho por May.

-¡Aguja de la Masacre Celestial!- musitó otra voz y una intensa luz carnesi y oscura atacó a May en el abdomen, perforándolo con mucha facilidad.

-¡May!- se asustó Diana.- Cadena, convierte en mi estrella, ¡La Nebulosa de Andromeda!- la cadena de ataque de Diana rodeo a las chicas.- ¡Muestrense, cobardes...! Piscis Oscuro y Escorpio Oscuro.

-Vaya, Andromeda, eres lista.- dijo el Escorpion Sanguinario, la contraparte de Jabu, el Escorpion Celestial.

-No del todo,- dijo Diana.- Me equivoque al usar la defensa rodante contra las rosas de Piscis Oscuro.

-Descuida, pequeña, aun hay mas rosas...¡Rosas Reales Demoniacas!- gruñó el Caballero de las Dos Pirañas, la contraparte de Sally, la Amazona de los Dos Peces.

-¡Las venenosas!- se asustó Diana y uso su cadena para crear un viento que retirara el polen de las rosas de Piscis Oscuro.

-Las conoces a la perfeccion, Andromeda.- dijo Piscis muy orgulloso.

-La maestra Sally me ha hablado de ellas.- agregó Diana y uso su cadena de nuevo.- ¡Onda Relampago!

-¡Rosas Piraña!- Piscis lanzó mas rosas negra pero fueron detenidos por el Latigo de Camaleon.

-¡Camaleon, tu eres mia... AGUJA DE LA MASACRE CELESTIAL!- musitó Escorpio Oscuro.

-¡Adelante, Latigo, demuestra tu poder!- ordenó May ardiendo su cosmo hasta el infinito.

Sin embargo, el ataque de Escorpio Oscuro resultó ser mas rápido, perfornado puntos vitales de May los cuales, al ser dañados, provocaron la perdida del tacto.

-¡Ahora tu, Andromeda, ROSAS PIRAÑA, DESTRUYANLA!- gritó Piscis Oscuro y esta vez las rosas se transformaron en dos enormes pirañas de ojos rojos.

-¡Cadena de Andromeda!- respondió Diana, pero su ataque fue inútil y su ultima defensa fue destrozada al igual que su armadura por completo. -¡Ahhhhh!

-¡Ahora, Camaleon, aspira el veneno de las Rosas Reales Demoniacas!- dijo Afrodita lanzando un torbellino de rosas rojas rodeo a la pequeña Amazona de Bronce y el veneno fue aspirado por la misma, debilitándola aun mas.

Tanto Diana como May perdieron el conocimiento y su cosmo disminuyo demasiado. Las armaduras de las dos Amazonas estaban hechas pedazos y estaban sufriendo una hemorragia que logró cubrir todo alrededor de ambas.

Mario y Yellow finalmente habían llegado a las escaleras hacia un templo de mármol verde, pero comenzaron a sentir como el cosmo de Diana y May se encontraba destrozado.

-May... Diana...- se asustó Yellow y miró las estrellas que formaban las constelaciones de Andromeda y Camaleon las cuales comenzaban a extinguir sus luces.

-Sigamos.- dijo Mario entre dientes y tomó a Yellow de la mano muy furioso.

Mientras tanto, Seiya, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma y Milk llegaron al Santuario donde vieron la devastadora batalla por la defensa del mismo.

-¡Kame Hame Ha!- gritó Gohan y su ataque logró derrotar a la mayoría de demonios restantes.

Cuando Seiya bajo, la lluvia se detuvo y el cielo diabólico que se avecinó desde que se fue el Patriarca. Seiya uso su arco y flecha para lanzarla al cielo y desatar una lluvia de cosmo por todo el Santuario, destruyendo a toda la maldad de una vez por todas.

-¡Dan!- se asustó Seiya.

-Vaya, Patriarca,- dijo Gohan.- nosotros nos encargamos de los chicos, apresurese.

-Si, te lo agradezco, Gohan.- dijo Seiya y corrió hacia las doce casas a toda prisa muy preocupado no solo por Athena sino por Dan.- Descuida, Saori... ya voy por él...-dijo en su mente el Caballero Dorado y se lanzo hacia un abismo.

-¡Dan!- dijo Ally deteniéndose y esbozando una sonrisa en su sucia cara por la batalla.

-Si, Ally...- dijo Dan cargando a su amiga de la cintura y girando junto a ella muy contento.- ¡Seiya volvió, Seiya volvió, Seiya volvió! Deprisa debemos de darle tiempo para que se enfrente a Saga junto a nosotros.

-¡Si!- asintió Ally y ambos retomaron el camino hacia la Piedra.

Volviendo al combate de Jabu y los demás dorados, este se encontraba siendo defendido por Kiki usando su técnica el Muro de Cristal evitando ser atacado por los Kien-Zan de Cell.

-¡Jabu!- dijo Kiki.-¡Camaleon esta a punto de morir, debes de ayudarla!

-De acuerdo.- respondió Jabu y ardio su cosmo, armonizando su constelación con la de May.

Mientras estaba inconciente y a segundos de la muerte, May sintió un calor que le daba fuerzas y esperanzas. A lo lejos de la oscuridad vio una silueta dorada.

-May...¡May!- habló Jabu muy preocupado.

-Maestro... J... Jabu... ¿es... es... es usted?- tartamudeó May levantándose.

-Diana...- dijo Sally.

-Preocupate por ti, maldita zo...- antes de que Freezer acabara de hablar, Sally lo golpeó tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar de gravedad.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Emperador que fue vencido por un Saiyajin?- dijo Sally soltando sus rosas con ira y mirando con sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo... te atreves... zorra?- gruñó Freezer.

-Y vuelves a decirlo...- gruñó Sally y un tornado rojizo envolvió a la Amazona de Piscis.- Muere...¡ESPINAS CARMESI!

-¡AGGGGGG!- el tornado desintegró a Freezer, dejando solo su vulgar y asquerosa sangre.

-Sa...Sally...- se sorprendió Shun.

-Shun...¿puedes cubrirme, tesoro?- suplicó Sally esbozando una sonrisa amigable.

-Esto... si...- tartamudeó Shun.

-Resiste, Diana...- al igual que Jabu, Sally armonizó con Diana para ayudarla.

-Diana...¿Qué hace alguien bella rendida como tu?- habló con el cosmo a su discipula.

-Esa voz... Sally... maestra...- se sorprendió Diana.

-Las dos, levántense.- ordenó Jabu.-Ustedes son la única defensa que tenemos en el Santuario...

-¿Qué... que dice, señor?- se extrañó Diana.

-Diana, tu y tus amigos son los nuevos Caballeros de la Esperanza...- agregó Sally muy orgullosa.

-¿Los Caballeros de la Esperanza?- se preguntó May.

-¿A caso dejaran que Zalgo mate a Athena?- cuestionó Jabu a su alumna.- Recuerda que mi poder de Escorpio esta contigo.

De pronto, la Aguja Escarlata de Jabu atacó a May, pero en lugar de sentir dolor, sintió como era curada de sus heridas al igual que su armadura que comenzó a brillar como el oro.

-Diana, Andromeda es una gran aliada, una fuerte aliada.- habló Shun desde muy lejos.

-¡Shun!- se alegró Diana.

-¿Qué es este cosmo?- se asustó Piscis Oscuro.

-¡Andromeda... Despierta mi Septimo Sentido...HAAAAA!- suplicó Diana y su armadura renació y comenzó a tornarse dorada al igual que su cosmo.

-Maestro Jabu...Gracias...¡Cosmo... estalla como un Caballero Dorado... HAAAA!- May comenzó a arder cada vez mas y mas su cosmo a tal punto de lograr atemorizar tanto a Piscis como a Escorpio.

-¡Como Andromeda... me sacrificaré para salvar a los demás... TORMENTA NEBULAR!- musitó Diana y su tormenta comenzó a ser de rosa y rojiza a dorada.

-¡El Cameleon se esconde... pero yo no... ¡ATAQUE DEL CAMUFLAJE COSMICO!- del Latigo de May, un aura cósmica salió sin ser vista a acompañar a la tormenta nebular.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Piscis.- ¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!

Una rosa blanca atacó a May, succionando la sangre de su corazón y dejándola casi muerta.

-¡MUERE ANDROMEDA, DANZA VENENOSA!- gruñó Escorpio y un centenar de luces perforó el cuerpo de Diana, matándola al instante.

-D...Dia... Diana...- dijo May antes de que la rosa blanca absorbiera su sangre, tornándose roja.

-Ah...ah... admito que fueron mejor que Shun, Andromeda y Camaleon.- se burló Piscis, pero fue callado cuando su cuerpo explotó por la Tormenta Nebular, dejando su sangre en los petalos de sus rosas.

-¡AAAAAG, MALDITAS SEAN!- gruñó Escorpio y su cuerpo fue desmembrado por el Camuflaje Cosmico dejando sus extremidades por doquier.

-D...Dan...- dijo May con sus ultimas fuerzas.- Protege a Athena, como... tu padre...

-¡May, Diana!- se asustó Jabu y miró a Sally quien lloraba con mucha tristeza.

-¡Shun!- dijo con voz débil y el Caballero de Virgo la abrazó.

-Diana... de verdad... fuiste una gran heredera de mi armadura...- dijo Shun muy triste.

-¡No!- se entristeció Yellow y comenzó a llorar.- ¡DIANA!

Y asi es como la Amazona de la mujer que se sacrifico para salvar al mundo murió por sus seres queridos y asi es como el Camaleon Celestial salió de su camuflaje para luchar por la justicia una vez más aun sacrificando su vida...


	15. CAPITULO 15: El Rostro de la Traición

Después de sentir como las defensas del Santuario y de la diosa Athena disminuían, los Caballeros Dorados no se contuvieron ante Cell, Zamasu, Majin Buu y Freezer y decidieron acabar de una vez con los cuatro.

-Diana...- dijo entre dientes y lagrimas Shun quien era rodeado por un par de cadenas doradas parecidas a las de Andrómeda.- Va por ti... ¡Onda Relámpago!

Las cadenas lograron atravesar a Zamasu, descuartizándolo fácilmente y matándolo no solo por el golpe de las cadenas sino por la descarga eléctrica. La sangre del Semidiós cubrió la armadura de Virgo al igual que la mirada de ira de Shun.

-Sh...Shun...- se sorprendió Ikki al ver como su hermano dejo su lado amable tan drásticamente.

-Hermano, tu sabes que no me gusta pelear...- dijo Shun levantando su cadena hacia Cell.- Pero soy capaz de asesinar cuando dañen a los inocentes.

-¡Galope del Unicornio!- dijo con furia el Caballero Jabu de Escorpio y dio una patada que logró quitarle la cabeza a Cell.- Shun, al igual que tu... quiero vengar a May y a Leo...

-Digo lo mismo... ¡Estampida Dorada!- dijo Aldebarán y su ataque logró romper los huesos importantes de Freezer.- Mató al pequeño Diego y a Héctor... Prometí que si volvía a asesinar... ¡YO LO DESTRUIRE!

-Cuando Alan murió...- dijo Shiryu mientras cien dragones dorados y verdes salían detrás de él.- El Dragón de Rosan sintió una ira por la pérdida de su nuevo aliado... ¡AHORA VERAZ...! LA FURIA DEL DRAGON!

Los cien dragones atacaron a Majin Buu, entrando en su cuerpo y destruyéndolo por dentro.

-¡EL LEON DORADO MURIO JUNTO A CARL Y EL AVE FENIX LOS VENGARA...! ¡INFIERNO DEL FENIX!- de las manos de Ikki una parvada de fénix de fuego se volvieron negros y comenzaron a comerse las entrañas de Majin Buu, haciéndolo gritar hasta la muerte.

-¡Basta!- ordenó Kiki de Aries y atacó a sus compañeros a manera de regaño, pero su intento por detener las masacres fue en vano.- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Están yendo por el sendero de la oscuridad...

-¿Uh?- se extrañó Ikki y miró sus manos muy decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¡Shun!- gruñó Kiki levantando bruscamente a su amigo.- Me sorprende que alguien tan gentil como tu se atreva a ir al Lado Oscuro. ¿Recuerdan lo que Skywalker nos dijo? La venganza es el camino al Lado Oscuro.

-Kiki...- se lamentó Aldebarán y limpio la sangre que le broto en la armadura dorada.- Tienes razón... No sé donde se encuentra ese Jedi... pero apuesto a que está decepcionado de nosotros...

-Parece que ya acabamos...- dijo el Caballero Dorado de Aries.- Es mejor ir al Santuario ¡Ya!

-Dan nos necesita, andando- ordenó Goku y junto a los guerreros se fueron directamente al Santuario.

En lo más oscuro del reino de Athena, un hombre encapuchado logró encontrar el camino hacia la piedra, donde vio cada una de las batallas dadas por Dan y el resto en la primera zona. Las raíces diabólicas seguían marchitadas y cubiertas de sangre fresca. El extraño se aproximó lentamente hacia la salida cuando de repente vio a dos cuerpos tirados y cubiertos por unas armaduras negras. Cuando revisó los cuerpos se sorprendió al ver a dos jóvenes muy heridos.

-Increíble...- habló el encapuchado.- Siguen aquí... siguen con vida... eso quiere decir que... ¡Los Caballeros Oscuros son...!

Mientras tanto, Kevin y Zulle habían llegado al fin a la batalla contra los siguientes Caballeros Oscuros, donde se sorprendieron al ver que solo había uno: Géminis, los Demonio Gemelos.

-Llegan a tiempo...- dijo el Caballero Oscuro.

-Ahora mismo...- dijo Kevin entre dientes y cerrando sus puños con fuerza e ira, preparados para golpear al oponente.- ¡TE MATARÉ, SAGA, PAGARAS POR TODAS LAS MUERTES QUE CAUSASTE!

-Explosión de Galaxias...- dijo el Géminis muy tranquilo y un centenar de cuerpos celestes abatió al Caballero Halcón y la Amazona Águila, haciéndolos volar por los aires y destruyendo sus armaduras fácilmente.

-Z...Zulle, ¿estas bien...?- preguntó Kevin muy preocupado.

-S...si...- respondió Zulle mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotó de su frente.

-¿Saga?- se extrañó el Caballero acercándose a Kevin.- Yo no soy el cobarde de mi hermano...

-¿He...hermano?- preguntó Kevin mientras se colocaba en pose de combate para atacar de nuevo.

-Kevin... él no es Saga... es...- decía Zulle ayudándose con una columna para levantarse.

El Caballero Oscuro de Géminis levantó sus dos manos a la altura de su casco el cual tomo y comenzó a quitárselo, descubriendo una melena azul larga. Ese rostro pálido y sombrío, esa mirada atemorizante, esa sonrisa malévola, sin duda era:

-¡Kanon!- se sorprendió Kevin y retrocedió un poco.- Tú eres el hermano gemelo malvado de Saga.

-Vaya, si me conoces, Halcón.- dijo Kanon entre risas.- No eres el primero en confundirme con Saga.

-¿Tu... tu estas detrás de esto?- se extrañó Zulle y uso su Puño Meteórico pero fue en vano.

-No, claro que no...- dijo con frialdad el Caballero Oscuro.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Saga sigue siendo el culpable.- aseguró Kevin.

-En eso todos se equivocan.- dijo Kanon y uso su técnica:- ¡A Otra Dimensión!

Zulle y Kevin fueron absorbidos por un agujero negro que los envió hacia un plano dimensional donde no sintieron la presencia de nadie más que de Kanon y ellos mismos.

-Ugh... Kanon, ¿Dónde estas?- gritó Kevin y uso su vista de Halcón para ver el cosmo de su enemigo.- ¡Garras Estelares!

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Kanon y las Garras Estelares lograron destruir la Dimensión del Caballero de Géminis.

-¡Puño Meteórico!- musitó de nuevo Zulle y sus Meteoros lograron lanzar al enemigo hacia un muro.

-¡Aaaag!- se quejó el hermano gemelo.- ¡Muere, Águila, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Zulle y su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse frente a Kevin mientras este se quedaba sin palabras al ver como su amiga moría.

En cuanto a Yellow y Mario, eran los más cercanos a la Piedra Filosofal y sintieron como Zulle murió.

-No ha pasado ni poco desde que Diana y May murieron y ahora...- se asustó Mario y quiso regresar, pero Yellow lo detuvo.

-Espera, escucha...- dijo Yellow muy preocupada.

-¿Qué cosa?- se preguntó Mario.

Yellow escuchaba un sonido muy relacionado a ella y su cosmo. Era como si el Cisne de su constelación comenzara a gritar y a batir sus alas como señal de peligro. Comenzó a sentir un frio no como el de un cosmo de un Caballero sino un frio de miedo.

-¡Satán Imperial!- dijo una voz dentro de una cueva cercana y de la misma salió un rayo rojo que iba en dirección a Yellow.

-¡Yellow, NO!- gritó Mario y empujó a su amiga hacia adentro del templo donde estaba la Piedra, o al menos eso creían.

Mario comenzó a sentir como una fuerza comenzaba a alterar su sistema nervioso gradualmente, a tal punto de estar bajo el control de alguien malvado. Comenzó a desprender un aura oscura y sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar de manera extraña. Gritó de dolor y lanzó varios Ave Fénix al cielo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mario?- se asustó Yellow y trató de ayudar al Caballero Fénix.

-Ni lo pienses...- dijo una voz que lanzó una brisa helada a Yellow la cual termino arrojándola con brusquedad hacia un muro, quedando congelada ahí.

-¿Q...Quien eres?- preguntó la Amazona de Cisne liberándose y usando su Polvo de Diamantes el cual atrapo el puño del nuevo enemigo.

-Soy Acuario Oscuro, Cisne, el que te asesinará.- dijo con frialdad el Caballero Oscuro y golpeó a la chica en el abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre.

-Ju... Fénix es muy fácil de controlar...- dijo un segundo Caballero Oscuro.- Cisne, ¿en serio este Caballerito es tu novio?- se burló

-¿Eh?- dijo Yellow y miró un Caballero que le propino un tajo que cortó su armadura del hombro fácilmente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Capricornio?- gruñó Acuario.- Cisne es mía, debe de morir bajo mi Ejecución de Cositos.

-Bah... tarda mucho...- se quejó Capricornio mientras traía del pelo a Mario y lo arrojaba al suelo donde comenzó a gritar aun más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con fácil de controlar?- preguntó Yellow mientras ayudaba a Mario a reincorporarse, pero fue tomada por sorpresa por alguien que no esperaba.

Mario la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra el suelo, hundiéndola entre los escombros y dañándola. Cuando Yellow miró sus ojos no lo creía. Ese Caballero no era el Mario que conocía. Su cosmo desprendía maldad y su mirada ansias de asesinar sin piedad.

-¡Fénix, suéltala!- ordenó Capricornio y Mario le hizo caso mientras le daba una patada a Cisne.

-¿Qué... que le han hecho?- dijo Yellow muy desconcertada.

-Es víctima del Satán Imperial, ahora está a mi mando.- dijo Capricornio mientras tomaba del hombro a su nueva mascota.

-No te atrevas de pelear contra Capricornio, Amazona...- sugirió Acuario.- Tu vida será arrebatada por mí.

-¡Fénix...- habló Capricornio.- Lleva a Pegaso ante Zalgo!

-¿Qué?- gruñó Yellow.- ¡Polvo de Día...!

-¡Ejecución de Cositos!- respondió Acuario y logró arañar de gravedad la armadura del Cisne.

-Descuida, te lo devolveré.- dijo muy risueño el Caballero Oscuro y junto a Mario desapareció.

-¡Mario!- chilló Yellow.- Malditos... ¡RAYO DE AURORA!

Una nueva pelea había comenzado. Ahora Yellow debía de derrotar a Acuario Oscuro, la contraparte de Hyoga de Acuario, para ir por Mario y rescatarlo del Satán Imperial y evitar que Dan y Ally fueran sorprendidos e incluso asesinados por el Caballero Fénix.

-¡Zulle!- gritó lleno de ira Kevin y comenzó a llorar por la muerte de su amiga.

-Con el amor jamás logras nada, Halcón.- aseguró Kanon y dio media vuelta.

-Eres...- gruñó Kevin mientras un aura dorada y maligna salía del Caballero y de la nada obtuvo la forma de una armadura.- ¡UN MALDITO, MUERE!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!- atacó Kanon, pero su ataque fue en vano al que Kevin ya no estaba ahí.

-¡VUELO ESTELAR!- musitó Kevin y con su embestida desde lo más alto del cielo logró destrozar la armadura del hombro izquierdo y haciendo sangrar a Géminis Oscuro.

Kanon fue hundido en la tierra donde comenzó a ser golpeado sin pausa alguna por Kevin el pecho, bajándolo más al centro de la Tierra y haciendo pedazos la armadura Oscura. El Caballero Halcón ya no sentía nada más que odio, ira, tristeza y culpabilidad por la muerte de Zulle a manos del Gemelo de Saga.

En cuanto a Dan y Ally ellos comenzaron a sentir un cosmo dorado en una lejana colina y a lo lejos vieron un par de alas enormes y doradas que sobresalían de una luz del mismo color que cubrían al Caballero.

-Es Seiya, Ally.- se alegró Dan y comenzó a dar señas junto a Ally para que Seiya los viera y pudiera ir con ellos.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de los dos niños, el aire de esperanza al ver al Patriarca se esfumó para dar lugar a una maldad que tornó la armadura y cosmo dorado en oscuridad. Desde donde se encontraba la silueta una ráfaga de luces moradas atacó a Dan sin remordimiento, destruyendo la corona y hombreras de Pegaso. El chico fue lanzado hacia un acantilado donde quedo colgando de una piedra sobresaliente. De la frente de Dan, un poco de sangre resbalo hasta sus mejillas pasando por la nariz. A penas y pudo ver los golpes que literalmente iban a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Dan!- chilló Ally, pero antes de bajar a ayudar a su Caballero de Bronce un rayo oscuro iba en dirección a ella.

-A...Ally... ¿ah? ¡Ally!- se preocupó Dan al ver que Athena había sido atacada por nada menos que una flecha oscura que desprendía un aura dorada y negra.

-¡Dan!- gritó Ally mientras su cuerpo desaparecía junto con la flecha que perforó su corazón. El cosmo de Athena había desaparecido.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Dan y uso su Cometa de Pegaso para alcanzar al que los atacó lleno de ira, pero fue detenido por la mano de nada menos que Sagitario Oscuro.

-Adiós... Pegaso...- dijo con voz fría el Caballero Oscuro y lanzó a Dan del brazo al abismo de la montaña.

-¡ATHENA!- gritó Dan mientras caía sin parar.

Kevin, por su lado, se encontraba cavando hacia lo más profundo de la superficie terrestre con el cuerpo de Kanon hasta llegar a una cueva donde había un montón de demonios que los atacaron a ambos.

-¡NO SE ENTROMETAN!- gruñó Kanon y los mando a Otra Dimensión, donde fueron destruidos.

-Dan...- se asustó Kevin al ver que el cosmo de Pegaso disminuía, pero dio un grito de preocupación al sentir que Ally ya no estaba con él.- ¡Athena!

-¡Deja de preocuparte por los demás, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!- dijo Kanon y atacó al Caballero de Bronce hasta hacer pedazos su armadura.

-¡AGGGGG!- gritó Kevin mientras su cuerpo era aplastado por la Explosión de Galaxias.

-Idiota, si en verdad tú eres un Géminis, demuéstralo.- gruñó Kanon y tomó del cuello a su adversario para darle un ataque frenético hasta hacerlo sangrar.- ¡LIBERA TU SEPTIMO SENTIDO, MALDITO LLORON!

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Kevin un aura dorada débil lo cubrió y detuvo los puños de Kanon para darle una patada en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar de la boca.- ¡GARRAS ESTELARES!

Las Garras Estelares fueron absorbidas por un portal que creo Kanon y golpeó al joven en el estomago y musitó una vez más:

-¡A OTRA DIMENSION!

Kevin fue enviado a la dimensión a donde su ataque fue a parar y este mismo lo atacó sin que el Caballero pudiera defenderse de alguna forma.

-¡LIBERA TU COSMO DORADO, HALCON!- ordenó Kanon mientras seguía atacando a su enemigo sin parar y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Puede que los demás Caballeros Dorados hayan podido brindar ayuda a tus inútiles amigos, pero dudo que Saga sea así...¡MUERE!

-¡Ah...AAAAG!- Kevin fue golpeado en el corazón, deteniendo su ritmo cardiaco y perdiendo la conciencia.

-Halcón...- habló alguien en la mente de Kevin.- Me has decepcionado...

-Esa... esa voz...- dijo Kevin mientras intentaba ver de dónde provenía la voz de Saga.

-Déjalo ya, Saga...- habló Kanon quien tomó del cuello al chico.- No resulto ser más que un nuevo cobarde como Caballero.

-Yo... yo no... yo no soy un cobarde...- contrastó Kevin.

-Lo eres... una guerra no se gana con sentimentalismos, Halcón.- dijo Saga muy furioso.

-¿Por qué... habría de oírte, traidor?- gruñó Kevin.

-Es cierto...- dijo Kanon golpeando de nuevo el corazón de Kevin y haciéndolo reaccionar.- Saga fue un traidor, pero fue mi culpa...

-A mi no me importa si Saga...- dijo Kevin mientras tomaba algo de aire.- se retractó... aunque lo haya hecho, se atrevió a ir por la Piedra Filosofal... ¡para Zalgo!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó Kanon arrojando a su rival hacia el suelo y con ira.- Saga no es el que está detrás del regreso de ese bastardo... Ni siquiera soy yo el que está buscando la Piedra Filosofal.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Kevin.- ¿Dices que Saga no es quien va por la piedra?

-Así es...- afirmó Kanon.- Saga... ¡Te odio!

El hermano de Saga comenzó a golpear el suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba un poco por alguna extraña manera.

-¿Cómo es que tú puedes seguir tranquilo después de lo que te hice durante todo este tiempo?- gruñó Kanon muy lamentado.

-Explícate, Kanon, ¿Qué has hecho con Saga?- preguntó Kevin.

-Te lo diré... así sabrás que el único culpable soy yo...- dijo Kanon.- Saga y yo somos diferentes... Él siempre fue por lado de la bondad y yo por el de la maldad.

-¡¿Qué dices, Kanon?!- gruñó Saga en un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que naciera la madre de Dan.

-Matemos a Athena, solo así habrá menos batallas...- respondió Kanon muy convencido y seguro de su plan.

-Yo fui quien insinuó a Saga a matar a Saori Kido...- dijo Kanon y miró las estrellas.

-Pero... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la maldad de Saga?- preguntó Kevin.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Kanon y golpeo de nuevo a Kevin.- Yo soy el que lo envió a un mundo lleno de maldad... Yo desperté su lado maligno y el que hizo que matara a Shion, el antiguo Patriarca... Yo liberé a Poseidón y me convertí en un General Marino para acabar con Athena... Yo lo hice sufrir cuando mató a Saori en la última Guerra Santa contra Hades...

-Kanon... ¿Saga siempre fue...?- se preguntó el Caballero de Bronce.

-Si... siempre ha sido bueno...- aseguró Kanon.- Por eso pedí a Zalgo... que me reviviera... Quiero ver si con mi muerte a manos tuyas... Saga pueda dejar de sufrir por mi culpa...

-¡Kanon!- se sorprendió Kevin.- No puedo... no puedo matarte... Saga entonces me odiaría más a mí por matar a su única familia...

-Su familia murió cuando le demostré mi maldad.- afirmó Géminis Oscuro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.- Saga... tu también lo viste... ¡Halcón, escúchame bien, tú serás pronto un Caballero Géminis como Saga y yo y es importante que prestes atención!

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el Caballero.

-Los Géminis se caracterizan por tener siempre un trastorno de bondad y maldad...- informó el Caballero oscuro.- Cuando seas un Caballero Dorado de Géminis jamás te dejes controlar por él o terminaras como Saga... sufriendo eternamente... Ahora, quiero que luches sin contenerte, si logras derrotarme te ayudare con el que está detrás de todo esto y traeré de vuelta Águila, ¿entendido?

-¿Zulle no murió?- dijo Kevin muy aliviado.

-No, ella está en otra dimensión... estará bien... ¡Vamos, Halcón, DERROTAME!- ordenó Kanon y tanto él como Kevin elevaron sus cosmos al nivel de un Caballero Dorado.

-¡EXPLOSIO DE GALAXIAS!- musitaron ambos Caballeros y sus ataques explotaron al momento de chocar, dañando a ambos.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó Kanon mientras caía a un acantilado, pero fue detenido por Kevin.

-Kanon... gracias.- agradeció Kevin y levantó a Kanon hacia la plataforma donde combatieron.- Gracias por revelarme que Saga siempre estuvo en el camino de la bondad... Y gracias por ayudarme a despertar el Séptimo Sentido.

-Halcón... eres alguien fuerte, niño.- dijo entre risas Kanon mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo y comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡No! Kanon.- se preocupó Kevin.

-Des... descuida... aquí está tu chica...- dijo Kanon y abrió un portal del cual Zulle cayó a los brazos de Kevin inconsciente.

-Pero, Kanon...- dijo Kevin.- No mueras...

-No moriré tan fácilmente...- amonestó Géminis Oscuro.- Antes debo de hacer lo que Saga quiso que hiciera desde el principio... Luchar por el bien... ¡REVIVAN, HALCON Y AGUILA!

-¿Qué?- Kevin se sorprendió al haber sido cubierto junto a Zulle por la sangre de Kanon. Sus armaduras renacieron con una tonalidad dorada.

-Uh...- exclamó Zulle y despertó al fin, viendo su armadura renacida y los ojos de Kevin.- ¡Mi Armadura! ¡Kevin, este bien!

-Si...- dijo Kevin muy contento al ver que su amiga estaba sana y salva.- Zulle, yo...

-Yo también...- dijo Zulle y lo besó a forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Kanon!- gruñó un hombre desde las alturas vestido con una armadura Oscura.

-Oh no...- jadeó Géminis Oscuro.

-Traicionaste a Zalgo y por eso morirás.- dijo Capricornio Oscuro y levantó su brazo.

-¡Antes deberás enfrentarte a nosotros, Capricornio!- refutó Zulle y Kevin la acompaño en el combate.

-No...- dijo Kanon.- Ustedes vayan con Pegaso y Athena... están cerca de la Piedra ¡vayan! Yo me encargó de Capricornio.

-Si, Kanon...- dijo Kevin de mala gana.- Zulle, vámonos.

Ambos jóvenes Caballeros se dirigieron a la salida de la zona de Kanon donde seguirían el trayecto de vuelta a la Piedra Filosofal. Kanon y Capricornio se quedaron quietos y con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. El cosmo de ambos comenzó a aumentar incluso más que el de un Caballero Dorado.

-Al fin te arrepientes de tu traición al Santuario, Kanon.- se burló Capricornio.

-Así es... y también te pido... ¡Que me disculpes!- gruñó Kanon y se teletransportó a las espaldas Capricornio donde lo tomó de los brazos sin poderse zafar.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó Capricornio.

-Shura...- habló Kanon y se elevó junto al Caballero Oscuro hasta las estrellas para explotar.- Se que estas ahí...

-Kanon...- habló Capricornio.- Fui un idiota...

-No... yo fui quien te envió a matar a Sagitario, no Saga.- se lamentó Kanon.

-No es solo eso, Kanon, yo...- se quejó Capricornio.- No pude evitar usar... el Satán Imperial contra Fénix.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- regañó Kanon.- No importa... no fuiste tú... fue él... Pegaso... Halcón...

\- Águila... Cisne...- siguió Capricornio mientras comenzaban a incendiarse por la fricción atmosférica.- ¡DESTRUYAN A ZALGO!

Y así es como muere el hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis: Kanon, el rostro de la maldad y creador del lado maligno de su propio hermano, purificándose en la estrellas de todos sus errores en el pasado en conjunto con el Caballero Oscuro de Capricornio: Shura.

Ahora solo quedan tres Caballeros Dorados Oscuros: Libra, Acuario y Sagitario. Dan se encuentra aun inconsciente después de la caída de precipicio y muy angustiado por Athena. Mientras que Zulle y Kevin se dirigen a buscarlo e ir juntos hacia la Piedra Filosofal. Pero lo que no saben es que una persona los espera con ansias para detenerlos, en especial al joven Caballero de Pegaso.

Mientras tanto, el extraño hombre encapuchado que había encontrado los cuerpos de dos jóvenes mal heridos decidió darles un poco de energía para que pudieran reaccionar. La pregunta era quienes eran esos dos guerreros cubiertos por las armaduras de Aries Oscuro y Tauro Oscuro. ¿Serán ellos mismos?

Después, siguió hacia el siguiente punto de combate donde colisionaron las dos Exclamaciones Prohibidas que se llevaron la vida de todos los presentes en esa zona.

-¿Ustedes también?- se sorprendió el encapuchado y se quito la capa que cubría su cabeza, descubriendo un par de orejas peludas. Era el extraño que salvó a Dan en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Zalgo lo atacó aquella vez.

Los cuerpos que observó el antropomorfo no tenían ninguna herida tan grave como se esperaba después usar la Exclamación. Ni siquiera estaban cubiertos por armaduras, solo por la ropa de la misma de color blanco, rojo y morado.

-Vaya, al fin dejas de ocultarte de él.- se burló un Caballero Oscuro que se colocó detrás de el hombre peludo.

-Esa voz...- se estremeció el guerrero.- Así que también te revivió...

-Creí que habías muerto aquella vez...- dijo el Caballero mientras se adelantaba unos pasos al encapuchado.

-Sabes que fueron con Cronos...- respondió el antropomorfo.

-No me refería a esa ocasión, Pegaso...- refutó Libra Oscuro.

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre...- dijo entre dientes el guerrero.- Mucho menos a mi posición como Dorado... No cuando estoy así, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué te ocultaste de él?- regañó Libra muy decepcionado.- Sabes lo triste que debería estar al saber que tu y ella están...

-¡Basta!- gruñó el peludo hombre y desprendió un aura dorada y levantó su mirada con ojos castaños llenos de decepción.- Yo estoy más decepcionado por ti... No, más bien por todos ustedes... después de que se sacrificaron para ayudarnos a salvar a Athena.

-¿Pelearás?- se extrañó Libra.- ¿Y sin tu armadura?

-Tú le enseñaste a Shiryu que la armadura no lo es todo.- contestó el guerrero despojándose de su capa y mostrando una vestimenta amarilla cubierta por una armadura de cuero verde.- Y él a mí. No dejaré que Dan muera, se lo prometí.

-No cambias...Caballero de la Esperanza.- se enorgulleció Libra y comenzó a liberar un aura oscura enorme.- Nunca sabes cuándo rendirte.

-Jamás me enseñaron eso, viejo maestro.- afirmó el salvador de Dan.

Una nueva batalla iba a comenzar. El antropomorfo que salvó a Dan contra Libra Oscuro. ¿Quién era en realidad ese guerrero? ¿Quiénes eran los Caballeros que sobrevivieron a la Exclamación? ¿Qué relación tenia con Libra Oscuro? ¿Por qué lo llamó Pegaso? Las preguntas salieron volando al momento en el que los dos Caballeros comenzaron a abalanzarse el uno contra el otro.

¿Dónde esta Athena?


	16. CAPITULO 16: Frialdad ante el Enemigo

-Dan...- habló alguien al Caballero Pegaso.- Dan, despierta, por favor.

El pequeño guerrero levantó la cara algo sucia y manchada de sangre, intentando ver donde se encontraba pero le era difícil ya que su mirada estaba nublada por un color rojizo. Finalmente, se talló la cara y logró ver dos siluetas vestidas con armaduras. Pero esas dos personas fueron transformadas en una mujer con un vestido blanco quien tenía un báculo y un demonio quien tenía una espada familiar para Dan el cual se abalanzó contra la mujer y levantó su espada en contra de ella.

-A... ¡Athena!- recordó Dan y corrió a una velocidad inimaginable hacia donde él pensaba que se encontraba Ally.

-Espera, Dan.- dijo Zulle quien lo tomó del brazo.

-Suéltenme, Athena está en peligro.- gruñó Dan y empujo a su amiga contra un muro.- ¡Athena! ¡No la dañes, Zalgo!

-¡Dan, reacciona!- ordenó Kevin y golpeo a su amigo en la cara.

-Ag... ¿Qué... que paso?- preguntó Dan.- ¿Y Ally? ¿Donde está, Ally?

-¿No estaba contigo?- se preocupó Zulle.

-Alguien nos atacó y...- Dan comenzó a recordar las alas del extraño que disparo la flecha a Ally.- Fue Sagitario Oscuro... ¡Él fue!

-¿La contraparte de Seiya?- se preguntó Kevin.

-Si... debemos de seguir.- ordenó Dan quien se encontraba arañado de los hombros.- Debemos de evitar que Saga la mate.

-¡Espera, Dan, Saga...!- gritó el Caballero Halcón a su amigo el cual comenzó a subir la montaña de una forma extraña.

-¿Soy yo o Dan es...?- preguntó Zulle viendo la rara forma de trepar de su amigo.

-No importa, sigamos.- sugirió Kevin y ambos se fueron detrás de Dan en busca de Athena.

Mientras tanto, Yellow se encontraba luchando contra Acuario Oscuro, donde el rival parecía más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Fue suficiente con una Ejecución de Cositos para destruir por completo la armadura de Cisne hasta hacerla nada más que pedazos de hielos.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- se burló Acuario.- Tu armadura de bronce no resiste para nada el poder del Cero Absoluto.

-Lo...lo sé...- dijo Yellow mientras se ponía de pie.- Diana... me lo dijo...

-¿Andrómeda?- se preguntó Acuario.- Descuida, esa chiquilla ya murió y pronto iras con ella.

-¡CALLATE!- chilló Yellow y saltó para usar su técnica.- ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Acuario al ver como sus pies se congelaban.- Lo aprendiste de Hyoga, ¿cierto?

-Así es, y ahora verás ¡HAAA!- gritó Yellow, pero sus puños se congelaron antes de golpear a Acuario Oscuro.

-Créeme, yo sé todos los movimientos de Hyoga, Cisne.- dijo con frialdad Acuario liberándose de los hielos de sus pies.- Lo que hagas, ya sé lo que es.

-¡Entonces, prepárate para esto!- dijo Yellow mientras desprendía un aura de color morado.- ¡Galick Gun!

Un rayo purpura salió de las manos congeladas de Yellow en dirección hacia acuario el cual no pudo esquivar la técnica que lo hizo retroceder hasta una columna del templo donde estaban. Ese ataque era muy similar al Kame Hame Ha

-¡Aaaag!- gritó Acuario cuando la técnica logró destruir su casco, mostrando una larga cabellera azul verdosa.

-¡Rayo de Aurora!- musito Yellow y lanzó una fuerte brisa azul en dirección a Acuario quien uso de nuevo su Ejecución de Cositos para chocar con el ataque de su oponente.

Hubo un fuerte torbellino de hielo que congeló toda la zona de batalla, dando un poco de luz debido al reflejo de la luna en el hielo. La armadura de Acuario logró congelarse en la parte del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Maldita!- dijo entre dientes el Caballero Oscuro.- ¿De dónde aprendiste esa técnica?

-El Galick Gun es la técnica del maestro Vegeta.- respondió Yellow.- Mario me la enseñó, batalle mucho para dominarla.

-Admito que es muy poderosa.- dijo Acuario quien se veía muy furioso.- Pero no has logrado romper la barrera hacia el Séptimo Sentido y necesitas hacerlo para que el Galick Gun pueda herirme.

-¿Uh?- dudó Yellow.

-¡Si no lo despiertas, no sirves, MUERE, EJECUCION DE COSITOS!- gritó Acuario, lanzando a Yellow contra un enorme muro de hielo del cual sobresalían pequeñas puntas afiladas que se clavaron en la espalda de la muchacha.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó de dolor la Amazona de Bronce mientras sentía como las puntas salían de su espalda al mismo tiempo que ella caía al suelo. Comenzó a sangrar severamente y a ver nublado.

-¡Adiós, Cisne!- dijo Acuario y levantó su mano de la cual salió un rayo helado que atacó a Yellow hasta que la dejo en un enorme cubo de hielo. Ahora la Amazona Cisne estaba encerrada en un ataúd de hielo. Era cuestión de segundos para que el frio la matara.

En cuanto a la batalla que había iniciado entre el antropomorfo guerrero y Libra Oscuro, esta fue aun más intensa que todas las dadas por Dan y sus amigos en todo este tiempo. Las montañas caían por los choques de puñetazos de ambos guerreros, las olas del océano creaban pequeños torbellinos de agua cuando sobrevolaban el mismo, evitando las técnicas del otro, las nubes se dispersaban cuando lograban golpearse. Sin embargo, Libra Oscuro parecía estar en cabeza al tener el una armadura que lo protegía en lugar del extraño que solo tenía una débil vestimenta de combate.

-¿Qué pasa, niño?- se burló Libra.- ¿No ibas a vencerme?- preguntó y dio un fuerte puñetazo al pobre hombre peludo.

-Yo... no creí que...- decía el salvador de Dan.- dejaras atrás el respeto al oponente, viejo maestro...

-Es mejor no ser tan tonto como para retirar mi armadura.- aseguró Libra.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el antropomorfo al ver fijamente a Libra a los ojos y vio algo muy distinto a lo que su físico decía.- ¿Es... está llorando...sangre?

-Morirás...- dijo Libra sin mostrar algún rastro de tristeza, pero antes de atacar al rival fue detenido por él mismo, tomándolo de la espalda.

-¡Estrella Rodante!- musitó el guerrero peludo y se convirtió en un cometa que se elevo demasiado alto para caer con un gran impacto, hiriendo a Libra.

-¡Las Cien Quimeras!- musitó Libra y cien dragones con varias cabezas atacaron al encapuchado, lanzándolo contra una enorme roca.

-D... Dohko... - dijo con voz débil el guerrero quien se encontraba con la ropa destrozada, ya sin media camisa.- ¡Dohko!

Ante este nombre, el Caballero Oscuro de Libra comenzó a sentir un dolor enorme que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras jadeaba. De alguna extraña manera, ese nombre le hacia alguna clase de daño.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó una voz demoniaca en la mente de Libra Oscuro.

-No... Athena... en peligro... ¡Libéranos!- gritaba consecutivamente el Caballero Oscuro muy enojado y frustrado.

-Dohko, se que sigues ahí.- dijo el guerrero quien se acercaba poco a poco a su rival.

-¡La oscuridad...- habló Libra.- siempre gana! ¡NO! Siempre perderás, maldito... ¡Gag!

-¡Luche, maestro, luche!- dijo el antropomorfo, pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago fue lo suficiente para callarlo.

-¡LAS CIEN QUIMERAS!- musitó Libra y tanto él como el encapuchado fueron cubiertos por una luz morada que se extendió a lo más lejos del Santuario.

Regresando a la batalla de Yellow contra Acuario Oscuro, mientras esperaba la muerte bajo los fríos del Cero Absoluto, la Amazona Cisne logró escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella.

-Yellow... ¡Yellow!- la llamó la voz.

-¿Ma... maestro... Hyoga?- preguntó Yellow abriendo los ojos poco a poco y con mucha dificultad.

-Yellow, vamos, no sucumbas ante el Cero Absoluto.- sugirió Hyoga.

-Pero, Hyoga, ya no me quedan nada... mi armadura... su armadura, maestro, fue... destrozada...- dijo la chica algo lamentada.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó el Caballero Acuario.- Eres la Amazona Cisne, con o sin tu armadura, siempre serás una Amazona de Athena.

-Maestro...- dijo Yellow y el hielo donde estaba comenzó a presentar pequeñas grietas en él.

-¿Qué demonios?- se sorprendió Acuario al ver como Yellow seguía con energías.

El enorme ataúd de hielo comenzó a hundirse en un brillo dorado que ocultó a Yellow la cual comenzó a sentir más poder una vez que logró despertar el legendario Séptimo Sentido. Los muros de hielo que la atraparon se estaban resquebrajando liberando haces de luz dorada a través de las grietas hasta que el ataúd explotara y mostrara a una silueta dorada.

-¡Acuario!- gruñó Yellow quien vestía la armadura de Cisne renacida.- La armadura de Cisne fue bañada con la sangre de un Caballero Dorado, obteniendo así la resistencia al Cero Absoluto. Lo único que necesitaba el Cisne era que despertara de una vez mi Séptimo Sentido.

-¿Qué es este cosmo?- se preocupó Acuario y levantó sus manos que se tomaron mutuamente para crear una bola de energía negra que desprendía copos de nieve.

-¿Harás de nuevo la Ejecución de Cositos?- se rió Yellow.- Bien, te mostraré que esta técnica es muy superior a la tuya.

Yellow hizo la misma pose de Acuario Oscuro, solo que la esfera desprendía una luz blanca con copos de nieve dorados. El cosmo de Yellow congelo medio cuerpo de su adversario, dejándolo sin escape de su técnica y obligado a chocar con el ataque que iba a realizar.

-¡EJECUCION DE COSITOS!- musitó muy asustado Acuario Oscuro por el poder del Cisne Dorado.

-¡EJECUCION AURORA!- contraatacó Yellow sin preocupación alguna y amabas Ejecuciones Heladas crearon una tormenta de hielo que destruyo todo a su paso.

-¡NOOOO!- se angustio Acuario al ver como sus brazos y pecho comenzaban a ser congelados por la Ejecución Aurora de Yellow.

-¿Qué pasa?- se burló Yellow.- ¿Te sorprende lo que una simple Amazona de Bronce puede hacer? Créeme, los Caballeros de Bronce siempre están llenos de sorpresa... y Hyoga también lo estaba...

-S... si,- afirmó Acuario mientras era cubierto por el hielo.- Hyoga siempre fue un poderoso oponente... y alumno...

-¿Alumno?- se extrañó Yellow y recordó algo que Hyoga le dijo sobre como aprendió la Ejecución Aurora.- ¡¿Camus?!

Yellow detuvo la Ejecución Aurora y esquivo la Ejecución de Cositos para ver a la cara al Caballero Oscuro y verificar si en efecto era Camus, el antiguo Caballero de Acuario y maestro de Hyoga. Se acercó y logró acertar, era Camus, pero ya era tarde para salvarlo, su cara había sido cubierta por los hielos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, siendo destruido en mil pedazos.

-Sigue, Yellow, sigue...- dijo Camus usando su poco cosmo antes de ir al mundo de los muertos.- Protege a Athena, como se lo encargue a Hyoga...

-Camus...- dijo Yellow algo triste.- Bien, seguiré... gracias por enseñarme todo lo que he aprendido de Hyoga...Ahora, debo de detener...a Mario antes de que vaya por Dan... ¡Descuiden, amigos, allá voy!

Y así, Yellow se dirigió con su nueva armadura de Cisne hacia donde estaban Dan, Kevin, Zulle y, hasta donde ella sabía, Ally, para avisar sobre el peligro que corrían gracias al Satán Imperial que dominaba a Mario y el cual le mando a ir por el Caballero de Pegaso, vivo o muerto, ante Zalgo.

Volviendo a la batalla contra Libra Oscuro, este parecía estar muy debilitado por alguna extraña razón.

-¡MORIRÁS, PEGASO!- gruñó el Caballero Oscuro y tomó al ser antropomórfico del cuello.

-¡Hazlo, entonces!- gruñó el guerrero mientras sangraba por el hocico.- ¡Si me matas, ella... se pondrá muy triste! ¿A caso buscas entristecer a Athena? ¿A Saori?

-Athena...- dijo con voz débil el Caballero de Libra y de nuevo sintió un dolor inmenso y trató de luchar, pero en cambio el dolor se volvió insoportable.- Ma...mat... ¡MATAME!

-¿Qué dice?- se extrañó el encapuchado de pelaje castaño oscuro. Ante estas palabras su sangre se congeló del suspenso.- Pero, maestro...

-¡HAZLO... AHHHH...PARA QUE VAYAS CON ÉL...AHHHH...!- gritaba de agonía el Caballero Libra, quitándose su armadura para hacer la tarea acomendada mas fácil.

-¡No lo haré, maestro!- dijo el ser.- Por ningún motiva levantaré mi puño contra usted. Shiryu me mataría...

-Míralo así... Ag...- exclamó Libra.- Si me matas, evitarás que Shiryu se decepcione de mi... Ag... no quiero que el alumno a quien considere como un hijo... me vea de esta forma... ¿entiendes?... ¡APRESURATE, NO PUEDO CONTENERLO POR MAS TIEMPO!

-¡Maestro...perdóneme...!- dijo el antropomorfo entre lágrimas y su aura dorada comenzaba a desprender lo que parecían estrellas azules que se juntaron en su puño derecho mientras realizaba su constelación protectora. Esa constelación era similar a la de Dan. Entonces musitó con voz gruesa.- ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Increíblemente, el extraño que salvó a Dan también tenía como constelación protectora al legendario Pegaso, uno de los Caballeros más leales de Athena. Sus Meteoros de Pegaso fueron demasiado rápidos que estaban literalmente a milímetros del cuerpo de Libra.

Sin embargo, en el último momento, Libra Oscuro esquivó el poderoso ataque característico de los Caballeros Pegaso con una velocidad inimaginable. Su cosmo comenzó a arder sin límites y musitó:

-¡LAS CIEN QUIMERAS!- el ataque fue casi un millón de veces más poderoso que la última vez.

-No...- dijo el guerrero peludo.- ¡TRUENO ATOMICO!

De forma sorprendente, el antropomorfo logró realizar la misma técnica del poderoso Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, el Trueno Atómico. La técnica era igual a los Meteoros de Pegaso, a excepción que estas ráfagas no eran de una tonalidad azul sino dorada y estaban acompañadas por descargas de más de los diez mil volteos, sumado a la velocidad de la luz que nació gracias al poder de la constelación de Sagitario.

Ambas técnicas chocaron y crearon una gran colisión. Las enormes Quimeras eran brutalmente detenidas por las descargas de los golpes de la velocidad de la luz de Sagitario. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que una Quimera logró alcanzar el hombro del oponente, hiriéndolo de gravedad y haciendo que las demás avanzaran para atacar. Pero el salvador de Dan aumentó su cosmo y el aura que lo rodeaba logró iluminarlo mejor.

Su aspecto era de un par de ojos castaños brillantes que desprendían reflejos de esperanza y dolor a la vez, su pelaje era de un color castaño oscuro a excepción de la parte baja del enorme hocico del ser que era de un color blanco intenso al igual que sus pectorales y abdomen. Sus orejas eran grandes y si las bajaba llegarían a la mitad de sus mejillas. Su cola era grande y le llegaba casi a los tobillos. Era un hombre lobo sin duda alguna cuando comenzó a dar un poderoso rugido acompañado de un aullido que salía de los lobos que estaban cerca de la zona de pelea.

Conforme el poder del hombre lobo aumentó, la velocidad y potencia del Trueno Atómico se hizo abismal, tanto que hizo trizas a las cien Quimeras de Libra Oscuro.

-¡AGGGGG!- gritó de dolor el Caballero Oscuro mientras era electrocutado y apaleado por las ráfagas doradas del golpe del hombre lobo.

Libra Oscuro por fin fue derrotado.

-¡Maestro!- gritó el hombre lobo muy lamentado y dio un salto para atrapar el cuerpo golpeado de su enemigo.

-P...Por... favor...- suplicó con sus último aliento.- Pro... protege a... a... a... su hijo... a... Dan...

-No tienes porque repetírmelo...- dijo el guerrero entre lagrimas.- Le prometí que daría mi vida por él...

-¿Es... él... su...?- preguntó Libra.

-No lo sé... pero si ella lo dijo... lo es...- aseguró el licántropo.

Y así es como el cuerpo y alma de Libra Oscuro desaparecieron al igual que su cosmo el cual desprendía tristeza por todas partes en su trayectoria hacia las estrellas.

A lo lejos, los Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z volvían al Santuario para ayudar a Seiya en el combate contra Zalgo una vez más. Shiryu, entonces, sintió un cosmo muy familiar para él y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

-Dohko...- dijo en voz baja el Caballero Dorado de Libra.- Debemos de darnos prisa...

-Si... ¡deprisa!- asintió Piccolo y todos aceleraron el paso para llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras el guerrero licántropo se dirigía hacia donde estaba Dan, este y sus amigos se dirigían al Caballero Sagitario Oscuro, para rendir cuentas por lo que hizo con Ally, sobre todo Dan quien estaba muy furioso.

-¡Deprisa, debemos de ir por ese desgraciado!- dijo Dan mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde el cosmo de Sagitario lo guió.

-Espera...- dijo Kevin deteniéndose en seco y muy pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kevin?- preguntó Zulle muy preocupada al sentir que un cosmo los perseguía.

-Bien...- dijo Dan algo lamentado.- Te dejaré, pero prométeme que regresarás.

-Si...- asintió Kevin dando media vuelta para recibir a un nuevo oponente y comenzó a arder su Séptimo Sentido.- ¡Váyanse!

-Cuídate...- suplicó Zulle y tomó junto al Caballero Pegaso el curso de su camino, subiendo unas escaleras en mal estado.

Kevin comenzó a extender sus alas de Halcón las cuales desprendían luces doradas que daban mucha iluminación y logró ver al extraño que comenzó a seguirlos. No lo creía, el cosmo que dio un disturbio en el Universo fue el de nada menos que Mario, el Caballero Fénix.

-¡Mario!- se alegró Kevin y abandonó su pose de combate.- ¿Y Yellow?

-¿Dónde está Pegaso?- gruñó Mario haciendo arder su cosmo y desprendiendo un aura de fuego que lo rodeó para dar forma a un Ave Fénix.

-Ha despertado el Séptimo Sentido.- se sorprendió el Caballero Halcón.

-Te pregunte ¿Dónde está Pegaso?- repitió el Caballero Fénix quien tenía una armadura con brillo dorado al igual que la de Kevin.

-¿Qué es este mal augurio?- se asustó Kevin al ver como salían rayos rojos y negros del cuerpo de Mario.- ¡No te diré donde hasta que...!

Antes de que el Caballero Halcón terminara de hablar, Mario le propino un poderoso golpe en el pecho, sacándole el aire y dejándolo de rodillas muy fácilmente. Comenzó a sangrar por la boca.

-Me dirás donde esta él, ahora.- dijo Mario tomando del cuello a Kevin y preparado para darle un Ave Fénix en el rostro.

-Ja...Jamás...- jadeo Kevin tomando del brazo a Fénix y dándole una patada en el pómulo derecho.- ¡Garras Estelares!

-Puño Fantasma del Fénix.- musitó muy tranquilo Mario y de su dedo índice un rayo negro con ondas de fuego salió disparada hacia el cerebro de Kevin, haciendo que perdiera total control de su cuerpo por unos instantes.

-¡Puño Meteórico!- intervino Zulle, pero su ataque fue en vano y Mario la señaló.

-¿Qué te parece si lo acompañas?- se burló Mario y lanzó su técnica una vez más hacia Zulle y esta cayó en una visión creada por la técnica.

La visión de Kevin fue la misma que la de Zulle era horrorosa. Veían como se encontraba en medio de una arena de combate oscura, en frente tenia a nada menos que Zalgo (una sombra con varios colmillos derramando sangre era como él lo veía) quien tomó a Zulle en su mano, tomándola del cuello y levantando una espada contra ella. Zalgo comenzó a apuñalarla una tras otra y otra vez hasta que se aburrió y la arrojo al resto del equipo los cuales estaban totalmente masacrados. Mario estaba con un enorme hoyo en su abdomen, Diana tenía su propia cadena incrustada en su cuerpo, Yellow estaba con una enorme roca de hielo hundida en su espalda, Leo tenía sus costillas expuestas incluso con su armadura, Alan estaba hecho pedazos y lo único cerca de su torso fue su cabeza, May estaba con el rostro desfigurado totalmente, Diego tenia los huesos de sus extremidades triturados y sus brazos parecían una capa de piel sin nada dentro, Héctor tenía sus dos guadañas clavadas en sus ojos y sus alas atravesaron su pecho y salían en la espalda, Carl tenía su corazón fuera de su cuerpo, Ally estaba en una roca incrustada por su cetro y Dan estaba con su espada en su corazón y tenia los huesos de sus brazos expuestos incluyendo los de las manos. Zalgo se acercó a Kevin y lo atacó con un solo golpe que logró destruir su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo deambulando por sí solo.

-Es... espera... jadeó Zulle haciendo desaparecer el Puño Fantasma del Fénix de su mente.

-Tu... no eres Mario...- gruñó Kevin haciendo arder su cosmo hasta el máximo.

-¿Piensan enfrentarme?- se rio Mario y comenzó a elevar el Séptimo Sentido.

-No lo pensamos...- aseguró Kevin.- ¡Lo haremos, Garras Estelares!

-¡Puño Meteórico!- musitó Zulle y ambos ataques se fusionaron en uno solo.

-¡Ave Fénix!- contrastó Mario y su Fénix salió de su puño en dirección a chocar en contra de las Garras Estelares y el Puño Meteórico.

Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de iniciar. Las aves legendarias, Fénix, Águila y Halcón, a excepción del Cisne quien se encontraba muy lejos de la batalla, comenzaron a luchar con sus poderosas alas y velocidad hasta la muerte.

Finalmente, Dan llegó a un templo azul lleno de antorchas verdes y cubierto de una oscuridad que parecía expandirse hacia adentro del templo. Al momento en el que atravesó la entrada, esta fue sellada por una enorme roca que cayó detrás del Caballero acompañada de una inmensa ráfaga de cosmo que llamó la atención de Dan.

-¿Mario...?- se extrañó Dan al sentir el cosmo de su amigo se había hecho presente en aquella colisión.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Pegaso.- habló una voz de un hombre vestido con armadura negra.

-Sagitario...- dijo Dan y miró hacia el Caballero Oscuro.- ¿Dónde está Ally?

-¡Dan!- gritó otra voz muy familiar para el Caballero proveniente de una esfera morada brillante y transparente.

-¡Ally!- se asustó Dan al ver que su amiga estaba encerrada en esa esfera la cual comenzó a llenarse de un liquido verdoso.- ¡Te sacaré de ahí, aguanta! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

-¡Trueno Infernal!- musitó Sagitario Oscuro y el ataque mando a Dan a volar hasta estrellarse en el techo y caer de cabeza. Tu no la liberarás hasta haberme vencido, Pegaso... ¿Crees que Zalgo te lo dejará así de fácil termine esta batalla?

-¿Z...Zalgo está aquí?- preguntó Dan mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie algo adolorido.

-Yo soy la única defensa que le queda.- aseguró Sagitario.- Una vez que me derrotes, lograrás llegar ante él.

-¡Dan!- suplicó Ally mientras el líquido llego a sus rodillas.

-¿Y Athena?- preguntó Dan.- ¿No la sacarás?

-Lo haré, pero solo si me vences y demuestras que Athena está encomendada a tu cuidado como Caballero, ¿oíste?- aclaró Sagitario tomando su arco y apuntando a Dan.

-Ah...- se sorprendió Dan al ver como Sagitario no estaba en ningún juego.

-Dan.- habló Ally.- Derrótalo y despierta el Séptimo Sentido.

-Sí, Ally.- asintió Dan tomando más valor que nunca y desenvainando su espada, ardiendo su cosmo.- ¡Athena... dame el poder!

Una vez más, el legendario Pegaso se enfrentaría para salvar a la diosa Athena y derrotar al Centauro de los Infiernos, la contraparte del Centauro Dorado, para así llegar finalmente a Zalgo, Dios de la Oscuridad.

La batalla mortal esta cerca de comenzar, ¿La luz podrá derrocar una vez más a la Oscuridad?


	17. CAPITULO 17: Un Testamento Legendario

Dan dio inicio a su combate abalanzándose contra Sagitario quien mantenía su arco estatico. El Caballero Pegaso dio casi un millón de tajos en el aire sin herir a su rival y haciéndolo ver como una tortuga.

-¿Qué?- se decepcionó Sagitario Oscuro.- ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Ahora me toca...¡Verás el poder verdadero!

Sagitario lanzó su flecha negra en dirección a Dan el cual por poco y no la libra, rozando su mejilla y dejando una pequeña cortada. Sin tener tiempo para mirar, Sagitario lo golpeó en el estomago a una velocidad inimaginable, destuyendo la columna que mantenía a Dan en pie. La armadura del pecho fue destrozada y la ropa fue arañada.

El pequeño Caballero comenzó a sangrar bastante por la boca y a penas y pudo ponerse de pie.

-¡Ahora verás, METEORO PEGASO!- musitó Dan y sus meteoros fueron a atacar a Sagitario, sin hacer un efecto tan siquiera a la armadura.

-Tus Meteoros solo van a la velocidad del sonido...- dijo Sagitario pero se sorprendió al ver que Pegaso ya no estaba detrás de los Meteoros de Pegaso.

-¡Aquí vamos...KAIOKEN!- gritó el Caballero y un aura rojiza se avecinó alrededor de su cuerpo, aumentando considerablemente su velocidad y poder al igual que su masa muscular.

Dan atacó por detrás a Sagitario Oscuro dándole una patada que lo mandó a volar para ser recibido por un fuerte golpe que lo envio en dirección al suelo.

-¡ARDE AL MAXIMO, COSMO!- ordenó Dan y su cosmo aumentó considerablemente y golpeó la espalda de su enemigo, hundiéndolo más en el suelo.- ¡Kame Hame HAAAA!

Una bola azul hundió la zona de batalla, dejando algo ciega a Athena quien se encontraba encerrada aun. Parecía que Dan ya tenia la victoria en sus manos, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sagitario se levantó como si nada.

-Kaioken, ¿eh?- se burló el Caballero Oscuro.- Eso aumenta tu velocidad, pero no logra llevarte a la de la luz, solo a Mach 2, la velocidad de un Caballero de Plata, equivalente a la del sonido.

-Imposible...- dijo Dan cerrando sus puños.- ¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

-¡TRUENO INFERNAL!- contrastó Sagitario y su técnica detuvo a Dan antes de que se convirtiera en una enorme estrella que lo despedazaría. El chico fue a parar hacia una columna la cual rompió, llegando a otra y haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Kaioken... Aumentado Dos veces... HAAA!- esta vez, Dan fue más rápido que nunca, pero ni aun asi llegó a darle un golpe a Sagitario.

-¡Deja el Kaioken y usa el cosmo!- gruñó Sagitario tomando el puño del chico y retorciéndolo.

-¡Toma esto...!- advirtió Dan y desapareció para salir detrás de su enemigo tomandolo de la cintura.- ¡ESTRELLA RODANTE DE PEGASO!

Dan se elevó tanto que destruyó el techo del templo y ascendió como un cohete a toda velocidad. Entonces fue rodeado por un aura azul en forma de torbellino y descendió con furia.

-¿Eh? Su cosmo se esta elevando...- se preocupó Sagitario pero no había manera de escapar, sus alas estaban atascadas por el cuerpo y los brazos de Dan. Entonces ambos Caballeros cayeron al suelo, creando un enorme cráter.

-¡Toma!- dijo inmediatamente Dan reincorporándose.- ¡VUELO CENTELLA DE PEGASO!

De la espalda de Dan, las alas de la armadura de Pegaso salieron y elevaron al portador de la mismo hasta las estrellas donde cayó de ahí junto a un centenar de estrellas que lo siguieron y en el trayecto se convirtieron en enormes cometas.

-¡FLECHAS ESTELARES DE LA OSCUIRIDAD!- musitó Sagitario y de su arco negro con detalles de gemas bañadas con sangre salieron un millar de flechas que destruyeron las estrellas de Dan al igual que sus alas y por completo su armadura.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó de dolor el Caballero mientras caia con los restos de su armadura. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que al caer sobre su pierna, esta se dislocó.

-No eres nada...- habló Sagitario Oscuro acercándose para pisar la pierna herida de Dan.- Si de verdad eres un Caballero, porque no salvas a Athena como se les encomendó después de la guerra de las Doce Casas, ¡responde!

-Mi... padre...- dudó Dan mientras resistía el dolor de su pierna y su cosmo comenzó a elevarse y sus heridas se curaron mientras se reincorporaba.- ¡No moriré, tengo que salvar a Ally y derrotar a Zalgo, se los prometí a mis padres!

Sagitario dejo de herir al Caballero al ver algo muy familiar en él. Esa manera de no rendirse jamás, como si nadie le hubiera enseñado antes que es eso. Esa manera de luchar por sus seres queridos. Esa manera de ir en contra de un dios. Sobre todo esa manera de mirar al oponente con esos azules ojos llenos de bondad. Había algo raro en ese par de ojos para el Caballero Oscuro que le parecía tan familiar. Pensó que solo se trataba de una persona por el valor de Dan pero al mirar los ojos del Caballero veía a alguien más, alguien a quien prometió algo.

-Aioros, dame el poder...- suplicó Dan, o al menos eso escuchó Sagitario con una voz diferente a la del chico.- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

-Athena...- balbuceó Sagitario y fue abatido por la técnica del Caballero Pegaso, pero solo destruyo su ala izquierda.

-¿Ah?- se sorprendió Dan al oir lo que su oponente dijo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, bastardo!- dijo una voz demoniaca desde un arco que conducía a unas escaleras.

Esa voz dejo tanto a Dan como Sagitario muy adoloridos. Ambos comenzaron a sentir un dolor semejante, pero el del Caballero de Bronce parecía aun peor. Sagitario luchaba por otra cosa, como si quisiera escapar de algo o incluso de alguien. En cambio, Dan sentía como la oscuridad se avecinaba en él, alejándolo de la luz y mostrándole su horroroso pasado. En eso, hubo un recuerdo que trajo calma a las mentes de ambos guerreros. Estaban en una habitación algo pequeña y en el centro se encontraba una pequeña cama que tenia a un bebé encima. De pronto una sombra emerge con un cuchillo dorado en manos, a punto de usarlo contra el bebé, pero es detenido por una silueta luminosa. Entonces ambos Caballeros regresan a la realidad algo asustados por lo que acaban de ver. ¿Quién era ese bebé?

Por otro lado, Kevin y Zulle se encontraban en un combate contra Mario quien atacó a ambos fácil y despiadadamente. Tenia ansias de asesinarlos, mas bien de asesinar a todo mundo.

-¡Ave Fenix!- musitó Mario y logró destruir parte las armaduras nuevas de Zulle y Kevin, dejando a ambos en muy mal estado sin energía alguna.- Bien, ahora acabaré con el sufrimiento de ambos...

Antes de que el Caballero Fenix diera su golpe final, una voz entró por su cabeza.

-Ve por el muchacho...- dijo aquella voz, refiriéndose a Dan.

Mario, entonces, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Dan y Sagitario luchando. Kevin trató de detenerlo pero cayó a penas y se puso de rodillas para levantarse. Zulle solo pudo mover su mano intentando detener al Caballero de Bronce Inmortal, pero fue en vano. Mario subió las escaleras con mucha ira y siendo muy cauteloso en caso de que el Caballero Pegaso estuviera cerca.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- musitó Dan una vez más y su técnica logró golpear a Sagitario, dañándolo aun más, pero este recobró la postura y lanzó su flecha al brazo del Caballero, esquivándola por muy poco.

-¡Trueno Infernal!- contraatacó Sagitario, haciendo sangrar bastante a Dan con cada golpe de esa mortal técnica.

-¡Dan!- chilló Ally muy preocupada.- No te mueras...- fue tanta la preocupación que comenzó a llorar y rezar por el bienestar de su Caballero y amigo.

-Este... maldito... tiene mucho poder...- jadeó Dan limpiándose la sangre mientras se reincorporaba.- Si no despierto... mi Septimo Sentido... Athena... Ally... morirá... ¡Cosmo de Pegaso, ayudame a hacer un milagro como mi padre lo hizo! ¡DESPIERTA SEPTIMO SENTIDO!

-¿Su padre?- pensó Sagitario.- Ahora lo recuerdo... hace unos treinta años... un Caballero de Pegaso fue mi sucesor y prometió hacer un milagro para siempre salvar a Athena...¡Tal y como lo hace este niño! ¿Entonces... es el hijo de ese Caballero?

-¡Trueno... ATOMICO!- musitó Dan y el ataque del Caballero de Sagitario, Seiya, fue realizado por el Caballero Pegaso. Sin embargo fue tanto el poder que, al igual que Sagitario Oscuro, salió muy dañado y el puño de su armadura fue hecho trizas, dejando desnuda su mano.- No... debi haberlo hecho... ja, ja, ja

-Lograste despertar por poco el Septimo Sentido...- se enorgulleció Sagitario Oscuro.- No me sorprende el hijo de mi antiguo sucesor.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?- se extrañó Dan.

-No, pero supe que él era un digno Sagitario.- admitió Sagitario mirando fijamente a Dan y viendo en él al padre de Pegaso.- Eres idéntico a él... La pregunta es: ¿Lograrás ser igual de fuerte?

-¡Te lo demostraré!- aseguró Dan y ambos guerreros comenzaron a arder sus cosmos hasta el infinito.

Mientras tanto, el licántropo del Bosque Prohibido siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Dan y en el camino vio un objeto tirado. Era brillante, algo pequeño y estaba unido a una cuerda.

-Su collar...- dijo el antropomorfo.- Oh no... ¡Dan!

Al ver que el Caballero Pegaso no traia puesto su collar, el corazón del encapuchado latio a mil por el pánico. ¿Por qué Dan debía de tener su collar? ¿Por qué volvió a brillar cuando el salvador de Dan lo colocó en su cuello para que estuviera mas seguro? ¿Por qué lo hizo si solo ha brillado con Dan?

-¡Morirás junto con Athena!- gruñó Sagitario y lanzó a Dan con el Trueno Infernal hacia la cúpula donde estaba Ally quien estaba a punto de ahogarse, estando el liquido verdoso a la altura de su cuello.

-¡Soy un Caballero de la Esperanza!- dijo Dan, o al menos eso escuchó Sagitario.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el Caballero Oscuro y volvió a la visión que tuvo de un bebé y comenzó a lamentarse por algo terrible que estaba haciendo.

-¡Dan!- gritó Ally cuando la esfera se había llenado por completo y la pequeña Athena intentó golpear la cúpula, pero le fue en vano ya que al momento en el que movio su pierna esta quedo inconsciente.

-¡Ally, no!- se asustó Dan al ver como el cuerpo de su amiga estaba flotando en el agua, como un pez muerto.- No...¡No, no, no! ¡Zalgo, a ella no!

Dan comenzó a ver de nuevo a una mujer en un vestido blanco siendo atacada por un ser oscuro con una espada igual a la suya y miró fijamente a Dan. Era el Dios de la Oscuridad: Zalgo.

-Pegaso, has fracasado como Caballero... me has decepcionado.- admitió Sagitario y levantó su arco en dirección al corazón de Dan y disparó su flecha a la velocidad luz.- Ahora te irás al Infierno con esa tonta chiquilla.

La flecha negra iba a una velocidad increíble que Dan a penas se percató cuando vio la sangre salpicar. Sin embargo, la flecha no lo perforó solo le dio una pequeña y profunda cortada. Inexplicablemente, se había detenido por una fuerza cósmica que desprendía Dan en su aura la cual lo envolvió en una esfera celestial que se volvió dorada.

-No digas eso...- dijo Dan mientras el aura dorada iba descubriendo al Caballero Pegaso. Primero su hombro que estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con forma diferente a la de Pegaso (en lugar de una forma circular a una triangular)

-Pegaso...- se asustó Sagitario y retrocedió un poco.

-No perdonaré a Zalgo y sus fuerzas por lo que le acaban de hacer a Athena, malditos...- la armadura de la pierna de Dan fue descubierta, esta vez cubria del pie hasta la rodilla y no solo el tobillo y la rodilla.

-Has despertado...- dijo con voz leve el Caballero Oscuro.

-Los mataré a todos ustedes...- gruñó Dan y el aura despareció para dar lugar a la armadura renacida de Pegaso con brillo dorado con su portador quien logró despertar el legendario Septimo Sentido. El chico se veía mas furioso que nunca y de sus ojos resbalaban lagrimas por la muerte de Ally.

-Dan...- dijo Sagitario quedándose inmóvil.

-¡Cometa... de Pegaso!- del puño dorado de Dan una enorme bola azul que desprendía meteoros dorados fue disparada hacia Sagitario Oscuro e impactó en su pecho, destrozando su armadura y perforando el cuerpo del Caballero Oscuro.

-¡Agggg!- gritó el enemigo y comenzó a escupir sangre en grandes cantidades, aunque no tanta como la sangre que salía de su pecho.

Finalmente, Sagitario Oscuro fue vencido por Dan, acabando asi con el ultimo de los Doce Caballeros del Zodiaco Oscuro. Ahora solo el Caballero de Pegaso debía de detener a Saga y Zalgo, pero no se pudo ir sin antes liberar a Athena de la esfera. Dio media vuelta y destruyó de un golpe la esfera donde estaba Ally cautiva. La tomó en brazos y se sentó en suelo.

-Ally...- habló Dan checando su pulso, esperando que hubiera un indicio de que seguía con vida.- Ya derrote a Sagitario... Despierta... es hora de ir contra Zalgo... ¿Ally?... ¡No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas!¡Que no te vayas!... ¡Ally!

Dan no soportó que Athena, Ally, hubiera muerto y comenzó a llorar sobre su cuerpo.

-A...Ath...Athena... no esta...- balbuceó Sagitario.- Athena no esta... muerta...

En eso, Ally comenzó a toser en frente de Dan y este se alivio y ayudó a Ally a que tomará aire. Fue tanto el alivio que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la cargó de la cintura para dar vueltas de la alegría.

-Dan...- dijo Ally mirando hacia Sagitario y Dan se percató de ello.- Sagitario... nos esta llamando.

El Caballero Oscuro levantó su mano algo débil y trató de atraer a Dan en especial, pero también logró llamar a Ally. Estaba cubierto de sangre por todo su negro y espectral cuerpo.

-Pega... Pegaso...- habló con dificultad.

-¿Si?- preguntó Dan tomando a Ally y colocándola detrás de él.

-Ma... mata a... Za... ¡Zalgo!- gruñó Sagitario quien ya veía borroso.

-Sagitario... ¿Por qué quieres que...?- antes de que Dan terminara, Sagitario lo tomó del hombro y este se acercó a él.

-Perdonanos...- suplicó el Caballero Oscuro y sin esperarlo su cuerpo cambio por completo, desapareciendo la piel oscura y dando lugar a una piel humana que era de un hombre de cabello castaño y rizado.- Nosotros... no pudimos...

-¿Qué?- gruñó Dan.- ¿Perdonarlos porque ustedes asesinaron a mis amigos? ¿por casi matar a Athena? ¡NUNCA!

-Nosotros... nunca... traicionaríamos a Athena...- dijo Sagitario con firmeza.

-¿Traicionar a Athena?- dudó Dan.- Pero si ustedes son guerreros de Zalgo.

-Nosotros... jamás serviríamos a aquel que... asesinó a Athena hace... hace... hace once años... ¡Ag!- dijo Sagitario muy lamentado.

-Hace once años...- repitió Dan.- Ah... Hace once años, yo...

-Mucho menos... yo... yo quien... dio su vida por ella cuando... solo era una bebé...- agregó Sagitario.

-¿Aioros?- se sorprendió Dan.-¿Tu eres Aioros? ¿El Caballero Dorado que salvó a Saori?

-S...Si...- asintió Sagitario.

-Entonces... tu salvaste a...- dijo Dan algo triste y culpable.- Tu salvaste a mi mamá...

-¿Tu...?- se sorprendió aun más Aioros.- Ah... ¿tu eres... el hijo de Saori?

-Aioros...- dijo Dan llorando otra vez y sus lagirmas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Aioros y este miró los ojos de Dan.- Yo... perdóname... yo no quería...

-Descuida...- dijo Aioros mostrando una sonrisa.- Eres igual que tu madre... jamás... te atreverías a matar a alguien en realidad... solo lo haces cuando... no hay otra manera de salir de un asunto...

-¿Por qué... se unieron a Zalgo?- preguntó Ally algo asustada.

-Nosotros... bueno... nuestras almas...- habló Aioros.- Al ver que Saori... murió... fueron perturbadas y llenas de venganza y odio... ese fue nuestro error... Zalgo tomó control de ellas a la fuerza... Luchamos y luchamos, pero... fue en vano... mientras todos luchábamos contra ustedes... siempre nos contuvimos... y cada vez que los heríamos de gravedad... nuestras almas iban siendo destrozadas... y con cada muerte... demostramos más odio, pero a Zalgo...¡Agggg!

-¡Aioros!- se preocupó Dan y tomó al Caballero de la mano.- Resiste... por favor...

-Lo siento... pero no puedo...- dijo Aioros mirando por ultima vez los ojos de Saori en Dan.- Eres igual a tu padre... fuerte, valiente, persistente y sobre todo un verdadero Caballero...

-No te mueras, Aioros...- suplicó Dan muy triste.- Te prometo que te pondrás bien...

-Dan...- hablaron muchas voces detrás del Caballero y una inmensa luz dorada salió de la nada, dando lugar a once Caballeros Dorados.

-Son... los anteriores Caballeros Dorados...- se asombró Ally.

-Dan,- habló Aioria de Leo, el hermano menor de Aioros.- haz demostrado ser un Caballero al igual que tus demás amigos, te felicitó...

-Sin duda un verdadero hijo del que me cortó un cuerno... JA, JA, JA- dijo Aldebaran de Tauro

-Dan, de verdad agradecemos a todos ustedes que nos hayan hecho descansar por fin en paz, gracias, Pegaso- dijo Kanon.

-Pegaso, tu eres ahora el Caballero Pegaso y como tu padre, derrota al mal, tu puedes.- dijo Mascara de la Muerte de Cancer muy risueño.

-Vamos, ahora eres una cria del legendario Caballo Alado, pero pronto serás el gran Pegaso que fue tu padre, ¡jamás te rindas!- ordenó Shaka de Virgo.

-Lucha por Athena, Dan, siempre hasta el final.- habló Milo de Escorpio

-Puede que yo haya sido el Caballero mas leal a Athena, pero tu me has superado, Dan.- aseguró Shura de Capricornio.

-Dan... Gracias...- habló Aioros y se unió a los doce Caballeros Dorados del pasado para tranformarse en una clase de armadura Dorada de Sagitario que lanzó una flecha a un muro y ahí apareció un texto.

-Es el testamento de Aioros...-dijo Dan y se acercó al texto para leerlo.- "A los Caballeros que han llegado hasta aquí, encomendaré a Athena a su cuidado"

-Dan...- dijo Ally y se recargo en el pecho de su amigo mientras lloraba por la triste historia de los Caballeros Dorados.

-Aioros, prometo que protegeré a Athena, como mi padre...- dijo Dan y junto a Ally salió corriendo hacia la Piedra Filosofal para derrocar el temible plan de Zalgo, vengar la muerte de sus amigos y a las almas de Aioros y los demás Caballeros que murieron en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Dan ahora no solo cargaba con la venganza de la muerte de sus padres y sus amigos, sino de todos los héroes que se sacrificaron para derrotar al mal de una vez por todas. Zalgo no sabia lo que le esperaba, pronto conocería la ira de Pegaso.

Finalmente, Ally y Dan lograron llegar hasta una arena de combate iluminada por un extraño viento verde que a su vez pudieron jurar ver caras en esas brisas incluso lamentos.

-¿Crees que este aquí?- dijo Ally lista para combatir.

-No siento ningún...- antes de que Dan terminara, un encapuchado salió del techo y se acercó al Caballero Pegaso.

-Es él, Dan.- gruñó Ally.

-No es él... es el que me salvó en el Bosque Prohibido.- aclaró Dan envainando de nuevo su espada y tomando a Ally de la mano para calmarla y ambos avanzaron hacia el licántropo.

-Veo que te falta algo en tu cuello, Pegaso.- dijo el antropomorfo quitándose la capucha y mostrando el collar de Dan.

-¿Cómo lo...?- dudó Dan checando su cuello, creyendo que se lo había quitado.

-Lo dejaste tirado, niño, tomalo y jamás vuelvas a quitártelo.- regañó el antropomorfo de piel castaña.- Ahora debo de irme...

-Espera, ¿no nos ayudarás?- se extrañó Dan y a la vez mostró algo de decepcion.

-Lo lamento, pero esta batalla ya no me pertenece.- dijo el licántropo caminando hacia la salida.- Ahora te pertenece a ti, muchacho.

-Pero tu...- Dan quizo protestar pero lo que dijo su salvador tenia razón ya que esta búsqueda por la Piedra Filosofal involucro tanto a Dan como a Zalgo y ahora debían de terminar esta guerra.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, te felicito.- admitió el encapuchado y salió huyendo a la luz de la luna.- Por cierto, no necesitas ayuda, ya vendrán los que te acompañaron en esta batalla, suerte y cuidate.

-¿A que se refiere con los que nos acompañaron?- preguntó Ally mientras caminaban hacia unas escaleras al fondo de la zona de combate.

-¡Pegaso!- gruñó una voz muy familiar para Dan y este sonrio.

-¿Mario?- se alegró Dan y miró a su amigo, o bueno el puño de su amigo que lo mando hacia un muro de mármol.

-¡Dan!- se preocupó Ally y quiso ir con su amigo, pero Mario la tomó del brazo con fuerza y levantó el puño en contra de ella.

-¡Haaaa!- gritó el Caballero Pegaso y golpeo con mas fuerza a Mario.- Ally, vete, él no es Mario.

-¡Ave Fenix!- musitó Mario y atacó a Dan con brutalidad.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- contrastó Dan y sus Meteoros fueron hacia Mario para atacarlo.

Ahora, Dan debía de librar la batalla mas difícil que ha tenido en el trayecto de su aventura: enfrentar a Mario, su mejor amigo, rival y hermano desde la infancia. El Pegaso Celestial y el Fenix Indomable volverían a batir sus alas para ajustar cuentas.


	18. CAPITULO 18: Fortaleza

-¡Ave Fénix!- gritó Mario y con furia golpeó a Dan en el pecho, mandándolo hacia el borde de un precipicio.

De alguna rara forma, el Caballero Fénix tenía la necesidad de acabar con el Caballero Pegaso de una vez por todas, mientras que Dan tenia la necesidad de luchar hasta el final contra Mario. Sería una batalla muy pareja, o al menos eso creía Ally quien solo podía ver como sus dos Caballeros estaban a punto de matarse.

-¡Kaioken Aumentado Dos Veces!- gritó Dan y realizó un ataque frenético a su rival, dejándolo en el suelo inmediatamente.- ¿Mario que te sucede?

-¡MUERE!- respondió Mario y en su mano derecha, entre llamas, apareció su lanza de fuego la cual utilizó para apuñalar a Dan, cosa que no sucedió.

-Mario, ya basta.- gruñó Dan mientras tomaba a su amigo de los hombros intentando hablar con él, pero Mario le dio una patada al aire que lo dejo inmóvil.

-Mi deber es acabar contigo en nombre de mi Señor Tenebroso.- gritó Mario mientras miraba con atención a su enemigo.

-¿Señor Tenebroso?- se sorprendió Dan.- ¡Están manipulándote! ¡Mario, reacciona, por favor!

-¡HAAAA!- el Caballero Fénix se abalanzo contra Pegaso para encajar su lanza en el corazón de Dan.

-¡No...no quiero pelear contigo, amigo!- jadeó Dan quien utilizó su espada para bloquear la lanza de Mario.

-Si no peleas morirás...- dijo Fénix con una risa macabra acompañada de unos rojizos ojos brillantes.

Dan miró el rostro de su amigo con mucha atención y detenidamente para averiguar qué pasó con el rival que lo acompañó en esta pelea. ¿Por qué de repente se había hecho malo? Finalmente logró llegar a la conclusión de que si estaba bajo el control de alguien, pero ese alguien debió haber usado algo muy potente, Mario no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, el Santuario se encontraba algo destrozado, pero fuera de peligro al igual que los jóvenes Caballeros estudiantes quienes eran atendidos por Gohan, Bulma, Goten y Trunks desde que llegaron. Emilio y su equipo se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de Aries mirando las colinas detrás de la habitación de Athena las cuales estaban destrozadas.

-Estuvieron allá...- aseguró Olivia quien estaba vendada del brazo izquierdo.

-Solo puedo sentir cuatro cosmos, Emilio.- informó Tony algo preocupado.

-¿Y?- dijo fríamente el Caballero de Hidra.- A mí solo me importa el bienestar de Athena como Caballero que soy, me da igual que los demás mueran.

-Emilio tiene razón, Tony.- dijo Adrian quien estaba sentado en un escalón afilando una navaja pequeña.- Si mueren, deberán morir salvando a Athena, esa es la prioridad de todo Caballero.

-Sin embargo, debemos de tener en cuenta que, si solo quedan cuatro de doce que eran...- habló Saito muy preocupado por Ally.- Dudo que solo tres Caballeros de Bronce insignificantes como ellos puedan proteger a Athena.

-¿Cómo sabes que son tres Caballeros?- se quejó Giselle quien estaba recargada en una roca.- ¿Qué tal si el cuarto cosmo no es de Athena? ¿Qué tal si el Huérfano y los demás no la protegieron?

-Es cierto, ellos son unos idiotas, ni siquiera pueden protegerse ellos mismos y lo vimos en la clase.- afirmó Titán quien estaba tumbado en el suelo muy pensativo.

-Pienso igual que Titán, Emilio, son unos inútiles.- aseguró John mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Y si en realidad sigue viva, pero agonizando?- se preguntó Kimba muy angustiado.- Deberíamos ir, ¿no?

-Emilio, ¿Qué tal si ella sigue en peligro y los otros cosmos son de enemigos? –dijo muy sorprendido Gary quien se encontraba sentado junto a Mike.

-Es mejor ir allá.- sugirió Mike poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, vayamos.- asintió Ray.

-¡No!- gritó Emilio quien se encontraba muy concentrado.- Athena no está sola... Sin embargo esta cerca de una batalla entre dos cosmos muy familiares para mi... ¿No será que Dan y Mario...?

-¡Mario!- habló Yellow mientras subía por una montaña en un sendero muy peligroso. Estaba totalmente exhausta después de la batalla con Camus de Acuario, pero lo estaría más cuando supiera que debía escalar la montaña para llegar con Dan y los demás.- Por favor... despierta... yo se que puedes... Mario, no te dejes controlar... yo sé que no puedes... liberarte... por eso... yo me... yo me enamore de ti... por tu gran valor y tenacidad... quiero que vuelva... ese Caballero que... que yo... amo...

-¡Kame...Hame...!- musitó Dan mientras miraba a su amigo con ira y angustia.

-¡Final...!- contrastó Mario mientras apuntaba con las palmas de sus manos juntas a Dan de las cuales salió una pequeña esfera cubierta de rayos.

-¡Deténganse, por favor!- chilló Ally muy preocupada.- Si siguen luchando, su batalla durara incluso mil días, como las de los Dorados... ¡Basta!

-¡HAAAAAA!- gritó Dan y su Kame Hame Ha fue en dirección a Mario.

-¡FLASH!- continuo Mario y el Final Flash, la técnica más poderosa de Vegeta, impacto con el Kame Hame Ha, creando una gran colisión que derribó a Ally y esta se puso rápidamente a salvo.

Yellow logró ver en la cima de la montaña una gran esfera de Ki que se genero al chocar las técnicas de Dan y Mario. Decidió ir más rápido ya que temía que Mario hiciera una tontería.

Mientras tanto, Seiya de Sagitario se encontraba aun más cerca del peligro que Dan y sus amigos. Estaba tan preocupado que sintió que de nada serviría que llegara ante Zalgo ya que pensó que por fin había conseguido la Piedra Filosofal.

-Debo darme prisa, Dan está en peligro... ¿eh?- Seiya se detuvo frente a dos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y rosas. Eran los cuerpos de Diana y May los cuales se encontraban muy pálidos por la pérdida de sangre.- Aun siguen con vida... esto bastara.- tomó las manos de las Amazonas y les dio un poco de su cosmo para ayudarlas a despertar.- Tengo que irme... ¡Ah! Eso de ahí es...

Seiya logró ver una montaña de la cual emergía un enorme cosmo maligno a la vez que se incrementaba el tamaño de una enorme esfera de energía que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡K...KAIOKEN!- gritó Dan y su Kame Hame Ha aumento en potencia.

-Ugh... ¡TOMA!- gruñó Mario y su Final Flash logró acercase mas a Dan, estando a un metro de él.

-No, ¡Dan!- se asustó Ally.

-¡GALICK GUN!- musitó una voz desde la oscuridad de la montaña. Un rayo morado salió en dirección a la esfera de energía la cual fue desviada y detuvo tanto el ataque de Dan como el de Mario.

Esa chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules con una armadura de bronce era muy familiar para Dan.

-¡Yellow!- se alivio Ally y fue a ayudar a su amiga antes de que esta cayera al suelo por el cansancio.

-¡Nuestra pelea no termina, Pegaso!- gritó Mario mientras comenzó a arder su cosmo.

-¡Mario!- chilló Yellow y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Ante esta voz, Mario comenzó a descender y a retocarse de dolor, como si de verdad quisiera escuchar esa dulce voz, pero algo se lo impide. Comenzó a gritar con doble voz mientras sus pupilas rojizas estaban desvaneciéndose, pero en una fracción de segundo regresaban.

-¿Qué le pasa, Yellow?- preguntó Dan muy angustiado y esperando que Yellow tuviera la respuesta.

-Un Caballero Oscuro... le lanzo el Satán Imperial... lo mandaron a matarte y llevarte ante Zalgo...- decía entre lagrimas Yellow.

-¡No... matare... a...AHHHH!- Mario dio un grito desgarrador.

-Entonces todos morirán, Fénix...- dijo una voz demoniaca que Dan logró escuchar y este comenzó a recordar su pasado una vez más y sintió más dolor que nunca.

-¡Aggg!- se quejó el Caballero Pegaso mientras descendía del cielo.

-¡NO LO... AHHHHH... YO NO LO MATARE... AHHHH!- gritó Mario mientras de la nada comenzó a sangrar y sentir dolor.

-¡Ya déjalo, maldito!- gruñó Yellow y se lanzó hacia Mario para ayudarlo a liberarse de Zalgo.- ¡Mario, resiste, te sacaremos de ahí, por favor aguanta!

-¡No... te interpongas... en mi trabajo... basura!- gruñó Mario tomando del cuello a Yellow y levantándola.

-No lo harás... yo lo sé...- dijo Yellow tratando de liberarse.- No lo hará, Zalgo... porque hay algo más fuerte que lo ayuda a luchar... yo...¡Yo amo a Mario y él a mí y ese poder te destruirá, maldito asesino!

-¡Aggggg!- gruñó Mario soltando a Yellow y arrodillándose para luchar contra Zalgo y el poder del Satán Imperial.

-Mario y Yellow... son novios...- dijo Dan mientras levantaba a Ally del suelo.

-Dan... ¿Podrá Mario...?- se preocupó Ally.

-Si ha sido mi mejor amigo, yo sé que no se dejara manipular y al saber que su novia está llorando por él eso ayudará.- aseguró Dan.

-¡Mario, pelea, pelea contra él!- suplicó Yellow.

-¡Co... corre!- suplicó Mario.- No... ¡NO PUEDO... AHHHHHH!

-¡Ah! ¡Yellow, muévete de ahí!- ordenó Dan inmediatamente.- ¡Ally, detrás, ya!

-¡Muere, Cisne!- gritó Mario y golpeó a Yellow, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Maldición!- dijo entre dientes el Caballero Pegaso y lanzó sus Meteoros de Pegaso contra Mario, dañándolo severamente.

-¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!- musitó Mario y el ataque acertó en Dan, pero de alguna manera fue bloqueado.

El collar de Saori que le fue otorgado a su único hijo comenzó a brillar intensamente, haciendo que el cosmo de Dan se expandiese cada vez y más hasta llegar al infinito. Un aura celestial rodeo al joven guerrero y lanzó su último golpe.

-¡COMETA DE PEGASO!- Dan fue rodeado por el aura de su cosmo y fue lanzado como un proyectil hacia Mario quien apenas y logró mantenerse en pie.

-Ugh...- jadeó mientras resistía el Caballero Fénix.

-¡Despierta ya, Mario!- finalmente, Dan logró acertar su golpe en su rival de toda la vida.

El Caballero Fénix salió volando por los aires hasta caer a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza en el suelo, quedando inconsciente. Dan siguió su trayectoria y terminó estrellándose contra un muro quedando algo exhausto y herido.

Ally fue corriendo hacia la ayuda de su amigo para ayudarle a reincorporarse y seguir el camino hacia la piedra el cual consistía en bajar unas escaleras hacia una cueva enorme.

-Dan, vamos, levántate...- suplicó Ally limpiando la cara de Dan cubierta de sudor y sangre.

-D...Da...Dan... ¡DAN!- gruñó Mario quien estaba ensangrentado del rostro y muy herido.- Esto aun no acaba, maldito... ¡MORIRÁS YA!

-Ya casi no me quedan energías...- dijo Dan tomando a Ally del brazo y alejándola de él.

-¡No, Dan!- Ally comenzó a llorar al ver que Pegaso estaba aceptando su muerte.

Cuando Mario estaba a un metro de su amigo utilizó su Ave Fénix en dirección al corazón de Dan para darle fin a su vida. Dan solo pudo sentir un par de gotas en su rostro y algo húmedo en su pecho, era sangre que había brotado del mortal golpe del Caballero Fénix. Ally solo pudo ver la sangrienta escena y esta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero un giro inesperado emergió de lo acontecido.

En cuanto a los Caballeros Dorados y los maestros del Santuario, por fin habían llegado al Santuario y se sorprendieron al verlo destrozado. Varias llamas eran visibles en el interior del castillo, se podían ver las múltiples manchas de sangre en las columnas de las doce casas y en los escombros, era posible visualizar como los animales y criaturas del Bosque Prohibido regresaban al mismo muy tristes.

-Son papá y los demás...- dijo Gohan viendo a Goku y los demás maestros.

-Dime que todos...- suplicó Sally entre lágrimas.

-Descuide, todos están a salvos.- tranquilizó Bilma a la Amazona de Piscis.

-¿Y Seiya?- preguntó Jabu algo preocupado.- ¿A dónde fue?

-Fue al auxilio de Athena y sus amigos, por allá.- respondió Goten y señaló la habitación de Athena la cual se encontraba destrozada. Esto hizo que los Caballearos Dorados salieran disparados en dirección a Dan y Ally.

Volviendo con Dan, algo no estaba bien. El Caballero de Pegaso sintió las gotas de sangre en sus mejillas y el líquido rojizo en su pecho, sentía como el puño ardiente de Mario estaba en frente de él, pero no logró dañarlo. De hecho, la sangre, que suponía era suya, no lo era. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una larga cabellera rubia que cubría una espalda manchada de sangre que comenzó a esparcirse por la tela blanca de la ropa de nada menos que Yellow.

-Ah...ah...- jadeó Yellow mientras miraba el puño de su novio hundido en su pecho, saliendo por la espalda.

-No...no...no... ¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó desconsoladamente Dan mientras veía a su amiga siendo asesinada por su mejor amigo.- ¡Yellow!

-Ugh...- jadeó Mario parpadeando varias veces y en el ultimo parpadeo sus ojos rojizos, llenos de ira, se desvanecieron para mostrar sus verdaderos ojos. Sin embargo, seguía fuera de sí, aun con ansias de acabar con su tarea.

-D...Dan...Ah... debes de... liberarlo...- suplicó Yellow mientras lloraba.

-No lo mataré... no lo haré...- dijo Dan con ojos llorosos.

-Dan... solo así descansara... hazlo por mí... no... por él... por tu hermano...- pidió Yellow mientras Mario retiraba su puño del cuerpo de la Amazona Cisne.

-Yellow... está bien... lo haré... ¡lo haré!- dijo Dan y comenzó a llorar, tomando su espada y abalanzándose sobre Mario.

Mientras corría hacia el Caballero que durante toda su vida fue su mejor amigo, comenzó a recordar el pasado con Mario. Visualizó un pequeño bosque donde había muchos niños pequeños. Había regresado a cuando tenía tres años. Él se encontraba solo, jugando con un pequeño pajarito azul que le daba picotazos cariñosamente. Dan, de niño, ya tenía un cabello alborotado muy difícil de peinar. Cuando iba a irse a platicar con un par de niños pequeños para mostrar al pequeño amigo que consiguió, otro llegó y lo empujó, haciendo que se raspara los codos y las rodillas y que liberara al pájaro.

-Muévete, huérfano.- gruñó el niño el cual era nada menos que Emilio, el cual se reía de él.

-¿Por qué me molestas?-dijo el pequeño Dan mientras sus ojos se veían llorosos.

-¿Vas a llorar?- se burló Emilio.- Anda llora y vete con tu mami... Oh, es cierto, está muerta...Pues ve con tu superhéroe, con tu papá... Cierto también está muerto.

Dan comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y la mayoría de los niños a su alrededor se burlaron de él y otros sintieron lastima por él, pero no se atrevían a ir en contra de Emilio. El pequeño abusivo estaba carcajeándose cuando un niño tomo el valor suficiente y empujó a Emilio contra el suelo. Era castaño, de ojos azules y con una mirada de ira por lo mal que se comportó Emilio.

-Déjalo en paz.- ordenó Mario sacando la lengua.

-Eres un tonto, niño pobre, toma.- Emilio lanzó una piedra en la cara de Mario, justamente en la frente, haciéndolo sangrar. Otros niños también comenzaron a apedrearlo y termino muy herido mientras Dan solo veía como el que lo salvo era brutalmente golpeado.

-¡Déjenlo!- gritó Dan y entró en el circulo de catapultas de piedras, poniéndose de escudo humano para Mario. Una piedra le hizo sangrar el labio inferior.

-¡Miren son el huérfano y el pobre!- se burló una niña.

-Oye, tú.- habló Mario mientras tomaba las piedras que les lanzaban a él y Dan, escondiéndolas.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Dan.

-Toma, hay que luchar...- dijo Mario dándole una piedra.- ¿O dejaras que ese tonto te insulte?

-¡A la carga!- gritaron los dos niños y lanzaron las piedras a toda velocidad, sin fallar ninguna hasta que todos se fueron corriendo llorando.

Había llegado ya el atardecer y Dan y su amigo se encontraban comiendo un tazón de galletas hechas por Kagome.

-Oye, niño que no se peina.- habló Dan mientras se llenaba la boca con la deliciosa galleta.

-Mira quién habla, niño punk.- se burló Mario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Dan mientras reía.

-Mario... eres muy gracioso, amigo.- dijo Mario muy sonriente.

-Yo me llamó Dan, ¿te gusta pelear?- preguntó Dan muy feliz.

-¿A quién no?- dijo Mario lanzando un golpe a Dan y este mismo deteniéndolo.

El combate amistoso comenzó al igual que su larga y duradera amistad.

-Mario...- habló en su mente Dan.- Tu siempre has estado protegiéndome de todo aquel que me hace daño, como mi hermano. Aun recuerdo todos esos momentos que hemos tenido.

Dan comenzó a ver su pasado con Mario. Cuando lanzaron papel higiénico a la casa de Emilio, cuando huyeron de un Usaring salvaje por haber entrado en la cueva equivocada, cuando hicieron una casa del árbol, cuando entrenaron por primera vez con el Maestro Goku y el Maestro Vegeta, cuando fueron solos al baile del pueblo porque nadie quiso ir con ellos, cuando salvaron a varios animales y Pokemon en el bosque, recordó todo.

-Te aprecio mucho, amigo...- cerrando los ojos.- ¡PERDONAME, MARIO!

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritó el Caballero de Bronce cuando fue finalmente apuñalado por la espada de Dan.

-Lo siento, Mario, yo... yo no quería...- dijo entre lagrimas el Caballero Pegaso retirando su espada y tomando a su mejor amigo en brazos.

-D... Dan...- jadeó Mario mientras de su boca resbalaba sangre.- Eres... un tonto... ¿lo sabías?... Pero... ¿Qué más da? ... sin tonterías... no hay amistad...

-Cállate, niño despeinado...- dijo Dan entre risas y lagrimas.

-Mira... quien... lo dice...- se rio Mario.- Protege a... Ally... ¿si?

-Si... lo hare, amigo...- dijo Dan muy deprimido.

-Yellow...- dijo el Caballero Fénix mientras miraba a su novia tirada en el suelo mirando a ambos.- Perdóname, amor...

-Todo está bien... mi amor... Te amo...- dijo Yellow.

-Oye... ¿me puedes... colocar junto a mi chica... amigo?- preguntó Mario.

-Si... si, anda... solo recuerda... no seas un pillín...- se rio Dan.

-Ni tú con Athena...- se burló Mario mientras Dan y Ally lo llevaban con Yellow la cual estaba a punto de morir al igual que Mario.

-Dan...- lloró Ally y se acurrucó en el pecho de Dan.

-Ahora... váyanse...- dijeron Cisne y Fénix.- Zalgo está aquí... prométanos que lo mataran...

-Lo haré pagar por lo que nos hizo.- gruñó Dan mostrando un rostro lleno de ira.

-Siempre temperamental, ¿no?- dijo Mario como últimas palabras antes desfallecer junto a Yellow. Sus cosmos y las llamas de sus vidas se extinguieron, dejando a Dan como el ultimo Caballero del equipo en pie.

El Caballero Pegaso y Ally fueron en dirección a la cueva oscura de la montaña, cubiertos de sangre y sudor. Sangre que mostraba la tristeza de ver morir a su única familia, sangre que mostraba el rencor de sus compañeros por todo el sufrimiento, sangre que mostraba la impresionante ira cargada por Dan durante once años por haber matado a sus padres. La gran pelea de Dan estaba a punto de comenzar. Su venganza contra Zalgo estaba a punto de ser realizada.

El destino del universo, no, de todo está en sus manos y su cosmo.

Finalmente, Dan y Ally llegaron hacia donde se encontraba Saga de espaldas mirando un raro objeto en medio de la zona oscura el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

-Aquí estoy, maldito asesino.- dijo fríamente Dan levantando su espada y haciendo arder su cosmo con furia.


	19. CAPITULO 19: Batalla contra el Peón

-¡MALDITO SEAS, SAGA!- gruñó Dan y el chico se abalanzo en contra del Caballero de Géminis el cual seguía inmóvil mirando una luz blanca en el centro de la cueva.

Por fin, después de tantas batallas, después de un arduo camino, después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tantas muertes, Dan y Ally llegaron ante aquel que traicionó a Athena y al Santuario para darle la vida al temible Zalgo, Dios de la Oscuridad. Se encontraba ahí, estático, con su armadura dorada cubriendo su cuerpo traicionero, con su larga melena azul marino cubriéndole la capa que tenía en su espalda la cual estaba destrozada. Algo no estaba bien. Dan estaba a punto de golpear brutalmente a Saga cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros de su adversario

-¿Eh?- se detuvo porque de alguna manera el cuerpo de Géminis cayó encima de él.

-Está herido...- dijo Ally ayudando a Pegaso a salir debajo del cuerpo de Saga del cual estaba ensangrentado en su totalidad, con la armadura destruida y varias apuñaladas en todo el torso.

-¿Por qué esta así?- se preguntó Dan y comenzó a sentir doce cosmos y varios Ki en el Santuario.- Estos cosmos son de...

-¿Habrán sido los Caballero Dorados?- preguntó Ally mirando a Saga quien respiraba con dificultad.

-Quizás...- asumió Dan.- Verifica si tiene la Piedra.

Ally checo detenidamente a Saga. Sus manos estaban totalmente llenas de sangre y sus dedos rotos, pero no estaba la Piedra Filosofal ahí. Miró en la capa y nada. No había indicios de que tenía el objeto mágico.

-No hay nada, Dan.- dijo muy angustiada la niña.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Dan con ira y apartó Ally para que él buscara bien. Desafortunadamente no encontró nada tampoco. En eso cuando se iba a levantar sintió un liquido viscoso que le tomo la muñeca con fuerza. Era Saga y seguía con vida.

-¡LARGATE!- ordenó, tosiendo sangre y gruñendo de dolor.

-Dime donde está la Piedra y luego tendrás mi permiso para morir, maldito asesino traidor.- gruñó Dan tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo.

-¡QUE SE... VAYAN...YA!- refutó Saga intentado levantarse pero no sintió sus piernas.

Una luz rojiza llamó la atención de Dan y miró de donde venia. Sorprendentemente, esa luz estaba consumiendo a Saga rápidamente, haciéndolo desvanecerse sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Dan desenvainando su espada.

-Busquemos la Piedra, quizás no la encontró.- ordenó Ally cargando su blaster.

-¿Y si la encontró y se la dio?- preguntó Dan muy preocupado y enojado.- No quiero que estés en riesgo.

-Voy a luchar si Zalgo vuelve, ahora busquemos esa Piedra.- aseguró Ally y ambos chicos buscaron la sagrada piedra por toda la cueva muy preocupados y a toda prisa.

Tenían el corazón latiendo a mil por el miedo de que Zalgo si hubiera conseguido la Piedra. Dan miró en un abismo dentro de la cueva pero no vio nada, el lugar estaba tan oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de luna lo iluminaba. Ally miró entre las estalagmitas intentando encontrar la roca, pero encontrar una aguja en un pajar, habían muchas rocas. Pero una luz blanca le llamó la atención a Athena. Esa luz venia de un enorme objeto en el centro de la cueva que era iluminado por la luna. Debía de ser algo como un cristal porque la luz se reflejo en él. Se acercó y la luna fue cubierta por las nubes para que Athena viera que era un espejo con un marco dorado. En él se leía un pequeño mensaje escrito en runas antiguas el cual logró traducir.

-"No muestro tu rostro, sino el deseo de tu corazón"- leyó la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Miró fijamente su reflejo y no vio nada diferente hasta que un joven con armadura se acercó a ella y la Ally del espejo cobró vida impresionantemente y volteó hacia atrás. Sorprendentemente, el joven que apareció detrás de su reflejo era Dan. Al verlo, miró detrás de ella para ver que Dan estaba muy detrás. Volvió al espejo y vio a ambos reflejos muy diferentes, Ally se veía como toda una mujer y Dan se veía como un hombre hecho y derecho. Entonces, sin esperarlo, ambos comenzaron a abrazarse cariñosamente para proceder a besarse. Esto sonrojó tanto a Ally que retrocedió muy tímida y chocó con Dan.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Dan mirando el espejo y a su amiga consecutivamente.

-Na...nada... nada...- dijo muy nerviosa Ally la cual estaba roja como un tomate.

Dan miró atentamente el espejo. Ally tuvo miedo de que Dan viera lo que ella reflejó. Pero algo distinto apareció ante el Caballero Pegaso. Se veía a él y detrás de él una silueta femenina salió detrás de él. Se mostró y Dan se emocionó y de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas. Ese cabello morado y esos ojos azules como los de él jamás los olvidaría.

-Mamá...- dijo con voz débil y el reflejo de Saori Kido le sonrió en señal de que era ella. El reflejo le puso la mano en el hombro, acariciando a su hijo.

Dan quiso tomar la mano de su madre, pero solo consiguió tocar su hombro muy triste por no sentir a su madre. Saori dejo de acariciar a Dan para que no se sintiera mal al ver que no estaba con él. De repente, una segunda silueta apareció. Esta era de un hombre con un cabello igual de alborotado que Dan. Inesperadamente, ambos reflejos miraron asustados al pequeño Caballero, evitando que Dan viera a la segunda silueta ya que volteo detrás de él.

-Impresionante ¿no?- dijo una voz masculina y algo familiar para Dan. Ally se puso detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres?- gritó Dan haciendo eco en la cueva mientras la luz de la luna que quedaba se iba, dejándolo todo oscuras.

Unas llamas negras y rojizas iluminaron débilmente la cueva y mostraron una silueta masculina de cabello largo rojizo acercándose a ellos. Esa armadura Dan la conocía, ese rostro lo recordaba, sin duda era...

-¡¿Maestro Tártaro?!- se sorprendió Dan muy aliviado de que un maestro de confianza viniera ayudarlos. Pero inesperadamente, Tártaro de la Flecha atacó a Dan lanzándolo contra el abismo quedando a unos milímetros de caer.

-¡Dan!- chilló Ally y fue a ayudar a su Caballero en peligro.

-Haz reunido todas las piezas, Pegaso, te felicitó.- dijo Tártaro.- Pero me temo que te has equivocado en una.

De repente las llamas tomaron forma detrás de Tártaro para mostrar una silueta demoniaca con cuernos y un rostro macabro.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gruñó Dan de dolor, era Zalgo.- No... no es cierto... ¿usted...?

-Si, yo fui quien estuvo detrás de la Piedra Filosofal, Pegaso.- dijo Tártaro, el Traidor.

-Pero usted es un Caballero de Plata.- dijo Ally muy asustada.

-Yo ayude a mi Lord, prefiero servir a él a una niña estúpida, ¿o qué? ¿Pensaron que Saga de verdad los traicionaría? No, el me estuvo persiguiendo todo este tiempo, ese maldito me vigilaba día y noche.- dijo entre dientes Tártaro acercándose a Dan y Ally quienes retrocedieron un poco. –Pero ese maldito licántropo me preocupó más por como dejo a mi maestro...

-¡Dame la piedra, tu y Zalgo no triunfaran, han fracasado!- gruñó Dan muy enojado y apuntando a su enemigo con su espada.

Tártaro se carcajeo como un loco. Dan camino hacia las escaleras de donde vino. Ally tenía tanto miedo que soltó su blaster accidentalmente y se escondió detrás de Dan.

-¿Crees que será así de fácil, Pegaso?- dijo el Caballero de Plata.- ¿Y si te dijera que no la he encontrado?

Dan y Ally compartieron miradas y se quedaron atónitos. Zalgo aun no conseguía lo que quería y eso era una gran ventaja.

-¿No la tienes?- pregunto Ally muy temerosa.

-Claro que no, niña tonta.- contestó muy furioso Tártaro.

-¡Hijo de...!- Dan se lleno de ira y lanzó sus Meteoros de Pegaso contra Tártaro lo cual no le hizo nada.

-¿Este es el Séptimo Sentido, o te engañaron?- se burló el Caballero Traidor.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarla!- gritó Dan.- Por tu culpa... mis ambos... mi familia...

-¿Y qué hace aquí este espejo?- preguntó Ally muy enojada.

-Verás, Athena...- exclamó Tártaro mientras Dan y Ally estaban detrás de las escaleras.- al no conseguir la Piedra Filosofal por mis propios medios, supuse que el espejo me ayudaría.- antes de continuar Ally y Dan se miraron muy extrañados ¿Cómo el espejo lo ayudaría?- El espejo no solo refleja lo que tu maldito corazón quiere, sino que puede hacer realidad ese deseo.

-¿Hacerlo realidad?- preguntó Dan bajando su espada. Por algún motivo se sintió tentado por realizar la resurrección de sus padres, pero Ally supuso que eso quería y le dijo que no discretamente.

-Sí... pero no lo consigo.- prosiguió Tártaro.- Me miro, me veo con la Piedra Filosofal, pero... ¿Cómo la consigo?

-¡USA A LOS MUCHACHOS!-gruñó una voz demoniaca.

-Zalgo...- dijo entre dientes Dan.

-¡Aproxímense, Pegaso!- ordenó Tártaro y Dan y Ally caminaron hacia el espejo lentamente tomados de la mano.-¡Ahora, miren el espejo y díganme que es lo que ven!

Ambos chicos miraron sus reflejos que no tenían nada diferente. Nadie apareció detrás de ellos, no se besaron, no sucedió nada hasta que ambos reflejos se soltaron y el reflejo de Dan abrió su mano mostrando una roca brillante de forma extraña: La Piedra Filosofal. Nuevamente ambos reflejos se tomaron de las manos, tomando la Piedra y escondiéndola entre ellos. Dan y Ally estrujaron sus manos y sintieron algo entre ellas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tártaro.- ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

Dan y Ally se miraron muy atemorizados y el Caballero de Bronce habló.

-Esto... nos vemos...- tartamudeó el chico.

-¡Abrazados!- se apresuró a decir Ally sin soltar a Dan y este se quedo muy nervioso por lo que dijo su amiga.- y... y... nos besamos...

-¡Y nos acostamos!- dijo tontamente Dan muy sonrojado y Ally lo miró de la misma forma.

-¡MIENTEN!- gruñó Zalgo con ira.

\- Digan la verdad ¡ahora!- ordenó Tártaro muy enojado.

-Bien... la verdad es que... ¡MORIRÁS!- Dan uso una vez más sus Meteoros de Pegaso y esta vez hizo un gran daño a Tártaro.- ¡Vámonos!

Ally y Dan corrieron a las escaleras pero las llamas rojizas oscuras les impidieron el paso y no había escapatoria. En eso, Tártaro se levanta y comienza a verse diferente mientras un aura oscura lo rodea. Su cabello se hace negro al igual que su armadura, su cosmo se hace maligno y su rostro dejo de ser el mismo, mostrando unos ojos completamente llenos de sangre hasta las cuencas y una sonrisa de colmillos enormes endemoniada cubierta de sangre.

-¡Dan... DAN!- gritó Tártaro muy enfurecido con voz demoniaca.

-Ally, vete, ¡ya!- ordenó Dan abalanzándose contra Tártaro ardiendo su cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido y Ally se escondió en una roca, mirando la batalla.

-Solo tú y yo, hijo de Athena.- gruñó Tártaro y se lanzó contra Dan del cual esquivo la embestida y logró cortar el abdomen del Caballero de Plata.

Sin embargo, fue atacado por una flecha cósmica que le atravesó el brazo izquierdo por completo. Aun así, el Caballero Pegaso encajo su espada en el ojo de Tártaro esperando derrotarlo.

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!- musitó Dan y sus Meteoros atravesaron el cuerpo del servidor de Zalgo.

Sin embargo, fue inútil que lo atravesaran, haciendo que se desangrara, ya que no sintió nada y siguió avanzando. Dan retrocedió, pero Tártaro fue más rápido y un montón de flechas aparecieron en sus puños como guantelete y comenzó a atacar frenéticamente a Pegaso, encajando las flechas en su cuerpo.

-¡MUERE... MUERE... MUERE!- decía consecutivamente el Caballero de Plata mientras era bañado por la sangre de Dan.

-¡No, Dan!- chilló Ally al ver a Dan en peligro y en su mano derecha un báculo apareció: Niké, la diosa de la victoria y báculo de Athena.

-¡AGGGG!- gritó de dolor Dan mientras sentía como una flecha se quedo incrustada en su pierna derecha.

-Ahora no eres tan rápido, Dan...- se burló Tártaro.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final al pequeño guerrero, el Traidor fue atravesado por el pecho por el báculo de Ally, salpicando sangre sobre Dan y Athena la cual era de un color negro intenso.

-¡ATHENA!- gruñó con furia Tártaro mientras intentaba tomar a Ally para matarla.

-¡NO!- intervino Dan y saco su espada del ojo del adversario para encajarlo en su pecho al igual que Ally.- ¡Ahora, Ally, ahora!

Ambos niños levantaron sus armas desde el pecho de Tártaro hasta partirlo a la mitad, dejando expuestos sus órganos y un gran charco de sangre negra.

Finalmente, la batalla acabó, todo acabó, Zalgo fue vencido una vez más. Dan se sentó en el suelo muy exhausto y herido mientras que Ally se acercó a él para intentar sanarle.

-¿Todo... acabó?- preguntó la pequeña Athena mirando fijamente a Dan quien se encontraba fuera de sí.

El Caballero Pegaso comenzó a ver algo que lo hizo atemorizarse. Se veía a él en un ambiente extraño. Había muchas ruinas y varios guerreros asesinados brutalmente. A lo lejos veía a un sinfín de criaturas como dragones negros, demonios, grifos, serpientes, arañas gigantes y guerreros de armaduras negras, luchando contra Caballeros y otros guerreros. Veía su reflejo en un charco de sangre. Tenía una rara armadura blanca con detalles dorados cubriendo una prenda negra que estaba en su cuerpo. Miró a su lado derecho y ahí estaba su espada la cual comenzó a brillar. Al frente visualizó dos pies cubiertos por una armadura totalmente negra que era cubierta por una tela gris cubierta de sangre negra. El extraño ser no tenia armadura en su torso ni en sus brazos, solo un hueso extraño sobresaliente de su cuerpo de color negro. Miró más arriba y vio la cabeza de la cual salían cuatro cuernos; dos en la frente y otros dos a los costados.

-Terminemos con esto como lo empezamos...- dijo el extraño ser y levantó una espada negra la cual fue cubierta por un cosmo del mismo color y chocó con la espada de Dan, creando una luz intensa que lo cegó.

-Juntos...- murmuró Dan empuñando su espada con la sangre de tártaro en su hoja.- Se acabó... todo acabó...

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia las escaleras las cuales habían sido liberadas de las llamas creadas por Zalgo. Estaban muy cansados que Ally cayo desmayada y Dan trató de tomarla en brazos, pero cayó de rostro viendo borrosamente las escaleras las cuales eran pisadas por varias personas; unas once botas doradas, unas piernas de tela anaranjada, azul y morada, y unos rostros de once pequeños quienes estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-¡Dan!- gritaron de alegría los niños.

Estas voces, eran familiares para Dan. Reconocía esa voz que siempre le había dicho que era mejor que él en todo, reconocía esa voz que le ayudó a pasar los exámenes de pociones, reconocía esas dos voces que lo mantenían unido a su única familia, reconocía esas cinco voces que siempre lo metían en líos haciendo travesuras por todo el castillo, reconocía esa voz del que corría mas rápido, reconocía la voz de aquella persona que siempre estuvo con él cuando estaba en peligro. El rival, la lista, las alentadoras, los alborotadores, el veloz y la estratega. ¿Cómo olvidarlos?

-Mario...- murmuró débilmente el Caballero Pegaso viendo como su rival lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Aquí estamos, amigo...- dijo una voz femenina quien levantaba a Ally.

-Diana...- se alegró Dan al ver a su compañera de estudio.

-Vamos, Jugador estrella...- dijo una voz proveniente de un niño pequeño al cual reconoció inmediatamente.

-Leo...- se emocionó Pegaso.

-Aun nos debes el otro campeonato, buscador...- agregó una voz proveniente de un niño alto.

-Alan...- miró Dan lentamente a sus amigos.

-Aunque la estrategia no haya funcionado, lo hiciste, Dan.- dijo una voz femenina de una niña de cabello negro y largo ayudando a Diana con Ally.

-Zulle...- dijo Dan muy aliviado.

-¡Vamos, eres un Caballero, no te rindas!- regañó un joven pálido.

-Héctor...- dijo Dan caminando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-A ver, estúpido, ¿eres Caballero o no?- dijo un chico el cual Dan reconoció por su forma de ser.

-Kevin...- habló Dan soltando una risa débil.

-¿No querías que te enseñara a ir más rápido, Dan?- se burló un niño que corría de forma veloz alrededor de Dan y los demás.

-Diego...- exclamó alegremente el Caballero de Bronce.

-Menos mal que siguen vivos, no soportaría verlos muertos...- dijo con tristeza una muchacha de cabello azul el cual cambio a negro repentinamente.

-May...- se entusiasmó Dan al ver a su amiga con cabello vario color.

-¿Creías que te ibas a deshacer fácilmente de nosotros?- se rio un joven de piel morena.

-Carl...- dijo Dan muy sonriente.

-Sabia que lo lograrías, por eso eres mi cuñado, Dan...- dijo alegremente Yellow ayudando a Mario a llevar a Dan a un lugar seguro.

-Yellow... - dijo Dan muy aliviado al ver todos sus amigos con él aun con vida.- Veo que encontraste tu media toronja, Mario.

-Cállate, tonto.- dijo en son de broma Mario mientras reía.

-Es... esperen...- dijo una voz débil que provenía detrás de ellos.- ¡Dan...Aggggg!

-¡Es Tártaro!- gruñó Dan volteándose con dificultad y preparándose para luchar junto a sus amigos contra él.

-Espera... - balbuceó Tártaro el cual comenzó a transformarse en humano de nuevo, dejando aquel rostro demoniaco y macabro. En su mano derecha sostenía la Piedra Filosofal.

-¡Dame... la Piedra...!- gruñó Dan acercándose al Caballero de la Flecha.

-Mátame...- suplicó Tártaro muy frustrado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deformarse de forma extraña, casi como si fuese a estallar.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- se extrañó Shiryu de Libra intentando ayudar a Dan y los demás.

-No, - lo detuvo Kiki.- esta batalla es de Dan y sus amigos, ya han ganado el encuentro, no hacemos falta.

-Por favor... ¡Aggggg!- prosiguió Tártaro acercándose a Dan y dándole la Piedra en la mano abierta la cual fue cubierta por la sangre del Caballero Traidor.- Antes de que...¡SE LIBERE...AGGGGGG!

-¿Liberarse?- se extrañó Dan sin entender lo que el Traidor decía.

-¡MATAME YA!- ordenó Tártaro y tomó la espada de Dan poniéndola en el lateral de su cuello, pero comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Ya es tarde...AHHHHH!

Increíblemente, Tártaro estalló en mil pedazos. Sus órganos cayeron al abismo de la cueva la cual fue pigmentada por la sangre del Traidor que fue brutalmente asesinado.

Dan a penas y supo que sucedía, pero decidió olvidarlo al tener por fin la Piedra Filosofal en sus manos, a salvo de las garras de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, de aquel que asesinó a sus padres, de aquel a quien derrotó hace once años, de Zalgo.

-Lo logró...- dijo Gohan muy feliz, pero esa sonrisa de esperanza le fue borrada al sentir una presencia maligna que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Dan.- ¡Imposible, Dan derrocó su plan!

-¿Qué sucede, Gohan?- preguntó Goten a su hermano mayor muy preocupado por Dan.

No fue el único en sentir la presencia maligna cerca de Dan la cual inquietaba a todos en el Santuario y sus alrededores, incluso a los pequeños pueblos que se encontraban cerca.

-¡No lo han derrotado!- se alarmó Emilio quien comenzó a retroceder de miedo.

-¿Qué es este cosmo tan poderoso y demoniaco?- se preguntó Mike muy angustiado.

-El único que tiene este cosmo es...- habló Olivia mirando hacia la cueva donde se encontraban Dan y los maestros.

De repente, una oscuridad eterna inundo la cueva. Mario y los demás miraron a Dan con temor, o más bien detrás de él. Antes de decir algo, unos seres oscuros con sangre en todo su cuerpo negro cubierto de espinas salieron detrás de los jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce.

-¡Athena!- se asustó Seiya quien apareció de la nada y se lanzó hacia la reencarnación de su diosa para salvarla, pero él fue atrapado por una cadena con espinas enormes que atravesaron su cuerpo con gran facilidad, doblándose para evitar el escape del Caballero Dorado.

-¡Seiya!- gritaron los Caballeros Dorados quienes fueron encerrados en esferas negras con brillo espectral, absorbiendo sus energías sin más hasta matarlos.

-¡Dan!- gritó Goku quien intentó salvar a su discípulo, pero fue a parar a las estalagmitas las cuales lo atraparon al encajarse en sus piernas y brazos al igual que el señor Piccolo y Vegeta.

Dan sintió un dolor insoportable, mil veces peor que cuando fue atacado en el Bosque Prohibido por Zalgo, pero era la misma presencia de aquella vez. Sintió tal dolor que dejo caer la Piedra Filosofal al suelo y comenzó a gritar. Su collar brillaba como si algo lo inquietara y su espada le fue despojada, dejándolo indefenso con una armadura potente con unos pocos rasguños. Comenzó a recordar su trágico pasado, vio a sus padres siendo asesinados, a un sinfín de guerreros siendo masacrados por toda clase de guerrero y criatura. Después de ver toda la sangrienta batalla de hace once años escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de él, literalmente.

-Nunca estarás a salvo.- dijo la voz profunda con tono demoniaco y Dan a penas se pudo girar ya que sintió un extraño objeto frio, puntiagudo, filoso, oscuro y doloroso atravesando su espalda por el corazón hasta salir por el pecho, siendo más visible desde este sitio. Era una espada negra, cubierta de sangre que pertenecía a Dan. La forma la reconoció inmediatamente, tenía una hoja idéntica a la espada de Dan. ¿Quién era ese ser maligno?


	20. CAPITULO 20: Por Athena

-¡AGGGGGGG!- gritó Dan de dolor mientras sentía como era levantado por la espada hasta que la misma se enterrara más en su corazón.

-¡¿Ese es...?!- se asustó Sally mientras ayudaba a Diana a reincorporarse.

-¡Zalgo, maldito!- gruñó Ikki y lanzó su Plasma Relámpago con dificultad, liberándose de la esfera oscura de Zalgo y aproximándose al mismo.

-¡MUERE!- dijo Zalgo quien lanzo un enorme rayo oscuro en dirección a todos los Caballeros Dorados, destruyendo gran parte de sus armaduras con facilidad y dejándolos muy mal heridos.

-¡Dan!- chilló Ally mientras lloraba al ver a Dan con la espada de Zalgo tendido en el aire.

El chico apenas y pudo mirar a Zalgo. Era un ser fantasmal, no tenia piernas, ni un rostro; en su lugar solo se veían un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra mientras lamia la sangre de Dan que resbalaba por su cuerpo. Su forma era la de un demonio de dos metros con cuatro cuernos sobresaliendo de su cráneo atravesando lo que sería su piel.

-Dan de Pegaso...- habló con una voz macabra y en tono débil.- Nos encontramos de nuevo...¡Ahora, acabaré con lo que empecé, hijo de Athena!

Zalgo prosiguió a tomar la espada de Dan, encajándola en su estomago y atravesándolo y haciendo una hemorragia irremediable. Siguió con un brusco lanzamiento hacia el espejo el cual fue destrozado en mil pedazos, cortando a Dan gravemente y llenando de sangre el suelo y el marco.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Mario quien se lanzo al rescate de Dan junto a los demás y unieron sus ataques.

-¡¿Cómo osan desafiarme a mí?!- gruñó Zalgo usando su espada para absorber sin más el ataque de los amigos del Caballero de Pegaso.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Héctor.

-Gracias por ayudarme a matar a Pegaso...- dijo Zalgo mientras daba una carcajada como loco en tono agudo y apuntaba a Dan con su espada de la cual salió un rayo oscuro que lo lanzó por los aires hasta destruir gran parte de su armadura.

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó Dan mientras caía muy débil al abismo.

-¡Dan!- gruñó Seiya acercándose con ira a Zalgo.

-Ni lo intenten...- dijo Zalgo acercándose a la Piedra Filosofal y tomándola. De repente, su poder se incrementó y trajo más demonios del Reino de la Oscuridad hasta el Santuario, esta vez ordenó acabar con todos y, si era necesario, descuartizarlos y hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente hasta hacerlos perder la cordura.- Créanme que solo estoy usando una muy diminuta parte del uno por ciento de mi poder...

-¿Qué?- retrocedieron Goku y Shun.

-Y aun así tiene el poder de un Dios...- se atemorizó Ikki quien era el menos asustadizo de los Caballeros Dorados.

-Jamás pensé que... tuviera tanto poder...- agregó Seiya cerrando sus puños con ira.

Zalgo dio un gran salto hacia el abismo y vio el débil cuerpo de Dan y decidió, de la manera más dolorosa posible, caer sobre sus piernas, pero no con sus rodillas, o sus pies o sus puños, sino con sus cuernos afilados.

-¡Aggggg...AGGGGG!- gritó Dan de dolor haciendo eco y llamando la atención de Mario y los demás quienes ya no podían hacer nada.

-¡No mueras, maldito, te haré sufrir como lo hice con tus padres!- afirmó Zalgo mientras tomaba con fuerza la Piedra Filosofal la cual comenzó a brillar y provocó que de las manos de Zalgo crecieran garras enorme y afiladas. Con sus garras derechas, apuñalo a Dan de nuevo en el corazón, retorciendo su mano para causarle todo el dolor posible mientras era bañado por su sangre.

-¡No!- gritó Seiya quien se acercó a Zalgo para lanzar su Trueno Atómico, pero fue brutalmente apuñalado por un sinfín de espinas que lo clavaron a una pared.

-¡Ahora, estas solo!- gruñó Zalgo poniendo sus garras en la garganta de Dan y comenzando a ahorcarlo con gran fuerza.- Sin madre, sin padre... sin familia... Morirás... al igual que todos los que murieron aquella vez... ¿Qué pasa si yo rompo ESTO?.- Zalgo tomó su espada y la incrustó en el hombro de Dan para doblar su brazo y romperlo.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Dan mientras escuchó su hueso triturarse y sintió la sangre caliente corriendo por su brazo.

-Ups... ¿te lastime?- se burló Zalgo mirando fijamente a Dan con placer al verlo sufrir.- Tal vez si ENCAJO MI ESPADA AQUÍ...- Zalgo colocó su espada en la pierna de Dan, torciéndola igual que con su brazo.

Dan comenzó a sentir como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y como su vista se nublaba en una inmensa oscuridad, como estaba desangrándose, como su cosmo estaba disminuyendo al igual que la llama de su vida.

-Adiós, Luz...- dijo Zalgo refiriéndose a Dan quien cerró lentamente sus ojos y, de repente, su collar comenzó a brillar al igual que la sangre del Caballero Pegaso.

Sin esperarlo, Zalgo sintió como la sangre de Dan comenzaba a quemarlo como si de lava se tratase. Sintió una gran cosmo que emanaba de Dan, uno que incluso rebasaba a los Caballeros Dorados, no, más bien a los dioses. El chico abrió sus ojos azules los cuales comenzaron a desprender un aura blanca brillante que alejó a Zalgo de él. Sentía como sus heridas eran sanadas, su cosmo explotaba dentro de él hasta que se convirtió en un enorme Big Bang que hizo que su aura cósmica azul se tornara blanca y con una extraña forma, como si de un ser mitológico se tratara. Su armadura lo abandonó para que un rayo de luz que salió de entre la oscuridad del cielo rojizo que cambio cuando Zalgo apareció lo rodeó en una esfera de energía luminosa que solo mostró la silueta del joven Caballero. Pasaron unos segundos y la esfera comenzó a romperse como si de un nacimiento de un huevo se tratase. Una armadura de luz se hizo presente, rodeando a Dan con un movimiento como si estuviera viva. Primero se vieron las piernas del Caballero, después los puños que eran cubiertos por dos esferas de luz, luego el torso de Dan que tenía en medio una gema en forma de rombo de color dorado transparente y finalmente el rostro del Niño que Vivió que tenía una mirada de odio hacia Zalgo.

Al momento en el que Dan se acercó a Seiya este sintió que las espinas se desvanecieron y sus heridas eran curadas. No solo él, sino también las de todos los demás. Sentían una paz y tranquilidad desde el abismo, fusionada con odio y desesperación. El Ying y el Yang, la Luz y la Oscuridad en un conflicto trascendental e interminable.

-¡Zalgo!- gruñó Dan con doble voz.- ¡Terminemos con esto como lo empezamos...JUNTOS!

La espada de Dan se hizo presente en su mano y se abalanzó contra Zalgo quien también avanzó contra Dan para chocar las espadas gemelas las cuales crearon una enorme colisión que destruyó la cueva y todo a su alrededor, quedando el Santuario a punto de destruirse.

-¡Ugh!- exclamó Zalgo cuando fue golpeado por el puño de Dan en el pómulo.

-¡Ugh!- repitió Dan quien fue golpeado de la misma forma por Zalgo.

Inesperadamente, la Piedra Filosofal cayo de la mano de Zalgo debilitándolo y dando ventaja a Dan quien uso sus Meteoros de Pegaso para destrozar a Zalgo. El daño fue impresionante. El cosmo de ambos era monstruoso, tanto que incluso era aterrador para los dioses. Al tomar la Piedra, Dan se sintió más poderoso y atacó brutalmente a Zalgo quien se reía constantemente.

-¿Es todo tu poder?- dijo, deteniendo el puño de Dan y dando un sinfín de golpes al Caballero, haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo y despojándolo de la Piedra Filosofal, cayendo en manos del Dios de la Oscuridad.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Dan mientras caía hacia el suelo para ser recibido por Zalgo quien le dio un golpe, mandándolo hacia un lateral y golpeándolo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.- ¡KAIOKEN AUMENTADO DIEZ VECES!- Dan aumentó su poder, tanto que propinó en fuerte golpe en el estomago de Zalgo, penetrándolo fácilmente.

-¡Maldito seas!- gruñó Zalgo y tomó a Dan del cuello para caer juntos con fuerza al suelo una vez más, apartándose ambos de la Piedra Filosofal.

Ally y los demás solo veían como las montañas eran destrozadas cuando los mejores poderes de ambos chocaban con tal magnitud, como las olas por donde peleaban creaban enorme maremotos y tsunamis, como las nubes se dispersaban con cada golpe que se daban.

-Debemos de ayudarlo...- dijo Kevin y voló en dirección hacia Dan.

-¡Vamos, Dan, nos necesita!- ordenó Leo quien ascendió en dirección a Zalgo para darle el Galope del Unicornio.

Y así todos los Caballeros de Bronce que ahí se encontraban fueron a atacar a Zalgo quien los derrotó fácilmente con solo levantar un dedo, destrozando sus armaduras por completo.

-¡YAAAAAA...- gritó Dan mientras una gran luz lo rodeaba.- DEJA DE MATAR A MIS SERES QUERIDOS!

Esta vez Dan atacó a Zalgo con ira y le rompió un brazo como él se lo rompió, siguió con su pierna y luego le dio un cabezazo en el pecho. Continuo usando su Vuelo Centella de Pegaso el cual estrelló a Zalgo contra una montaña en la cual se encontraba la Piedra Filosofal y la tomó, regresando a masacrar con Dan con mayor rapidez hasta hacerlo sangrar de verdad y dejándolo muy débil y la luz que lo rodeo comenzó a desaparecer.

-Estoy... cansado...- balbuceó difícilmente Dan mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡MUERE!- gritó Zalgo golpeando a Dan contra el suelo en el pecho hasta hacerlo sufrir y matarlo de la forma más sangrienta posible.

-¡AVE FENIX!- musitó Mario quien estaba detrás de Zalgo.

-¡EJECUCION AURORA!- continuó Yellow.

-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!- agregó Diana.

-¡DRAGON NACIENTE!- gritó Alan.

-¡NOCTURNO SANGRIENTO!- añadió Héctor.

-¡GALOPES DEL UNICORNIO!- exclamó Leo.

-¡GARRAS ESTELARES!- gruñó Kevin.

-¡PUÑO METEORICO!- rugió Zulle.

-¡CAMUFLAJE COSMICO!- dijo May

-¡TORBELLINO LLAMEANTE!- habló Carl.

-¡RAYO ATOMICO!- finalizó Diego.

Once rayos de ataques cósmicos atacaron a Zalgo a la vez, debilitándolo poco a poco. Sin embargo, no era suficiente como para matarlo y con ira lanzó rayos a Mario y los demás, dañándolos mientras realizaban sus técnicas, pero ellos no cedieron, seguían protegiendo a Dan.

-¡Dan!- gritó Diana.

-¡Levántate, maldición!- ordenó Mario.

-¡Lucha hasta el final!- dijo Carl.

-¡¿Qué no ibas a detener a Zalgo?!- preguntó Héctor.

-¡El enemigo está aquí, amigo, acabalo!- amonestó Zulle.

-¡Por favor, Dan, acabalo de una buena vez!- suplicó Yellow.

-¡Tus padres están esperando que lo derrotes una vez más!- dijo Diego

-¡Hazlo ya!- ordenó May

-¡Ya deja de lamentarte por el dolor!- gritó Kevin.

-¡Si de verdad eres un Caballero, derrótalo ya!- suplicó Alan.

-¡No desperdicies nuestros sacrificios!- dijo Leo.

-Amigos... no desperdiciare su ayuda, pero... ya no me quedan energías...- dijo Dan con lagrimas.

-Hijo, por favor, no te rindas, recuerda que el poder de los Caballeros no tiene límites, arde tu cosmo hasta el infinito.- suplicó Saori a su hijo.

-¡Hijo, vamos, derrota a Zalgo, usa ese miedo y dolor como motor para matarlo de una buena vez!- dijo el padre de Dan.

-¡Papá, Mamá!- gritó Dan mientras volvía a desprender luz de su collar y de su cosmo.

-¡Dan, Dan, Dan!- gritaban varias voces desde el Santuario, animando al Caballero Pegaso a derrotar al Dios de la Oscuridad.

-Puedo oírlas... puedo oír a las voces que me brindan su apoyo...- dijo Dan mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-¡Dan!- se asustó Seiya e intentó ayudar Dan, pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

-Tienen razón, amigos... ¡No debo darme por vencido!- dijo Dan entre dientes y logró levantarse.

-Así es, hijo... Ahora, Caballero Pegaso... arde tu cosmo y recuerda que tu poder no tiene límites...- dijo Saori.

-¡Mi cosmo... mi espíritu... PERMITANME HACER UN MILAGRO!- suplicó Dan haciendo estallar su energía hasta desaparecer los demonios de Zalgo y el cielo oscuro y elevándose hasta las estrellas.

-¡No lo harás, maldito, no de nuevo!- gruñó Zalgo y atacó brutalmente a los amigos de Dan, dejándolos de nuevo moribundos.

-¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ!- rugió Dan mientras sus pupilas cambiaban de forma, de ser humanas a las de una bestia.

-Esos ojos...- se asustó Zalgo.- ¿A caso, el Hijo de Saori, es...?

-¡HAAAAAAA!- gritó Dan dando el Cometa de Pegaso más poderoso que jamás ha hecho. Esta vez, era tanto el poder que hasta la energía se desbordaba hacia los alrededores, destruyendo e hiriendo a todo lo que estuviera cerca.

-¡RAYO OSCURO!- musitó Zalgo lanzando un corte al aire con su espada.

Misteriosamente, un rayo negro salió disparado de la punta de la hoja negra en dirección a Dan, destruyendo su técnica a la vez que rompiendo su brazo derecho una vez más.

-¡Maldición!- dijo entre dientes Mario.-¡NO GANARÁS!

-¡APARTENSE ESCORIA!- gruñó Zalgo y con un tajo lanzado por su espada, dejo una grave hemorragia irremediable a Mario, Diana, Héctor, Yellow y el resto.

El Dios de la Oscuridad se acercó a donde había caído la Piedra Filosofal, pero resulta que ya no estaba entre esos escombros. Fue tanta la ira de perder aquel objeto místico que comenzó a golpear el débil cuerpo de los Caballeros de Bronce con brutalidad, pero aun más con Dan.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó furioso el Señor Tenebroso a Dan tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo a medio metro del suelo.

-¡Aquí esta, Zalgo!- dijo una voz femenina la cual hizo reaccionar a Dan y los demás.

-¡Ally!- gritaron los Caballeros Dorados muy preocupados.

-Con que Athena quiere jugar, ¿no?- se burló Zalgo acercándose a Ally sin soltar a Dan.

-¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos, Zalgo!- dijo la Diosa de la Sabiduría a regañadientes.

-Ya me han dicho eso...- dijo en tono burlón el Amo del Horror.- ¿Quieres saber que hago cuando alguien me lo dice? ¡LO TORTURO!

Cuando Zalgo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que con Dan a Ally, el Caballero de Pegaso trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano. Cuando las garras de Zalgo estaban a punto de atacar a la indefensa Athena, esta desapareció.

-¡HAAAAA!- gritó la niña la cual apareció a la altura de la cabeza de Zalgo, propinándole una buena patada.

-¿Es todo el poder de la Diosa de la Tierra? ¡Vaya decepción!- se burló Zalgo y golpeó a Ally tan fuerte que la mando a volar contra una montaña.

Dan al ver, difícilmente, el cuerpo tendido en un borde rocoso, cubierto de sangre, sin ningún indicio de que reaccionara se asustó y comenzó a estrangular también a Zalgo.

-¿Aun tienes fuer...?- antes de que Zalgo terminara de hablar este emitió un lamento espectral el cual fue provocado cuando la mano que lo estrangulaba comenzó a brillar, siendo solo las manos de Dan cubiertas por la luz.

-¡Es mejor que te calmes ya... maldito asesino!- estas dos últimas palabras eran impropias de Dan, tanto el decirlas como la voz maligna que surgió de las mismas.

-Ugh...- Zalgo dejo a Dan y este comenzó a arrodillarse por debilitarse.

-¡Mataste a seres inocentes en el pasado por simple placer!- reprendió Dan, dando un gran puñetazo en la cara de Zalgo, deformando esta cuando lo hacía y produciendo un grito fantasmal de sufrimiento.

-Dan...- se quedo atónito Seiya quien fue a cargar a Ally para llevarla a un lugar a salvo.

-¡Te atreviste a matar a mis padres!- se enfureció el niño y con un golpe dejo a Zalgo en suelo y dio otro golpe.- ¡También, te atreviste a matar a mis amigos!- dio otro puñetazo, destruyendo el suelo con el cráneo del enemigo.- ¡Y te atreviste a tocar a Athena!

-Ese ya no es Dan.- dijo Piccolo examinando la crueldad del Caballero Pegaso ante Zalgo.- Este niño se está convirtiendo en una amenaza.

El collar de Dan comenzó a brillar de manera alarmante y Dan comenzó a sentir un poco de cansancio y fue liberando a Zalgo poco a poco hasta que fue golpeado por el mismo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Me... debilito...- dijo Zalgo viendo como sus manos se desvanecían.- Debo tomar la Piedra.

Alzó la mano y la Piedra Filosofal salió del bolsillo de Ally para ir volando hacia la mano de Zalgo. Esta vez, la Piedra Filosofal no se quedo en la palma de su mano, sino que se incrusto en el pecho de Zalgo, dándole un cuerpo completo mientras el cielo volvía a ser negro.

-Lo logró...- dijo Kiki arrepentido por no haber hecho nada.- Todo está perdido ahora...

-¡KAME HAME...!- musitó Goku muy lamentado.

-¡Aioros, dame el poder, por favor!- suplicó Seiya mirando a Dan con culpa.

-Será en vano...- dijo Zalgo alzando su mano derecha una vez más y tomando posesión del arco de Sagitario para contaminarlo de una oscuridad.- Si vuelves a usarlo, la Materia Oscura se esparcirá en tu cuerpo hasta contaminarlo y que dejes de usar el cosmo de una vez por todas.

-¡HAAAAA!- gritó Goku, pero su Kame Hame Ha fue repelido y devuelto a él.

-D... Dan...- tartamudeó Ally en brazos de Shun.

-¡Seiya, está bien!- avisó Shun muy aliviado.

-Dan...ah...- balbuceó Mario.

-Dan... ¡Ag!- dijo Carl con dificultad.

-¡Dan!- gritó entre dientes Héctor.

-D... D...¡DAN... Ahhh!- se comunicó Kevin intentando moverse.

-Dan... Dan... ah... ah...- repitió Leo.

-Dan... ah...ah...ah...D...a...n- añadió Alan.

-Dan... Ugh...- habló Diego.

-Dan... ¡Da...n!- gritó Diana intentando abrir los ojos.

-D...D...Dan... Dan... ¡Aggggg!- repitió May

-Dan... ah...¡Aggggg!- gritó Zulle de dolor.

-¡DAN! ¡Aggggg!- gruñó Yellow muy adolorida.

-¡Dame... tu... fuerza...!- dijo débilmente y con voz baja Dan quien ya no podía moverse.

-¿Sigues vivo?- se molestó Zalgo. Entonces serás el primero en morir.

Encima de Zalgo, una gran esfera negra cubierta de llamas emergió y se posó en su dedo índice. Apuntó a Dan con frialdad y Seiya se lanzó hacia Zalgo para detenerlo, pero no pudo, ni siquiera todos los Caballeros Dorados y los Guerreros Z juntos podían detener una vez más la tiranía de Zalgo, lo logró, ahora todo está hundido en oscuridad de nuevo...

-¡Dame tu... fuerza...!- ordenó Dan mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia Zalgo apuntándolo con su espada en la Piedra Filosofal.

-¡MUERAN TODOS!- gritó Zalgo y lanzó la enorme esfera hacia Dan.

A pesar de ser un poder impresionante, la técnica de Zalgo fue destruida por el débil Caballero de Bronce con solo chocar con su espada. Dan comenzó a abrir sus ojos de bestia y un aura blanca lo rodeó, con una forma similar a un animal.

-¡DAME TU FUERZA... ATHEM!- suplicó Dan y su cosmo se expandió mas allá de los Dioses y logró rivalizar contra Zalgo, apuñalando la Piedra Filosofal lo cual era como su corazón.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Zalgo mientras sentía como era aniquilado.

Al momento en el que la Piedra Filosofal fue destruida, Zalgo perdió forma hasta convertirse en nada. Se produjo una gran colisión que mando a Dan hasta el suelo, quedan exhausto y finalmente fuera de combate. Zalgo fue derrotado una vez más por Dan, el Niño que Vivió...

-Dan...- dijeron Mario y los demás orgullosos de haber vencido a Zalgo, quedando inmóviles y muy cansados.

-Lo hiciste... Dan...- dijo Ally y terminó desmayada.

Seiya rápidamente fue a tomar a Dan en brazos y salió antes que nadie hacia la enfermería junto a Shun para atender al Caballero Pegaso el cual comenzaba a perder pulso. Dan mientras estaba siendo revisado en la enfermería, comenzó a ver a una silueta extraña de color blanco. Tenía dos orejas grandes de punta encima de su cabeza, un par de ojos azules y de animal, una cola que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en una mano sostenía su espada.

Pasaron ya tres semanas desde que Dan y Zalgo se enfrentaron, salvando el Universo de la Oscuridad una vez más, a manos de un niño, no uno cualquiera, un Caballero, no de Oro, ni de Plata, sino de Bronce. El santuario volvió a ser reconstruido una vez más, esta vez con un diseño completamente moderno. Las columnas de mármol destrozadas de antes fueron hechas con un nuevo material: cuarzo encantado, dando mayor resistencia. Las escaleras fueron hechas de mármol negro para contrastar con el color blanco de las columnas de cuarzo y los doce templos. El castillo aumentó de tamaño. No eran cuatro torres, sino ocho, una al norte, noroeste, oeste, suroeste, sur, sureste, este y noreste, hechas de Acero Kacchin; uno de los materiales más resistentes del Universo. Sin embargo, desde fuera parecía todo un Castillo Medieval antiguo, pero por dentro era un viaje en el tiempo. En lugar de ver escaleras, cuadros de héroes de la Mitologia Griega o cosas así, todo era de un toque moderno. Las escaleras fueron construida de nuevo llevando a los mismos pasillos que las anteriores, eso fue lo único que no cambio, lo que sufrió una modificación señorial fueron los pasadizos, por todas partes había pequeñas televisiones de pantalla plana, ubicadas en los rincones donde habían telarañas con moscas a punto de ser comidas por las arañas venenosas que fue el motivo de tener tantos estudiantes en la enfermería, que ahora resultó ser un hospital, con droides médicos, capaces de dar un diagnostico preciso y dar una medicina eficaz contra la herida, malestar o enfermedad. En frente de las pantallas había un pequeño salón en cada pasillo con un total de veinte mesas redondas con quince sillas cada una, para que los estudiantes que no puedan ir al Gran Comedor pudieran ver el discurso del Patriarca desde ahí (claro, Seiya decidió dejar a disposición de los alumnos un control remoto para ver los Partidos de Battle-Pods o las series que quisieran ver). Hablando del Gran Comedor, este resultó aun más grande de lo previsto, teniendo un total de cuatro mesas muy largas que iniciaban desde un metro de la entrada al mismo hasta un metro antes de la mesa de Maestros, siendo una longitud de treinta metros de largo. En lugar de tener sillas como asientos, las mesas tienen incluidas un par de bancas de igual tamaño, una de cada lado. En lugar de las antorchas que habían, se construyeron cuatro enormes focos que podían cambiar cuando el clima cambiaba; si estaba de un color amarillo brillante y bonito, quería decir que era un buen día para salir a los alrededores del castillo, si estaba de un azul grisáceo, quería decir que era un día nublado, si estaba de un color gris con pequeñas luces blancas que asemejaban truenos, quería decir que estaba lloviendo, si estaba de un color blanco y desprendía pequeños destellos que revoloteaban por todo el Gran Comedor, estaba nevando, cuando estuviera en un color amarillo y naranja pálido, había llegado la temporada de otoño, finalmente, cuando tuviera un color verdoso con detalles azules y amarillos había llegado el verano y por lo tanto las vacaciones y fin de curso. En las habitaciones de los alumnos, estaban estas dentro de las torres norte, noreste y noroeste, siendo estas las más grandes de las ocho. El primer piso era un poco más ancho de lo normal, suficiente para que toda la torre estuviera ahí conviviendo, en los demás pisos se hallaban dos habitaciones para dos equipos, siendo las habitaciones más espaciosas y menos oscuras, con más ventanas, trayendo más luz a la alcoba. Las camas eran un poco más grandes y mas acogedoras, estaban con un par de placas electrónicas donde podías escribir tu nombre para que supieran donde dormías y que no tomaran tu lugar. El último piso era un enorme jardín con bancas y una piscina (colocada por Sally para que los chicos tuvieran un momento de diversión). Para subir a los pisos de las torres se necesitaban unos polvos mágicos (tratando de conservar la magia del antiguo castillo) y cuatro chimeneas grandes para quince personas. Una debía decir correctamente la contraseña de su habitación y junto a los demás era teletransportado a esta habitación (si fallaban salían totalmente llenos de humo), para bajar había una chimenea pequeña solo parta una persona y bajaban una por una. Respecto a los alrededores, estos tenían mejores cuidados y había mayor libertad de explorarlos (a excepción del Bosque Prohibido). Los pueblos también fueron rediseñados aunque no tanto como el Santuario, aunque Seiya lo quería así, quería mejores condiciones para los pobladores. Lo único que cambio fue mayor terreno de viviendas y agricultura así como pequeños parques algunos electrodomésticos que ayudarían en casa. En la laguna del Santuario se podía uno ir a navegar hasta un límite, pero le aseguraba ver hermosos paisajes. Hasta los Pokemon y criaturas del campo podían venir a buscar recursos colocados por los estudiantes y maestros los cuales podían convivir con ellos.

Ya han paso cuatro semanas y Dan aun no despierta, ya llegó el invierno y sigue sin despertar. Mario, Yellow, Diana, May, Héctor, Kevin, Zulle, Carl, Diego, Alan y Leo debían de ir a clases incluso los domingos, siendo este día de descanso, debido a que no habían asistido a clases por entrenar para luchar junto a Dan (Diana acabó mucho antes que todos debido a que ella logró realizar los trabajos mucho antes y solo debía entregarlos). Ally estaba en su nueva alcoba, mirando las estrellas pensando en el bienestar de Dan y se fue a escondidas al castillo muy caída la noche para ir al hospital. Tuvo que entrar por una ventana hasta la habitación de Dan con ayuda de unos guantes para escalar que sus padres le habían comprado.

Cuando entro vio a Dan con un respirador en funcionamiento, con una televisión de pulso que marcaba algo lento los latidos del chico, pero resultaba estar estable. Tenía un conducto de plástico por el cual se le drenaba sangre ya que había perdido mucha, sus heridas ya no eran tan visibles a excepción de la apuñalada de Zalgo que le había dejado una cicatriz. Aunque no veía en Dan ningún rostro de sufrimiento, sentía que debía tener dolor.

-Recupérate...- suplicó Ally dejando un objeto que recogió de la cueva: el collar de Saori, colocándolo en la mesita de noche donde estaban los medicamentos. Se fue, dando un leve beso en la frente a Dan y volviendo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Mario y los demás estaban llegando del curso de Historia del Cosmo muy cansados (bueno solo Diana, Zulle, Yellow y May lograron hacer todos los deberes en el receso del curso). Cada uno se tumbo en su cama, tirando los libros y dejándolos por sin ningún lado mientras Ventus esperaba ver a Dan detrás de sus amigas, pero no fue así y comenzó a llorar de tristeza.

-Lo siento, Ventus, pronto vendrá.- dijo Mario dando de comer al Pidgeotto de su amigo.

-Siento envidia por Dan,- dijo Leo poniéndose comodo.- Él está descansando mientras no hace los deberes de Saga y los demás.

-Está en cuidado intensivo, Leo.- dijo Diana, o al menos eso pudo entenderse ya que se estaba lavando los dientes en el cuarto de baño.

-Estoy preocupado por él...- dijo Mario sentándose en su cama y mirando la de Dan con tristeza mientras Yellow lo tomaba de la mano tratando de consolarlo.

-Estará bien, pronto se recuperará, amor...- dijo Yellow.

-Y luego deberá soportar la mirada de Saga.- dijo Alan imitando al Caballero Dorado mientras todos se reían por la absurda cara que tenia.


	21. CAPITULO 21: Los Santos de la Esperanza

Ya casi casi es Noche Buena, quedando a una semana de que llegue y Dan a dado indicios de que se esta recuperando rápidamente, cerca de cuatro días despertará, según el droide medico que lo atendió. Dan comenzó a escuchar unas cuantas voces pero no tan bien.

-¿Qué dices tú, hermano?- preguntó Shun a Ikki mientras estaban en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Dan.

-No puedo asegurarlo.- dijo Ikki muy pensativo mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta a Dan.- Sin embargo, fue muy claro.

-Solo hay una persona que puede combatir con él, y no es humano.- agregó Jabu mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las afueras del castillo.

-¿Creen que Dan sea...? Bueno... ya saben... ¿Él?- preguntó Hyoga intentando ocultar la conversación si es que Dan escuchaba o alguien más.

-Puede ser, pero solo Seiya lo sabe, Hyoga.- replicó Shiryu mirando a su amigo quien no dejaba de mirar a Dan.

-Debe de saberlo, ¿no?- añadió Goku en tono serio tratando de entrar a la habitación.

-Kakarotto...- lo detuvo Vegeta.- Es muy pronto, y lo sabes, lo pondría nervioso.

-Además debe decírselo él.- intervino Piccolo de brazos cruzados.

-Es tu mejor amigo, debes de confiar en que se lo dirá, papá.- dijo Gohan tomando a su padre del hombro.

-Tienen razón, es lo único que le queda a Dan, después de Inuyasha y Kagome ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Goku recordando a dos jóvenes que lo acompañaron desde la infancia.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que la salud de Dan mejoró y este comenzó a moverse. Ya había despertado despues de tanto tiempo. Los droides médicos salieron de la habitación para ir por algo en especial. El pequeño solo podía ver con dificultad la habitación blanca, cubierta por la luz del sol que traspasaba el cristal de la ventana. Comenzó a parpadear varias veces y sentado a un lado de su cama estaba una silueta con una capa. Pensó que era el licántropo que lo salvó en el Bosque Prohibido, pero volvió a parpadear y vio que era Seiya.

-Veo que te encuentras bien, Dan.- dijo Seiya muy contento de ver que Dan se había recuperado.

Dan se sentó en la cama con dificultad. Estaba con una venda que cubria su torso y otra su brazo izquierdo.

-Es mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo, muchacho, acabas de reponerte.- sugirió Seiya guiñando un ojo.- Bueno...

-¡Por favor, por favor!- suplicó Dan muy arrepentido.- ¡No expulse a mis amigos, yo tuve la culpa, ellos no! ¡Yo los lleve conmigo, pero todo fue mi plan, no los castigue, se lo ruego!

-¿Expulsar?- se extrañó Seiya.- ¿Castigar? ¿Cuántas pastillas te habrán dado? No, Dan, no los expulsaré, ni a ellos ni a ti.- dijo el Patriarca tomando un vaso de agua que le dio un droide medico y se lo dio a Dan.- Verás, tu y tus amigos hicieron lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?- se impresionó Dan, escupiendo el agua hacia un lado.- Pero... rompimos muchas reglas, señor.

-¡Correcto, correcto!- dijo Seiya con seguridad.- Demostraron algo más que romper unas tontas reglas... No le digas a ningún profesor que dije eso... lo que tu y tus amigos demostraron junto a la señorita Athena fue algo digno de admirar, pues un Caballero nunca obedece las reglas, siempre actua como debe: por su deber.

-"Proteger la paz..." ¿verdad?- preguntó Dan.

-"Sin importar que"- añadió Seiya muy orgulloso de Dan.

-Espere...- dijo Dan recordando algo sumamente importante.- ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Estan bien? ¿Y el Maestro Saga? ¿Dónde esta la Piedra? ¿Qué paso con ella?

Al Caballero de Sagitario se le hizo normal que Dan preguntara por sus amigos y Saga, pero le extrañó que preguntará lo de la Piedra Filosofal.

-Estan bien, todos bien.- contestó Seiya.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche?

-No...- dijo Dan tocándose la cicatriz del pecho.- Solo recuerdo muy poco... que Zalgo... perdón... Quien-Usted-Sabe volvió y... me atacó... luego me quede inconsciente y... lo vi débil, tenia la Piedra... luego... una luz me rodeó y... ya no recuerdo nada más...

-Bueno...- dijo Seiya muy extrañado.- Tu destruiste la Piedra y derrotaste a Zalgo.

-Eso quiere decir...- dijo Dan con alegría.- que no volverá jamás...¿verdad?

-Me temo...- se lamentó Seiya y la alegría de Dan se desvaneció.- que encontrará la forma de volver.

Dan bajó la mirada y miró hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su collar y se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-Señor.- dijo el pequeño muy timido.

-¿Si?- preguntó el director.

-¿Por qué... mi collar... brilla cuando peligro?-preguntó Dan mostrando el colla a Seiya y este lo tomó.

El Patriarca rio un poco y se lo devolvió a su dueño con cuidado.

-Verás, tu madre te lo dio para que nunca estuvieras solo,- aclaró Seiya.- la razón por la que brilla es porque ella esta cuidándote.

Dan puso mueca de no entender.

-Pero, ella...- quizo continuar, pero se detuvo el chico.

-Su alma, esta dentro de este collar, Dan.- reveló el director.- Siempre ha estado ahí todo este tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?- preguntó Dan mirando su collar.

-Amor...- respondió Seiya.- el amor de tu madre, el de un amigo, el de un hermano o una persona especial es la más poderosa arma que nadie puede vencer.

Dan recordó a su madre quien le sonreía muy contenta junto a su padre a quien no pudo ver su rostro. El chico sonrio a su madre desde su collar el cual brilló un poco.

-Tienes sus ojos.- habló Seiya mirando a Dan fijamente a sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico.

-Tienes los ojos de Saori, también su forma de ser...- explicó el director y frotó el cabello de Dan.

Cuando el director iba a salir de la habitación, dos droides médicos entraron y llevaban un monton de cajas con cartas y dulces de todos los sabores y colores.

-Wow...- dijo Dan impresionado tanto por los regalos como por los droides.

-¡Ja!- rio Seiya viendo un paquete de carton pequeño decorado con franjas de arco iris. Grageas de Todos los Sabores.

-¿Las conoce?- dudó Dan mirando a Seiya como si fuera un niño en una dulcería.

-Tampoco soy tan viejo.- se excusó el Caballero Dorado.- En mi niñez tuve la decepcion de comer una sabor a vomito.

Dan hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar aquella anécdota.

-¿Y si prueba otra?- sugirió Dan muy cortésmente.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Seiya antes de tomar una.

-Adelante.- permitió el Caballero de Bronce.

Seiya abrió el paquete y tomó de entre tantos colores la gragea verde. Dan teorizó que debía ser moco o vomito y rezó que no fuera algo tan asqueroso. Seiya supuso que, con su mala suerte, fuera a comer excremento de Bloodrat.

-Brocoli...- dijo Seiya haciendo mueca de asco.- No me gustan las verduras, pero por lo menos no fue peor. Bueno, me retiro.

Despues de que Seiya se retirara, los droides médicos trajeron la ropa de Dan que Mario le había dejado. El chico se dio un baño en su habitación donde tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con algunas heridas ya que aun dolían. Se cambio la vestimenta y salió del hospital, dando las gracias a los droides y a Shun quien era el que los programó y el jefe del mismo.

Una vez fuera, se fue con tres capsulas en su bolsillo donde guardo los regalos que le dieron. Al ver los pasillos no lo creía. "¿Cuánto tiempo me quede en el hospital?" se preguntó Dan viendo a pequeños droides de protocolo atendiendo ordenes de los maestros para ir por papeles a sus oficinas. Al llegar a la torre noroeste, fue sorprendido por los alumnos que ahí estabn, abrazandolo y dándole las gracias por salvarlos a todos de nuevo. Preguntó como ir a su habitación y una chica de séptimo año le dio los polvos mágicos y se adentro a la chimenea. Con toda seguridad, dijo:

-¡Canis Lupus!- arrojó los polvos al suelo de la chimenea y fue consumido por las llamas hasta que los alumnos se desvanecieron para mostrar una habitación con doce camas donde once estaban ocupadas por unos chicos que a penas y acababan de levantarse de ellas.

-De verdad, - dijo Leo arrastrándose en el suelo.- siento que Dan ya despertó desde hace mucho y esta gozando de estar comodo en el hospital.

-Si...- agregó Héctor.- Apuesto a que se esta tragando ahora mismo un gran helado en su habitación.

-Si es que hubiera helado ahí.- dijo Dan en tono burlon.

-Si, mejor escuchen a Dan,- dio Diana poniéndose sus lentes.- él estuvo... Esperen...¡Dan!

Diana fue rápido a abrazar a su amigo con cuidado de no herirle.

-Tambien te extrañe, amiga.- dijo Dan abrazandola.

-Tú, idiota malagradecido.- gruñó Mario dándole un fuerte abrazo, ignorando que había salido a penas del hospital.

-Sabia que mi Jugador Estrella no se rendiría por simples heridas.- dijo Leo abrazando a su amigo y alborotándole el cabello.

-Sabiamos que serias golpeado.- dijo Alan levantando a su amigo por los hombros.

-Que te romperías un hueso.- agregó Kevin.

-Pero que morirías, nunca.- aseguró Carl.

-Nunca.- repitió Héctor muy feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Jamas.- añadió Diego bajando a su amigo y dándole un abrazo.

-Te extrañamos bastante.- dijo Yellow.

-Ya no éramos los mismos sin nuestro líder.- dramatizó Zulle.

-Dan, lo hiciste, nos salvaste.- dijo May abrazandolo.

-Me alegra de que todos estén bien.- dijo Dan sentándose en su cama cuando fue sorprendido por Pidgeotto quien se poso en su cabeza dándole un picotazo cariñoso.- ¿Quién te dejo salir, Ventus?

-Se nota que te extrañaba.- dijo Ally quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la jaula de Ventus.- Que bueno que sigas bien, Dan.

Ally y Dan se abrazaron fuerte, como si no se hubieran visto en un año, o incluso un siglo.

-¿Y desde cuando el Santuario se actualizó?- preguntó Dan a sus amigos.

-Desde que fue reconstruido.- aclaró Diana.- Por cierto, lamento decirte que deberás hacer los trabajos de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia del Cosmo y Herbologia.

-¿Y si ya los hice?- preguntó Dan dirigiéndose a su mochila para sacar un monton de pergaminos.

-¿Cuándo los hiciste?- preguntó Yellow viendo uno por uno los pergaminos para ver si eran todos y asi fue.

-Antes de que hiciéramos el plan para ir tras la Piedra.- afirmó Dan tomando un tintero y un pergamino.- Solo me faltan cuatro párrafos de Pociones.

-Bueno en lo que haces lo de Pociones, deja a Ventus llevarse los demás trabajos.- sugirió May tomando los pergaminos y dándoselos a Ventus, atándolos a las patas.

-Ventus, los de la izquierda son de Herbologia y los de la derecha de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuidado.- avisó Dan a su mascota mientras se preparaba para alzar el vuelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Mario a Dan sentándose junto a él en el escritorio.

-Descuida, estoy bien... Espera...- dijo Dan sacando tres capsulas de su bolsillo y lanzándolas al suelo.- ¿Pueden ayudarme a separar los regalos, los dulces y las cartas?

-Te puedo ayudar a comerte los dulces.- dijo Leo mientras la boca se le hacia agua.

-Descuiden, tomen los que quieran no creo comerme todos.- aseguró Dan educadamente mientras escribia en pergamino a la vez que charlaba con Ally.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Ventus aun no llegaba, de seguro se perdió con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el maestro explotó. Dan estaba con los pergaminos de Historia del Cosmo y Pociones a la mano y decidió ir a dárselos en persona a sus maestros.

-Vuelvo en seguida.- le dijo a Héctor quien era el único que se había quedado ya que el resto se había ido a pasear o a comer.

-Esta bien, luego vendrás por la revancha en el juego.- ordenó Héctor mientras jugaba en la consola de videojuegos.

Dan se dirigió a la torre sur y oeste donde veria las oficinas de Saga y Shiryu. Al ir por el patio central choco con Emilio.

-Ah, veo que ya te recuperaste huérfano.- se rio el Caballero Hidra.

-Tambien te hechaba de menos, cobarde.- se burló Dan y siguió su camino.

Al entrar al aula de Pociones se asusto al ver que Saga lo estaba esperando en su despacho. Tenia una mirada llena de ira (mirada normal para Dan y el resto de estudiantes ya que siempre estaba de muy mal humor). Dan pensó que la razón por la que lo esperaba era para bajarle no diez ni veinte sino cien puntos a su equipo. Se acercó lentamente tratando de perderse de la vista de Saga pero sus ojos lo seguían a todas partes. Una vez frente a él, dejo los pergaminos, dio media vuelta lentamente y fue tomado del brazo.

-Espera, Pegaso.- gruñó Saga con voz ronca.

-Disculpeme, señor.- suplicó Dan.- Crei que usted era el que... iba tras la Piedra Filosofal... lamento el malentendido, le juro que no volverá a suceder.

-Veo que leiste mi mente, Pegaso.- dijo Saga dibujando lo que parecía una sonrisa.- Acepto tus disculpas, pero como castigo te bajaré dos puntos solo a ti.

¿Dos puntos? Se sorprendió Dan, tanto que sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su boca de la impresión. Decidió no decir nada ya que tal vez Saga le bajaría más.

-Me retiro, señor.- dijo Dan con tono lamentado, o mas bien un intento de parecer regañado.

-Espera...- continuó Saga y debajo de su escritorio sacó un paquete de madera negra.- Toma, espero y te sirva.

-¿Qué es... señor?- preguntó Dan tomando el paquete en manos.

-Abrelo y averígualo, tonto.- gruñó Saga frunciendo el entecejo.

Dan abrió con dificultad el paquete y dentro vio un estuche negro de cuero, con esquinas bordeadas de oro y un par de letras sobresalientes en plata.

-"Equipo de Entrenamiento de Battle-Pods"- leyó el chico.

-Tampoco queremos que dejes de ser nuestro Buscador, Pegaso.- dijo Saga en tono tranquilo.- Ahora, puedes retirarte.

-Señor...- habló Dan mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó Saga mientras leía los pergaminos de Dan.

-Es igual a su hermano...- dijo Dan.- A puesto a que debe estar orgulloso de usted.

-No me gusta hablar mucho de Kanon,- dijo Saga algo molesto.- pero gracias por tu cumplido.

Finalmente, Dan fue a la torre oeste para llevar los pergaminos de Historia del Cosmo y ahí se encontró con el Caballero de Libra saliendo de su despacho.

-¿Ya no puedo entregarlo?- preguntó Dan mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco al pensar que sus trabajos no serian aceptados.

-Aun no es media noche.- dijo Shiryu lanzando una sonrisa a Dan y abriendo de nuevo su oficina, conduciendo a Dan a la misma.- Oh, por cierto, Seiya me pidió que te diera esto.

Shiryu subió por una escalera de caracol hasta una librería mientras Dan dejaba sus pergaminos encima del escritorio y esperaba al maestro Libra. Bajo con un libro algo grueso de cuero blanco y negro. Estaba muy viejo ya que se veian las telarañas colgando y una capa de polvo.

-"La Luz y la Oscuridad, la historia de los dos primeros"- leyó Dan el titulo en dorado.

-Dijo que te ayudaría en mucho, tomalo.- dijo Shiryu dejándole el libro en frente mientras colocaba los demás pergaminos en un cajón donde guardaba lo que no pudo revisar ese dia.

-Gracias, señor.- exclamó Dan y se retiró a su Sala Comun.

Ya había llegado el dia de Noche Buena (aunque aun era de mañana). Dan, Ally, Héctor y Alan iban paseando por el patio trasero del castillo, donde era visible el Bosque Prohibido cubierto por una manta de nieve ya que estaba nevando en esos días.

-¿Pero por que terminaron?- se extrañó Ally quien caminaba al lado de Dan.

-Kevin no me dijo, no quiere hablar de ello.- afirmó Héctor arreglándose el gorro de frio de color rojo.

-Según yo, Zulle y Kevin tenían muchas peleas,- opinó Alan quien tenia una bufanda.- creo que por eso cortaron.

-Quizas y fue porque Zulle estaba mas tiempo con unos amigos.- refutó Héctor.- Según ella, se iban del Santuario y ya no los veria nunca mas ya que se irían al otro lado del mundo.

-Pero, no entiendo.- se extrañó Dan poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.- Si fue porque estaba con sus amigos, ¿Por qué Kevin la cortó? Después de todo debe comprender que estaba deprimida.

-Bueno, ya dejemos eso a un lado.- dijo Ally.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a todos para estar en la nieve?

Dan, Héctor y Alan se miraron y asintieron para dar señal de que estaban de acuerdo con Athena, pero el Caballero Pegaso vio una silueta familiar en un monton de arboles.

-Vayan ustedes, tengo que ir por algo.- se excusó Dan y se despidió de sus amigos los cuales siguieron caminando.

Dan se adentró en el pequeño bosque que estaba algo oscuro, iluminado débilmente por la luz del sol que apenas y podía verse. Escuchó el crujir de una ramita detrás de él y miró, pero no había nadie.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.- dijo un extraño encapuchado.

-Deberiamos comunicarnos mejor y avisar donde estamos.- dijo Dan mientras reia y el licántropo se quitaba el gorro de la capa, dejando caer algo de nieve.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, cuando el Santuario fue atacado, los escombros destruyeron casi todo... incluso mi capa.- dijo el antropomorfo mientras mostraba la capa que le prestó a Dan.

-¿La querías de vuelta?- se culpó el chico.- Lo siento, de verdad, puedo conseguir otra.

-No, descuida,- dijo el encapuchado.- tengo varias. Solo quería que tuvieras esto.

-¿Un regalo?- se sorprendió Dan.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo el hombre lobo y dio un paquete decorado con un liston negro a Dan.

El chico lo abrió en el piso para sentirse más comodo y vio una tela verde oscura, era otra capa, salvo que esta era un poco más grande que él. Tenia dentro un broche extraño. Tenia forma de dos hojas de árbol muy extrañas y brillantes.

-Gracias.- dijo Dan.

-Es una capa elfica.- informó el lobo.- Tiene un poder mágico, es indestructible.

-¿Y cual es ese poder?- preguntó Dan poniéndosela, pero ya no vio al encapuchado licántropo.- ¿Sigues aquí?

-Si.- dijo y salió de quien sabe donde.- Te permite ocultarte donde sea. Si estas en el bosque y te escondes con ella detrás de un árbol, se convierte en parte del tronco. Si estas en una montaña, se convierte en una roca.

-Asi como la tuya.- dijo Dan tratando de hacer que no se arrastrara.

-Si te queda grande, puedes usar lo que sobra como gorro.- dijo el licántropo haciendo un gorro para Dan con la tela de sobra.- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-¿Crees que puedas venir con mis amigos a comer?- preguntó Dan esperando que su nuevo amigo accediera.

-Lo siento, Dan, me voy lejos del Santuario.- se lamentó el encapuchado mientras tomaba una mochila con un montón de cosas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo el chico con tristeza.- ¿Seiya te pidió irte? Puedo hablar con él, que te deje quedarte... ¡Que te haga maestro! Si, asi podras quedarte en uno de los pueblos, pero no te vayas.

-Seiya es un muy buen amigo mio.- dijo el hombre lobo.- Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver... Tienes los ojos de tu madre... Adios, niño.

-Adios... ¡Espera!- gritó Dan antes de perder a su nuevo amigo entre los arboles.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡No te lo puedo decir!- gritó el hombre lobo mientras se iba hacia un largo y emocionante viaje.

Dan volvió con sus amigos al Gran Comedor una vez caída la Noche Buena. Todo el Santuario estaba ahí mientras compartían anécdotas de ese dia. "Hoy fui al lago y un Feebas me mordió el brazo" "¿Ya viste a Dan?, creo que es guapo" "Solo lo dices porque nos salvó con su tierno cosmo" eran algunas de las palabras que escuchaba el Caballero Pegaso mientras miraba el broche de su capa recordando a su amigo antropomorfo. Alan y Leo no se encontraban por ningún lugar, no fue hasta unos cuantos minutos que llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Dan y los demás. Estaban algo despeinados y con la ropa algo desordenada. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de marcas de besos de varias chicas que les guiñaban el ojo.

-¿Besaste a una Troguta?- preguntó Carl a Alan quien saludaba a una chica de apariencia extraña. Tenia un cabello raro que parecía piel de color blanco con franjas verde azulado, su piel era rojiza y tenia un par de ojos verdes oscuro. La chica le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso.

-Es su novia.- aseguró Leo poniendo cara de Alan enamorado.

-Tu anduviste con un montón de chicas humanas y de otras razas por todo el pueblo.- se quejó Alan.

-¿Cómo fue que consiguieron chicas?- se burló Zulle.

-Digamos que haber luchado junto a Dan nos da muchas ventajas.- dijo Alan algo orgulloso de si mismo.

Con razón, muchas chicas estaban detrás de Dan, Mario, Héctor, Carl, Diego y Kevin. Recibían muchas cartas a diario de corazones. Mas de una niña intento ir a su habitación para pedirles salir con alguno de ellos.

Después de una larga espera, Seiya llamó la atención de los estudiantes, guardando estos un absoluto silencio para escuchar las palabras que tenia el Patriarca.

-Buenas noches, Caballeros.- saludó Seiya.- Espero y hayan gozado su estancia en el Santuario una vez más y, a los de primer ingreso, espero y les haya gustado estar aquí una temporada. Me temo que esta será nuestra ultima semana juntos.

-¿Ya acabó el semestre?- se lamentó Diana en voz baja.- Queria aprender mas de los Duendes y Elfos.

-Por lo tanto, quiero otorgar, antes de que el banquete de Navidad los deje aturdidos, la Copa de la Casa.- anunció el Caballero de Sagitario mostrando una copa de oro.- La Copa le será entregada al equipo con mayor cantidad de puntos los cuales se contaran según sus promedios finales.

Un grupo de robots otorgó a los estudiantes unos pergaminos con sus calificaciones finales. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Dan, todos tragaron saliva ya que sentían que les bajaron tantos puntos para reprobarlos por romper las reglas.

Pegaso Dan (Lider)

Historia del Cosmo l 88

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) l 100

Pociones l 78

Herbologia l 90

Práctica de Pods 100

Cuidado de Criaturas Mitologicas (CCM) l 95

Puntos Adicionales por Participacion Escolar: 10 (Equipo de Battle Pods)

Observaciones:

Ø Necesita disciplina (Saga de Geminis, Maestro de Pociones)

Ø Buenas actitudes con los distintos seres (Sally de Piscis, Maestra de CCM)

Ø Necesita orden y limpieza (Shiryu de Libra, Maestro de Historia del Cosmo)

Ø Buenas tácticas frente al preligro (Son Goku, Maestro de DCAO)

-¡¿Cómo que setenta en Pociones?!- se quejo Dan.

-¡Noventa en Pociones y cien en Historia del Cosmo!- dijo Leo quien no entendió nada en todo el curso de esas dos materias.

-¿Solo ochenta en Pociones?- se enojo Diana la cual tenia todas las demás meterias con noventa y cien

-¡Pase todas!- dijo Héctor muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Una vez que compararon sus notas todos los estudiantes, Seiya llamó de nuevo la atención de su escuela.

-¡Silencion!- alzó la voz.- Ahora, para saber quien será el ganador, deberán de sacar el promedio de sus notas finales de todo el equipo.

Todos los grupos de Caballeros comenzaron a sacar sus resultados. Dan y Diana se encargaron de sumar y dividir las cantidades y el resto las iba diciendo. "No nos hemos acercado nada" "Creo que si ganaremos este año" "Mis padres me matarán" "Mas bajo no se puede" escuchaban los doce niños mientras estaban atentos a los cálculos de Diana.

-Siete punto tres.- dijo Diana muy angustiada.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Alan mirando los resultados.

-Ni siquiera con Diana, Dan y May pudimos obtener la copa.- se quejó Zulle.

-¿Y por ser el jugador estrella?- se preguntó Leo.- Por lo menos deben darte puntos extra.

-Aun asi no lo logramos.- admitió Dan mirando a Emilio quien se veía sorprendido.

-¡Nueve punto siete!- gritó Titan muy emocionado.

Increiblemente, Emilio y su equipo ganaron a Dan por mucho y sin puntos extra de Battle-Pods o dados por los maestros. Emilio miró fijamente a Dan y Mario con cara de charlatan pomposo y se rio de ellos, risa que fue acompañada por los demás miembros de su clan de abusadores.

-Bien, según nuestras estadísticas,- habló Seiya mostrando un enorme televisor detrás de él donde se podían ver los distintos equipos de Caballeros y sus promedios finales.- el equipo que se lleva la copa con la mayor cantidad de puntos es... el equipo del Caballero Hidra.

El equipo de Emilio dio un fuerte grito de triunfo mientras presumían a todos su gran victoria y los demás aplaudían de mala gana.

-Si, si... bien hecho Hidra y compañía, bien hecho...- dijo Seiya en tono amigable y volteó hacia Dan y el resto de sus amigos.- Sin embargo, aun quedan puntos extras por dar.

Todos compartieron miradas de confusión. Nunca antes el mismísimo Seiya había otorgado puntos extra, o al menos eso decían los de séptimo año siendo los de mayor estancia en la escuela.

-Imploro, que el equipo del Caballero Pegaso pase al frente a mi lado.- ordenó el Patriarca y los doce Caballeros de Bronce se acercaron a su director.- Como muchos saben, hace poco el Santuario fue destruido, y la vida de cada corria peligro. Defendieron con gran tenacidad a su diosa, pero lo de verdad se sacrificaron fueron estos doce jóvenes. Quiero darle puntos extra a cada uno de estos niños. Al Caballero Dragon y Unicornio por demostrar que las bromas siempre tienen lugar en donde sea, pero cuando es todo es oscuro siempre hay que ver a lado bueno, les otorgo cinco puntos.

-¡Cinco puntos!- se emocionaron Alan y Leo dando saltos de felicidad.

-A los Caballeros Leon Menor, Vampiro y Leopardo,- siguió el Patriarca.- por demostrarnos a todos que aunque el enemigo sea demasiado poderoso, hay que dar todo aun si nos cuesta la vida, les otorgo siete puntos entre los tres.

-¡Dan!- habló Diana.- ¡Ahora llevamos ocho punto cero dos puntos!

-Al Caballero Halcon y la Amazona Aguila,- continuó el director mientras Emilio ponía cara de tonto envidioso.- por demostrar que la pérdida de un ser querido o amado no tiene que ser un impulso de depresión sino una de valor, les otorgo otros cinco puntos entre los dos.

Dan no lo creía, con los puntos otorgados ya tenían ocho punto setenta y tres. La emoción le aumentaba el ritmo cardiaco al igual que a sus amigos.

-A las Amazonas Andromeda y Camaleon,- prosiguió el Caballero Dorado muy sonriente.- por demostrar que, ante todo, uno debe sacrificarse para salvar a los demás y que, habrá ocasiones en las que debamos ocultarnos, pero no para escapar sino para sorprender al enemigo, les otorgo ocho puntos.

Diana y May se abrazaron y dieron brincos de alegría por su merito.

-A la amazona Cisne,- dijo con tono orgulloso.- por demostrar que el amor siempre es más poderoso que un manipulador, le otorgo ocho puntos.

-Felicidades, amor.- susurró Mario a su novia la cual besó en la mejilla.

-Al Caballero Fenix,- habló Seiya.- por demostrar que, hasta siendo tu rival, tu adversario, tu enemigo de toda la vida, aun debes de tener afecto al que creció junto a ti, tanto que no te podrán manipular, siendo libre e indomable como un poderoso fénix, le otorgo diez puntos.

-Ven aquí, mi Fenix.- dijo Yellow y se lanzó en brazos de Mario para besarlo en los labios. Seiya se quedó viéndolos muy risueño.

-Finalmente,- dijo y se acercó a Dan.- Al Caballero Pegaso, por demostrarnos muchas cosas; primero, que hace falta mucho valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, pero aun más para enfrentar a nuestros amigos; segundo, nos demostró que, aunque no estes solo, siempre debes de luchar por tu objetivo y nunca permitir que recibas ayuda cuando tu solo puedes seguir; tercero, nos demostró que aunque temas al enemigo, por su nombre quizá o por como es, jamás debes de renunciar; y cuarto, nos demostró que un verdadero Caballero no espera a seguir ordenes, ni mucho menos se apega a un estúpido reglamento, un Caballeros siempre actua por su deber: "Proteger la paz, sin importar que". Le otorgo veinte puntos.

Dan esbozó una sonrisa de emoción. Con esos veinte puntos ya tenían la cantidad de nueve punto sesenta y uno, estando una milésima sobre Emilio y su equipo quienes los veian con envidia y murmurando entre dientes con las mandíbulas temblando de ira. Todos los demás alumnos estaban muy orgullosos de Dan y sus amigos por haber logrado vencer al ser mas temible de todos los tiempos

-Por ultimo, para comenzar con el festin,- siguio el Patriarca mientras Jabu y Aldebaran se posaban a sus lados con un par de cajas de oro con felpudo rojizo dentro donde posaban una docena de medallas, seis en cada una.- Quiero llamar a Athena para que me haga el honor de felicitar a nuestros jóvenes Caballeros.

Ally quien tenia una diadema de oro con gemas y rubís incrustados en ella, vestia un largo vestido blanco que iluminaba tanto que todos sus Caballeros se arrodillaron ante ella. Seiya se posó a su lado y ambos fueron por las medallas.

-A los Caballeros que han luchado con gran valor.- habló Ally.- Les agradezco, como la Diosa Athena, que me hayan protegido una vez más del peligro y haber guardado la paz para que sea mas duradera que nunca. Ahora, gracias a su gran tenacidad, coraje, valor y amor hacia los seres queridos e inocentes, con el fin de protegerlos cueste lo que cueste, les otorgo estas medallas.

Athena fue a colocar las medallas al igual que Seiya, iniciando desde los chicos que estaban a los extremos. Carl se sintió como un héroe al sentir el suave liston verde esmeralda que rodeó su cuello el cual sostenía una enorme moneda de oro con el emblema de Athena. Alan estuvo a punto de desmayarse al sentir el peso de la medalla que logró ganar con su valor. Finalmente, la ultima medalla fue para Dan el cual seguía mirando a Ally con algo de confusión. Cuando se la entregó, le susurró:

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la diosa.

-No creo que yo sea el único con medalla.- dijo Dan quitándose su medalla y dándosela a Ally.

-¿Por qué se la has dado?- susurró Seiya algo desconcertado.

-¡Athena,- habló Dan muy timido ante casi un millón de personas.- fue la verdadera heroína que nos salvó, de no haber sido por ella muchos no estaríamos presentes, fue su amor hacia sus Caballeros lo que nos salvó, no nuestro valor, porque ese valor nace de ella!

Ante estas palabras el Santuario le aplaudió por el discurso tan motivador que dio Dan, el cual sentía como sudaba por los nervios. Volteó miró a Ally muy sonriente dándole las gracias y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, cosa que también el Caballero Pegaso hizo. Diana y los demás se quedaron viendo sus medallas muy emocionados y se sintieron mal al tener ellos una y no su líder asi que se las quitaron y, sin esperarlo, Dan sintió varias telas rodeando su cuello y miró a sus amigos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ahora, se que es molesto, tengo que realizar otra llamada!- dijo Seiya algo lamentado.- Quiero que los Caballeros Dorados: Virgo, Leo, Acuario y Libra vengan conmigo.

Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu pasaron junto a Seiya con una enorme tabla de piedra. En esa tabla se encontraba un texto escrito en él. Dan lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el autentico testamento de Aioros.

-Caballeros.- habló Ikki a los doce chicos delante de él y sus amigos.

-Este es el testamento del legendario Aioros.- continuó Shiryu.- Durante varios años, hemos cumplido con esta suplica de este héroe.

-Gracias a este juramento, nos convertimos en los Caballeros de la Esperanza, quienes son los Caballeros mas leales a Athena.- afirmó Hyoga.

-Ahora, es hora de que ustedes sigan con la promesa.- exclamó Shun colocando su mano en el testamento de Aioros junto a Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga.

-"A los Caballeros que han llegado hasta aquí,- repitió Seiya mientras ordenaba con un gesto a Dan y los demás colocar sus manos junto a las de ellos.- encomendaré a Athena a su cuidado"

-¡A nosotros, los Caballeros de la Esperanza,- dijeron Dan y todos a la vez mientras de las manos de ellos y de las de los maestros salía un cosmo dorado a la vez que sus armaduras dañadas cubrieron sus cuerpos.- se nos encomienda a Athena a nuestro cuidado, prometemos siempre arder nuestro cosmo hasta desfallecer para proteger a nuestra Diosa!

Al finalizar estas palabras, el testamento de Aioros se desvaneció y los Caballeros de la Esperanza anteriores ardieron sus cosmos, mostrando su poderosa aura dorada y decidieron hacer pequeñas cortadas en sus manos haciéndolas sangrar lo cual desconcertó a Dan.

-¡Armaduras de Bronce, revivan una vez más el Septimo Sentido!- dijeron los cinco Caballeros Dorados, lanzando su sangre y cubriendo las armaduras dañadas con la misma.

Al momento en el que la sangre fue absorbida por la armadura de Bronce de cada uno de los chicos, estas comenzaron a reconstruirse. Las hombreras y el pecho de la armadura de Pegaso se reconstruyeron con mayor poder que nunca. Las cadenas de Andromeda revivieron con mayor firmeza y velocidad como nunca antes. Las alas de Halcon y Vampiro resurgieron para alzar el vuelo en nombre de la Diosa Athena por la paz y la justicia. Las armaduras de Cisne y Fenix revivieron para demostrar que las aves misticas del reino del hielo y del fuego están listas para proteger al mundo una vez más. Las armaduras de Camaleon y Aguila revivieron para mostrar valor y tenacidad batiendo las alas y demostrando que jamás se ocultarían del miedo. Las armaduras de Leopardo y Unicornio volvieron a la vida para demostrar la velocidad y la magia del poder de los Caballeros de Athena. Las armaduras de Leon Menor y Dragon volvieron a la batalla para demostrar que bajo el escudo mas potente se esconden los feroces colmillos del Leon de Athena.

-¡Saluden,- ordenó Seiya.- a los Caballeros de la Esperanza!

Los Caballeros del Santuario dieron un fuerte grito de orgullo hacia Dan y compañía a la vez que un monton de aplausos, arrodillándose ante ellos.

Y asi, después de todo, comenzó el gran banquete, donde aparecieron un montón de golosinas en once tazones de cristal enormes en cada mesa, un pavo que era interminable ya que cuando alguien le arrancaba una extremidad esta volvia a generarse, hasta que todos estuvieran satisfechos. Un enorme pastel apareció en cada mesa en la cual se leía: "Feliz Navidad y Fin de Curso". Estas palabras hirieron a Dan tanto. La razón, simple, no quería decir adiós a sus amigos y esperar una gran cantidad de tiempo a volver a verlos, mucho menos quería decir adiós al Santuario, su segundo hogar. Una vez acabada la cena, los estudiantes volvieron a sus torres donde se sorprendieron al ver que, debajo del árbol de navidad (colocado desde que inicio diciembre) se encontraban un centenar de obsequios de navidad. Todos los de la torre de Dan corrieron a encontrar sus regalos para ver que fue lo que Santa Claus, Papá Noel, El Tipo del Traje Rojo, o como sea que le digan, les trajo.

-¡Un nuevo teléfono!- escuchó Dan proveniente de una niña de quinto año.

-¡Un nuevo baculo!- se emocionó un chico de segundo año.

Dan no logró encontrar sus regalos por ningún lado. Solo pudo encontrar los regalos de sus compañeros, dándoselos con tristeza. Una vez que el árbol quedo vacio, Dan no encontró nada. Mario lo miró algo triste y quizo darle uno de sus regalos, pero algo enorme lo sorprendió. Ventus había regresado con una enorme caja de carton forrada con un papel de regalo rojo con un liston azul. Cuando Dan abrió el regalo fue asustado por un extraño ser peludo.

-¡¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto para meterte en eso, hermano?!- se quejo Lucario, el medio hermano de Dan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Dan abrazando muy fuerte a su hermano.

-Kagome e Inuyasha me mandaron para darte esto.- aclaró Lucario sacando un montón de regalos de la caja donde venia.

Dan abrió el primero que parecia plano. Vio dentro un suéter azul marino con su nombre y supuso que Kagome lo había hecho. Cuando lo tomó sintió otro suéter de color verde oscuro el cual decía el nombre de Mario. Ese suéter

-Este te lo tejió a ti.- dijo Dan dándole el abrigo a Mario y sintiendo otro de color rojo oscuro con el nombre de Alan.- Y este tuyo.- dijo dándoselo a su amigo alto sintiendo otro de color negro dirigido a Leo.- Tuyo.- sintió otro de color celeste dándoselo a Yellow, otro de color morado dándoselo a Diana, otro de color amarillo dándoselo a May, otro de color naranja dándoselo a Diego, otro de color gris dándoselo a Héctor, otro de color café dándoselo a Kevin, otro a Zulle de color rosa y otro de color rojo vivo dándoselo a Carl.

-¿Por qué nos lo regaló?- preguntó Kevin.

-¿Cómo sabe como nos llamamos?- se extrañó Diego.

-¿Cómo es que se generaron varios en uno?- se cuestionó May.

-Bueno, mi madrina sabe magia, tal vez sea eso.- dijo Dan abriendo otro regalo esta vez envuelto en un papel algo feo.- Mi padrino.- dijo analizando el paquete y sabiendo que lo había enviado Inuyasha.- Un Equipo de Reconstruccion de Sables de Luz.- cuando leyó el nombre del pequeño estuche gris recordó el sable que le dio Leia en el Halcón Milenario, subió por él y bajo para ver que tenia. Al momento de arreglar la válvula del cristal del sable, este se encendió, dando una hoja de luz azul.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Alan mientras comia una galleta de jengibre.

-Me lo dio la General Leia.- respondió Dan y Diana lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡¿La legendaria Leia, hermana del ultimo Jedi?!- preguntó la chica muy emocionada.

-Si, creo...- dijo Dan muy asustado mientras tomaba otro obsequio esta vez no estaba envuelto y supuso que era de Pikachu al ver que tenia una huella de su Pokemon.- ¡Una Master Ball!

-Batallamos mucho Pikachu y yo- dijo Lucario.- Lo demás son cartas, me temo que tengo que irme, nos veremos en el muelle, adiós.

Y Lucario se fue, montado en Ventus alejándose bajo la luz de la luna y perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Dan y sus amigos entraron a la chimenea y se fueron a su habitación donde se encontraban algunos droides preparando las camas de los doce niños mientras estos se cambiaban el pijama. Mario se tumbo en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido mientras Yellow se sentaba al lado de su novio, acariciando su castaño cabello. Leo y Alan terminaron exhaustos por comer tanto pastel y se durmieron como un par de bebés a los acababan de dar sus biberones.

Ya había caído la media noche y Dan no pudo dormir, decidió salir por la ventana y escalar la torre con sus poderes arácnidos de Spider Saint hasta llegar a la cima de la misma. Dentro de su camisa, tomó su collar y lo miró sonriente.

-Gracias, mamá...- dijo tomando con fuerza su collar mientras brillaba, pensando que su madre le había dicho "De nada, hijo".


	22. CAPITULO 22: La Despedida

Tres días antes de año nuevo, los estudiantes se despertaron a primera hora del día para hacer sus maletas, dejar todas las habitaciones libres de posters, calcetines sucios, ropa regada y demás pertenencias de los jóvenes.

Dan, Mario, Kevin, Héctor y Carl estaban en la habitación colocando sus pertenencias con algo de tristeza en sus maletas. Dan tomó la fotografía de su madre y la miró fijamente sonriéndole de la misma forma que ella le sonrió al momento de mirarla en movimiento en aquel pedazo de papel.

-¿Saben?- habló Mario cerrando su maleta con una lentitud depresiva.- No quiero irme de aquí. La verdad, los voy a extrañar.

-¡Ja!- rio Carl.- A nosotros no nos engañas, quieres quedarte para ir con Yellow a un pasadizo secreto del castillo y buscar piojitos en la cama.

Mario entró en un ataque de ira con su cara roja de enojo y fue a saltar sobre Carl quien recibió una lluvia de golpes por su pervertido comentario mientras los demás reían sin parar.

-¿Cómo crees, Carl?- continuó Héctor alejando a Mario de Carl.- No creo que hagan eso... Y si lo hacen, lo harán seguido.

Nuevamente, Mario se sonrojó y golpeó a Héctor.

-¡Ya basta, babosos!- gruñó Kevin poniéndose del lado de Mario.- Apuesto a que lo harán sin condón.

Una vez más, el chico entro en furia y reprendió a Kevin.

-Y va a volver al Santuario con tres bendiciones.- se burló Dan y también fue reprendido por su rival.

Después de un montón de comentarios mal pensados sobre la relación de Mario y Yellow, los cuatro Caballeros bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor donde tomarían su último desayuno en el Santuario. Allí se encontraban solo Titán, Mike, Olivia, Jynn y Lyra en la mesa al lado del gran ventanal derecho que dejaba pasar la luz del sol que salía por el océano. Del otro lado estaban Diana y el resto del equipo con su equipaje (aunque con Diana era más ya que no solo se había traído su ropa y demás sino también un centenar de libros complejos del Cosmo).

-¿No han visto a Leo?- preguntó Alan muy preocupado (aunque sus ansias de comer un centenar de waffles no decían lo mismo).

En eso, Leo llegó algo despeinado una vez más, pero esta vez llegó con Giselle del Zorro, algo muy raro que desconcertó a todos. Pero aun más viendo que se despedían con un abrazo de mala gana (a pesar de que Leo y Giselle mostraban rostros de felicidad al sentir los brazos del otro rodeando el cuerpo de ellos)

-¿Por qué viniste con esa tonta?- gruñó Zulle muy enojada sin dejar de mirar a Giselle.

-No vuelvas a llamarla asi, solo nos topamos y ya.- amenazó Leo a su amiga muy sonrojado y nervioso.

Dan y Mario miraron a la mesa donde estaba Giselle quien no dejaba de mirar a Leo aun cuando Titán y el resto le estaban reprendiendo por estar junto a su amigo. Cuando miraron a Leo, este tenía cara de idiota mirando a Giselle murmurando algo y babeando.

Después del rencuentro con su pequeño amigo, el equipo fue a las afueras del castillo donde dejaron su equipaje en el muelle donde unos hombres uniformados guardarían sus pertenencias dentro del bote. Decidieron ir a caminar juntos por última vez. La nieve se estaba derritiendo un poco en finales de diciembre, algo raro para que comenzara a pasar eso en ese tiempo. Cuando Dan miró al Bosque Prohibido quiso ver a su amigo licántropo una vez más, pero recordó que había partido a un nuevo lugar. Por más que intentaba no tenerla, la envidia de saber que el licántropo iba a tener muchas aventuras ponía a Dan ansioso de seguirle.

De repente, una silueta encauchada por un manto café horrible se hizo presente al salir de los arboles gigantescos. Solo se veía una barba castaña con muchas canas que tapaba el cuello de aquel hombre. La silueta levantó una mano robótica, como si de una prótesis se tratará. Lo extraño no era solo la mano, sino lo que sostenía con firmeza. Un cilindro plateado con un resorte cubriendo una capa de metal negro que llevaba a una arte de cobre de la cual salió una luz de color verde intenso, iluminando un poco al extraño. Dan recordó lo que Leia Skywalker le regaló cuando lo llevó hacia el puerto de la ciudad. Busco en su mochila y tomó el sable de luz.

-Skywalker...- balbuceó Dan en voz baja y al mirar hacia el bosque, el hombre había desaparecido.

-La fuerza es intensa en ti...- escuchó Dan una voz sombría con un sonido de mascara de respiración.- Pero no eres un Jedi aun...

-Vadera...- dijo Dan viendo su rostro reflejado en el cilindro del sable de luz.

En ese mismo instante, R2-D2 y C-3PO aparecieron y Dan se asustó al verlos ahí de la nada.

-Disculpe, amo Dan.- exclamó C-3PO.

-Descuida, 3PO... Espera,- Dan se extrañó al oír la palabra antes de su nombre.- ¿Amo?

R2-D2 hizo un sonido robótico que parecía de alegría.

-¿Cómo que amo?- dudó Diana acercándose a Dan.

-Asi es, Amo Dan, usted ahora es a quien servimos tanto R2 como yo.- aclaró C-3PO amigablemente.

-¿Por qué?- seguía sin comprender el chico.

-Bueno, nuestro antiguo amo, del cual lamento que no puedo dar información a usted, nos dio la orden de servir a aquel que tuviera este sable de luz.- refutó 3PO señalando el sable de Dan.

-¿Y por qué no puede decirme nada sobre él?- se extrañó aun más el Caballero de Bronce.

-Básicamente, porque nadie ha sabido nada de él desde hace años.- dijo 3PO y R2-D2 hizo otro ruido.- Exactamente hace doce años, señor.

Hace doce años, según Dan y su historia, fue la gran batalla contra Zalgo que se llevo la vida de sus padres. Una confusión e intriga lo lleno de más dudas. ¿Quién era el dueño anterior de los droides? ¿A quien perteneció ese sable? ¿Por qué Leia se lo otorgó? Pero sobre todo: ¿Qué tenía que ver el dueño del sable con Dan y su pasado?

-Bueno, amo Dan, ahora que estamos a su disposición, ¿necesita ayuda en algo, señor?- preguntó Dan.

-Si, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme con tantas preguntas.- bromeó Dan.

-Oye, Dan,- habló Zulle.- ¿Te llevarás a C-3PO y R2-D2 contigo?

-En efecto.- habló el Patriarca quien venía de despedir a los alumnos del último curso.- Me duele decir que 3PO y R2 ya no sirven mas al Santuario, ahora estarán mejor con Dan.

-¿Entonces me los podré llevar?- se sorprendió Dan y Seiya le asintió.- C-3PO, ¿Puedes ir a esperarnos el camarote?

-Enseguida, señor.- asintió C-3PO y se fue junto a R2-D2.

-Dan,- habló Seiya.- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Si, señor.- dijo el chico.

-Te esperamos en el barco.- dijo Mario.

Maestro y estudiante se fueron hacia la cabaña de Goku cerca del Bosque Prohibido y comenzaron a hablar.

-Dan, tengo una pregunta muy graciosa.- dijo Seiya muy sonriente.

-¿Cuál es, señor?- preguntó Dan mirando a su director.

-El otro día, estaba revisando el Santuario y pude sentir una extraña tela pegajosa y muy flexible regada por todas partes.- dijo Sagitario y mostró a Dan una telaraña.- Quería saber si tienes una explicación para esto.

El chico tragó saliva muy preocupado. Sentía que todo se le iba encima. Era obvio, Seiya ya sabía su secreto.

-Una infestación de arañas, quizás...- fingió Dan.

-No lo creo... Tal vez solo fue una araña... una muy grande... y con forma de humano... algo asi como la Araña Humana.- dijo Seiya.

-Es Hombre Araña y no soy él, soy Spider Saint...- a esto último Dan se tapó la boca y se dijo mil veces idiota.

-Entonces, ¿tu fuiste quien...?- continuo el Caballero Dorado.

-Si... pero no le diga a nadie, ¿si?... mucho menos a mis padrinos, me matarían si se enteran.- suplicó Dan.

-Descuida, no diré nada, solo que alguien me pidió que te diera esto si te encontraba.- dijo Seiya entregándole un paquete con una letra a mayúscula encerrada en un circulo con una flecha en medio fija en el este.- Era un tipo con una armadura roja con cohetes en las piernas y manos... ¡Ah! Y venia con un soldado de mallas con un escudo extremadamente irrompible. Se llamaban los Alijadores... ¡No!... Los Defensores... Los guardianes... la Liga de la Justicia... Los Power Rangers... no sé.

-Los Vengadores...- se estremeció Dan y mostró un rostro de felicidad. No lo creía. Los primeros vengadores, Iron Man y Capitan América, le dieron un paquete... ¡PERO FUERON LOS VENGADORES QUIENES SE LOS DIERON!

En eso, el barco ya iba a zarpar y Seiya condujo a Dan hacia el muelle para que subiera.

-Espera, Dan.- dijo Seiya y su alumno volvió con él.- Feliz Navidad, muchacho.

-Gracias.- dijo Dan tomando un obsequio envuelto en pergamino. Pudo verse reflejado en un cuadro grande y detrás de él a su madre. -¡El espejo de Oesed!

-Si... no pude repararlo, pero pude conseguir un pedazo grande para ti.- sonrió Seiya.

Dan abrazó fuertemente a Seiya sin aviso alguno y este se quedo inmóvil y algo pensativo.

-Lo extrañaré, señor.- dijo Dan.

-Yo igual, hijo.- afirmó Seiya dejando a Dan para que entrara al barco.- Nos vemos en dos meses.

-¡Dan!- gritó una chica que venía corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Fanny?- se extrañó Dan y corrió a por su amiga.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... yo... quería... saber si tú quieres... Bueno hay un campamento... y me dejaron invitar a alguien... y...- dijo Fanny muy tímida.

-¿Quie... quieres que vaya... contigo...?- se sonrojó Dan.

-Si... ¿puedes?- preguntó Fanny.- Es en tres semanas.

-Si... si, ¿Por qué no? Estoy libre.- dijo Dan.

-Bueno... te esperaré...- dijo Fanny alejándose al igual que Dan.

-Yo igual...- continuo Dan.

Cuando se dieron media vuelta, dieron otra y se abrazaron cariñosamente.

-Te voy a extrañar, Dan...- dijo Fanny con tristeza.

-Descuida... te escribiré...- aseguró Dan y soltó a su amiga para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. -¡Adiós, hasta el campamento!

Al subir a su camarote, se encontró con sus amigos, viendo a los que lo acompañaron en las múltiples batallas.

-Es extraño volver a casa, ¿no?- preguntó Leo.

-No volveré...- dijo Dan.- Estoy en ella.

Mirando a lo lejos como el Santuario desparecía por las olas, Dan y sus amigos se sintieron aliviados de terminar su primer semestre como Caballeros de Athena y de acabar de una vez por todas contra Zalgo... o eso creian...

-Mi lord...- habló un sujeto encapuchado en lo que parecía una cueva que llevaba al inframundo.- ¿Qué es lo que seguirá ahora?

-Parece que el chico...- dijo otro encapuchado.- es más fuerte de lo que estimaba, maestro.

-No cabe duda...- dijo Zalgo quien no era visible.- Debe de ser él, debe de ser... ese maldito... Luz...

-Mi Lord...- habló un hombre alto.- He logrado realizar el comienzo de la siguiente fase.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Zalgo mientras soltaba una risa malévola.- No solo mataremos al chico, sino a ella... claro... después de lo que hagas con ella... ¿no es asi... Heachcliff?


End file.
